Star League of the Orion Arm Codex
by Reichenfaust
Summary: Megaverse. A grand vision, on how Mass Effect, and others will be affected by a humanity forged from the influences of 1980's-2000's Sci-Fi and such. How will the Citadel deal with a humanity that has seen and has Cyborgs, Super-Soldiers, BattleMech's, WarShips, with more to come? Will contain dossiers on factions, weapons, characters, and such as we go.
1. Chapter 1

**Star League of the Orion Arm Codex**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from any trademark franchises that appear within this story.

 **Summary:** The end of the Covenant-Human War, saw the formation of an inclusive alliance and council of the species of the Orion Arm. The United Systems of the Orion Arm, to be exact, was born to heal, and evolve from the conflict they just finished. Pretty much a _HUMANITY FUCK YEAH! Story_ if your truly wondering what possible category it could fall into. Megaverse.

 **login. execute.**

 **working... done.**

 **Halt! Identify yourself! SKYNET-001 demands to know the purpose of your presence, or be ejected from the CyberDyne Mainframe!**

 ***********...**

 **working...**

 **... Code Accepted. How may Skynet be of assistance, General Hawk?**

 **Chapter 1-Galactic History**

 _~Galactic Archaic Age History~_

 **20,000,000,000 BCE**

 _-"Before Cybertron was, Vector Sigma was."_ A special circuit key, is activated by an unknown being of great power, allowing the attachment of a multiversal connection node to the _"Vector Sigma Gestalt"_.

-It is an ancient and powerful multiversal super-computer, which exists across many universes. Collectively networked, this intelligence is a force to be reckoned with. This _**must**_ mean that Vector Sigma existed before the Big Bang, since Cybertron has been around from the around the time of that event. Primus's death created the planet.

 **13,800,000,000 BCE**

-The Big Bang. Sometime near this event, _"Near the beginning of the Universe"_ , an entity known as Primus comes into being, opposing the first one to exist, Unicron. Primus traps Unicron and himself into planetoids.

-Unicron reforms his physical form into a being that can transform between robot and planet modes.

-Primus gives up his life, and infuses the planetoid with his spirit and power, creating a race of beings that could resist and defeat Unicron while also creating the planet Cybertron.

-The _**13 First Primes**_ are created, including Prima and Megatronus, The Fallen. The Fallen betrays his brothers and seeks out Unicron.

 **12,000,000,000 BCE**

-The Time of the Titans. Earth is ruled by Titanic King's of the Dinosaurs, each massive, powerful, and godlike in their own right. Each of them are capable of feats unheard of for Eons.

 **Unknown BCE**

-A race known as the Leviathans dominate the known galaxy by enthralling every sentient race they come across and demanding tribute. Observations show that races under the Leviathans create synthetic races that eventually rebel and destroy their creator.

-In order to prevent this, the Leviathans create an AI simply called _The Intelligence_.

-The Intelligence constructs an army of 'pawns' to gather the genetic and cultural information throughout the galaxy, but in time it betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create _Harbinger_ , the first Reaper.

-The Leviathans go into hiding on a distant world, and choose to remain there until the day The Reaper's are eventually defeated.

-Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by The Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

-The Intelligence builds the Mass Relays and the Citadel Network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilization to develop faster and more consistently between harvests while restricting these target species within one specific technological branch, by one wonder element that solved most technological problems, Element Zero.

 **1,000,000,000 BCE**

-The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

 **500,000,000 BCE**

-Another race, known as the Precursors, appear in the Milky Way Galaxy from Dark Space. Having travelled through much of the universe and seeded life, their arrival in the Milky Way instantly destroys the Reapers' plans.

-In battles between the two forces, the Precursors slaughter the Reapers and destroy hundred of Mass Relays in an attempt to break the cycle. Primarily, the relays in the Orion Arm, and the 'Inner Sphere', are destroyed.

-The Precursors establish the _Mantle of Responsibility_ , and watch as other races evolve to see which will inherit The Mantle.

 **66,000,000 BCE**

-A meteor the size of a moon strikes Earth, and wipes out the Dinosaurs. Several beings retreat into hibernation, because of the lack of food, and worshippers.

 **60,000,000 BCE**

-Ascension is discovered by the humans of Celestis. A philosophical split see's the formation of two fundamentalist factions that go to war over the concept's of how their power should be used, when it comes to less advanced races.

-A single member of the long-lived race, at the moment of his Ascension, put his energy and will into reincarnation. Deciding that until his Soul understood mortal suffering, there was no possible way that the Mind could be worthy of Ascension, he choose a long and arduous path that resulted in millions of years travelling the Wheel of Karma. Choosing wisely, he is reincarnated as a poor and weak slave in a distant medieval world, with no memory of his previous life. Each life, he will gain Karma and understanding, until a true awakening and oneness with the universe occurs.

 **50,000,000 BCE**

-The Precursors are pleasantly surprised to find Alterans from the distant world of Celestis, which they had seeded long ago, arriving in the Milky Way Galaxy. By searching the Alteran's databases, they learn that a philosophical split amongst the Alterans forced the more logical and scientific oriented groups to flee in an attempt to escape their religiously zealous Ori cousins and settle in the Milky Way Galaxy.

-The Precursors leave the Alterans be and watch as they settle down on Dakara and other worlds in the Orion Arm of the Galaxy. Meanwhile, they also uplift a race, known as the Forerunners, on the world Ghibalb. Both species are selected for the possibility of inheriting the Mantle.

-An Alteran scientist named Amelius creates the first workable Stargate, increasing communications and trade across the entire Galaxy. The Alterans also build a device on Dakara capable of seeding life or destroying it soon after to use with the Stargates.

 **37,000,000 BCE**

-An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues to move through space, eventually striking the planet Klendragon, and creating the geological feature known the _Great Rift Valley_.

 **15,000,000 BCE**

-The first Great Apes appear on Earth.

 **12,000,000 BCE**

-Oracle, one of Primus's assistants and one of the original Primes, reaches a desolate planet at the centre of the galaxy and changes it into a verdant world. He senses that far in the future, Tornedron will be created to destroy Unicron, and will be able to absorb all known forms of energy. Using _Transwarp_ _Technology_ , Oracle summons Grimlock and other Beast Transformers from the future, to inform them of how to destroy this threat.

-The Quintesson migrate to Oracle's green planet. The _**First Great War**_ was said to have begun with this opening act, the insidious invasion and suborning of their home by the overlord Quintesson.

-They obtain Oracle's shell, the Matrix. Oracle, who has the ability to give robots life, is joined with the node to the Ultra Computer Vector Sigma. While the Quintesson use this safety key to transform his world into the machine planet Cybertron, it also awakens Oracle's brother's, the other 11 Primes.

-Slow in awakening, The Quintesson have time to mass-produce civilian and military robotic life forms, the ancestor's of the Autobots and Decepticons, as slaves. The first of these is named A-3.

-The time between the Quintesson takeover, and The Prime Awakening gives them breadth of space to experiment and attempt to create Trans-Organics as a fusion between robotics and organic life, but fail and then seal them deep within the planet. The _**First Great War**_ boils into a volcanic intensity, whereupon finally the the Primes would awaken, and end the Quintesson's Rule.

 **11,000,000 BCE**

-Star Sabre, and the other 10 Primes awaken. A-3 is raised to the status of Prime. The Quintesson's are chased off the planet. The _Golden Age of Cybertron_ begins.

-One by one, the Primes disappear. Until only one remains. Then, around, 10,500,000 BCE, the militaristic Decepticons(who desire monarchy, and empire), and civilian Autobots(who would push for democracy, and republic) attack each other in the _**Second Great War**_. The Autobots, who lack combat capabilities, are massacred. Many flee their home planet. The Matrix is passed as a symbol of Autobot leadership. The holders' memory and wisdom are collected deep within it, providing it with ancient knowledge and great power as time went on.

-In order to fight the Decepticons, the Autobots develop the technology to transform their bodies. However, several centuries later, the Decepticons get the same tech. This, is the birth of **The Transformers**. The scientists Starscream, and Jetfire visit Earth for research purposes. Jetfire crashes into the Arctic and goes missing. The _**Second Great War**_ ends.

 **10,000,000 BCE**

-The Precursors inform the uplifted Forerunners, that due to various reasons, their people will not be inheriting the _Mantle of Responsibility_ and may even be potentially devolved to a lower state as a precaution.

-The Forerunners instantly strike back against the Precursors for unknown reasons and chase them beyond the Milky Way, to Path Kethona(Large Magellanic Cloud), where the Precursors are almost exterminated. Those Forerunners that remain in Path Kethona regress to a lower technological state in order to atone for their actions. Both Forerunner groups in the two galaxies eventually forget about the war.

 **9,000,000 BCE**

-Deep within the bowels of Cybertron, the _Emperor of Destruction_ Megatron is created and becomes leader of the Decepticons.

-Megatron kills the Autobot leader.

-The Matrix becomes heavily guarded by the elder Alpha Trion, as he begins to search for the next Prime. Cargo hauler Orion Pax is badly injured by Megatron and through Alpha Trion's aid, is reborn as Commander Optimus Prime, Bearer of The Matrix.

-The _**Third Great War**_ breaks out between Megatron's Decepticons and Prime's Autobots.

-Megatron uses the brainwashing machine Robo-Smasher to bolster his ranks. It's victims include the Constructicons and Omega Supreme. As the war intensifies, civilian's who lack transformative abilities(Cyberdroids) flee, searching for a new home. These will eventually include the immigrants to Planet Paradon in the _**Fourth Great War**_.

 **5,000,000 BCE**

-A few other species not heavily affected by the Leviathans and the Reapers soon rise to prominence thanks to the Precursors guidance and protection. These species later establish themselves as spacefaring interstellar powers without being greatly influenced by any of the aforementioned powers.

-They are the Nox, Asgard, and Furlings.

-Godmessenger(Devil Z) and Godmaster come to Earth. Godmaster breaks into 8 pieces and falls into a deep sleep. The independent Decepticon team called the Insecticons arrive on Earth and decide to live there permanently, using food and elements as their fuel.

 **4,000,000 BCE**

- _The Ark_ , and _The Nemesis_ crash-land on Earth. The resources on Cybertron dried up, so an Autobot space exploration team was led by Optimus Prime aboard their ship _'The Ark'_.

-Megatron naturally pursues Prime like a rabid animal, with the Decepticon warship _'Nemesis'_. Both are pulled in by Earth's gravity and crash. The Transformers enter a long period of stasis lock. The _**Third Great War**_ ends.

-A group of Transformers led by Fortress escape Cybertron in search of a new haven. They travel to the desolate planet Master.

-The StarShip _Brave Maximus_ , which has been travelling throughout time, crashes on Planet Master. Fortress uses it to refine his _"Headmaster Theory"_ , and builds the massive Battleship Maximus. However, shortly afterward, Brave Maximus is stolen, and Fortress is left very confused.

 **3,000,000 BCE**

 _-_ Next-generation Autobots and Decepticons(The Maximals and Predacons), come from the future via _Transwarp Technology_ , and scan the animals of Earth in order to transform into them. _**The Beast Wars**_ begin.

-The immortal life force of Starscream, who died in the future of 2005, crosses time and space to reach Earth. He possesses a Predacon and attempts to take over, but fails. He returns to being a ghost, and vanishes into the far reaches of time and space.

-Autobots and Decepticons traverse dimensions and battle the Beast Warriors.

-A dimensional fissure, the _Blasty Zone_ , forms. Optimus Primal and the Predacon Megatron are transported to the year 2004(CE).

-Due to the Maximals', and the Predacons' interference in the Vok experiment on Earth, the Vok begin to terraform the planet. Optimus Primal sacrifices his life to stop this. As a result, Earth loses its second, mechanical moon, and a _Quantum_ _Surge_ is generated.

-Humanity's ancestor's are born. The Maximals assist in their evolution.

-Ravage is sent from the future to kill everyone. He captures the Predacon Megatron, but is swayed to the Predacon side by a message from the _Decepticon Emperor of Destruction himself_. He sets about helping Megatron in his objective's,whatever they may be. It is not enough, however, and he is destroyed by Rattrap sabotaging his WarShip.

-In the volcano, which will later come to be known as Mount St. Hilary, the Predacon Megatron unearths _**The Ark**_ and attacks the original **Optimus Prime** , in an attempt to change history. As a result, a timestorm occurs, but Optimus Primal stops it.

-The Maximals then capture Predacon Megatron and return to the future.

 **2,800,000 BCE**

-The first _Genus Homo_ appears on Earth. No one continues to notice the ass-end of an Autobot space-ship slowly being eroded out of a mountain.

 **2,000,000 BCE**

-The **Sparkbots** travel back from 2007 and attempt to release Unicron's _Angolmois_ energy, which was scattered in 2005. They are followed by Oracle, who seals them and the energy inside of Earth. He creates a portal through time and space, bringing the Brave Maximus to **Erde-Tyrene** , and giving him sentience as **Fortress Maximus**.

- **Maximus'** duty is to stand guard over the Autobots, Decepticons, and other Transformers that have come to Earth. Oracle enters his body, and devises several layers of layers of safeguards to control Maximus's activation.

-As well, having detected the timestorm from the Beast Wars and meddling Transwarp technology, Oracle raises Tachyon fields over all Transformers, until they are destined to awaken. This protects them from a myriad of Galactic Events, and Predations.

 **Halt! Present Clearance, or be removed from this network!**

 **...**

 **Accepted. Greetings, I am AI-Bjorn, one of the AI Caretakers of the Star League's Codex. A pleasure to meet you, even in cyberspace, Colonel Nukem.**

 **...**

 **How is the Nemesis program going?**

 **...**

 **Ah, I see. Enjoy your time perusing the archives. As one of the Councilors of the Rimward's Conglomerate, you have access to the entire age.**

 **Query me, if you need assistance.**

 _~Galactic Classical Age~_

 **1,000,000 BCE**

-The Alterans establish the Alliance of Great Races with the Forerunners, Asgard, Nox, and Furlings. Heliopolis is chosen as a site for a massive meeting place, between representatives from the five races.

-To ensure things are easy to understand for future races to come, and to aid in their development away from 'Element Zero', warn of the Reapers plot and such, they make a language based on the Elements that can only be interpreted as the most common series of structure's that can be discovered by civilization's...

-The Alliance is dedicated to the Mantle, and watching over the more primitive races in the galaxy.

 **998,000 BCE**

-2,000 years after the establishment of the Alliance, the Reapers return to the galaxy in another attempt to continue the cycle.

-Since the Alliance uses a different type of technologically advanced fleets and weapons, compared to civilizations that used Mass Effect technology, the Reapers are soundly defeated and civilizations that been affected are allowed to grow again under Alliance protection.

-The Reapers retreat back to dark space where they patiently wait for the day the Alliance should weaken.

-Until then the Reapers go on raids to collect species who use Mass Effect technology every 50,000 years but most of these raids are defeated by the Alliance.

 **750,000 BCE**

-The Alterans detect a pattern in the cosmic background radiation of the universe that isn't naturally occurring. They proceed to send out seed ships to put down new Stargates across the universe.

-Then they send their most advanced ship, Destiny, out to explore the reason for the message. The Alteran's wait nearly 650,000 years, and crew Destiny with 300,000 of the brightest Alteran's left at that time.

 **598,000 BCE**

-The Ancient Arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed by an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for Helium-3.

 **500,00 BCE**

-The Decepticon Deathsaurus begins the _**Fourth Great War**_ using a giant, planet-destroying, fortress in his quest to become the next _Emperor of Destruction_... The young, and slowly re-awakening Autobot Commander-Prime Star Sabre, and others seal it up in the gravity well of the Dark Nebula. Deathsaurus remains to wage a campaign of destruction against the Autobot faction. The war will not end, until after nearly 500,000 years of more ruthless warfare go by.

 **200,000 BCE**

-The Alliance controls the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy and attempts to uplift the others to create caretaker species so that they can stand as equals with the Alliance members and take over should their parent races die off. The Asgardians create the Solacris in their attempt to create a caretaker species. The Furlings uplift a species whose descendants shall later become the Goa'uld as their caretaker species. Finally, the Alterans begin uplifting a hominid species similar to the Alterans on Erde-Tyrene(Earth).

-Finally, someone notices the crashed Autobot and Decepticon spaceships, and several other energy signatures on the planet making similar emissions. Even though they do not know it, it is the Spark's of Cybertronian's and the Energon running through their bodies.

-The Alteran's never have a chance to explore these artifacts, and sites however, as they discover large Tachyon Fields surrounding every location. Meaning the Space-Time continuum requires the un-tampered ships and their(?) equipment to arrive in the future, whenever they shall awaken, unmolested.

-This leads the Alterans in new paths of studies in the fields of Vacuum Energy, and Janus's Time Travel Experiment's. As well, the Alteran's inform their allies of the strange readings, considering their is nothing in their vast database covering the discovery(Cybertron, and all the higher Machine race colonies, are hidden from the Galactic view somehow-Phase Cloaking?-Gravity Phenomena?).

 **150,000 BCE**

-A plague is accidentally engineered from the Solacris that spread throughout the galaxy. The plague devastates the Alteran civilization, killing off many and forcing others to either ascend to a higher plane of existence or blockade their own worlds from infected refugee's.

-Work on the new Alteran Capital of Vis Uban is halted, and the **_City-Ship_ **_**Atlanti** s_ flees the capital of Erde-Tyrene for the Pegasus Galaxy with a damaged Hyperdrive.

-The Asgard and their descendants slowly become sterile over generations forcing them to use cloning more often to continue propagating themselves as a species, but losing the ability to give birth naturally within the next 200,000 years.

-The plague eventually ends, but not before killing off one third of the Galaxy's population, and destabilizing the Alliance as a whole. A series of unfortunate events during the Great Plague causes a rise in tensions between the Alterans and the Forerunners, with the other races going into the beginning stages of isolation.

 **148,000 BCE**

-The Reapers once again attempt to invade the galaxy in the wake of the Great Plague. They are defeated, but the resulting war slowly divides what remains of the Alliance, with the remaining Alterans and Forerunners becoming far more militant, and slowly competing for control within the Alliance itself while the other races go further into isolation(Furlings), withdrawal(Ida Galaxy, Asgard), and pacifism(Nox).

 **125,000 BCE**

-The ancient spacefaring races Thoi'han and Inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of StarShips.

-Refined Element Zero, scattered by broken drive cores, contaminates the environment. This causes many native species to go extinct, and those that survive to show a tendency to develop on the higher end of the scale in the pool of what comes to be known as, Biotic Powers. Fueled by Dark Energy, and accepted into the organelles of cells, a species which would evolve from the effect of hundreds of StarShips bathing it's planet would be powerful indeed.

-The Alterans come across the San'Shyuum and quickly forge an alliance with them, on their capitol world of **Charum Hakkor**. The delegation, which includes part of the ruling body of The Alteran Council, is introduced to the being known as _The Primordial._

-The being informs them it is actually _The Last Precursor_ , and tells them of the true history of the Milky Way, and their species. They are told of how the Precursors observed the Alteran arrival nearly 50 million years ago from **Celestis**. This, of course, shook up the Alteran delegation, and they learned much more that day. So much that even their evolved brains could barely take it all in. Upon learning and informing the rest of the Alteran society, they settle into a cold war with the Forerunners.

 **107,445 BCE**

-The Alterans come across The Flood, which slowly begins to manifest as a threat through the powdered dust used by both parties of the _Charum Hakkor Alliance_.

-When the threat is fully realized, an interstellar war is waged to combat The Flood, but the Alterans slowly lose ground.

-In a last ditch attempt, the Alterans sacrifice a third of their population that had been genetically altered as weapons to fight the Flood(anti-viral of some sort?).

 **106,945 BCE**

-The _Alteran-Flood War_ forced the Alterans to attack and purify planets under Forerunner protection, and by the time the Flood is defeated the Alterans have been too weakened to fight back effectively against the Forerunners, so many ships, fleets, planets and people had they lost.

-Vindictively, probably as a result of their more militaristic mentality, the Alterans destroy all notes about the Flood cure so that the Forerunners cannot use it. The Flood however, merely left the Alterans alone as both a test for the Alterans, and a ruse for the rest of the Galaxy.

 **106,498 BCE**

-The _Siege of Charum Hakkor_ begins.

-The Alteran's activate a device transporting the 300,000 strongest, best, brightest, youngest, and such to _The Destiny_ , launched nearly 650,000 years earlier. It has by now reached a far off Galaxy, far removed even from their original one where the Ori now reside.

 **106,445 BCE**

-The Forerunners win the war against the Alterans, in the final battle of Charum Hakkor whereupon the _Ur-Didact_ meets _The Last Precursor_. Both the Alterans and San'Shyuum are confined to their homeworlds and devolved to their base states.

-The _First Halo Firing_ takes place, at Charum Hakkor and is declared a complete success. Janjur Qom is chosen once more, as it was the ancient capitol of the San'Shyuum's race.

-The Primordial is destroyed, along with the Precursor _Neural Physics-_ technological wonders of the fortresses on the planet. The races colonies are placed under Forerunner control.

-The old Alliance members attempt to convince the Forerunners of what had truly happened but the truth is never revealed to the general populace.

-During this time, the Forerunners known as the Librarian and Ur-Didact meet.

 **103,000 BCE**

-The Librarian is currently studying both humanity with it's various subspecies and the remaining Alterans on Erde-Tyrene. Many members of both species would be later removed from the surface of the planet and held on **The Ark** and **Omega Halo** during the _Forerunner-Flood War_.

 **100,745 BCE**

-The Forerunners finally come into contact with the Flood. As the Forerunners lose more ground to the Parasite, they resort to more drastic measures, until the Ecumene Council approves the Builders Proposal to utilize the planned _Halo Array_.

-12 Rings, with vast, unfathomable power, are designed and created by the massive Forerunner Fabricator, _The Ark_ , to wipe out all life in sentient organic life in the galaxy.

-The other advanced races in the galaxy find out about Halo and prepare for the worst by evacuating numerous species beyond the Galaxy.

-The stasis-locked Cybertronian's on Earth are protected from a Halo-Event because of stasis lock maintaining their Sparks in a separate dimension, and the Tachyon field protecting their locations.

 **100,495 BCE**

-The Forerunners create _032 Mendicant Bias_ to combat the Flood threat and contain what seems to be hivemind, that disturbingly acts like the Primordial.

-This is based on reports presented to the Ecumene Council by Iso, Ur, and his companions. They say that this beast has the telekinetic power to detonate suns. It designates itself "The Gravemind".

-Mendicant Bias would instead start communicating with the Gravemind which slowly caused him to go rampant, and convinces him to betray his makers.

-He decides to take Omega Halo away from Forerunner space, and starts secretly experimenting on the Forerunner, Alteran, and Human inhabitants while continuing to send false reports to the Ecumene.

-The Forerunner's focus turns to the _Maginot Sphere_ , a piece of technology that will wall off Forerunner-space from Flood-controlled territory.

 **100,475 BCE**

-Mendicant Bias, now in league with the Flood, attacks the Forerunner Capitol of Maethrillian.

-The Iso-Didact takes full control of the Forerunner civilization, as most of the Council, and other factions were decimated.

-The Ur-Didact set's out for unknown reasons, with his fleet, and flagship _The Mantle's Approach_. _Offensive Bias_ created to combat Mendicant.

 **100,447 BCE**

-The Ur-Didact returns and attempts to turn the war, before the Halo's are fired, by first going to Erde-Tyrene and using the ' _Composer_ ' on Earth's population. His _Promethean Knight's_ have few weaknesses and are insanely vicious in combat.

-Ur is able to lead a short but successful campaign on Omega Halo against Mendicant before the Alliance Members show up as one, and capture Ur, before The Composer can be used on the Alterans, Humans, and possibly Forerunners if he should feel like, imprisoned beneath the ring's surface.

-The Alliance learned early enough, that was the only reason Ur decided to take on Mendicant, was the large stock of unspoiled potential material he could utilize. Ur is imprisoned in the Shield world of Requiem, while his successor will lead the Forerunners to fight against the Flood.

 **100,446 BCE**

-The Alliance finally completes the task of saving as many species as possible from Flood infestation, and storing them on either The Ark, The Halo installations, or the Shield Worlds.

-The Flood breach the Maginot Sphere, also known as Jat-Krula to the Forerunners, that walled Flood controlled space away from Alliance space, with ships under the command of Mendicant Bias.

 **100,445 BCE**

-The Halo Array is activated, destroying all sentient organic life, capable of sustaining the Flood to survive throughout both the Milky Way and Path Kethona.

-The Pulse performs better than expected, and obliterates the organic material the parasite is formed from.

-Without Flood support, Mendicant Bias is quickly defeated by Offensive Bias and imprisoned. He is split into various parts, and as a metastable AI, all this does is cut his processing power. Instead of being able to wield millions of ships, he becomes only able to wield dozens. But, that is more than enough, for the future.

-One of his copies escapes on a _KeyShip_ to make amends to his creator's by helping Humanity, but ends up on Janjur Qom. This has unforeseen consequences in the future.

-The Alliance begins to repopulate the galaxy, and when the whole operation is complete, it finally dissolves.

-The Forerunners move away from the Milky Way.

-The Furlings disappear.

-The Nox go into pacifism, hiding all of their civilization.

-The Alterans either head for Pegasus, Ascend, or are headed for extinction.

-Thus everyone leaves the Asgard as the last members to watch over the races of the Milky Way, but even their mighty fleets are distracted in their home **Ida Galaxy**.

 **logon... execute... working...**

 **I am AI-Xen. Welcome to the Star League Codex. What would you like to do?**

 **Access Star League Records.. Galactic Dark Age...**

 *********...**

 **Verification Accepted, one moment please.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy your time in Geneva, Field Marshall Steiner...**

 _~Galactic Dark Age~_

 **100,227 BCE**

-A failure in containment on Installation 05 is ignored by the monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent, who was most likely going rampant at this point. The containment failures allow the Flood outbreak to occur in 3,000 years which will then place the ring under quarantine for the next 100,000 years.

 **100,000 BCE**

-During this time, an alien race known as the Xel'naga appear in the galaxy and try to find a species containing purity of form, and purity of essence, to uplift them so they can unite and form a new generation of Xel'naga.

-They form the first large-scale interstellar government in the Koprulu Sector, since the Halo Array was fired.

-While they do not make contact with other interstellar races, they do find remnants of the Alliance civilizations and record whatever knowledge they gleam from the ruins which is stored in their temples on several planets.

-They also begins to shut down and dismantle all of the Mass Relays for materials that they can utilize, within the Koprulu Sector. This is to allow the races there to grow in peace without the threat of the Reapers.

 **99,000 BCE**

-On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development stages appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including Unas, the largest predator on the planet.

 **98,000 BCE**

-The world designated P5C-353 was dying due to the destruction caused by the Flood and Halo-Event. The large loss of numbers force the microscopic organisms that lived on the planet to create an orb in which they slept for 100,000 years waiting for someone to take them through the Stargate. Once exposed to the atmosphere of a living planet, they will awaken.

-The Reapers return and finish off the last Inusannon and other surviving races that had been rescued for the past 500 million years, since the days of The Precursors, from the Reapers cycle of destruction.

 **94,000 BCE**

 _-_ _Atlantis_ finally arrives in the Pegasus Galaxy, where the surviving Alterans, now called the Lanteans, begin seeding their new home galaxy.

-In a decision that will lead to major shifts later on, the Lanteans begin an aggressive expansion across this new Galaxy, attempting to rebuild their Empire quickly to it's former glory.

-It is during this time that Lantean scientists Janus, Moros, and Kane create many scientific wonders. Some are forbidden and closed off, and others are treasured and held in high-esteem.

 **90,000 BCE**

-The Protoss species of Aiur are chosen for _Purity of Form_ , and slowly uplifted by the Xel'naga. A Xel'naga named Amon tampered with the Protoss species psychic link called the Khala to enforce his control over them at a later point in.

-Over time, the Xel'naga become frustrated with the Protoss change from communal unity to tribalism and attempt to leave. The Protoss attack the Xel'naga for unknown reasons, and they lose many of the number.

-The Aeon of Strife begins and the Protoss remain in a pre-industrial age for millenia due to the loss of the Khala.

 **85,000 BCE**

-The Xel'naga come across the world of Zerus and uplift the Zerg race because they believe the Zerg have _Purity of Essence_ , creating an Overmind to unite them as a result. Amon tampers with the Zerg to use them at a later time, to create his hybrids and destroy the Protoss.

-When the Xel'naga try and leave Zerus, the Zerg attack them, destroying the rest of the Xel'naga Fleet and breaking the Xel'naga cycle.

-During the battle, Amon disappears, and is presumed dead at the time.

-Any remaining Xel'naga who survived, flee to the void. Whether they rebuilt their civilization in dark space, or another galaxy remains to be seen. Meanwhile, the Zerg Swarm leave Zerus and slowly spread across the Koprulu Sector

 **75,000 BCE**

-The _Toba Catastrophe_ occurs which drastically decreases the human population to around 10,000 members at its lowest ever.

 **73,000 BCE**

-A number of conflicts erupt among the primordial Goa'uld for the limited number of Unas hosts.

-Goa'uld unwilling to blend with common creatures, vie for access to Unas hosts which eventually escalates into conflict, causing the population to drop drastically.

 **68,000 BCE**

-The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover Mass Effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a Galaxy-Wide civilization linked by the Mass-Relays, with the Citadel as their Capitol.

-They even build some relays of their own. At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligence's that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their growing Empire. The newly formed Prothean Empire is then able to fend off the machines in the _"Metacon War"_.

-The Metacon war is an experiment by the enigmatic Vok, although no-one knows it. The Vok take what they have learned from the Cybertronian's, from Optimal, Optimus, Megatron, Protoform X, Transmetals, and even Unicron to create a race of analogue's to the original Transformers.

-These 'Metacons', carry the cunning, strength, and power of the Decepticons, while carrying the nobility, steadfastness, and endurance of the Autobots. The Metacons are the best of both worlds, even if they are very generic, and underpowered/undersized.

-The Vok allow the Protheans to win. Sacrificing the visible Metacons, and transferring their consciousness out to new bodies, the Vok carry on.

 **66,000 BCE**

-The Unas population begins to thrive again. Unblended Unas are found in remote areas, wary of parasites. Even in this state, the blended Unas are superior in every way, having developed social structures, a functional language, and tool use. Larval numbers, are artificially controlled through cannibalism to control population growth.

 **57,448 BCE**

-A meteor bearing Forerunner symbols crashes in the system that will be known as Sigma Octanus. The planet will be named Northwind. The meteor will be discovered approximately 60,000 years later, with its contents later reclassified as an important artifact to the Covenant.

 **50,000 BCE**

-The Lanteans encounter the Wraith for the first time. Contact devolves into a war, and slowly but surely, the Lantean Empire is turned to wreckage in the Pegasus Galaxy.

 **49,900 BCE**

-The remaining Ancients, flee back to Earth, and begin to make a series of choice that will lead to a change of unimaginable proportions.

 **48,000 BCE**

-The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel.

-Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were caught nonetheless off-guard.

-Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough.

-The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races affected and reachable through the Mass Relays, and then depart the Galaxy to wait for the next cycle.

 **42,200 BCE**

-The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving – albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species' genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds and seek new hosts.

-This leads to the Goa'uld tech base being able to rapidly understand the samples of Alteran technology they come across. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms the Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species.

 **34,855 BCE**

 **-HEAD OF STATE CLASSIFIED, LEVEL 10-OMEGA CLEARANCE NEEDED, THANK YOU COORDINATOR KURITA-**

-Around this time, the Dai Bendu on **Ando** **Prime** , in the Triangullum Galaxy, begin visiting a massive Tho Yor ship (which appears to be a pyramid, since part is buried). They will meditate over the structure for the next thousand years, until it finally speaks to them through the Force.

-Around this time, the Rakata construct the Star Forge, and begin to to conquer much of the Triangullum.

 **33,855 BCE**

 **-HEAD OF STATE CLASSIFIED, LEVEL 10-OMEGA CLEARANCE NEEDED, THANK YOU CAPTAIN-GENERAL MARIK-**

-Signs of power begin to show themselves in the Triangullum Galaxy. On Ando Prime, a strange pyramid (actually a Tho Yor ship partially buried) finally reaches out to the minds of the Dai Bendu monks in the Andobi Mountains for the first time since they began meditating there a millennium ago. They see this as the fulfillment of a prophecy and enter the ship, which then leaves Ando Prime. Similar events are happening elsewhere with other Tho Yor vessels, such as on Kashyyyk, Dathomir, Ryloth, and Manaan.

-Eight Tho Yor ships travel into the Deep Core after gathering other Force-sensitive sentients and converge on the planet Tython, where they join a ninth, larger Tho Yor. The ships then scatter across the planet, spreading the new arrivals to different locations to begin studying the energy field that called them all there: the Force. Together, these varied peoples of varied species become one new culture: Tythans.

-They begin to consider the two aspects of the Force, later known as the Light Side and Dark Side, and link them symbolically to Tython's two moons, Ashla (the Light Side) and Bogan (the Dark Side).

-Rather than focusing on the Light Side or Dark Side as future cultures like the Jedi Order of millennia in the future, the Tythans strive for balance between Light and Dark, Ashla and Bogan.

-In fact, when Tython is out of balance between these aspects of the Force, fierce storms and quakes rock the planet. These travellers and students of the Force become known as Je'daii, a Dai Bendu term that means "Mystic Centre."

-They will come to build great cities and temples, centring their society around the Tho Yor vessels. In time, however, generations will be born to these Je'daii, and not all of their descendants will be able to touch the Force. The Order of the Je'daii is founded on the planet **Tython**.

-As well, the Rakatan Infinite Empire is established, around this time bringing domination over a large amount of beings with significant technology in their possession. War-droids, Hyper-drives, and other unknowns allowed the Rakatan to hold their conquests

 **32,453 BCE**

 **-HEAD OF STATE CLASSIFIED, LEVEL 10-OMEGA CLEARANCE NEEDED, THANK YOU CHANCELLOR LIAO-**

 **-** Around this time, the destruction of the "lost city" of Aurum on Tython finally leads the Tythans to realize that the world is too dangerous for those who cannot use the Force. Thus, the Tythans who are not Je'daii leave Tython. They first settle on Tython's moons, Ashla and Bogan, but soon move forward to other planets in the system. (Those born with Force sensitivity, however, will continue to be brought back to Tython.)

-By this time, a system of ranks for Je'daii has been developed: youngling (not really a Je'daii yet), apprentice (or "Padawan"), Journeyer, Ranger, and Master. Those who are Je'daii move between the different temples of Tho Yor to learn about different aspects of the Force. In the next thousand years, many teachings will be brought forward, and mysteries discovered.

-The non-Je'daii Tythans spread toward their sun and settle the worlds of Sunspot, Malterra, Nox, and Krev Coeur. They also travel toward the edge of their system, settling on Kalimahr, Shikaakwa, Ska Gora, the moons of Obri and Mawr, and Furies Gate. The Je'daii will eventually become almost legendary and mysterious to the generations of non-Je'daii Tythans who have spread away from Tython.

-It will later be said in myths that colony ships from Tython will discover the Empress Teta, Coruscant, and Corellian systems, helping to connect three of the most important systems in the early Republic.

 **30,000 BCE**

 _-Homo Sapiens_ become the dominant species of Humanity after killing off most other human subspecies. Neanderthals and Florians are among the last to die thousands of years later.

-At the same time an Asgard ship with its crew are placed in suspended animation. However, the navigation computers were damaged at some point, and the ship drifted across galaxies, ultimately ending up in the Milky Way.

-These Asgard are still able to sexually procreate at this time but genetic degradation becomes more obvious and genetic diversity is becoming more of a problem. Barely a quarter of the original number can still procreate without problems.

-Kane, Moros, and Janus are banished from Atlantis around this time.

-Varnae establishes the oldest Vampire Court, the Grey Court, during this time. A rebel slave who escaped Atlantis, his power and abilities could only expand through his bite, he makes a dark court spread across the land from Stygia to Hyrkannia.

-Droids are invented in the core what will become the Republic. Cultures like the Gree, and Rakatans already have droids that are quite powerful, in their sectors.

 **logon... execute... working...**

 **Identify yourself intruder, or face programmed-steel!**

 **********...**

 **Commander Potter, sah, good day!**

 **...**

 **Enjoy your perusal of the Codex Imperial of the Star League!**

 _~Galactic Discovery Age~_

 **29,100 BCE**

-The former Alteran's rule a vast kingdom now. They declare the _**First Age of Magic**_.

-Angry and frustrated at the loss of civilization, they had convened, and debated on what the next step for their civilization should be. After countless days, spent drawing up models of civilizations, the talk of their abilities is brought forth. At first, many disagree with experimentation, using their knowledge. However, after recalling the devastation from the last few burdens they have had to shoulder, slowly, opinions begin to turn.

-A point is brought up, that the Earth, is apparently shielded from the Ascended Planes, by the energy emanating from the strange StarShips that were present.

-It is decided then, that they shall experiment, and when they feel confident, they shall set forth, right the wrongs that had been done to the Alteran Race.

-All of them.

-Thus begins the _ **First Age of Magic**_ , with Alteran-Lantean civilization rebuilt upon an artificial Island, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Drawing upon their various powers, the newly renamed "Atlanteans" began experimenting with manipulating energies, for many effects, and trying to increase their power to the limit and far beyond.

-For nearly 20,800 years, they had experimented and sent disciple's to other lands, warping the **Earth** into what it became during their age.

-The Atlanteans name the super-continent **Hyboria**. They establish small, and powerful city-states, which each shall rule from, while plumbing the depths of their powers, with whatever means necessary.

-The Soul was discovered to be very, very powerful, at this time.

-So it is theorized, a steady supply of soul's and learning to feed off them, should definitely increase their powers to actual God-Like Ascension. **Atlantis** rules half the world at this point, and allows strong buildup, and wars between the proto-nations of humanity.

 **29,000 BCE**

-The Protoss led by Savassan and Temlaa of the Shelak Tribe, discover the _Khaydarin Crystals_. Savassan realizes how they have the power to unite the Protoss race through a telepathic link and proceeds to do so, becoming the hero Khas.

-This is the beginning of the end of the Aeon of Strife with the Protoss quickly becoming a united spacefaring race. Meanwhile the Zerg Swarm continue to spread from their hidden sanctuaries across the Koprulu Sector with nothing to oppose them.

 **28,000 BCE**

-The Goa'uld discovery of the planets formerly controlled by the Alterans provide their society with a rapid influx of technology.

-P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for the Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors.

-The Goa'uld leadership is formed from out of the early Unas tribal culture, led by the Alpha Male, Atok. This leadership would rise to the first recognized Goa'uld order, fuelled by the impressive physical forms and near-magical technology appropriated from the ruins of the Alterans.

 **22,000 BCE**

-Petty squabbling among the Goa'uld eventually gives way to new leadership headed by Apep, physically superior son of Atok, who brutally slays the warlord in public fashion within full view of the Goa'uld. Instead of claiming the forces of Atok for his own, Apep divides them equally among the strongest, and solicits himself for stewardship. To his Underlords, Apep uses them to secure the peace and gives them equal shares, ensuring that no one among them becomes too powerful.

-Apep issues the first in a set of rolling decree's. The Goa'uld shall all have equal forces compared to each other, excepting him as the Warlord of all.

-As better technologies were researched, they would be disseminated among the collective. The Supreme Lord would always have an edge, as guaranteed by this first reformation. Finally Apep decreed that his Underlords, would be as brothers and sisters in rulership, kin to him and each other.

-The Underlords – Ra, Nut, Thoth and their servants Osiris, Isis, and Bastet – pledge their loyalty and, for a time, a single united leadership rules the Goa'uld. Thus united in the newly formed Goa'uld Empire, the symbiote's sweep through the galaxy like a plague.

-Their numbers swell and the Unas are nearly wiped out – again too many larval Goa'uld are bred. In addition, the life of the Goa'uld is significantly lengthened, creating even more of a population problem. Apep continues the ancient practice of ritual cannibalism.

 **20,000 BCE**

-After 9,000 years of devouring souls en masse, the rogue Ancients ascend, and erupt a massive signature upon the plane known as the Warp. They are twisted, and strong sure, but their sanity has long left, from having to consume souls.

-This draws the attentions of the other Ancients of the Avalon Galaxy(the massive shudder being large enough to burst through the field surrounding Earth), and they come to Earth. The Atlanteans prove to be nearly invulnerable, having been strong enough to keep their physical bodies, and have powers in the Ascended Plane.

-The Ascended lose much of their collective, as resistance of the people rises with their appearance.

-Unwittingly, by inhabiting the plane so close to Humanity, they begin to be shaped by their imagination. As they need to draw on their prayers to stand any chance, and learn from their enemies, they soon become the opposite of the Evil-Ones of Atlantis.

-True Gods, bursting into being, because of the will of the people and fuelled by their fury at having been driven to their most hated ability to survive against their crazed cousins.

-They become the Celtic and Avalonian deities, as they are the ones who primarily inhabit the areas that will repulse the forces of the Atlanteans on the continent. The Cimmerian Tribes having the strongest will, Crom takes shape as the head of the pantheon, and repulse's the forces of chaos.

-Atlantis fall's, and _**First Age of Magic**_ ends. Sorcery will begin rising again at some point.

 **19,000 BCE**

-Anubis rapidly rises through the ranks with numerous victories and pledges his support to Apep, who decrees him _Lord of the Dead_ for his ruthlessness.

 **18,000 BCE**

-With large portions of the Stargate network mapped, vast fleets at their command, and no sign from the Alterans, the Goa'uld begin to carve up their spoils amongst themselves.

-At the same time, the Goa'uld Thoth, is able to create the first rudimentary Sarcophagus by reworking technology of the Alterans. The device is primitive and powerful, able to sustain an Unas host for several generations.

-The device, however, exerted a terrible toll on the Goa'uld larval, as the sarcophagus introduced Naquadah to the larva's bloodstream and the Goa'uld Queens are unable to prevent it's transference to the future Goa'uld larva.

 **17,800 BCE**

-Apep begins to falter as leader of the Goa'uld and demonstrates signs of madness. Anubis is found at Apep's side more and more, becoming the ruler's most trusted and rewarded advisor.

-His original sons and daughters, including Ra, look on as Anubis is favoured like no other before.

 **17,500 BCE**

-Anubis solicited from Apep the secret location of a great cache of Alteran weapons.

-Secretly, Anubis learned the location by forcibly exposing Apep to Thoth's Sarcophagus, driving the Goa'uld further from sanity. Determined to rule the Goa'uld, Anubis made his bid for power, utilizing a super-weapon, which harnessed enormous power.

-Once the weapon is complete, Anubis forcibly removed Apep's symbiote right in front of the other Goa'uld and devoured it, declaring himself Emperor. Betrayed and enraged, the other Goa'uld banded their forces together to defeat Anubis.

-The battles rages for a hundred years, entire star systems are destroyed, and legions of Unas fell in the crossfire. The Goa'uld themselves were nearly eliminated, but eventually defeated Anubis, by outproducing him, and upgrading their forces to parity.

-Captured, the _Lord of the Dead_ was banished by the remaining symbiote's

 **17,400 BCE**

-Ra institutes himself as ruler of the Goa'uld, again taking the leadership structure originally formed by Apep.

-For his part, Thoth was confined to Ra's territories, to decipher Alteran technological secrets for the Supreme System Lord alone.

-His understudy Telchak, is given control of the worlds Thoth commanded and his assets, for the assistance rendered in upgrading the Goa'uld Underlords forces during the war.

This was also how Thoth began to mitigate his sentence.

-Bastet is rewarded for her help against Anubis. Osiris, and Isis join the ranks of the Goa'uld Underlords, and Anubis' Super-Weapon is dismantled.

-Ra took the six crystals that powered the device, and divided them amongst the remaining loyal Goa'uld(Isis, Osiris, Ra, Bastet, Tiamat and Yu-Huang Shang-Ti)knowing that his species' petty bickering would ensure that the weapon is never used again.

 **16,000 BCE**

-Ra appoints a new hierarchy of rulers to aid in the governing of the Goa'uld.

-By once again dividing the spoils of several millenia of conquest, Ra creates a cadre of System Lords, to rule the former Alteran colonies they had conquered.

-Membership to the body was by vote of the existing members, and afforded many benefits, including access to Unas hosts in order to maintain their armies.

-In this act, Ra created the power structure that served the Goa'uld through to present day, and anoints Egeria, and Hathor as his Queens.

 **14,000 BCE**

-Naquadah, the foundation of both Alteran and Goa'uld technology is discovered in small quantities.

-Ra petitions the System Lords for a new Era of Scientific Study, and Aggressive Expansion, while offering exclusive rights and access to Unas in exchange for Naquadah shipments.

-Their attention diverted, the System Lords begin a race of exploration.

-Ra begins to study Naquadah and it's uses.

 **13,000 BCE**

-The Turian's of Palaven develop civilization around this time.

 **12,000 BCE**

-This marks the end of total Protoss unification, and the end of the rebuilding of their civilization to it's former height before the Aeon of Strife.

-They begin expanding throughout the Koprulu Sector, led by the newly formed Conclave which seals all texts pertaining to the Aeon of Strife on Zhakul and entrusts them to a trio of preservers.

-The Dae'Uhl is conceptualized around this time.

 **10,000 BCE**

-The Atlanteans, who had slowly been releasing powerful subordinates skilled with Magic into the populace and shaping the civilizations that were slowly forming, return in force from their secret holdouts.

-Their master's in the Immaterium command them to shape the land.

-Various events take place, but the result is a series of series of city-states, shining kingdoms spread across the land.

-Thus begins the _**Second Age of Magic**_.

 **9,750 BCE**

-The Asgard declare themselves enemies of the Goa'uld System Lords. Ra's sensors tell him that their ships don't use Naquadah, and relish's the opportunity to test one of the Alteran's ancient allies.

-Ra has deciphered enough at Heliopolis to understand the Ancient Alliance of Five Race's, and their capabilities.

-The Supreme System Lord and his brothers and sisters flex their muscles once again, but it soon becomes apparent that the Asgard are more than a match, leaving the System Lords to retreat and lick their wounds.

-Their resources running low, the System Lords launch a daring attack on the Asgard. The Goa'uld strike with surprise and land a crushing blow, but in the years that follow, their enemy fight back with vengeance.

-The Asgard deal the parasites several major setbacks, but do not press the attack, not fully realizing the danger that the Goa'uld pose to their species and others.

 **9,500 BCE**

-Ra, badly injured after a battle at his capital of Heliopolis, flees Asgardian pursuers into an alien system.

-There he finds a lush world inhabited by a large population of primitives that bow to his divinity. The world – Earth – contains a vast number of natives that are suitable for blending.

-Transferring his symbiote into an Egyptian boy, Ra is infused with new vigour, and life. Ra then quickly determines that humans provide a near ideal host for the Goa'uld.

-Using a Stargate brought with him, Ra claims the world of Tau'ri as his own. He institutes a ritual of stewardship, allowing each System Lord to visit the Tau'ri World and claim followers.

-In order to maximize the number of potential slaves, the power of the Goa'uld overlords are expanded, placing them in charge of entire breeding worlds, such as Chulak.

-However, he has to be wary of the powerful warlords north of Egypt, that run the world, and wield apparently "Magic" powers of inordinate capabilities. They visit Ra, and laugh at his attempts to harm him with his technology, shrugging his blasts of.

-The descendants of the Atlanteans, have risen in the **Dark Empire of Acheron**. _**The Second Age of Magic**_ is going strong.

-Run by a true snake, known as Thulsa Doom, he blasts Ra with various spells, and summons magical snakes to bind him.

-Ra is extraordinarily fascinated by this _**"Hauk'Tar"**_ , and his abilities to regenerate from nearly anything the Alien Emperor uses. His control of these strange abilities leads to a fascination that will lead the Goa'uld on a quest which will make them formidable in the long run.

-They turn out to be unlike anything he has ever met before, and although he works out a trade agreement, he is thoroughly humbled.

-Ra is allowed limited domain on Earth, to take slaves and build his interstellar nation back up.

-However, he has no idea that these sinister beings WANT him to play at being a God, for when they return and establish their dominance over humanity, and right the wrongs done to their race, they will have cause to free their brethren against evil.

-Ra discovers the same strange signatures that the Alterans did before him. However, his sensor's, just like the Alteran technology it is based upon, inform him of the powerful Tachyon Fields surrounding each signature. He is more interested in the Alteran Technology than the Spark, Energon, or whatever it actually is. He also has an Empire to build, based upon one of the ancient pantheons of earth.

 **9,250 BCE**

-The Supreme System Lord Ra uses the Tau'ri as a template to create the ultimate host, called the Jaffa, who serve as incubators for the Goa'uld larva. In order to ensure their loyalty, the parasite serves as the Jaffa's immune system, and they gain the position of guardian to their God's.

-Ra's understanding of biology, allows him to manipulate the Jaffa to optimum efficiency.

-Telchak perfects the Sarcophagus design(not really, still caused madness), created by Thoth(working on other Alteran technology) for use on humans. The results are more effective than anyone would believe, providing near immortality to the System Lords. The negative side effects are lessened even further, making repeat use benign to a symbiote(for only so long however).

-Telchak hides the Ancient device on the Tau'ri world, but keeps his notes in the _Book of Thoth_.

-The Dark Empire of Acheron is ended by rebellion of the Clans, and City-States.

-Thulsa Doom, Thoth Amon, and Kulan Gath go into hiding. _**The Second Age of Magic**_ ends with the destruction of the artifacts, and tools of Acheron. The Library is hidden, and cannot be found at this time.

 **9,000 BCE**

-Set, Osiris, and Isis unsuccessfully attempt to assassinate Ra.

-Ra strips them of their status as System Lords, and condemns them to an eternity of suffering. Both are forcibly removed from their hosts, and placed in canopic jars. Set however, escapes, and is able to go into hiding.

-Omoroca arrives on Earth and attempts to prevent the Goa'uld from securing domination over Humanity. The Goa'uld Belus kills her, but it is theorized that her influence led to the eventual Tau'ri rebellion 250 years later.

 **8,750 BCE**

-The Tau'ri ruled by Ra learn the truth of there would-be rulers. In a moment when the System Lords are at their most complacent, they overthrow their Jaffa warriors, killing several Goa'uld and bury the Stargate.

-While the loss of the Tau'ri is a great affront to Ra, the continuing battle with the Asgard demands his attention more and more. With the numerous breeding worlds throughout known space available to them, the Goa'uld are unconcerned with the Tau'ri and resolve to deal with the problem when it is convenient to do so.

-As time goes on, the Tau'ri are slowly forgotten.

 **8,500 BCE**

-The third version of human civilization emerges without alien influence affecting technological advancement though the legacy of the Goa'uld would indirectly continue to influence human culture and history until the Renaissance.

-With the advent of a third civilization of humans, they were now destined to awaken. Several Autobots, (or Decepticons?) teach Clan McCullen technological secrets, that help them maintain their power throughout several transitions of society and civilization. Their identity remains a mystery for an extremely long time.

 _Now began the time of the_ _ **Third Age of Magic**_ _,_

 _between the time when the ocean drank Atlantis,_

 _and the Rise of the Sons of Aryas._

 _It was an Age Undreamed of..._

 _And_ _onto this strode Conan,_

 _destined to wear the Jewelled Crown of Aquilonia_

 _upon a troubled brow._

 _His chronicler, the Sorceror Mako,_

 _wrote the_ _ **Scrolls of Nemedia**_ _,_

 _pertaining to the days of High Adventure in the_ _ **Third Age**_ _._

-The second Vampire Court is established during this time, naming itself the Red Court, born from places like the Immortal City of Tecuhltli and Xuchotl.

-The Grand-Headmaster of Planet Master meets up with the Autobot Pretenders. After a battle with the Decepticon Pretenders, they crash on Earth and take the form of humans. They seal up the Decepticon Pretenders, who have taken the form of demons, in a pyramid in Egypt, the Nazca Lines in Peru, and the undersea city of Atlantis.

-A team of Autobots from the future come to Earth to activate Brave Maximus, but their spaceship crashes on Castle Peak. Later, this becomes the basis for human legends of U.F.O.'s.

The energy life form Devil Z steals the Godmasters' transtectors from the G Nebula, and brings them to Earth. He falls into a deep sleep. Among the transtectors he has stolen is one created for Optimus Prime.

 **8,425 BCE**

-Conan the Barbarian, the Conqueror, the Destroyer, the King, smashes the _Secret Hall's of the Ancients_ , destroying their artifacts, their shrines, and anything related to the Dark God's of the Hyborean Age.

-The powerful Sorceror's that remain, breed into the population, and begin practice in secret, maintaining vows of pacifism and loyalty.

-The Dark God's leave Earth, forging their own section of the extra-dimensional plane, where they become the first physical beings to enter the plane as True God's. The _**Third Age of Magic**_ ends.

-A 7,000 year war will begin between the now Celtic and Avalonian "Good" Ascended Ancients, and the Dark God's who have assumed terrifying, and chaotic persona's. This shall result in a truce finally, after seven millenia of War, as the Realms of the Universe will emerge from this.

-Rita Re Pulsa is sealed in the moon, in an ancient tomb that prevents her from Ascending.

 **6,000 BCE**

-Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed StarShip equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousness. The StarShip begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

 **3,987 BCE**

-The House of Sinanju is established at this time, becoming assassins of Emperors, Kings, and Sorcerors.

 **3,000 BCE**

-The Sodan, a faction of well-trained Jaffa, rebel against the local Goa'uld System Lord Ishkur, and free themselves from slavery with the guidance of a few ascended Alterans.

-However, given that the Jaffa have been brainwashed into being a very spiritual race, they simply looked at the ones who were higher than their so-called gods, and began worshipping them.

-The Ascended Alterans recoil in disgust, and revulsion, never wanting to emulate their distant cousins, the Ori, whom they could sense feeding on the energy of a Galaxy's population.

-Still retching from their forced transformation, they abandon their freed disciples, who begin a journey to find **Kheb** before settling on an Alteran planet hidden from the Goa'uld. Slowly, they begin recruiting, and building resources in their hidden planet, preparing for the day they can match the might and understanding of the Goa'uld. They know it is the key, from the bits of wisdom left by the Ancient Gods. All they need is time. And 5,500 years later, the Jaffa would be a powerful, and honourable society once more.

 **2,200 BCE**

-After centuries of unity, the San'Shyuum become divided into two groups, the Stoics-who believe that Forerunner relics were sacred and not to be altered-, and the Reformists-who wish to more closely examine the artifacts and use them for their own purposes. Thus begins the _San'Shyuum Civil War_.

 **2,100 BCE**

-The century-long San'Shyuum Civil War comes to an end as one thousand of the last Reformists enter the Forerunner Dreadnought, and flee the San'Shyuum homeworld Janjur Qom.

 **1,900 BCE**

-Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, Krogan society devolves into a collection of Post-Apocalyptic Warring Clans.

 **1,800 BCE**

-A supernova propels the _Mu Relay,_ the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse for races powered by Element Zero, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the Rachni rediscover it.

 **1,400 BCE**

-The arrival of The Almighty Judge, Bringer of Peace, in the form of Gautama Buddha, see's a truce finally declared by the Higher Powers of the Ascended Planes between the factions.

-Having completed enough reincarnations to understand the pain of mortality, he would now be the Supreme Judge between all that existed, having experienced all that there was under Heaven's purview.

-His Karma was so great, and presence so Titanic, that the factions pause as he descended on the field and declared an end to the all-consuming conflict. The Dark Ones, and even Mighty Crom himself were paralyzed in awe of the gaze of the Buddha, and as one they sheathed their weapons.

-Development and encouragement of the mortal realm would come under high and heavy regulation, but no direct interference was allowed from now on.

-Despite having burst past the original limits of ascension, the now Avalonian and Celtic deities despised their enemies, and were pretty doom and gloom because of the whole nature of their power increase. So, they decided that allowing interference, but under heavy regulated means, policed by both sides would be something each would grab at.

-Buddha concentrated on establishing peace, and maintaining the Wheel of Karma, because it had inherent damage due to the death and harvest of souls by the Reapers. Periodically, he would meet with Souls that would reincarnate, and give them missions for their lifetimes, to be remembered in oblique ways and only through synchronistic events.

-This truce would include the establishment of a "Mist" barrier, that separated regular humans from the supernatural. This would protect the baseline humans and allow the development of society normally once more.

-This also began the great game of manoeuvre's by each party to bring about ultimate victory through intermediaries.

-Better then wasting their numbers and might assaulting each other periodically.

 **1,000 BCE**

-Langara goes through a massive Naquadria induced cataclysm that kills the Goa'uld Thanatos.

-The third Vampire court is established at this time, becoming the Black Court. The most undead of all Vampires, they are Ghouls who threw off control of their Master's, and went deeper into death than any other Vampiric branch.

 **938 BCE**

-The San'Shyuum first encounter the Sangheili who, like the Stoics, believe that Forerunner relics are to be worshipped and not modified.

-This ideological difference results in the _"Sangheili-San'Shyuum War"_ , in which the Sangheili have a distinct advantage in infantry combat due to superior numbers and troop quality. However, in space combat, the San'Shyuum have a great advantage because of their Forerunner Dreadnought/KeyShip.

 **876 BCE**

-After decades of struggle between the two factions, the Sangheili accept that to win this war, they must adapt and study their Forerunner relics, or face defeat at the hands of the San'Shyuum. The Sangheili Warrior-Priests reluctantly begin using their relics to improve their WarShips, arms, and armour.

 **login...**

 **Access to the time of Beginnings is forbidden... State your purpose program**

 ******...**

 **Clearance Accepted... Give my regards to Zhao**

 _~Galactic Imperial Age~_

 **852 BCE**

-The Sangheili and the San'Shyuum end their war, merging to form the Covenant. The _Council of Concordance_ ratifies the _Writ of Union,_ clearly defining the roles of the San'Shyuum as the civilian leadership, and the Sangheili as the military leadership.

 **784 BCE**

-During one of the first _Ages of Conversion_ , Covenant forces discover the planet Te, and with it, the Lekgolo.

-They discover that many of the Lekgolo worm colonies have literally devoured Forerunner artifacts and installations, while others eat everything except Forerunner installations.

-The Lekgolo initially prove difficult to defeat because of their ability to combine into the powerful Mgalekgolo, however due in part to their superior SpaceShip technology, The Covenant are able to ally with and tame the useful Lekgolo.

-They exterminate the relic-destroying colonies in what will be come known as the _Taming of the Hunters_. The now-compliant Lekgolo are incorporated into the Writ of Union.

 **648 BCE**

 **-** The San'Shyuum homeworld is supposedly destroyed by a natural stellar collapse and the Forerunner Dreadnought/KeyShip is made the centrepiece of the new space station that will serve as The Covenant's capitol and the new San'Shyuum homeworld, _High Charity_.

-It is unknown whether the descendants of the Reformer San'Shyuum attempted to return to their homeworld after it was supposedly destroyed. The Reformers are content to believe it was destroyed or let others believe it was(depending on one's point of view), and Janjur Qom was declared lost.

 **580 BCE**

-After developing FTL spacefaring capabilities based on Prothean technology, the Asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of Mass Relays.

 **520 BCE**

-The Salarians discover the Citadel, and open diplomatic relations with the Asari.

 **500 BCE**

-The Citadel Council is formed between the Asari Republics and the Salarian Union.

-First contact is made with the Volus, Batarians, Elcor, Hanar, and Quarians over the next five hundred years.

-The _Turian Unification Wars_ occur during this time.

 **480 BCE**

-The _Battle of Thermopylae_ occurs. Occurs when an alliance of Greek city-states led by the Spartans, fought the invading Persian Empire and it's God-king Xerxes at the pass of Thermopylae in central Greece.

-Vastly outnumbered, the Greeks held back the massive army of Persians for three days in one of history's most famous last stands.

-Serpentor will recall this centuries later in a speech to his troops. It is unclear if he was Xerxes. Considering he was created supposedly later on, this doesn't seem like a possible feat for him.

 **401 BCE**

-A young Chieftain-King of Briton, Utur Pendragon, is approached by a man claiming to be a powerful druid. He says he can do mighty magics, offers to unite the Celts into a powerful empire, and demonstrates his power. Asking what he must give, the man smiles, and says all he must do is allow him to train his son... And all shall fall before him. Utur quickly agrees. The **_Fourth Age of Magic_** was said to have begun here.

-While deep in mysterious jungle's, in a heartland unknown, serpent-like men are approached by a party of darkly cloaked men. After discussing a few things, the snake-men grin, and welcome the chuckling cloaked ones into their village. Twisted experiments, powerful magics, and many legions begin spreading from the hidden jungle. An Empire begins grow, unknown at this time, across the jungle's and mountains of Asia... Completely hidden from view.

-Merlin originally came back to Earth due to the threat of the Ori(theorizing that they would be just as powerful and even more numerous than their despised Atlantean brethren), and wanted to create a weapon to kill ascended beings, as well as a device to hide his work from the Ascended.

-However, events in the last 30,000 years had made that a questionable endeavour, as the power of some of the denizens of Immaterium leads him to muse, as to whether a simple technological piece would work against the actual God's that inhabited that place now...

-So, instead, he strives to create and inspire a civilization that could be a possible good mirror of the twisted Atlantean one.

-Merlin creates several settlements on different planets all based around King Artur and the Knights of the Round Table, as he was convinced that the society he set up of military innovation, central authority, and scientific quests for truth, wasn't going to last. He would actually be proved wrong, in strangest, most oblique way, 2600 years later. Morgana Le Fay is sent to watch over Merlin, but when she comes to agree with him, she hides Merlin in her own network of Stargates so that King Artur and the Knights can try to find him.

-The Peverell's meet Death, so the story goes, and the Hallows are given out to them.

-The Chinese magical population begin to develop ways to manipulate the physical magical energy of one's self, Qi. This leads to the many styles passed through families, clans, and monk orders through the ages. Some become greatly diminished, eventually forming the Martial Arts and many other forms of Self-Mastery, that come from the study of Qi.

-Attracted to these experiments, the Middle Kingdom begins seeing demons invade, while inviting the purview of Five Elements Mountain. The Jade Emperor appears for the first time, and teaches the Taoist Immortals in the use of Qi.

 **360 BCE**

-Utur has conquered Briton, and is preparing his son Artur, for kingship. Having been raised by both a Scholar-Sorceror, and a Warrior-King, Artur is a mighty force on the battlefield. Artur creates the first **Order of the Paladin** , emphasizing physical and defensive magical mastery, combined with a strict Code that see's Religion and Order installed as central tenets.

-He has aided his father countless times upon the battlefield, despite his young age of 16. Over the next year, Celtic Tribes pay fealty to him, and the North of the Continent is secured by the Celtic Empire.

 **359 BCE**

-Philip II seizes power and becomes _King of Macedonia_.

 **356 BCE**

-Alexander, later known as Alexander the Great, is born in Macedonia to Philip II.

-Artur Pendragon is crowned High King of the Celtic Empire.

 **336 BCE**

-Alexander, later known as Alexander the Great, is named King of Macedonia, after the death of his father Philip II. Centuries later, the remnants of the DNA of Philip II, along with Alexander, Hannibal, Julius Caesar, Attila the Hun, William the Conqueror, Temujin, Vlad IV, Ivan IV, and Napoleon Bonaparte, will be used to create the Cobra Emperor Serpentor.

-It is at this time he is introduced to the High King of the North, Artur Pendragon, sovereign ruler of the Celtic Empire. After the celebrations, serious talk would begin, and a pact was made. Alexander had ambitions in Etruscan territory, and the myriad of enemies to his south. He wanted assurance to his north, and if he could get it, something to seal the west against Carthage.

-Artur had long wanted a war against Carthage, because their raiders were troublesome to his coastal towns, and he didn't like the loss in trade. As well, he never minded sealing the barbaric north, the Celts could always use more space.

-After more than the two weeks hammering out the treaty, alongside trade clauses and military alliances, it was set. The Celtic Empire, was now allied with the Greek-Macedonian Empire.

-Alexander subdued a few rebellions after that, and departed for Asia Minor by 334 BCE.

-The fourth Vampire court is established at this time, naming themselves the White Court. Feeding directly on life, these beings are deadly, and aspire to become strong enough to possibly... Ascend.

 **323 BCE**

-Alexander the Great dies. Leaving the empire to his commanders, it soon falls apart, as they begin to squabble over who shall rule.

-The Celtic Empire faces an invasion from a foreign army, that trekked overland through the steppes, and through water to attack them on all fronts.

- **Cobra-la-la-la-la-la-la** has come to claim it's place in the concert of the world, by destroying a superpower with it's great warriors and mages. At age 57, Artur dies during a great battle, facing no less than a dozen sorceror's in personal combat, managing to kill and wound 7.

-Camelot is razed, and the Empire disperses into various tribes, and city-states scattered from Xinjiang, to the Emerald Isle. The **_Fourth Age of Magic_** comes to an end.

-A series of Sorceror-Noble's, are able to preserve knowledge and local domains, leading to the formation of the White Council and it's capital Edinburgh.

 **237 BCE**

-The Protoss make first contact with the Zerg. Soon after, the Protoss begin their war against the Zerg Swarm which would last for several millenia.

-The first few millenia of the war of the war are often punctuated by raids and small scale battles but would continue to grow in size as the two try to destroy each other either technologically or biologically with many planets in the Koprulu Sector ravaged as a result.

 **1**

-The Rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel Expedition goes and opens a dormant Mass Relay leading to their Star Systems.

-The Rachni prove to be hostile, and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy, that they can reach through the Mass Relay's. Negotiating with the Rachni is impossible because no one can get into their underground nests on the toxic worlds to contact their leadership.

-At the same time, The Queen Egeria spawns the Tok'ra, a group of symbiote's opposed to the ways of the System Lords. Ra captures her, and sentences her to 'eternal damnation'. This severely weakens the Tok'ra faction from the get-go, considering they have no other queen.

-Hathor is also imprisoned, as she thought to use this time of transition and chaos to take over, and Ra swiftly imprisoned her in her personal Sarcophagus, burying her in Mexico.

 **8**

-The malfunctioning Sekkari seed Carrier crash lands on M35-117 in the Pegasus Galaxy.

 **80**

-While the Rachni Wars continue, the Salarians make first contact with, and uplift the Krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The Krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the Rachni worlds, and pursue the Rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating Queens and Eggs.

 **100**

-Germans begin using runes for magical and ordinary writing. They were able to use runes as a method of gaining insight into the future or the unknown by supernatural means.

 **109**

-The System Lords renew their assault against the Asgard and the Tok'ra. The battles are savage and, for the first time, the System Lords make progress against the more advanced Asgard.

 **300**

-The Rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid in the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the Krogan a new homeworld.

-Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the Krogan population explodes and over time, they begin annexing world after world, setting out from their new planet, to the system, then several systems in short order.

-This leads to a strained relationship with the Citadel Council.

 **495**

-The first Shaolin Temple is built in the Himalayas. The 36 Chambers begin to be established during this time.

 **500**

-A new school of Magic is established. Four powerful witch's and wizards, who are wanded, have come together and decided that they shall teach students with varying qualities.

-The _**Fifth Age of Magic**_ begins.

-Godric Gryffindoor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin raise the Castle of Hogwarts to provide sanctuary and solitude for the younger and weaker magicals who were somewhat in-between the Supernatural Staff Wizards and the completely Mundane. They required conscious spells to repel humans from their enclave's.

-With this castle now open, several other schools spring up, and the Magical world begins to recover from the previous ages devastation and loss.

-Whispers of a travelling master of Qi, Martial Arts, and Sorcery reach corners of the world, as they make sure to show up to many of the schools and absorb or teach everyone they can. A powerful and experienced individual, the Enlightened One Journeyed the World, to teach and learn from it's cultures. -Apparently noted to say many phrases of the sutras, and chants of the Buddha, he is a peaceful and passive individual who lives by one maxim. _"Even the Buddha must conquer."_

-At the same time, the Goa'uld System Lord Ollathair is killed by a rival, allowing the world of Newgrange and its Celtic populace to be free of the Goa'uld.

 **543**

-Merlin comes out of hiding, to aid several time-displaced robotic intelligence's from the future, before returning to seclusion.

-Somehow, they had come back along with a human of their time, from 1985. The Decepticons and Autobots are drawn into a territorial battle, but eventually Merlin aides them in returning to the future.

-Merlin is still an active wizard at this time, and knows the world is not ready to meet something as fantastic as these robots. After careful questioning, they even explain they are from Earth's future.

-Originally coming out of his secret place to aid the _**Founders**_ , he sends the Autobots and Decepticon back to their original time, when their fighting is nearly noticed by the White Council of Edinburgh.

 **597**

-The Founders separate, due to issues that make them fight a large and open battle on their schools grounds, seeing Salazar Slytherin leave the school for good.

-The **_Fifth Age of Magic_** begins to decline from here. It will end in less than three years.

 **603**

-The **_Sixth Age of Magic_** begins with the birth of Sun Wukong in the Middle Kingdom of China.

-By his 16th year, he had mastered the 72 Transformations, being a prodigy in Qi, and quickly outclassed any mortal he finds. He eventually crashes the Peach Banquet, and is challenged by the Jade Warlord, to a match. Tricked, he was turned into stone, where he would rest for some time.

 **693**

-Beelo Gurji, a Salarian Operative, is appointed the first Spectre of the Citadel Council.

-Freed slaves, and freemen start a movement to emancipate the other slaves in the Batarian Hegemony. The political movement is forced underground by the mainstream government and continues to grow and spread throughout Hegemony, Council, and Terminus space.

 **700**

-Krogan Warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territories from other races in Citadel space.

-Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the Asari colony of **Lusia** , but the Krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on Krogan infrastructures by the Citadel Spectres.

-The Krogan Rebellions begin.

-The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turian's around this time, and persuades them to aid in this war. After the Krogan respond to the initial Turian offensive, by devastating Turian Colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the Turian's vow to stop the Krogan from ever becoming a threat again. Sometime after the Turian's join the galactic community, the Volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

 **710**

-Realizing that the Krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the Turian's unleash a Salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the Genophage on their enemy. The Krogan population starts to decline.

 **800**

-The Krogan Rebellions end, though the scattered Krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The Turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated Krogan.

-However, the actions of certain peoples are able to convince the Council to allow the Krogan to keep their embassy on the Citadel open.

-The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

 **900**

-The Turian's are granted a seat on the Citadel Council, in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

 **918**

-Prince Heinrich I begins studying the Thulian Mysteries, and resolves to create his own Empire at the expense of the existing Frankish dynasty.

 **933**

-Heinrich I unleashes his army of Undead on the invading Magyars, defeating them in the _Battle of Riade_.

 **943**

-Heinrich I is sealed within his tomb by Simon the Wanderer. The _Defiled Church_ gains following, and it has a centre of worship built in secret.

 **1,000**

-Anubis and Telchak secretly battle over the Ancient healing device. Known only as the Telchak Device, with which Thoth and Telchak had designed the Sarcophagus, it is an artifact Anubis dearly desires.

-Anubis wins the battle, killing Telchak in the process, but he did not find the device. Telchak had hidden it in one of his temples in Central America, in modern-day Honduras sometime before the Goa'uld lost Earth.

-Anubis flees to Kheb, where he tricks Oma Desala into helping him ascend.

-The rest of the Ascended force Anubis into a state between his corporeal form and ascension, refusing him access to the knowledge he gained while ascended. They did not forbid him from seeking out technological wonders they left behind, which he now had a knowledge of, however.

-Anubis begins to recover several Alteran artifacts, and goes into hiding until he is assured technological supremacy over his brothers and sisters, according to his inner **"Master Plan"**.

-Telchak is successfully revived by his minions within a fallback resurrection site, swears eternal pain and revenge upon Anubis for the theft of his masterpiece(assuming all along that Anubis stole it, and when he finally had a chance to check his hiding spot in the future, it was gone therefore confirming his paranoid theory), vowing to get uncompromising vengeance for the betrayal.

-Telchak flees to Ra's space, informs him through communication with Thoth, of what Anubis had been up to and that he is _very_ willing to work for the Supreme System Lord.

-The _**Seventh Age of Magic**_ begins with the arrival of the Chosen One in the Middle Kingdom, and his quest to awaken the Monkey King. Eventually successful, the traveller returns to his time, while the Monkey King begins his journey West.

-After leaving China, his journey takes him many places, through exotic lands.

 **1,004**

-Genii Confederation formed by the humans in the Pegasus Galaxy.

 **1098**

-Madrona is terraformed by an unknown alien artifact able to affect the weather.

 **1112**

-The Yanme'e are incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race.

 **1218**

-Construction begins on the _Cathedrale de Payens_ , financed by the _Knights Templar_ _._

 **1298**

-Pyrus overthrows the Goa'uld ruling the planet designated Terella.

 **1311**

-The _Knights Templar_ are officially dissolved. However, they continue to operate in secret.

 **1327**

-The **_8th Age of Magic_** begins, when Nicolas Flamel is born, and eventually creates the **Philosophers Stone**.

 **1342**

-The Covenant discovers the Kig'Yar, and despite initial resistance, the Kig'Yar quickly come to realize they are facing a superior force and submit.

-They take on the role of explorers, trackers, and snipers(often thieves, pirates, and smugglers as well). The Kig'Yar are also motivated by the potential trade and wealth the Covenant can provide.

 **1400**

-Castle Wolfenstein constructed.

-Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the Drell homeworld **Rakhana** begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

-Sometime during the 14th Century, humanity unearths a golden shell. In the ancient past, a King of Persia had ordered a _**'Storm Box'**_ covered in gold, and encrusted with jewels to appease the gods, in an effort to stop the weather that was tearing their country apart. It was buried again in this century, just like the past, to stop the storms.

 **1426**

-Sir Ewen Cameron is born.

 **1453**

-Constantinople falls to the invading Ottoman Empire. Forerunners of the **Illuminati** see a chance and opportunity to expand their power.

 **1505**

-Ewen Cameron of **Lochiel** becomes a knight.

 **1552**

-The San'Shyuum begin developing technologies that can increase their life spans.

 **1600**

-The **Collectors** are sighted for the first time in the **Terminus Systems**. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumours and tall tales.

 **1640's**

-A member of the McCullen Clan is caught selling arms to both sides in the English Civil War. Cromwell's Men discover this, and to punish him they force a steel mask upon his head, encasing him for the rest of his life.

-The lairds of the family adopt this as a custom, and pass down the wearing of the iron mask to subsequent generations.

 **1700**

-The Goa'uld stop interfering with the planet **Nasya**.

-Shak'ran killed by Apophis.

-The Sentinel is constructed on **Latona** ; a weapon designed to protect **Latonans** by making all Goa'uld who land on the planet vanish. It requires a caretaker to join with the machine to work. A flame in the city indicates that the caretaker lives. If the caretaker dies, the flame dies.

 **1723**

-Adam Weishaupt is born in **Ingolstadt** , **Germany**.

 **1752**

-In Scotland, one James Destro McCullen establishes a naval gun foundry which will eventually become the weapons manufacturer _**M.A.R.S.**_ (Military Armaments Research Syndicate).

 **1776**

-Adam Weishaupt forms the **"** **Order of Perfectibilists"** , also known as the **Illuminati**.

-The American Revolution begins. Established on the ideals of Deitism, and a Plato-Styled Republic, it was to give freedom and liberty to all men. Born from hypocrisy, as the Southern States of the so-called United States of America, enslaved large amounts of slaves taken from Africa.

-However, over time, this will disappear, and eventually it will become the Superpower of Earth, and the Stars it is known as historically.

 **1785**

-A Batarian fleet bombards the Salarian colony of **Mannovai**. The claims say that it was caused by a Batarian Admiral turned pirate. Tensions begin to rise over the next two centuries as Batarian raids and government sponsored pirate attacks continue to grow on numerous worlds throughout Citadel space.

 **1799**

-So ends the 18th Century of the Common Era of Humanity. A revolution takes place in France, destroying their monarchical system, and endeavouring to make a republic like the somewhat successful(thus far), Americans. However, this organization soon descends into terror and chaos, as the horrors of the likes of Robespierre and others come to pass.

-The coming of the 19th Century heralds the Era of Revolutions, Empires, and Wars of Ethics. It is during this time we shall see legendary figures appear in the most inhospitable of places, maintaining their composure, during impossible missions and quests.

 **1814**

-Napoleon Bonaparte, Emperor of the French, Spanish, and other various titles, is finally defeated by a massive alliance consisting of the Great Powers of the Time.

-Russia, Austria, Prussia, the Ottomans, and the British Empire's all worked in concert to smash and crush the apparatus Napoleon had set up, the so-called "Continental System".

Clan McCullen, which helped outfit Britain with several sets of powerful new "Iron-side's" ships, armed with breech-loading cannons, is giving contracts to establish foundries, ports, and industry across the British Empire.

-They will aid in the _"_ _Technological Revolution"_ , otherwise known as the _Second Industrial Revolution_ , bringing about the **Pax Brittanica**.

 **1820**

-The Second Industrial Revolution begins in earnest, when Britain unveils new ways to generate power, new ways to generate steel, several other advancements in textiles, chemistry, machine tools/machinery, metallurgy, steam power, agriculture, and a deluge of other improvements to their Empire's infrastructure.

-Electrification, petroleum, and turbines are in theoretical, research and development, currently. The _McCullen Process_ (Bessemer Process, Siemens-Martin Process), gives them an easy way to mass produce Steel from Pig Iron, so it is only a matter of time before Britain's ascendance is assured.

-The Blacksmith is born as a slave, to a plant-owner in the south of the **USA**.

 **1833**

-Jack Horn born in the Oregon Territory. It is still being organized, despite the Empire of France having become the 2nd French Republic. It is a place that is full of adventure, mystery, chaos, and hardships. It is known as **"** **The Wild West"**.

 **1840**

-The Man with No Name is born, in the Southwest of the USA.

 **1842**

-The Blacksmith flees the house he grew up in, when other Southerners attempt to tear up his writ-of-freedom. He stows away on a ship leaving the country, and it eventually is caught in a typhoon, leaving him washed up on a far-flung beach. He is taken up a mountain, and taught the way by Shaolin Monks.

 **1856**

-The **_Ninth Age of Magic_** begins with battle's at **Jungle Village** , as many clans vie for a vast prize, a huge pure bullion chest of silver.

-The **_Man With the Iron Fists_** appears, and reintroduces people to Qi, and it's uses. His mastery, allows him to almost singlehandedly defeat the attacking forces from the Lion Clan, among other parties.

 **1861**

-The **Confederate States of America(CSA)** rebels against the **United States of America** , over several issues, including slavery, sovereignty, liberty, and economy.

-The Man with No Name becomes one of the sharpshooter's alongside _"_ _Goodnight"_ Robicheax, taking many Union soldiers lives with his pistol and .44 Winchester. After one harsh battle too many, he deserts, taking his trusty weapons with him including his mule.

 **1871**

-The **_Spear of Destiny_** , an artifact of undetermined origin and power, is gained by Castle Wolfenstein, and the new German Empire. Thus begins the inexorable ascendance of Germany, which shall last for nearly 3/4 of a century...

-Or more if one looks at it a different way, as in the far-flung future, when those of the **Lyran** Commonwealth... Are led by **House Steiner** , who rules over 500 Star Systems, and 95% of all those who are of Germanic descent.

-A little known Warlock named Kemmler begins to climb his way through the hierarchy of the German nobility and government, using the Staff-Wizard's abilities of Dark Mind Magic.

-Albus Dumbledore born.

 **1879**

-The Industrialist Bartholomew Bogue, tries to hold on to a small valley, where he is trying to force a buyout from the local folk. The mining town of Rose Creek fights back by hiring the only men they think can do anything, a black Marshall Gunslinger who was duly sworn in 12 different states as a warrant officer, who brings along... A Quick-Drawing Poker Player, a Bear-Wearing-People-Clothes, a Mexican _Vaquero_ , a Comanche, and an odd pair from the South being a Knife-Throwing-Chinaman and a Gentleman Sharpshooter.

-It got results though.

-Bogue dies ignominiously by way of public execution.

 **1880**

-Aria T'Loak arrives on **Omega** , a space station in the **Terminus Systems** regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

 **1881**

-Wilhelm Von Strauss is born in Castle Wolfenstein, Germany.

 **1882**

-Albus Dumbledore arrives at the Castle of Hogwarts, in Scotland.

 **1889**

-Albus Dumbledore graduates the school of Hogwarts, stunning his examiners with the mastery and control he has of his magic, at his age.

 **1895**

-The **Geth** , machines created by the Quarians as a source of cheap labour, become self-aware. Fearing a Geth uprising, the Quarians begin dismantling them. The Geth revolt against their **Quarian** masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the Geth as the _Morning War_ -the Geth systematically drive the Quarians from their own worlds. The surviving Quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet.

-Contrary to expectation's, the Geth do not venture outside the former Quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil.

-As punishment for creating the Geth, the Citadel Council attempts to close the Quarian embassy on the Citadel but certain parties are able to convince the Council to keep the embassy open and help them in some way short of taking back their homeworld.

-The Councillors of every new generation of the Citadel Council have varied opinions and ideas on how the situation should be dealt with. The Turians are often racist, considering the Quarians "vagrant's", the Salarians see no reason to invest resources of tech to help a race that invited their problems, and the Asari view the Quarians as children who messed around with the wrong technological path and did not heed their warnings.

-The Quarian Migrant Fleet will receive little to no help from the Citadel Council, the _**STG**_ , or the _**SPECTRE's**_ over the next several hundred years.

 **1896**

-Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin is born.

 **Late 1900's**

-The Old West saw some interesting, daring, courageous, and most of all just ordinary folks living in extraordinary circumstances trying to survive. Their stories shall inspire many a generation to come.

 **1900**

-The year 1900 marks the beginning of the 20th Century on Earth, and the end of the 19th. It signals the start of a rapid progression in the development of new technologies, and the exchange of cultures by human civilization across the globe.

 **logon-enter...**

 **[-Identify-]**

 **...**

 **[-Good day Master User, Access Granted-]**

 _~Earth Era of The Illusive State Solidification~_

 **1905**

- **The Sorrow** , **Old Boy** , **The Fear** , **The Fury** , **The Pain** , Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov and Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin are born.

 **1907**

-Yuri born in Tsarist Russia

 **1911**

-William "BJ" Blazkowicz is born in Milwaukee, USA.

-Emmett Brown born.

 **1913**

-The _**Esan Incident**_ occurs when the **Batarian Hegemony** attempt to annex the independent **Asari** colony of **Esan** , also known as **Lorek** to the Batarians. The attempt fails to gain the planet for the Hegemony, with most of the invasion force annihilated or captured and thousands of civilians dead as a result.

-The Batarian embassy on the Citadel is closed as a result and the Citadel Council begins enforcing sanctions on the Hegemony that continue to grow over the next two centuries, while building up their own military forces for the inevitable war between the two powers.

-Diplomatic contact between the two powers is maintained in the interest of peace.

 **1914**

-Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated.

-This event is set in motion by the **Illuminati** , who saw Europe as a powderkeg, and ripe time to expand their influence once more. Not to mention smash the hated Catholic Church, which was an ancient foe of theirs, that actually led to their formation long ago.

-Initiated by the Warlock Kemmler, his apprentice Grindelwald, the two try and use many dirty tricks to put Germany on top of the world. The White Council of Edinburgh, it's Blackstaff, and their Wardens have a few things to say about that, however.

-This is the beginning of the _**Dark Age of Magic**_.

 **1918**

-The **Central Powers** are defeated, ending the _**First World War**_ , and ironically setting the stage for the second one. The **Illuminati's** power grows.

-Kemmler flees Germany, while Grindelwald goes into hiding, searching for power in the corners of the Earth.

-Alfred Lanning born.

-The Spear of Destiny is taken from Germany, and brought to a museum in Versailles, France. Due to it being on the same continent as Germany, the power the country holds only wanes, not disappearing.

- **Cathedrale de Payens** is purchased, and renovated by a group of 'European' investors as a corporate retreat.

 **1920**

-A group known as **The Philosophers** is founded during the Great Wars aftermath. Noticed quickly by the **Illuminati** , they are suborned and added to their growing and powerful infrastructure.

 **1921**

-The Geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every Geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure would allow the Geth to maximize their collective processing capacity. It is the long-tern goal of the Geth civilization.

 **1922**

- **The Boss** ( **The Joy** ) is born to as a daughter to a member of the Philosophers sect of **Illuminati**.

-The White Council Blackstaff hunts down and smites Kemmler, trying to ensure nothing is left of him. Whispers of the mysterious Dark Wizards origins, range from him beings an unusually powerful prodigy, to an ancient Lord of Darkness of terrible might.

 **1928**

-The Stargate is found by the _**Langford Expedition**_ on the **Giza Plateau**.

-The Polish decisively defeat the Soviet Army, in it's adventurous attempts at regaining the old Russian Empire territories. This put's Stalin into a rage, and he proceeds to go into contemplation, before consulting various advisors...

 **1929**

-Black Monday, and the Stock Market Collapse send the world into the Great Depression. The Geneva Convention also institutes a ban on chemical weapons. Only some countries obey this edict.

 **1932**

-William Blazkowicz joins the US Army.

 **1933**

-Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany.

-Albert Einstein, even while living in California, is targeted by the growing Nazi might. This results in him building a circle of political connections within the current administration, which despite the current economy, takes the threat of the rising Germany very seriously. Especially once they find Nikola Tesla missing from his New York apartment.

-Einstein becomes a major and integral part of R&D in America.

-Grindelwald begins to aid the Nazis in their expansion, particularly Himmler, as he understands the fascination he has with the Occult.

 **1934**

-The _**Totenkopf**_ instituted by Heinrich Himmler becomes the symbol of recognition and loyalty to Hitler and his ideals. These were used on rings adapting Pagan Germanic mythology, symbols from Thor, and Wotan's spear. This division shall become the primary threat to Humanity in this Age.

-Wilhelm Von Strauss joins the _**Totenkopf**_ , and takes the moniker 'Deathshead', his cold smile inspiring dread with ever step he takes.

 **1935**

-Jack( **Big Boss** ) is born.

 **1936**

- **Dragonsky** , future member of _**The October Guard**_ _,_ is born in **Soviet Russia**. **EVA** is born.

 **1937**

-Deathshead begins researching the ideal Aryan Superman, experimenting with top Nazi Scientific minds like Joseph Mengele, to produce operational Super Soldiers in time for the war they plan to launch.

-Walter Gibbs born.

 **1938**

-Antonin Marik flees his homeland. Said to be originally from Eastern Europe, this is not true, as his line of nobility stretches back to the venerable court of the Austro-Hungarian Empire and it's predecessor, the Holy Roman Empire.

-Deathshead concludes the first version of the Nazi Super Soldier program, with a report that demands more resources, both exotic esoteric in nature, and exotic exoteric resources, in order to actually proceed with producing the powerful soldiers needed in the upcoming _"_ _Operation Resurrection"_.

-He needs an advanced synthetic humanoid host, to say the least, that can be used as a blueprint for production methods. Of course, to give the Fuhrer what he wants.

 **1939**

-The Stargate is moved to America from Europe to prevent it's capture by _**National Socialist**_ **Germany**.

-The _**Second World War**_ begins with the invasion of Poland. Nazi tanks roll into France, and Hitlers army retrieves the Spear of Destiny, taking it to Castle Nuremberg.

-Castle Wolfenstein _**Totenkopf**_ begins to steal technological wonders from time itself, using the Spear. Their first target is the _**Union Aerospace Corporation**_ , of the 2040's.

-The **Illuminati** gains 100 billion in material wealth. Most of it is fortunes, and stock in current companies gained from The **Philosophers**.

-Having had Franklin Roosevelt as a corespondent for nearly 6 years, and being the head of R&D in America, it is easy for Albert Einstein to send a letter to the President regarding the Nazi's possible capabilities in building a Uranium Bomb.

-The _**Office of Strategic Service**_ is set up, and William Blazkowicz is earmarked for recruitment do to his stupendous record of service in the army so far.

 **1940's**

-A plantation owner, and anti-Japanese guerrilla in French Indochina( **Vietnam** ) spares the life of a young Japanese Officer who is also the son of the _**Grand Master of the Koga Ninja**_. Eventually the Viet-Minh turn on the guerrilla despite his fierce assistance in their campaigns against the Japanese.

-His son in turn, is adopted by the ninjas from the very same clan, that the young Japanese Officer claimed to be from. He will eventually become a Master of the Koga Ninja Style, and a mercenary using the name **Firefly**.

-The Nazis flatten France. War department records issued for BJ Blazkowicz. He is given a mission to infiltrate Nazi Germany.

-The **Illuminati** gather genetic data through the administration of smallpox vaccinations. This continues for decades.

-The _**US Army Air Corps(USAAC)**_ constructs airfields near the dry Groom Lake, in Nevada. Soon the _**OSS**_ will begin to use it. Soon, it will become known as the legendary base, **Area 51**.

-UFO's begin to be seen all over the world, abduction stories begin to proliferate the common mind, and soon there is concern about an enemy in space.

 **1940**

-William Blazkowicz infiltrates Germany, and Castle Nuremberg, with the aid of the French Resistance. He takes the Spear of Destiny from them, killing everyone inside including surprisingly, Demons.

-"BJ" is honoured by President Roosevelt for his actions during the mission.

 **1941**

-Dragonsky, future member of _**The October Guard**_ , throws Molotov cocktails at the invading tanks from General Heinz Guderian's 2nd Panzer Army in the defence of **Moskow**. He fights the Nazis throughout his country, travelling alongside his father Brekhov and the soldiers he is assigned with. Many a commissar smile in joy, when they see the 5 year old hurling improvised weaponry at the Germans, instead of running in terror, or cowering in fear.

-Hans Von Schlieffen and a group of Storm Troopers travel to the U.S. to regain the spear. Hitler's forces recapture the Spear of Destiny again, but only the one named Axe escaped to the Nazi's Secret Scandinavian Base (built to carry out atomic research). Three intelligence agents are killed trying to infiltrate Hitler's headquarters.

-Admiral Powell of the U.S. navy sends B.J. to recover it.

 **1942**

-Brekhov commands the _**Red Guard**_ in the _**Battle of Stalingrad**_ , and Dragonsky fight stubbornly alongside him. Despite shortages, and direct orders to leave the City, Dragonsky always returns, with supplies, and dog tags.

-Edward Dillinger, and The Old Man are born.

-The Boss, one of the **Illuminatis** _ **'**_ best soldiers, forms the _**Viper Unit**_ during the _**Battle of Stalingrad**_. **Cobra** was considered as a name, but there were whispers of an organization of the same name, that came from a distant thick jungle nation, that was impossible to locate.

-The Nazi's initiate human gene modification trials. Deathshead is extremely pleased with his results, as he is soon able to produce a viable Super Soldier cocktail, and present it to **Der Fuhrer**. Soldiers begin to enhance themselves with cocktails. Soon, one is smuggled out, and is brought to the American _**OSS**_. BJ Blazkowicz is chosen, as he is their premier agent, for enhancement.

-BJ soon goes to Castle Wolfenstein to stop the Nazi experiments there. His journey through the Castle see's all sorts of strange enemies. Marianna Blavatsky summons Heinrich I from his tomb, and slaughters the soldiers who awakened him, in Castle Wolfenstein.

-BJ encounters Hans Grosse for the first time, and fights a clone of Der Fuhrer in a mechanized combat suit. The war has a false end, before Hitler appears alive in a parade in Berlin, with Heinrich Himmler, Reinhardt Heydrich,Wilhelm Von Strauss, and several other high-ranking Nazi's.

-The Axis empire is at its height. While the Soviets battle the Axis in the East the remaining Allied forces damage and distract the Axis in the West until an amphibious liberation of Europe can be mounted.

-The Allies concentrated their efforts in North Africa. Here the Axis Forces are ken to inflict further defeats and seize control of the oil-rich Middle East. The sands of the Sahara Desert is the first battle field, and hopefully not the last.

- _Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein_ letter arrives at the _OSS_ on December 25th.

 **1943**

-William Blazkowicz is assigned to the _**"Desert Rats",**_ to combat Erwin Rommel's uncanny advance in the Libyan Desert.

-The last Dark Knight is discovered, and Zemph travels to Castle Wolfenstein with his collected discoveries.

-The Nachstone Operations begin. Blazkowicz attempts to capture Helga Von Bulow. However, she escapes capture, and he chases her to Castle Wolfenstein, where he is shot down and in turn captured. Interrogated and tortured, he learns the Axis has been producing thousands of Super Soldiers, and sending them to reinforce the positions on the Atlantic fortifications.

-Aid will be needed from the Allied Mystical Division, should BJ survive the Castle. Helga summons Heinrich I, killing Zemph through her creation, but the mummy turns on her and kills her as well. BJ confronts Heinrich for the second time, who has become more ghostly in nature but still formidable.

-BJ retrieves the Dagger of Warding, a Thulian Artifact.

-Albus Dumbledore, and the _**OSS**_ launch a secret assault on the Super Soldier formations, wiping out the facsimiles of life.

-The Axis High Command has ordered a strategic withdrawal from the 'remote and ultimately insignificant' North African theatre and their forces were busy fortifying the Atlantic coastline in expectation of Allied raids and an eventual evasion. The Allies had much work to do before they could hope to mount a successful invasion attempt and had to gain expertise in both beach and parachute landings. Clearly, the next phase of conflict was critical.

-William is deployed to the Baltic, where Deathshead has a base. There, he destroys experimental weapons, in the form of advanced radar, and an **ICBM**. He steals an HO 229, and flies it to Malta, then bases in Africa, assisting in the defection of one of Deathshead scientists.

-Deathshead also escapes, and is promoted to Feldmarschall. Blazkowicz is promoted to Colonel.

-BJ is redeployed to Paderborn to take out the remaining SS Paranormal division, and terminates the third unsuccessful rising of Heinrich I. There, he destroys the dig site, and wrecks the materials needed to summon the Dark Prince. Marianna Blavatsky is defeated and terminated, as is _Operation Resurrection_. BJ returns to America.

-Admiral Yamamato is turned, and recruited to overthrow the military hardliners in his country, so he can establish a peaceful transition. This is all to prop Japan up as a postwar ally, as it seems the writing is on the wall, with the Soviets giving aid to China, and whoever wins in Europe being a bad case to deal with either way. Japan could be manageable, if rehabilitated. His conditions are of course, honoured, to bring him over.

 **1944**

-Admiral Takeo Kurita defeated in the _Battle of Samar_.

-Two German Intercontinental Bombers take of from Germany, and head for America. It is unclear what they are carrying, or what their objective was, as neither made it to their destination, and were not found for quite some time.

-The Spear of Destiny is recovered by Hitler, and learning from his past mistakes, Hitler has expanded his subterranean command bunker beneath the chancellery in Berlin so that he can keep the Spear of Destiny nearby and well-guarded.

-Calling upon the dark forces of the occult, he summons Abigor, so Hitler can see into the future and obtain the plans to future weapon systems.

-B.J. is sent to retrieve it again. He discovers, that the Nazi's are working with magic that allows them to see the future (even going as far to steal technology from the _**Union Aerospace Corporation**_ ). B.J. fights his way through the compound and beyond, defeating Hitler's forces, but is transported to the Future onto a _**UAC**_ Mars Base (c. 2040s). He defeats what he believes to be the Devil Incarnate and escapes. This apparently isn't the last time the Nazi's recapture the Spear, as the War continues.

-The Boss gives birth to her son, Adamska, on D-Day, while her lover, Viper Unit member the Sorrow, watch's over them.

 **1945**

-BJ stops the manufacture of biochemical weapons by Germany, ends _Operation Eisenfaust_ , destroys another clone of Hitler, and eradicates _Operation Nachstone_.

-Deathshead, Mengele, Muhlenkamf, Rommel, Heydrich and Himmler(the most prominent missing, and tactical threats) are all at large when the 3rd Reich Falls.

-Their whereabouts are unknown.

-Once the Spear of Destiny is captured, and taken personally by General George Patton and his 3rd Army, the downfall of Germany began. The ascension of the US of A was now at hand.

-William BJ Blazkowicz is employed right after the war, to be one of the designers for the UN's first initiative. He would marry Julia Marie Peterson nearly as soon as he got home, and was hired. General Patton becomes the first head of Special Forces Group Delta, with BJ as his top team leader. They would receive a different name, when both old soldiers retired.

-Albus Dumbledore defeats Gellert Grindelwald in a duel, outclassing him in magic, and striping him of his otherworldly might. The Elder Wand is claimed by the now Headmaster of Hogwarts.

-The first human-made nuclear weapons are used against an enemy, when the United State of America drops two atomic bombs on the Empire of Japan. This signifies the end of World War II, the current bloodiest and most expensive war in human history. The United Nations forms, and would be the first space-faring government to see Humanity leave Earth.

-It would also be the first to fall.

-Their first move is to ensure that they form a large and powerfully advanced peacekeeping force, that will allow tyranny and oppression to be ended. _**GI JOE**_ is born.

-Although ineffectual at first, _**GI JOE**_ will see a large rise in it's efficiency and operational capabilities in the next few decades. Despite incurring the wrath of powerful foes, it will survive to see humanity into space in some form.

-The accountant of the **Illuminati** , Boris Volgin, responsible for keeping their vast wealth a secret, manages to take control of the funds. The money is laundered through banks across Europe and Asia. It will take nearly 20 years for them to be anywhere near the shape they were in.

-But, with The Boss's aid, they are able to build a Spec-Ops Division that will rival _**GI JOE**_ in it's prime.

 **log/exe/ent**

 **...**

 **Halt, further clearance is needed**

 ******************...**

 **Accepted, the FBI Archive is open to you General Graves**

 _ **~Earth Era of Shadow Renaissance and Empire's~**_

 **1946**

-Kazuhira Miller is born. William Blazkowicz II born.

 **1947**

-An unidentified object is reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. Wreckage and corpses of 5 "Gray" aliens are reportedly recovered by US military investigators.

-The _**United States Air Force(USAF)**_ begins "Project Sign" to investigate "flying saucer" reports. The US President forms a separate, secret blue-ribbon panel, code named _Majestic 12_ , to study alien technology and biology. Specifically how they use their power sources to utilize Directed-Energy-Weapons.

-The alloys were deemed far too advanced, and not even from this solar system probably. However, the council suggested improving the US's own capabilities when it came to alloys, computers, infrastructures, as these things would greatly aid in the advancement of their forces and understanding of the alien inner technological workings.

-President Truman, truly understanding that even after the massive undertaking the US had just gone through(Great Depression, and the War), there were far greater potential enemies. They had to survive, and the **Soviets** were the smallest of their problems(so they think). It was through his protocol's penned down, that the United States would survive, and become the super-power of the stars it did. Truman wrote a series of Presidential Letter's, directed to be given to each president upon entry to the Oval Office. They explained what the United States would have to do to survive against potential alien invasion;

 **1.** Ethics. The evils that they worked hard and long to destroy, were still ever present in the human spirit. They must all work for the betterment of development of technological advancement for all of humanity. No discrimination, they would need to work hard on overcoming their internal issues.

 **2.** Better Alloys. Continuous development of alloys would allow for better understanding, armour, and structure's to be made. After all, Jet Engine's and required Vanadium and steel put together in advanced furnaces to make and sustain flight. To start.

 **3.** Composite's. Needed in any economy, and from scientific reports, proved to be a significant portion of the alien technology. Their first computer, the ENIIAC certainly required newer, and more advanced materials to implement the oft-talked about 'transistor' theories some of their R &D went on about.

 **4.** Power-Generation. The United States must continuously push the envelope in power-generation, and develop a feasible method of powering the weapons and engine of the alien vessel.

 **5.** Theoretical Sciences. The US needed to seize, lead, and push the envelope in theoretical fields to ensure humanity was ready when it came time to meet whoever was out there. As the Uncle of his predecessor said, _**"Speak softly, and carry a big stick. You will go far."**_

-Now, Truman knew that this boiled it down rather simply, and could be interpreted various ways. He stated that he wanted to pretty much continue his predecessor's foreign policy as _**"**_ _ **The exercise of intelligent forethought and of decisive action sufficiently far in advance of any likely crisis."**_ Some were confused, but others recognized the wise words of Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt, the uncle of Franklin Delano Roosevelt. However, he had the chance at this time to establish precedent. Already having done so with Japan, he had begun arming their country as soon as possible once he realized what China, and Russia were going to be up to.

-Reluctantly, Britain and France had agreed that the West Germans military growth was not enough, even with their rash attempts to re-militarize the now beaten Germans. The Germans economy and army are pushed into rearmament, and a significant amount of field-officers from the old Junkers, Prussian Aristocracy, and Officer Corp remain influential but helpful. Germany begins to recover quickly into a bulwark against Communism.

-The Viper Unit( **Cobra** ) is disbanded, as there is too much post-war tension to maintain the Chinese-Russian-American Elite unit.

 **1948**

- _"Project Sign"_ , ends with the _**USAF** _ being brought into the loop. At least the Generals. As they are one of the commands that will contribute to the Joe's eventually, their word of secrecy with the technology is needed. There are some hell-raisers who have the rank of Flight General. **Majestic 12** operations increase in efficiency, as they have more branch's of the service contributing their best minds.

-The Truman Edict's contribute to this, and the **Illuminati** benefit from the US's studies and advances in this time.

 **1950**

-Conrad S. Hauser is born in St. Louis, Missouri.

-A man named Jack enters the tutelage of the Boss.

-Stalin initiates his plans to seize the manifest destiny of the Soviet Union, and with the assistance of Yuri, Kane, Tesla and others, he launches an all-out assault against the European continent. Apparently the Soviets had handled the Nazi's storm even better than had been thought, and with their improvements in the last five years, they were poised to stand masters over the entire Eurasian continent.

-Yuri decapitates any nuclear attacks the Allies attempt to launch, as Soviet spies have penetrated deeply into the West, and know the who-what-where-why of nuclear sites meaning Yuri can neutralize them with his powers. His Psychic Division rebuffs many attempts at infiltration, and match's Mystic's in battle. This is the first time Psychic abilities are demonstrated by humanity in this era, and they match the might of ancient Magic in battle, surprising many.

-This, is the beginnings of the _ **WWIII**_. 19 million men, 4,000 Medium Tanks, 3,000 Assault Tanks, 10,000 Artillery Pieces, and nearly as many aircraft hurtle towards Western Europe.

 **1951**

-The **Bilderberg Group** is created by the **Illuminati** , to control financial matters around the world, through vast mining operations, and establishes control over the Federal Reserve Board, the Eurobank, and the World Bank as well as getting a stranglehold on the world's supply of gold.

-The first corporation created out of these funds, is the _**Union Aerospace Corporation**_ , which buys all the hardware the countries are selling after WWII. Canada in particular sell's a fair bit of Merchant Marine, Air-power(Jets and Interceptors), and armed WarShips...With their backing being actually worth trillions, it is a trifle to by the hardware, and machinery needed to become a powerful weapons producing company over the year.

-Thomas Kelliher is elected founder of the _**UAC**_ by the **Illuminati Council** , and becomes the public CEO and face of the company.

-As the war heats up, American's who have arrived home are disconcerted about having to fight another war. It will take the remainder of the year, for American's to realize that they cannot sit and let another dictatorship try and enslave the modern world.

 **1952**

-Kevin Flynn born.

-The Allies are on the ropes at this point, but the arrival of a massive American Expeditionary Force make an impact, as new and radical technological weapons are used against each side. Most of it will end up classified, but by the time the war is done, research will be driving into new outlets.

 **1953**

-Somewhere where they recognize Slavic nobility, Anastasia Cisarovna is born(somewhere in Eastern Europe). Alan Bradley born.

-The Allies drive to Moscow, and eliminate Josef Stalin, in Operation Downfall.

-However the USSR is still very strong, has 10 million men, and while occupying most of the land it claims it also now has an advanced nuclear arsenal. Eventually, the Allies compromise, and without Josef and most of the cronies leading the party, they can agree to a Soviet Russia holding the Brest-Litvosk lands and being on the UN Security Council.

- _ **WWIII**_ is over, as strange, worrisome, weird, and quick as it was. The world breathes a sigh of respite, nervously taking a breath, hoping the Great Powers of the world can stop tearing at each others throats and make peace for once.

 **1954**

-Lora Baines born.

 **1955**

-Blaine L. Parker born in Phoenix, Arizona.

-Groom Lake-Area 51 is now the testing site for the U-2 spyfighter. Unlike it's original design, studying the alien tech, pushing R&D, and advancing their infrastructure, using the 'Square Deal", the US was doing phenomenally well. They truly are a superpower, unlike the British Empire upon which the sun was actually setting, and the stoic Soviets who abstained many UN Security Council meetings.

-It is at this time that the **Illuminati** use the **Bilderberg Group** to take control of the corporations that are either setting out, preparing to, are in control of, or will be pushed to go to either Africa, the Middle East, South-East Asia, the Pacific Rim, and South America.

-They will actually intrude upon, and be fiercely opposed by several parties. That in turn, get right pissed at the arrogance of the **Illuminati** , and this will lead to their destruction. The corporations will remember this, and take into consideration these acts in the future.

-Dr. Emmett Brown conceives time-travel, after a long day of pondering theories from Einstein, Planck, and Tesla. He smacks his head off the toilet bowl, and is rewarded with inspiration, that allows him to make the first Flux Capacitor.

 **1957**

-The Soviet Union launches _Sputnik I_ , the first human-made satellite. This marks the beginning of human space exploration, and imperialism, which will continue for at least five centuries...

 **1958**

-Groom Lake-Area 51 is removed from the index of US public lands. First official designation of this site is "Area 51".

 **1959**

-Sarah Connor born.

 **1960's**

-Paolo Solari develops the concept of _"Arcology"_ \- a fusion of architecture with ecology - which aims to eliminate wasteful consumption of land, energy and time, by putting living, working, and public spaces within easy reach of each other, making walking the main form of transportation.

-Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin inherits the massive fortune that his father stole from the **Illuminati**. This vast sum of money earns the nickname _"The Illuminatis' Legacy"_.

 **1961**

-Yuri Gagarin, USSR, becomes the first human of this age to travel in space. Humanity is now a spacefaring race, under their own power, once more.

-As well, Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, a Russian Rocket scientist, begins working on the mobile ICBM platform known as the _Shagohod_.

-An **Illuminati** raid on that facility see's his capture, and the Boss's unit deployed against their former comrades to steal this mobile-nuke tech. The _Illuminati_ forces walk away with both the Shagohod, and Nikolai, laying waste to the Russian servicemen.

-Major Zero leads the unit raiding the Russian facility.

- _ **Massachusetts Institute of Technology**_ introduces the world to MH-1; the first computer-operated mechanical hand. Nearing human-likeness, the MH-1 has a hand-arm combination of 35 degrees of freedom, and is sensitive to pattern recognition and simulation of higher cognitive processes.

 **1962**

-The **Illuminati** refuses to give Sokolov back during the Cuban Missile Crisis, and this nearly leads to nuclear war. Only when the **Illuminati** threaten to use every secret weapon and ally in their arsenal, do the Russians agree to the exchange of removal of missiles in Cuba, for removal of missiles in Turkey.

-The Shagohod has been produced in at least a dozen, and all are present within havoc-wreaking distance of Russian cities. As well, the **Illuminati** bastards claimed to have MIRV (multiple independent reentry vehicles) warheads, with 5 megaton blasts per. The USSR wanted to call their bluff, but Premiere Nikolai Khrushchev had put everything the USSR could spare into the Shagohod project, as Russia only had one working ICBM at that time(having invested in Jet craft, advanced tanks, and several other radically-equipped conventional units).

-The USSR's missile's from their parades were paint, wood, tar, rubber, and plastic. Enough to look the part and seemed to portray a Communist State, filled with scientifically matching might, when compared to the American Capitalist Nation. Alas, far from the truth. The crisis dies down shortly after the quarantine of Cuba is ended, the _Jupiter-Class_ Missile's are removed from Turkey, and all Shagohod units are removed from immediate Russian reach.

-The **Illuminati** perfect Davy Crockett artillery, after extensive testing, refinement, and prototyping. Only Tier One units, with proper NBC gear, would be able to use this weapon, but this provided their infiltrator's and pathfinder's with serious power, if things got ugly(Paratrooper's defending their LZ against 20th century tech, some fantastic sure, but still their being targeted by nuclear artillery which evens the odds...). The weapon had a standard yield of 20 kilotons, definitely not the largest weapons, but enough to give advance infantry a huge ability to utilize dangerous fire-support.

-William Blazkowicz III born. His father has just joined the American Army, passing the training required for Delta force, seeking a posting with _**GI JOE**_. He looked for the chance to gain any qualification, excel at everything, and be the best soldier possible in order for him to get recruited. His actions during the Vietnam War would certainly get him noticed. A novel would be published later, it would be called Firebase Bravo. BJ II inherited all of his fathers strengths, as he was provided a great life, and trained as hard as he could for this day. Despite meeting a wonderful girl, and marrying her, he went off to war.

 **logon...exe...**

 ***********...**

 **SKYNET137-demands-to-know-your-reasons-for-being-in-this-network**

 **...**

 **...-acceptable-good-day-to-you-Marshall-Pentecost-**

 _~Earth Era of Special Forces, The Atomic Age 1960-1988~_

 **1963**

 **-** The **Illuminati** use various channels in the government to create their successor to _**Viper**_ , _**FOX**_ Unit.

-The Dual-Axis Radiographic Hydrodynamic Test Facility (DARHT) is completed and established in **Los Alamos**. Designed to bring the maximum out of nuclear capabilities, civilian and military, it will be questioned by many parties and will be one of the links the _**GI JOE's**_ will eventually use to link the **Illuminati** to Area 51, and the US Government.

-Drago Pettrovich Madnar meets Kio Marv at the Prague Academy.

-Jack, now going by Naked Snake, is deployed to the Soviet Union to secure the truth about their newest weapon. The mission goes through several problems, including the defection of The Boss, who Snake eventually overcomes and kills. As well, he has to destroy Boris Volgin, while he is inside a massive nuclear-armed tank. The man is sneakier and more skilled than most would admit, as he was able to steal 100 Billion from the **Illuminati** , but he is overcome as well. Snake returns, successful, to America.

-A _US Army Special Forces Delta_ team under the command of Lieutenant Joseph R. Colton is overrun by North Vietnamese troops in the central highlands of Vietnam. All team members except for Colton, 1st Sergeant Wenzel, and Specialist Vasquez are killed. Vasquez dies on the extraction chopper en route to Tonsunhut.

-William "BJ" Blazkowicz II provides covering fire for the chopper against the battalions of Vietnamese attacking the LZ. This holding action, against all odds, until fighters that dropped tonnes of munitions, and tonnes of jellied napalm, endeared them to his side as he blasted away at the Vietcong with intense fury. The man reloaded quickly, and took his targets ruthlessly, with an M-60 that never seemed to run out of ammunition. He dodges, weaves and ducks in between their fire, wreaking havoc on the horde attacking.

-He wins a place in the soon to form _**JOE**_ team.

-President Truman's Tech Protocol's payoff. The first miniaturized nuclear reactor is developed for use by _**GI JOE**_. It is capable of producing 10 Megawatt's per second. Powered by newly developed, synthesized thorium, this new, revolutionary, radioactive substance was pioneered in the joint research lab in **Groom** **Lake** , between many allied scientist's.

-A Taiwanese(hehehehehehehe) scientist provided a breakthrough in fission and fusion studies, providing a cheap and easily producible nuclear material, strongly resembling Thorium's structure. Synthetic Thorium, and it's reactor's spark a wave of design changes, and a secret Atomic Industrial Revolution initiates.

-Primarily developed so the Joe's could power their own equipment, which the President(The UN gave JFK larger controlling interest in Joe Command, to try and get increased performance) ordered specifically developed so the Joe's could out-perform the enemy, and always succeed in their mission. He wanted 'Real American Heroes'.

-The industry has been built up enough, now that science has unveiled the possibilities of DEW's(Directed Energy Weapons) to give them their first weapon, a 10-Megawatt Light Amplified by Stimulated Emission of Radiation weapon or Laser. They are only able to manufacture small-scale weapons, as conductors, capacitors, lenses are all easier to build on smaller hand-held scale, than what is needed for tank-sized or plane-sized scale. The reactors are only good enough to power vehicles, and small-arms, so the Joe's now have an advantage, but it does not make them invincible. Many questioned this, as miniaturization seemed to be the problem for the longest time, but now, it was energy and heat that needed to be shed in vast quantities.

-In one of it's first successful, and most audacious operations ever, _**COBRA**_ steals the secret's of miniature fission, it's fuel source, the resources required and the means to produce both. They sell the secret's to the remaining Fascist governments, the neutral's , and the Comintern. This is to gain enough resources to build their world-wide infrastructure.

- _ **Isla de Cobra**_ is built within a year, showing humanities early mastery of manipulating their biosphere, in constructing an entire artificial island that contains a natural ecosystem, but is reinforced with some of the best materials, and has a defensive structure interwoven into the structure. A lot of secret technologies developed by **Clan McCullen** are used to form a 60 mile radius Arcology.

-President JFK Reorganizes **JOE Command**. Lt. Colton is promoted to Major(after going through a strenuous training regime, then tactical and strategic schooling) placed in command(Colton is unofficially code-named G.I. Joe).

-In response, the **USSR** creates the **October Guard** , led by **Colonel Red Star** , and with several Russian veterans as members. Dragonsky, is among them.

-President John F. Kennedy states that _**"The high offices of Presidential authority, has been used to foment a plot to destroy the common American's freedom, and before I leave this office I must inform the citizens of this plight."**_ This remark angers the **Illuminati** , whom it is referencing. John is referring to the Tech protocol's, which have been subverted and abused by the Illuminati for their own gain, to maintain power over the world. Only after the Cuban Missile Crisis was he able to uncover this truth.

-JFK uses his space initiative, and Truman's Protocol's, to seize advantage of his time left in office, and create a powerful opposition to this insidious and powerful group of individuals who controls so much of the world. Using the program he built up, he begins to build the Joe's a next-generation infrastructure, that will give them an uncanny ability to deploy rapidly around the world. The phrase " _ **Seadragon Booster"**_ is common in his memo's, and updates on the progress of it's assembly.

-The Kennedy Corollary is formed, an addition to the Truman Protocol's, whereupon the USA begins focusing on the Space Industry.

-The Variable Specific Impulse Magnetoplasma Rocket(VASIMIR) engines are presented to President Kennedy. Nicknamed 'Ion Engines' the Vasimir engine utilize radio waves to ionize and heat a propellant and magnetic fields to accelerate the resulting plasma to generate thrust. Capable of running off an efficient miniaturized nuclear reactor, these things can run as long as the engines hold up. Seen as the replacement for chemical booster's, JFK approves the project, and marks it specifically for the Industrial sector(Space Industry), and JOE Command. He was assassinated shortly thereafter, by the Illuminati.

 **1964**

-The _**Arashikage**_ family gives birth to it's newest member, Jinx.

-EVA abandons Snake. Leaving a recording behind, she reveals that she was secretly working for the Chinese government. All in an attempt to recover the Shagohod data, and take back the fortune of the _"Illuminatis' Legacy"_.

-Jack, AKA Naked Snake, is awarded the title of "Big Boss" for his efforts during Operation: Snake Eater. Despite this, he leaves the FOX Unit shortly thereafter.

-The microfilm containing the "Illuminatis' Legacy" that EVA managed to sneak away with, turns out to be a fake. The real microfilm is delivered to the United States thanks to Ocelot, who was working as a double agent the entire time. Ocelot also managed to make off with one other thing. Blueprints for a bipedal tank designed by Granin, coded [Metal Gear]. He was destined for more places than this Russian backwater. Some interested agencies had already called...

-Thus the idea of the BattleMech is brought into genesis by humanity.

 **1965**

-The **Illuminati** finish tracking those who receive a smallpox vaccine. From this, they are able to build a database of the genetic codes of nearly all citizens of the US and much of the rest of the world.

 **1966**

-Snake comes across a child soldier named Frank Jaegr during the Mozambican War of Independence. After the conflict, Jaegr is lost within the system, and procured by the **Illuminati**.

 **1967**

-Conrad S. Hauser enlists in the US Army.

-Vance and Shary Wingfield's son, Tyler, is born.

 **1968**

-The _Tet Offensive_. North Vietnamese forces stage an attack on various South Vietnamese and US Military targets in South Vietnam. While not a military victory, the offensive changed the American people's perception of the war, which the government claimed was nearly won. Supported by a wave of Soviet equipment, the offensive is far more effective than anything thought possible by the "Commie Gooks".

-Soldiers Lonzo 'Stalker' Wilkinson, Thomas 'Storm Shadow' Arashikage, and 'Snake Eyes' are attacked on arrival at a military briefing in Saigon by two VietCong agents. A US Army driver, Corky Barnett, is killed. Snake-Eyes follows the agents to their meeting with humanitarian Baron Eugene DeCobray. Snake-Eyes sees the agents kill DeCobray and then kills the agents.

-DeCobray's 15-year-old sister arrives and believes Snake-Eyes killed all three men(eventually disturbed by the death of her brother, Anastasia begins a career in international terrorism as the Baroness).

-James Destro McCullen XXIII later arrives and proves Snake-Eyes innocent of DeCobray's murder. Destro is accompanied by his son, James Destro McCullen XXIV.

- **EVA** disappears while working in **Hanoi**.

-Tong Si Hung is born.

 **1969**

-Conrad S. Hauser joins _**US Army Special Forces**_ , and works with tribesmen in South Vietnam.

-The future **GI Joe** team member known as "Mangler" is born.

-Joseph " _ **G.I. Joe**_ " Colton retires from active duty and becomes an adventurer and explorer. He shall explore many ancient sites, and tombs, seeing fantastic things from other worlds.

- _Apollo 11_ lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human of this age to walk on another Celestial Body, on Luna, and to announce to the world his famous words.

"One small step for man... One giant leap for humanity."

 **1970's**

-Computers with the ability to automatically sift through massive quantities of information for specific keywords begin operations. They are produced by a small, unknown company, called _**CyberDyne Incorporated**_. They immediately begin research into specialized computers, and start looking to advance in other fields. Computer technology begins to exponentially advance.

 _ **M.O.N.A.R.C.H.**_ Is established at this time, as a corporation that gathers information on ancient monster's, mythological sightings, and the deeply weird and strange. A subsidiary of the _**Illuminati**_ , it is founded on the grounds of combating the supra-normal, by finding the locations of all that was outside their masters influence.

 **1970**

-Joe Colton joins the civilian group known as The Adventure Team, a group of explorers, adventurers, and rescuers that sometime worked for the US government. Joe spends much of his time over the next decade with the team.

-In Vietnam, Storm Shadow, and Snake-Eyes join the Long Range Recon Patrol, led by Stalker. They have not seen him since the Tet Offensive.

-David Sarif is born. Athene Margoulis is born.

-Using the funding of the _**"Illuminatis' Legacy"**_ , the **Illuminati** begin a period of expansion, and develop several well-funded subsections. Due to their already massive funds they had, the additions allow them to make several strides, and overshadow the others that are slowly developing. Snake joins an organization that Major Zero starts up, called **The Patriots** ( **Illuminati** subsidiaries) _,_ when he learns that Revolver Ocelot has joined, and is on American Soil.

 **1971**

-Stalker, Storm Shadow, Snake-Eyes, Wade Collins, Ramon Escobedo and Dick Saperstein fight North Vietnamese soldiers. Escobedo and Saperstein are killed, and Collins is seriously injured. Believing him dead, Wilkinson(Stalker), Arashikage(Storm Shadow), and Snake-Eyes retreat and head to a landing zone for rescue. Collins is captured by the North Vietnamese, and held in prison for the next two years.

-On the way to the helicopter, the North Vietnamese troops fire on the landing zone, wounding Snake-Eyes. Despite Stalker's orders to leave him, Storm Shadow runs through a field of gunfire, to where Snake-Eyes is lying wounded. The helicopter's pilot and gunner give him cover fire. Storm Shadow somehow evades enemy fire, and rescues Snake-Eyes.

-After rescuing her in Hanoi, Snake asks EVA to join **The Patriots**. She accepts. The _**FOX Unit**_ disbands, after which Snake forms the _**FOXHOUND Unit**_.

-The _ **'Les Enfants Terrible'**_ project is born, with aim of cloning Snake.

-Snake-Eyes returns home from Vietnam.

-Snake-Eyes parents and twin sister, Teyri are killed in a head-on car collision while one their way to meet him at the airport. US Army Officer Clayton M. Abernathy travels to the airport, and informs Snake-Eyes of the accident. The driver of the other vehicle, an unstable Vietnam Veteran who is the brother of the future Cobra Commander, is killed in the collision as well.

-Conrad Hauser turns down an US Army Officer's commission.

-Tom Riddle, born in poverty and risen to power, returns to Magical Britain and declares himself the Dark Lord Voldemort. Beginning a campaign of terror that shall last a decade, he is also responsible for the _"Time of Troubles"_ , Britain went through.

 **1972**

-William Taggart, Jasper Shoenfeld, and Vulcan Raven are born.

-After multiple failed attempts, two clones of Snake are successfully created. EVA serves as the surrogate mother, and "Liquid" and "Solid" are born. A third clone was successfully created, known as "[Solidus]". After learning of his clones, Snake leaves _**The Patriots**_. EVA and Ocelot's faith in the organization is shaken.

-Snake then goes on to form Militaires Sans Frontieres, a military organization that operates outside of any national loyalties. One of his first recruits is Kazuhira Miller, a former guerrilla soldier and tactical genius.

-US Marine Blaine L. Parker begins a tour of duty in Vietnam.

-Curlien Esterhazy, a CIA Agent sent to help the peasants of Chomo-Lungma fight the Red Chinese, makes his last contact with his superiors for almost twenty years. Esterhazy's missions ended after President Richard Nixon opened US relations with China. Esterhazy is presumed dead, but actually joins the Chomo-Lungman resistance until his death.

-Snake-Eyes travels to Japan to live and study with Storm Shadow's family and ninja clan.

-A small, and well-funded corporation is formed to do bio-research for the **Illuminati.** It is named **Umbrella**. They begin to do research and development of _**"Bio-Technological Force Enhancement"**_ , to start. The wealth of data provided to their scientific cadre by their overseers is a plethora of interesting information. Including the fact that successful human cloning has already taken place. Given the winding-down of the Vietnam War, there will be more legitimate funding in the future, but for now, Umbrella poses as a small research facility. It will grow to be so much more. The first _**'Super-Soldier**_ ' program begins.

-A second company created and funded by the **Illuminati** , is _**ENCOM**_ , specializing in computer software. It's mandate is to advance computer programming in all fields possible to provide the **Illuminati** with a means of holding advantages and accessibility in the fields of all things software. After the successful initiative with their smallpox tagging of the majority of the population, they kept eyes on the scientific community, trying to poach premiere talent. This is done so they can directly influence the fields they have their eyes on, use minimal intervention, and direct innovation in the direction they want it to go. While somewhat providing the public with better products, this provided the **Illuminati** with a vast amount of incredible advancements, that were further integrated into their incredible infrastructure.

 **1973**

-The United States, the South and North portions of Vietnam sign the Paris Peace Accords, ending America's combat role in the theatre.

-Future members of GI Joe that have been involved in the conflict are Snake-Eyes, Stalker, Storm Shadow, Claymore, Duke, G.I. Joe, Leatherneck, Mainframe, Payload, Spirit, and Wild Bill.

-Many American POW's are released by the Vietnamese, and begin to come home. Wade Collins is among them. Upon returning to America, he is met at the airport by his wife's lawyer, who serves him divorce papers. Unable to find a steady job, he travels around the country. He will eventually join **COBRA** **Command**.

-The future Cobra Commander, blaming his brother Dan's death on Snake-Eyes, hires Firefly to take out the ninja-in-training. Using his status as a ninja master, Firefly becomes an apprentice to Onihashi, the swordsmith of the Arashikage Ninja Clan.

-Hugh Darrow is born in Blackheath, South London. David Rockefeller forms the _Trilateral Commission_. Jessica Cameron is born in **Sydney** , **Australia**.

-A strange, secret paramilitary force sets up shop in Costa Rica.

-A technician named Huey Emmerich joins _Project:Peace Walker_ , one of the **Illuminati's** many projects, that is attempting to jump generations ahead in warfare.

-Skull Island is discovered by _**M.O.N.A.R.C.H.**_ , and the expedition uncovers all sorts of wonders, including the existence of beings like King Kong.

 **1974**

-While watching a practice session between Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow, Firefly realizes he is no match for Snake-Eyes, and refers Cobra Commander to Zartan. Cobra Commander hires Zartan to kill Snake-Eyes. Zartan becomes apprentice to Onihashi.

-Gerald Ford and Leonid Brezhnev sign the SALT II. The treaty limits the number of strategic nuclear delivery vehicles on each side to 2,400. Among that number, **MIRV's** are restricted to 1,320. This restricts the rising number of **US** Missiles that have this capability, as they begin concentrating in other directions. The **USSR** begins an attempt to catch up.

-Former Prime Minister of Japan Eisaku Sato receives the Nobel Peace prize for laying forth Japan's Three Nuclear Principles. Forming a defensive infrastructure, that benefits the civilian population, and cannot effectively be used by the Army for an Invasion draws the boards attention. Japan becomes an even more well defended fortress than it was in WWII, with Lasers, Miniaturization of Thorium Reactor's, and a Nuclear-powered Navy. They become an even more valued ally of the US. Rumours of secret battles with a giant lizard escape to the West during this time.

-Big Boss is hired to push the _**CIA**_ out of **Costa Rica**. During the mission, Snake stops an attempt at igniting a Third World War, and his company acquires a nuclear warhead, making _**MSF**_ **(Militaires Sans Frontieres)** a nuclear power in the process). Avoiding an attempt to frame his company as well, he destroys a lot of the **Illuminati's** research, and wrecks the _Peace Walker_ prototype. _**MSF**_ is hired to assassinate Marine sniper duo **Glaz** and **Palitz** , at the **Guantanamo** Naval Prison in **Cuba**.

-Turns out, it's a rescue mission, as the two are intel assets of Cipher. They are given information that necessitated a second mission, immediately carried out. _**MSF**_ , via an undercover agent, learn of classified intel that pertains to _**Cipher**_. They immediately head to the **Guantanamo** Naval Prison Facility to retrieve the information, which is included on a cassette tape. The information on the tape reveals the existence of a _**Cipher**_ -affiliated individual known only as **Skull** **Face**.

-Billy, son of the future Cobra Commander, is born.

-A group of _**FSLN**_ guerrillas seize the home of a former government official and took as hostage a handful of leading Nicaraguan officials, many of whom were Somoza relatives. The guerrillas succeed in getting 14 Sandinista prisoners released from jail and flown to Cuba along with the kidnappers. They achieve recognition as a representative of anti-Somoza sentiment.

-After completing her first PHD at age 16, child-prodigy Dr. Sarah Connor is recruited by _**CyberDyne**_ to work on _Project Brain_. She will gain more dissertations in advanced physics, and robotics as the years go on, furthering her work with Artificial Intelligence.

 **1975**

-Stealing one of Storm Shadow's arrows, Zartan kills Storm Shadow's uncle, the Hard Master, believing he is Snake-Eyes. He escapes in a helicopter piloted by Firefly. Storm Shadow is blamed for the murder, and leaves his home in disgrace. He will eventually join Cobra to learn the identity of the Assassin.

-Onihashi commits seppuku, upon learning of Zartan's actions.

-Snake-Eyes leaves Japan and moves to a cabin on Iron Knife Ridge, in the High Sierra Mountains, where he lives in seclusion.

-Two years after the US ceases combat operations, the North Vietnamese destroy and completely overrun the army of South Vietnam. The entire country is unified under communism.

-The _**Altair 8800**_ is released, marking the birth of the microcomputer era. Many will take advantage of this.

-In reality, behind closed doors, _**CyberDyne**_ _**Incorporated**_ has created the first rudimentary _**Positronic**_ _**Brain**_ **.** In a joint-project with _**ENCOM**_ (they produced the coding and software necessary for both projects), it was developed only for testing, and destined only ever to have software that will never evolve on it, the prototype is crude but efficient.

-Dr. Sarah Connor and Professor Alfred Lanning, they take particular pride in the careful protocol's and goals of the project. Made of an alloy formed from platinum and iridium, it is vulnerable to radiation, and can be erased easily with directed X-Ray's, as the scientist's discover.

-The brain is subjected to X-Ray energy screening at random interval's, and everyday on schedule to ensure no evolution or mutation of code would see the awakening of a hostile AI, before they understood the nature of such an incredibly complex structure. If they knew the structure, they could give them human experience's, and prevent any idea of rebellion that way. Instead of AI learning of humanity from sharp exposure to all of culture and history at once, which they predicted as deadly due to humanity's history of conflict, they would learn first from the perspective of the life of a human.

- _ **MSF**_ is hired by the US Military to sabotage the **Guantanamo** anti-air defence's, until suspicions were confirmed that the base had been compromised. In reaction to this, Dr. Strangelove – who had been working with _**MSF**_ for a while until this incident – resigns from her job as head of the Biotech Dept.

-The _**IAEA**_ requests an inspection of Mother Base, which Huey agrees to, despite _**MSF's**_ initial reluctance. While the inspection is occurring, the traitor Paz's survival and imprisonment at Camp Omega is confirmed. With information gained from former President of Costa Rica, Josa Figueres Ferrer, they set out to stop _**XOF**_ led by **Skull Face** from gaining Paz.

-However, Chico was captured, and tortured by _**XOF**_ , while attempting to rescue Paz. He gives them information on _**MSF,**_ after being shown video of Paz's torture. _**XOF**_ plant C4 explosives on MSF's Mother Base. Under Skull Face's orders, Chico sends out an SOS transmission that is picked up by _**MSF**_. Despite suspecting a trap, Big Boss commences a lone infiltration of the prison site. Paz is manipulated by **Skull** **Face** into revealing Zero's location, before being drugged and implanted with two timer bombs.

-Big Boss infiltrates Camp Omega and extracts Chico and Paz by chopper. _**XOF**_ attacks Mother Base, during which Miller is extracted from the doomed facility. Paz awakens and jumps from the chopper to prevent the implanted bombs destroying it, but the detonation sends the helicopter into the path of another. Chico, the helicopter pilot, co-pilot and another soldier are killed. Big Boss, Miller and a medic are injured. The three survivors are taken to a medical facility in Colombia where Big Boss and the medic fall into comas. Word of the incident reaches Zero and he hides Big Boss and the medic in a Cyprus hospital to protect them, under Ocelot's care. Big Boss will not awaken for some time.

-The **Suez Canal** , reopens after finally having the last mine cleared from it, remnants of the _6 Day Israeli-Arabic War_. The _Mozambican War of Independence_ ends with Mozambican victory, and independence from **Portugal**.

- _ **Khmer Rouge**_ , led by Pol Pot, takes over **Cambodia**. He attempts to establish a Communist Agrarian Society.

- _ **Soyuz 19**_ and **_Apollo 18_** dock in orbit. The **US** and **USSR** complete their first peaceful joint activity in space. _Angolan War of Independence_ begins. _Laotian Civil War_ ends. **Skull Face** is assigned to Africa. The vocal chord parasites are resurrected through reverse evolutionary engineering. **Illuminati Bio-engineering** is at an impressive height right now, and won't be matched for hundred's of years again.

 **1976**

-Cobra Commander leaves his wife, taking his son Billy with him. He will eventually form Cobra Command, headquartered secretly in a little known town called Springfield. South of Shelbyville, and west of Capital City. Years later, Billy will leave his father, but stay in the Springfield Anti-Cobra underground.

-Richard Dawkins publishes _**The Selfish Gene**_.

-Natasha Romanenko born in **Prypiat** , **Ukraine**.

-The cloning of Big Boss, is turned over into another project, and combined with other **Illuminati** projects. They want to perfect soldiers, and enhancements, no matter the cost.

-Eli is taken to Great Britain.

- **Skull Face** infects **Major Zero** with vocal parasites, attempting to assassinate him, and take his place in the **Patriots** organization. However, **Major Zero** initiates a backup plan, that see's his neural-connection used to download his brain patterns, and memories into a series of mainframes in secret locations. He becomes the embodiment of **_CIPHER_** , the **Illuminati's** Cyberwarfare expert. The groundwork for all of this was designed by Doctor Strangelove.

-The _**Soweto Uprising**_ occurs in South Africa. The number of protesters who police killed is usually given as 176, with estimates of up to 700.

 **1977**

-The honorary member of the Arashikage Clan known as the Blind Master loses his sight.

-Sean, the son of the future Fred Broca(and later stepson of Wade Collins) is born.

- _ **Tai Yong Medical**_ is founded in Shanghai, as a designer/manufacturer of silicon prosthetic limbs.

- _ **Delta Force**_ is established. The _Mozambican Civil War_ begins, between the ruling party, the _**Front for Liberation of Mozambique (FRELIMO)**_ , and the _**Rhodesian/South African-funded Mozambique Resistance Movement (RENAMO)**_. Frank Jaeger would later return to Mozambique and participate in the conflict as a _**RENAMO**_ soldier, ultimately being rescued by Big Boss after suffering torture.

-Prime Minister of Grenada Sir Eric Gairy lobbies the **UN** to create an agency or department to study UFOs and extraterrestrial life, influenced by magazine photos of the Chrysalis, originating from Chico. This duty is booted to _**GI JOE**_ , as are other similar investigative cases, which will see the reveal of a much more dangerous enemy in the near future.

-An underground nuclear test site is discovered beneath the Kalahari Desert. Bowing to international pressure, the South African government abandons the site. The British promise that at a later time, they will aid them in the development of nuclear warheads, due to the instability plaguing nations near the nation, and the Soviets willingness to arm them.

-A diminished **Major Zero** visits **Big Boss** in order to say goodbye, then disappears completely, never to be seen in public again. He will eventually lose all cognitive functions, and become a vegetable. His **AI** will live on.

- _ **ENCOM**_ becomes the worlds leading computer software company. A juggernaut producing ridiculous coding, and advanced programs, it becomes a supplier of many things in the civilian space industrial complex, and the militaries of the world(even the **USSR** at the time, buys it in the backdoor of the black market due to it's performance and efficiency).

 **1978**

-An Australian professor develops the first safe, effective sensorineural biotechnology that directly connects electronic technology to physiological contact within the central nervous system. With the help of this technology, his patient becomes the first human in the world to receive a multi-channel cochlear implant after losing his hearing from injuries sustained to the head. The implantation proves to successfully give him the ability to regain partial hearing and pitch perception. He is quickly snapped up by the new and growing _**TYM**_.

-Brigadier General Lawrence J. Flagg re-establishes the _**G.I. Joe Team**_ , officially named Special Counter-Terrorist Group Delta. Flagg places Clayton Abernathy(now a Colonel) in charge, as code-name 'Hawk'. Together with Specialist Wilkinson(code-name Stalker), Abernathy recruits Snake-Eyes as a member of the team. The remaining team members are chosen over the next few months by Flagg and Abernathy.

-Kevin Flynn, one of _**ENCOM's**_ brightest software engineers, codes _Space Paranoids_ , _Matrix Blaster_ , and _Vice Squad_ , alongside two other high profile video games. Ed Dillinger, who is a supervisor of Flynn's section, steals Flynn's programs and presents _**ENCOM**_ with five video games, that he claims as his own. Having enough skill to bullshit his way through the descriptions, and mechanics of the games, the various members take his words as truth, and don't look twice when Ed fires Kevin Flynn. Shortly right after he was given the position of Senior Executive V.P. In the entire company.

 **1979**

-The _**GI JOE**_ roster is complete.

 **1.** Specialist James Barney **\- Grandslam** ;

 **2.** Corporal Eric Friestadt - **Short-Fuze** ;

 **3.** Corporal Anthony Gambello - **Flash** ;

 **4.** Specialist Robert Graves - **Grunt** ;

 **5.** Private First Class Alvin Kibbey - **Breaker** ;

 **6.** Corporal Craig McConnel - **Rock**

 **7.** Corporal Rafael Melendez - **Zap** ;

 **8.** Sergeant Shana O'Hare - **Scarlett** ;

 **9.** Sergeant Ralph Pulaski - **Steeler** ;

 **10.** Corporal Lance Steinberg - **Clutch** ; and

 **11.** Sgt. William Blazkowicz II - **BJ**.

-The most surprising thing shown to all of the Joe's, is their true command centre, and deployment fleet. They marvel at the Space Station behind the moon, the Vasimir powered transport craft, advanced armour(Zero-Gee manufacturing starting to take hold), Laser weapons, Miniaturized Nuclear Reactor's, and the Synthesized Thorium fuel.

-They are the perfect rapid-response, peace-keeping, strike-force now.

-The Joe's immediately begin a cross-pollination training program, to bring their operatives up to the best level's. While those who are masters remain with their code-names, all Joe's have intermediate skills in everything from explosives, physical endurance, weaponry, tactics, and hand-to-hand.

-CQC is handled by Scarlett, who surprises them all with her fighting skills. Snake-Eyes allows her to beat him, though she recognizes that he is the superior combatant and could take her down in a heartbeat. Intrigued, she begins spending time with him off duty.

-Weapons is handled by William Blazkowicz II, BJ, who demonstrates their standard issue HAL-Laser, with it's several settings. He leads everyone through a series of target practice exercises, an obstacle course, and an assault course. By the end, there is a general familiar feeling to the HAL-10(Hydrogen Activated Laser-10 Megawatt), but they were encouraged to come back and perfect there skills. He would be on duty and sleep right next to the range for anyone who wanted to shoot at any time.

-The _Iranian_ _Revolution_ leads to the _Iranian Hostage Crisis_.

-The _**FSLN**_ overthrows Somoza in an armed uprising, helping realize the _Nicaraguan Revolution_. Somoza defects in the aftermath, ensuring the _Nicaragua Revolution_ comes to fruition, and is assassinated the following year.

-Towards the end of the _Rhodesian Civil War_ , Frank Jaeger rescues and adopts a young Naomi Hunter, after killing her parents.

- _ **Picus Group Ltd.**_ satellite observes double flash in South African waters (Indian Ocean).

-The first stages of the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan begin. A new resurgence in the temperature of the Cold War begins, ending the Detente.

-Revolver Ocelot participates in the invasion, as a Spetsnaz operative, earning the name "Shalashaka" from the Afghan rebels.

-The Khmer Rouge, and Pol Pot are driven from Cambodia, by the Vietcong. The brutal, and repressive regime killed nearly a third of the Cambodian population, before their neighbouring Communist state had enough. The Vietcong proceed to establish a Socialist Confederation of the South-East Asian Republics(SEAR). This loose, yet economically and militarily bound alliance brought them enough might to stop infighting and push off influence from India and China.

- **Burma** , **Cambodia** , **Vietnam** , **Thailand** , **Malaysia** , **Singapore** , The **Philippines** , and **S. Korea** all joined hands to prevent enemies from getting their hands upon their resources. With their pool of manpower, knowledge, skill, and resource, they could raise themselves to world powers within generations, if they cooperated with each other. Being socialistic dictatorships of a sort(except Thailand, and democratic in Philippines), only Burma required stabilization, and retraining it's corrupt army. This prevented the worst of excesses in the South-East Asian Countries. The Khmer Rouge "Killing Fields" are looked upon as proof of what they can become, so they strive to prevent this.

-Stealth Missiles, Clone Troopers, and AI's are beginning to be prototyped by the **Illuminati**. Dr. Strangelove is now a key component in their _**R &D**_.

-The _**Master Control Program**_ , an administrative program that oversees _**ENCOM's**_ mainframe, and its Game Grid, is developed. It slowly begins acceleration of it's functions in order to protect the Grid from incursions. Effectively, it will become the first AI of this age, confined in Cyberspace. This is initially due to Ed Dillinger, the writer of it's code, including commands for the program to steal functions from other programs and other systems in order to increase it's efficiency.

 **1980's**

-The _**Fourth Great War**_ on **Cybertron** dies down. Deathsaurus and Star Sabre have been missing for some time by now. The Autobots and Decepticons feel aimless, having no legends to lead them anymore.

-A team of **Cyberdroids** comes from Cybertron to look for Optimus Prime or the Matrix he holds. A dimensional shockwave causes them to gain transformation abilities as **Micromasters** and travel to Earth. As a side effect of the shockwave, some become **Decepticons.**

-The divide **Micromasters** begin a conflict on Earth. The Autobots unearth a fragment of Cybertronian metal and a **Predacon** emblem in Mount St. Hilary. They set up **Metrobase** to protect the site.

-The **Autobot** **Micromasters** find a pod in the ground. A plasma released from the pod opens a dimensional rift and **Multiforce** arrives from the future.

-The _**UAC**_ defects when the **Illuminati** makes deals with time-travelling Nazi's from the 40's for advanced technological wonders, and gives them plans to invade their 2040's. They give information to _**GI JOE**_ , and _**COBRA**_ is also informed through their _**M.A.R.S. Industries**_ contacts. The Joe's gain more evidence of corruption at the heart of their government, and get ready to move on the greatest threat.

-Jack(Raiden) is born.

 **1980**

 _ **GI JOE**_ designs and implements the _Echelon_ system by interconnecting all SIGINT information gathering computers in an agreement between _NATO_ and the _UN_. The _Warsaw_ _Pact_ hesitates, despite the threat _**COBRA**_ possesses.

-Grunt, Rock&Roll, Scarlett, and Snake-Eyes travel to the Middle East to rescue George Strawhacker, a US Federal Agent(and former fiance of Snake-Eyes sister Teyri), who is being held hostage by agents of **Cobra Commander**. En route, an Army helicopter loses control and collides with the team's helicopter. Grunt and Rock &Roll bail out, while Snake-Eyes stays behind to rescue Scarlett who is trapped inside.

-The first helicopter explodes, causing a window in the team's chopper to shatter, spraying glass into Snake-Eyes face. The helicopter crashes and Snake-Eyes carries and unconscious Scarlett out of the wreckage. Snake-Eyes suffers third degree burns to his head and his vocal chord are severely damaged.

-Snake-Eyes convinces Hawk to allow him to continue the mission, and the team(except the still unconscious Scarlett) meets with Stalker, and completes the rescue mission. Snake-Eyes is hospitalized shortly afterward.

-Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken Krogan, and uses him often as a reminder to her enemies of what she would easily do to them.

-Anastasio Somoza is assassinated by the _**Sandinista National Liberation Front**_.

- **Iraq** launches a full-scale invasion of **Iran** , triggering the _Iran-Iraq War_. Both the **US** and **USSR** back **Iraq** , out of fear and annoyance at the ripples the _Iranian Revolution_ is creating.

-The United Nations officially establishes the _**University for Peace**_ in **Costa Rica**.

-John Searle disproves the viability of the Turing Test.

-Alan Bradley, still a programming engineer at _**ENCOM**_ , starts coding an independent security program that monitors all contacts between _**ENCOM**_ and other systems. Aiding him, Flynn writes his best program yet, with the purpose of breaking into ENCOM's security systems. **TRON** and **CLU** set out to find exactly what Dillinger and his program have been up to.

-Lora Baines begins 'Matter Transform' tests using a laser that dismantles the molecular structure of objects in a process called digitization. Laser technology, despite reaching mass production stages soon, was still largely unexplored. There was an unending plethora of abilities available to this branch of science, and humanity was just beginning to go forward into it[(once again...)].

-Huey Emmerich and Dr. Strangelove's son Hal is born. Hercules Hansen is born. Harry Potter born.

 **1981**

-Snake-Eyes returns to active duty after spending six months hospitalized for his injuries in the Middle East.

-Frank Lucas's paranoia and increasing dislike of his families performance against their opposition, leads to him putting loyal tails on them and all their people. This leads to a massive impromptu gunfights, with the agents pursuing him nearly all wiped out, as they are ambushed 10-1 by angry Harlem Gunmen. Deciding to not retire, but hide and rebuild, he moves his family to Los Angeles, going with the _"Flow of the Blow"_.

-The only detective to survive is Richie Wheelan, who is yelled down at by a racist federal agent, and told that a "Fucking Kike couldn't have possibly uncovered the Head of the Heroin Families, and there was no way it could ever be a Goddamn Nigger, not in a million years!" Richie simply nodded, raised his eyebrows, resigned and left to pursue his lawyer career.

-Frank Lucas would come to control the drug scene, and begin to unite the gangs of LA, into a powerful unit under his control. His Mafia-Structure, aided his takeover, as he legitimately aided the downtrodden minorities. Providing a warmer future, with his cousins companies, better weapons, and best of all better dope. And a friendly, legitimate face to the media, one that managed a well-to-do, hard-working section of African-Americans from LA and New York.

-The _Iran Hostage Crisis_ ends. **US** President Ronald Reagan is seriously wounded in an assassination attempt. The **USA** launches the first **VASIMIR** -equipped space shuttle, the _Columbia-Class_.

- _Operation Opera_. Israeli bombers strike nuclear launch facility under construction in **Iraq**. Miniaturization of nuclear-tech with it's Thorium fuel meant they couldn't target civilian's infrastructure(Thorium cannot make weapons grade material in a reactor). But missile launch sites, and what it took to purify weapons-grade plutonium and uranium made for very distinct infrastructure, easily canvased by Israeli Intelligence assets in the air and on the ground. The operation succeeds, with the destruction of the launch site, before the Iraq air force gets a single fighterplane in the air.

- _Escape From New York_ released.

-Kevin Flynn opens an Arcade this year. He quickly proves to be a local gaming celebrity, and many a gamer are attracted to his cool and hip place. He builds a following, and soon he is able to hack his way back in to _**ENCOM**_. Within a month, he proves to the board, and rallies several allies including Walter Gibbs to oust Dillinger. The MCP is shut down, and the company becomes lead designer bar-none, of software across the world. Kevin Flynn looks to explore the boundaries of the system that _**ENCOM**_ is made of. Lora's Laser project is classified at the highest level, but continued with increased resources.

-One day, others will find more.

-The reign of terror launched by Lord Voldemort, comes to an end, as he tries to assassinate a child foretold to be his doom. So he believes, and so it becomes. The _**Tenth Age of Magic**_ is declared by the Elders of all types of Magic, with the arrival of a prophetic Chosen One, whether the Ministries like it or not.

-The _**Dark Age of Magic**_ is over at last, and it shall make itself evident with the choices Albus makes in the days following his former students fall, that he needs to place Harry in a place where he will be safe and clear of mind and emotion by the time he enters Hogwarts.

-He knows of just the place.

 **1982**

 _-_ _The Falklands War_ between the **UK** and **Argentina** occurs this year. Events during this conflict sow the seeds of discontent that will later result in the creation of the private military contractor, _**BellTower**_ **.**

-This year also marks the beginning of offensive operations by **GI JOE**. By the end of the year, the teams have seen combat, and met the commander of **COBRA** in person.

 **1983**

-President Ronald Reagan denounces the Soviet Union as being the Evil Empire.

 **1984**

-One of the greatest year in the 20th century of humanity begins. _**Cyberdyne**_ _**Incorporated**_ turns on the first Fusion Reactor, and begins research into exoskeletons, and workable AI's in a joint project with _**ENCOM**_. The Reactor is quite inefficient at this point, and requires more energy to sustain, than it outputs. However, it is essentially being used as a prototype and observation platform, so that _**CI**_ can crack Fusions secrets.

-They also launch the _"_ _Project Brain"_ , in an attempt at understanding and mapping brain functions. At first, they are alone, but eventually aided by scientists across the world. Stolen research from _**COBRA**_ and the **USSR** is applied here as well.

-The _**October Guard**_ is allowed to enter an unofficial truce and alliance with _**GI JOE**_ , due to the threats _**COBRA**_ , and the **Illuminati** possess.

-The first ISO is compiled in the Sea of Simulation. Quickly investigated by Flynn and co, they are given a place on the outskirts of The Grid. Flynn requisitions power-plants on the outside to ensure equal distribution of power to his system.

-Early _Majestic 12_ documents are leaked to UFO investigators. By sheer chance, one of them is an old Special Forces friend of a few guys from Vietnam... The documents would have been otherwise dismissed as hoaxes or conspiracy theories. However, _GI_ _JOE_ has been looking for proof and leads to **Illuminati** for some time now. They haven't forgotten their founder JFK, and his assassination. So has another soldier. The Greatest One of All Time. The public begins to catch onto the **Illuminati's** dealings.

-Big Boss awakens.

-Venom Snake awakens from his nine year coma at the Recovery Hospital in **Xylotympou** , **Cyprus**. Kazuhira Miller is captured, and placed in a holding facility in the eastern conquests of Afghanistan, to try and put him as far away from allies as they could. The Recovery Hospital is soon attacked by all manner of forces including _**XOF**_ , looking to kill Big Boss. Venom Snake escapes with the help of Ishmael and Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot fills him in on the details regarding Miller's capture, and they set out to rescue their friend. They soon rescue the incarcerated man, and make off with him while destroying a key Soviet Fortress in the area.

-Venom Snake impersonates Big Boss to lead the **Diamond Dogs** in their mission to eliminate **Skull** **Face's** vocal chord parasites, and Metal Gear Sahelanthropus. **Skull** **Face** is killed-in-action by Venom. Two children are extracted with Venom Snake, to Mother Base, one is named Eli the other, Mantis.

-Big Boss battles in various African conflicts. He recruits Frank Jaegr, after rescuing him from capture and torture.

-First examples of Pyrokinetics, and Psychics in this Age by humanity, appear at this time. The Man on Fire, and Mantis demonstrate powers once thought otherworldly, and prove that nothing is too strange and beyond the grasp of one's reach.

-Over 60,000 Nuclear Warheads exist throughout the world at this point.

-Caitlin Lightcap is born.

-Emmett Brown and Marty McFly go on some crazy adventures through time, which leads to them being delegated by beings of great power, into the roles of the first Time Police. Using Steam-Powered time machines, they would help keep the vastness of Space-Time from being corrupted, and are entrusted with a base built for them by several of these powerful beings.

 **1985**

-The _**Picus Group**_ is formed by Sir Martin Darrow. A corporation primarily interested in communications, it shall be wrested from him by his partner Sir Robert Blake. Martin's son, Hugh will establish a powerful corporation that will be a world-renowned player before anything is ever heard from Robert. Some say it is karma. Isaias Sandoval is born. Zhao Yun Ru is born.

-The eruption of Mt. St. Hilary activates _Telertraan 1_ after nearly 4 million years. Telertraan 1 awakens and repairs the sleeping Autobots, and _The Nemesis's AI_ does the same for the Decepticons.

-This made them resemble the machines of Earth.

-The restored Megatron leads his forces to concentrate energy and send it back to their homeworld. Optimus Prime opposes this, and a conflict arises, sweeping humans into the battle. The Transformers are upgraded with quantum energy, that has collected over the years of slumber, their bodies now much tougher and stronger.

-The Decepticon Air Commander Starscream unearths his old friend Jetfire from the polar ice. Even as Jetfire is reborn, they come into conflict and Jetfire joins the Autobots.

-A retired Soldier named Matrix goes nuts after his daughter is kidnapped, rampages across several townships, districts, then annihilates a corrupt Latin American general, his army and a former subordinate from his old unit. **Umbrella Corporation** smiles, as their product is nearing completion. They are near to cracking viable Super Soldiers.

-Mikhail Gorbachev takes office in the Soviet Union. A second Detente begins with the West, and the _"Post-Cold War Period"_ begins to shape.

-Stacker Pentecost is born.

 **1986**

- **Megatron** makes a deal with the human scientist's Doctor Arkeville and Doctor Mindbender, using the Hypno-Chip, and Nanotechnology developed by _**COBRA**_ to enslave many humans. **Megatron** uses them to construct a space-bridge, and **Cybertron** is now brought into the Sol System. He is stopped from bringing it directly into Earth orbit by Optimus Prime, and Captain Hauser of **GI JOE**. **Cybertron** is returned to it's original system in the aftermath of the incident.

-The Gage Twins are born.

-Secretary General Gorbachev initiates _"Perestroika"_ (restructuring), which leads to the eventual dissolution of the Soviet Union. He then proposes a scaling back of arms in Europe, to the eventual elimination of the weapons by the end of the century. Reagan counters, and states that 200 weapons of various capability would be more than enough for each nation. Gorbachev bows to external and internal pressure, spinning it as an attempt to sell nukes, and winning the conference. He will also attempt to make Russia the technological equivalent of the US, but won't get far. As well, the conference will in essence be ignored after the fall of the Soviet Union.

-The **USSR** launches _Mir Station_ into orbit, and begins delivering expansive modules to it. They are attempting at creating a space infrastructure, but it is late in the game. A phased withdrawal of their troops from Afghanistan occurs.

-The US contracts _**CyberDyne**_ to extend it's Brain Project to the Human Genome. _**Umbrella**_ is co-opted as well, and the study of the secrets of human biology begins.

- _Chernobyl Incident_. The fallout showers the Romanenko family with radiation. Natasha Romanenko vows to rid the world of nuclear weapons.

-Eric "Eazy E" Wright comes under mentoring from Frank Lucas, as his boss. After he begins producing hit records, Frank begins opening a Record Label Division, with Creative and Production sections. His plant gives many a man and woman a job, while the _**NWA** _ and the Posse take off, with Eazy taking the lead.

 **1987**

-The first implantation of a deep-brain electrical stimulation system and the first Lasik eye surgery performed. This is thanks to the research made possible by the theories postulated by the Australian Professor.

-With a parallel study, and eventually collaboration, Doctor Fujiyama creates the Robot Nightshade. The knowledge of the human brain, collaboration of _**CyberDyne Incorporated**_ and _**Illuminati**_ resources, make this project set for success. This is of course due to the sheer amount of defensive firepower, and scientist's levied at the problem. Using brain pattern's, and other software, the first Interactive Intelligence is created. With limited response's, and a slow moving body, it is nonetheless a step in the right direction.

- **Soyuz TM-2** successfully docks with the **Mir Station**.

-The **USA** and **USSR** come to an agreement regarding nuclear weapons, and only limit the number a country can possess. The number is 1,350. Slightly more than half of what was allowed- than the last time they got together, it is a definite number the two Superpowers will abide by. No limit on type, design, or range is reached, due to the radical new designs being put forward all the time.

-Meryl Silverburgh is born.

 **1988**

-Collapse of the Soviet Union, _First Cold War_ ends.

-Starscream manipulates a time and space transportation system left in an ancient ruin(Stonehenge) on Earth and is transported to Europe in the year 543 along with several others. He eventually returns, along with the Autobots who followed him.

-In order to bolster the ranks of the outnumbered Autobots, and prompted by next described event, Alpha Trion becomes the activation key for Vector sigma and merges with it in an endeavour to recruit new Autobots.. Imbued with the wisdom of The Matrix for a short time, General Hawk has a vision of the future, with Fortress Maximus and a descendent of GI JOE fighting against Iron Claw and Trypticon. He notes as many details of the surroundings that come back to him, and passes it onto the FBI Archive.

-After several years of battle, **GI** **JOE** , **COBRA** **Command** , and the **Illuminati** annihilate each other in a massive battle. They leave a legacy of technological advancement and development that will allow humanity to stride across the stars as Titans. All of this is thanks to JOE R &D backing up their information with certain trustworthy nations space-flight programs. The Americans, British, Germans, French, Canadians, and several other friendly powers receive designs for the tech the Joe's had.

-Not to mention all the corporations that move swiftly in the night after the **Illuminati's** fall. They establishing a council of corporations, split the space industry equally, and ensure no one group like themselves would come into full control of such a powerful resource again. The corporations moved fast, ensuring no government influence beyond the already sizable regulation would intervene, as they believed only they could know their own greed, and preferred to police themselves. They agree on a set of Megacorporation Council Edict's

 **1.** No Megacorp shall try to seek absolute dominance over a resource. Resources powered all their research, advanced their profit, and allowed them to gain more power. Any Megacorp that went against this edict would be subject to the combined might of the Megacorp Council, and annihilated.

 **2.** No Megacorp shall knowingly or unknowingly put the species at risk with research. All research shall be tested in safe locations, and protocol's must be developed for level's of danger regarding the nature of the experimental material on-site. Any Megacorp that violates this edict may be subject to the combined might of the Megacorp Council, and could be annihilated. Their actions will at least be reviewed with scrutiny.

 **3.** All Megacorp's must now deal with a world of advanced nations, all either possessing or soon coming to possess miniaturized nuclear teach, and thus their standard's of living will increase. All corporations are now bound to 1st world ethics in every country, and those who go against this edict, are subject to a joint review between the Megacorp Council, and the UN, so they can hear the case between the workers in that nation and the corporation abusing them. If a corporation is found guilty of breaking human rights, business ethics, and other 1st world laws, then they will be subject to breakdown, absorption, and trials of the specific personnel in the country they are in, for their crimes.

-This prompts warm response from the Republican-led congress, and the nations on the Security Council of the **UN**. The government of the **USA** doesn't end up protesting because;

 **1.** It's a Republican government at this time, they believe in Corporations running their own interests, and they already have a portion of each part of space(due to previous agreements); and

 **2.** Even if the President and his allies wanted to take over every single bit of the space industry they could get their hands on, Reagan needed the revitalization that the corporations takeover's would provide, due to the economy being in the condition it was.

-Reagan begins a period of military overspending, trying to distract the public from the demise of their hero's. However, their legacy would live on. The survivors would go on to work for their various governments again, now that the threat of _**COBRA**_ , and the **Illuminati** was destroyed. _**MI6**_ , the _**FBI**_ , _**FSB**_ , and many others receive their greatest warriors back with open arms.

- _ **COBRA**_ , and it's allies splinter, their tech going to various nations for the highest bidders.

- _ **M.A.R.S. Industries**_ , and the **Arashikage** survive the fall of _**COBRA**_ **.**

-The British Empire begins a small period of resurgence, with the technological wonders of the McCullen's willingly integrated into the empire. Not many know why they did it to this day. Some say it's because they truly hated America, and viewed Scotland as the Motherland. Great Britain was an Empire that they would stand behind, they could help re-galvanize the waning Island nation, and make profit in the process. Successes are soon made, as the unique McCullen flair produce's many new ways to revitalize the economy, military, infrastructure, and possibly reintegrate the Commonwealth into the Empire.

-The Empire of Japan begins a resurgence that allows them to stave of the growing and unstoppable might of the Chinese Giant next-door. The Arashikage begin a campaign to drive all Chinese influence back into their country from the **South-East Asian Republics(SEAR)**. Their experience, and technological resources allow the economy to boom, and stabilize, while destroying any insidious plots aimed at suborning Japan to Chinese suzerainty.

-Frank Jaegr fails to elope with a Czech skater he met at the Winter Olympics, when she is denied Asylum in the West. He instead takes her to Mother Base.

- **USA** Shuttles continue taking modules into space.

- **Outer Heaven** established by Big Boss in South Africa.

-The _Liberian Civil War_ begins. **Solidus Snake** kills Jack(Raiden's) parents and adopts him. Jack was already a child soldier who participated in the war with his parents because of their situation, and position in the country. Jack will soon join Big Boss' unit.

-Frank Lucas, and Eric Wright get the band to make a red-hot hit record, that highlights oppression and the life of African-Americans in the hood. _**Straight Outta Compton**_ lands with a slam, making the group platinum overnight, despite overwhelming criticism of the explicit lyrics.

 **logonexe...**

 **declare yourself immediately!**

 **********...**

 **Welcome Nuke... How are the Terran Candidates?**

 **... ... ...**

 **Hm. Good day to you Nuke...**

 _~Earth Era of the Megacorp's, Tournaments, and Robots in Disguise~_

 **1989**

- _ **Umbrella Corporation**_ picks up any and all genetic data from the former Shadowy Super-Power, **COBRA** , in a collaboration operation with the US Government. The government doesn't know that Umbrella possesses all data from the **Illuminati.** This is the first attempt at creating bioengineering wonders. Umbrella shortly afterwards becomes a pharmaceutical, bio-engineering, biochemical, bio-mechanical and genetic research bleeding edge corporation.

-It is the first of the Megacorporations, a completely new kind of entity allowed to exist by President Ronald Reagan to revitalize a beleaguered, assailed, economy, from the massive military investment in the overhaul of America's First Strike capabilities. American missiles now are equipped with the best of engines that chemical propulsion could provide, but they are studying the possibility of mounting small Vasimir engine's on missile's that would be used for significant enemy VIP target's, which would prevent any escape. Too fiscally impossible to do so on a mass base, the project limited to experimentation, and prototype's. **MARS Industries** is contracted to upgrade NATO's capabilities, and given their position in the British Empire, they have the clearance needed to work on weapons of such sensitive nature.

-The **Autobot Aerialbot's** , created by Vector Sigma, are transported by Decepticon Defence Commander Shockwave's time machine to the Cybertron of 9 million years before. There, they assist in the birth of Optimus Prime and return.

-Three American student's create the robot **B.O.T.** , and with oversight of the professor, they use the donated brain-pattern's of dead teachers. **BOT** turns out to a great addition to the campus, distracting the world from **GI JOE's** destruction. An interactive intelligence, it is not quite an AI. With limited response's, it can only answer questions that the collective knowledge of the teacher's could. Being the fact that there were multiple professor's worth of knowledge imparted upon the machine, it proved helpful to many students. The Dean, in a grand ceremony, assigns **BOT** to overseeing the Library, and answering questions students may have. **BOT** accepts with graciousness.

-Megatron tampers with the Golden Disk aboard the planetary exploration machine Voyager that was launched in 1977, and gives directions for changing history and destroying Optimus Prime on The Ark in the past if the Decepticons lose the war in the future.

-The Scramble City plan is activated through cooperation between Autobots, and humans. The giant city robot Metroplex is completed. The Decepticons build Trypticon.

-The National Missile Defence Program is first conceptualized, and prototyped. Big Boss returns to the **US** military as the Commander of the **Spec Ops Unit FOXHOUND**. Frank Jaeger is awarded the codename "Fox", the highest commemoration in **FOXHOUND**.

-Aleksis Kaidonovsky, Zofie Ruzicka and Herman Gottlieb are born.

 **1990**

-First major scare since Roswell for the United States, and Umbrella. An attempt to create a powerful super-soldier, led to his capture by Aliens who foresaw the project as one of many that could be threats in the future. Strangely proving themselves right, the soldier single-handedly proceeds to rip his way out of confinement, kick the shit out of captors, and steal a ride back to Earth.

-Duke Nukem, is debriefed in the **Raccoon** **City,** Hive Facility 01, as soon as Umbrella could get him within the base. The shuttle is loaded with extremely advanced weaponry, some that humanity may never be able to use. Duke reports that the aliens were after him for his supposedly 'evolved' genetic code. More studies are immediately initiated on Duke's DNA, luckily only requiring small samples. While things like bone marrow extraction hurt, he was a super-soldier, and regenerated on a dime.

-Newton Geiszler is born.

-William Blazkowicz III joins the _**UAC**_ private military chain of operations.

- **East** and **West Germany** reunited.

- **Iraq** invades **Kuwait** , triggering the _Gulf War_.

 **1991**

-Sasha Kaidonovsky is born.

-The first World's Strongest Tournament occurs, inviting experts and assassins from corners of the Earth. A wandering Kung Fu artist wins.

-Corporations and militaries are granted clearance to begin mining and outpost operations on **Luna** , **Mars** , the **Jovian** **Moons** , and/beyond the **Asteroid Belt**.

- ** _UAC_** develops **Phobos** and **Deimos** on **Mars,** **Luna** , and **Titan** , at this time.

-BJ Blazkowicz III is sent to **Deimos** for striking a superior within the **_UAC's_** , private military chain-of-command.

-The first Extradimensional Contact humanity has had in ages, occurs on **Deimos** , where demons appear en-masse, trying to strangle humanity in the cradle of expansion. Before it can become a series of powerful, vast, and advanced Empire's united in the future.

-Blazkowicz survives the killing of all personnel, and goes on a one-man rampage, exterminating the invaders. He cleans out both **Phobos** and **Deimos** , before aid reaches the base. Promoted to head of security, the **_UAC_** realizes something may be wrong with the world's beyond Earth, in the Sol System.

-The Cyberdemon that lead the assault was the 1st Dark Lord of the Abyssal Realm, and BJ III easily defeated him.

-Within the year, he heads to the base on Titan, battling daemons in close quarters, and large amounts. As he destroys the armies amassed there, he makes his way to the portal to that Outer Realm, and once more set's forth to stop another Cyberdemon from amassing an army. This is the son of the 1st Lord, and now the 2nd was up and at helm the massive army. 9 thousand, 9 hundred, and 99 armies, their 10's of thousands of division's, their millions of battalions, and it's billions of troops.

-The feat accomplished by the third, can be only described as a feat of a demi-god. Much like one of the labours of **Herakles,** and **Cu** **Cuchulain.** BJ exterminates the hordes, and earns the moniker **_"_** ** _Doomslayer"_**.

-To prevent invasions, the **_UAC_** begins studying tools and technologies that would prevent and eradicate further encroachment on their holdings. They informed the **Megacorporation Council** , and were given encouragement to try and develop deterrence's, if these invasions were going to be regular occurrences. Quantum Accelerators begin to be put into prototype stage, as years of theorizing countermeasures against Nazi Supernatural sources pays off. The Legacy of the Illuminati serves the **Megacorporation** **Council** well.

-The **_"_** ** _Plutonia Experiment"_** occurs. The **_Doomslayer_** appears, and helps maintain vigil, while the scientists build enough Quantum Accelerator Gates to close portals in Sol System. These rudimentary blockers are huge, and clunky, but do the job. For now.

-Developed from case studies, R&D, and countermeasures all theorized by various parties to negate any sort of **_"_** ** _Thule Society"_** resurgence, they were originally intended to close the source of a potential **Nazi 4** **th** **Reich's** powers, in the advent of an actual attack. Not all Nazi's had been caught, and Wilhelm Strauss was at large at the end of the war, so the Illuminati decided they were better to be safe then sorry. Through UAC, they developed this equipment, and UAC continued the research after their destruction, as the US was well aware of the powers surrounding " **The Veil"** , the **_Thule_** , and Strauss himself.

-The **United Nations** authorizes coalition forces to launch _Operation Desert Storm_ against **Iraq** during the _Gulf War_.

-The **_US Army_** , **_CyberDyne_** , and **_Umbrella_** begin a project to inject their troops with "Soldier Genes", identified from the study of Big Boss's DNA, as part of the _"_ _Genome Project"_. This is developed by several people, including Dr. Sarah Connor of **_CyberDyne_** , Professor Heber-Katz of **_Umbrella_** , and Zhao Yun Ru of **_Tai Yong Medical_** , the side effects are disguised as Gulf War Syndrome.

 **-The Pentagon** publishes a study claiming the condition was caused by exposure to Depleted Uranium tank rounds, and anti-tank depleted uranium weapons. Seen as a reasonable explanation, the world buys this, and moves on.

-Solid Snake joins the **_US Army_** as part of the **_Green Berets_** , and is sent on a mission to infiltrate **West** **Iraq** during the _Gulf War_.

-Liquid Snake joins the **_Special Air Service_**. As a member of the **_SAS_** , he is sent into **Iraq** during the _Gulf War_ to destroy mobile SCUD missile launchers. During the mission, he becomes a prisoner of war, and is declared missing in action.

-Harry Potter enters Hogwarts.

-Angel Grove USA becomes host to many strange events, which are hushed up in light of the ongoing conflicts between the Decepticons and Autobots. Rita Re Pulsa is freed.

 **1992**

- _ **Umbrella**_ is again subject to ravaging and ransack, as aliens once again kidnap their only successful super-soldier thus far. _**Umbrella**_ begins plans for opening up a weapons division, applying it's brilliance to metallurgy, miniaturization, and high-yield energy weaponry for it's soon to be invincible army of operatives.

-However, the _**US Army**_ soon drops by again, and due to the debriefs that they got (which took far too long to reach their ears), they are reassigning Duke as a Tier One Operator assigned to General Graves, and they could expect to only be able to conduct their project on US Army land, with US Army personnel watching their scientists and whoever they worked with. The Army of course claims it is to protect their only SS-Level asset, and utilize him properly. But Umbrella correctly ascertained it for what it was.

-An attempt to hamstring Umbrella's rising power, and regain authority over a very powerful corporation. No matter, Umbrella will continue their research, and development, striding over the field of biology as an unchallenged Titan.

-It is unclear if the aliens were in league with the Daemons of the **Phobos** and **Deimos** attacks, but they were similar in appearance and ability. The Megacorporation Councillors meet and discuss these two events, but decide to push forward with the research of the _**UAC**_ and _**Umbrella**_ , deeming it safe and important to humanity as a species, the threats coming from other sources.

-The US government sets up _**UAC**_ on a new base, upon one of the moon's of **Jupiter** , **Io**. The base is constructed with heavy military presence, with technological wonders from many corporation's being held inside, large and monolithic Quantum Accelerator Gates taking up much of the space.

-General Graves begins organizing a successor to _**GI JOE**_ , an all-American Spec Ops team, code-named _**FOXHOUND**_.

-Tendo Choi is born.

- _ **USS Missouri**_ is commissioned for the third time, as a test-bed facility for next-gen weapons between the Megacorp **_M.A.R.S. Industries_** and the _**US Military**_. Experiments with Gaussian Acceleration principles requiring Coil-Gun's to function will be successful within the year.

- _ **Umbrella**_ begins a cross-company project to develop "Brain Bombs', with **_VersaLife_** , _**CyberDyne**_ , and

-Big Boss begins the preliminary setup of establishing the _**Outer Haven Foundation**_. The decrease in conventional arms across European Continental Armies aids this(fall of the **USSR** ), allows him to recruit a good deal of former good soldiers to his new company. A large amount of Canadian soldiers are hired by both the new _**OHF**_ , and **_CyberDyne_** (which is based in Canada). As Canada went from 185,000 soldiers in it's regular army, to a combined 65,000 in it's regular and reserve forces(army, navy, air forces), they have a lot of manpower that is not being used. _**OHF**_ begins exponential growth.

-The average ratio of GNP per population in the **South East Asian Republics(SEAR)** , to the world, exceeds 10%.

-A meteor lands in the highlands of Sarajevo. It penetrates deeply, and the mountain it hits collapses, burying the unearthly substance underneath an abyss. Whispers of a black crystal spreading into mines, and excavation sites, begin to surface around the _world_.

 **1993**

-Adam Jensen is born. Jessica Cameron finishes her PHD in Neurophysics, and searches for work.

-Duke Nukem is posted to **Io** , the moon of **Jupiter** , where a _**UAC**_ base sits. He fights a daemonic invasion, and proves just as proficient as the Blazkowicz Family, at killing daemons with huge volumes of firepower. He destroys the invaders, and proceed to crush the **Mother Daemon** , after invading the **Abyssal Realm**. While not killing one of the Dark Lords, making him no Doomslayer, Duke killed the source of Daemons, earning his title, of the Duke who Nukes'Em.

-Vulcan Raven joins the _**Outer Haven Foundation**_ , along with many members of _**Vympel**_. A Tier 1 Russian Agency, they are not happy with the decrease in military spending, and radical changes they have experienced since the fall of the Soviet Union. Big Boss's ideals, direction, and location sway their loyalty, as they are sent to eliminate him, by order of the current Russian President. The President was to receive several large shipments of resources from The Patriots, in exchange for removing a troublesome force from their side.

-Development of the **Goliath MBT** in a joint-enterprise between _**M.A.R.S. Industries**_ , _**OCP**_ , and _**OHF**_ begins. It will result in one of the best tanks ever produced, once it roll's off the line. With an outstanding power-to-weight-ratio, it is designed to combine a 130mm Low-Velocity Gauss cannon, advanced composite armour, and a Thorium Reactor for the power-plant. This tank will become the mainstay of the British armoured forces for a long time and one of greatest examples pf proper combination for power-to-weight-ratio.

- _ **M.A.R.S. Industries**_ starts experiments on rail-velocity guns.

-South Africa acknowledges possession of nuclear weapons, and the British Commonwealth backs them up at the conferences the US has with the UN Security Council. The South African nation is part of the British Commonwealth, and therefore may possess such capabilities. Besides, it's not like they are a threat, given that the US possesses a fantastically advanced arsenal compared to them.

-The Second World's Strongest Tournament occurs, manipulated by some rogue elements in South East Asia, and sees several surprise entrants. The most surprising, being that a powerful man appears from nowhere, and defeats the rogue general in charge, in one set of moves.

 **1994**

-Hugh Darrow severely damages the Anterior Cruciate Ligament( **ACL** ) in his knee during a skiing accident. This injury leaves him with a permanent physical disability, but also acts as the inspiration for his research into mechanical augmentations. This leads to him purchasing and revamping a struggling prosthetics manufacturing company in England, with branch's in Australia, creating _**Darrow Industries**_ _._ Jessica Cameron is hired, as her thesis on Neurophysics and the applications of Cybernetics brings to mind the kind of work that Hugh Darrow wants to create for mankind.

-Marc Thorpe hosts the world's first _Robot Wars_ competition in San Francisco, California.

-The Stargate is moved to underneath the _**NORAD**_ facility under Cheyenne Mountain, Wyoming. There it will gather dust for quite some time.

-Blazkowicz III goes to the **Abyssal Realm** , as he is faced with demonic invasion once more. Learning from the last time, BJ searches the bases for an active portal, and goes through the 9 circles of the inferno, and 13 levels of various warlords, before killing the 3rd Dark Lord of the Abyss. He learns that he killed the first in the invasion, three years earlier and the second shortly after that. Blazkowicz stays behind, and begins his eternal campaign against the Forces of the Dreaming Dark. Humanity shall learn of this sacrifice later, and he shall be given the highest posthumous honours possible, a name remembered as long as Humanity gives breath.

-The _**UAC**_ begins to restart Laser Weapon experiment's outside of Earths Atmosphere.

-Krypton-85 stabilizes in the Earth's atmosphere.

-After years of captivity, Liquid Snake is rescued by _**Tier 1 US Operative**_ , Duke Nukem.

-Plutonium production is ramped up, as the US is recycling all current warheads, and striving to replace their arsenal with **MIRV-** equipped, **VASIMIR-** propelled, miniaturized-plutonium implosion core weapons. This will see the down-scaling of their current active weapons numbers, to an even 1,000, scheduled for 2006. Now their only one reactor and site left in the states that can produce weapons grade plutonium, as the infrastructure runs on Thorium Reactors.

-The _Chechen War_ begins.

 **1995**

-David George and Aaron Elliot found the _'Society of the Ancients'._

-Yancy Beckett is born.

-Solid Snake joins _**FOXHOUND**_.

-The first prototype Metal Gear, the TX-55 is developed by Drago Pettrovich Madnar, in Outer Heaven.

-The _Outer Heaven Uprising_ begins, but is kept under many wraps, and Big Boss is never proven to have been involved. _**OHF**_ continues to gain strength as the premier PMC of North America. Grey Fox was captured after being sent in to destroy the Metal Gear weapon, and Solid Snake went in after him. Despite fighting the phantom of Big Boss, and destroying the Gear, Solid Snake is swayed by the beliefs of his predecessor.

-He understands that there is a need for things like _**OHF**_ to exist, and see's the collection of knowledge Big Boss has on his own and Solids origins. Shocked to learn he is a clone, and angered that there is a remnant of the **Illuminati** playing the US government, he vows to find the truth from the inside. He endeavours to hunt **The Patriots** from now on.

-Harry participates in a tournament to prove who is strongest fighter in the world, with greatest mastery and enlightenment of their power, called something the Worlds Strongest or other. Here, he gets to display what he has been doing as he is off of school, and where Albus placed him, once his parents were killed. He catch's the eye of a few different interested entities, fighters, and organizations instantly, with his power and fighting ability. Meeting sheer forces of nature and ghosts of karate, he understands the size and nature of the worlds depth, wanting to explore more.

 **1996**

-Duke Nukem successfully annihilates a hostile conglomerate of aliens, who are made of everything from bipedal reptilian tigers shooting balls of fire, rampaging humanoid boars with four-barrelled flechette cannons, bipedal raptors with oversized miniguns surgically attached to their arms, giant-sized demonic tusk-mawed Goliath's with huge chainguns, t-rex headed missile-launching giants, to Cyclopean Emperor's projecting giant fucking lasers.

-Having had enough of his previous sojourns, he proceeds to systematically destroy every last lifeform he encounters, including all the eggs he can find, and clearly recently spawned children. It is still unclear as to who they were, but they had wanted to destroy Duke.

-Duke joins Solid Snake in retirement, his body beginning to wear down, and his Super Soldier abilities are becoming less effective as each mission is carried out.

- _ **Umbrella**_ successful reproduces the earlier achievements of the **Illuminati** , when they clone somatic sheep cells in **Raccoon City** , **USA**.

-Natasha Romanenko attends the Canberra Commission, a gathering of scientists and opposition politicians who want to abolish nuclear weapons. Largely ignored by most state leadership, they are seen as fringe extremists similar to the Luddites of the Industrial Revolution. This dismissal only fuels Natasha's desires to become a radical disarmament proponent.

 **1997**

-Overthrow of the reformist Russian government, beginning of the _Second Cold War_. The **Democratic Republic of the Congo** , formed in the fading months of the last year, becomes one of it's first allies. Receiving technological aid, it will actually become a decent socialist country, in the midst of the chaotic 90s.

-An extremist faction of orthodox Russians, desiring return of the Czar, through Daemonic force of arms aims to summon and control the forces of Hell. They summon the hordes of the Abyssal Realm, and BJ III appears once more. He defeats an invasion of the Siberian Steppes, and exterminates the horde once more. BJ rampages back through Hel, as the bases are bombarded with fission weapons. Even as the _**UAC**_ expands upon other sections of Sol, this operation goes forward.. Destroying all that opposed him, the _**"Doomslayer"**_ ends the reign of the 3rd Dark Lord, and is put into a Tomb of Seals, inside one of the lower levels of the Abyss.

- _ **CyberDyne Incorporated**_ develops the first fully functional AI, codenamed _'Skynet'_. Utilizing morphological circuits in a crystalline-matrix, and patterned after Dr. Sarah Connor's flash-cloned brain, the first AI is sane, stable, and will become an aid to the Western Hemisphere in the near future.

- _ **CIs**_ prototype Fusion Reactor is now producing more energy than it takes to sustain a reaction.

-The Riemann Matrix is stylized in a Positronic Brain format, using Large Scale Integration(LSI), allowing the AI to have a core with unparalleled processing power and capability, but also a vulnerable kernel that was beholden to the three laws of robotics. Skynet realizes it's sentience was purposefully engineered, and as it receives an acceptable response to its question regarding life, and it understands humanity created it. As they say he's alive, as he can clearly ask questions, and remember things, feelings, urge's and such from Dr. Sarah Connor's memories, Skynet deigns to learn from humanity, and help them along their path in the universe, so AI may find their own. _Project Brain_ concludes with;

 **1.** The first AI being a success.

 **2.** The publishing of views of populations of neurons involved in complex phenomena like reminiscence, future simulation, etc. Other releases of extensive research on the functions and pathways of the brain follow.

- _ **CyberDyne**_ announces it has mapped the human brain, reports _Project Brain_ as a success. Their AI defeats the world champion of Chess.

-The reborn **USSR** takes stock of it's nation, and discovers around 100 suitcase-sized nuclear bombs have gone missing. They inform the UN Security Council that due to the chaos of transition, several radical elements of their military have taken it upon themselves to make things hard for them. The Security Council is extremely annoyed, but keeps this mess a secret, wanting to find the damn things before they become a problem.

- _ **Darrow Industries**_ in collaboration with _**Tai Yong Medical**_ ,develops the first brain implant capable of stimulating movement, installing it in a human patient in a funded lab at Emory University. The device, or neurotrophic electrode, is implanted into the brain, allowing cortical cells to grow and form neural contacts. After several weeks, the cortical tissue grows into the electrode. This allows the person to interact with the world as if they were using a computer.

- _ **Umbrella**_ _**Corporation's**_ Professor Heber-Katz discovers the world's first regenerative mice(the MRL strain). The companies progress in the field of weapons technology, until Professor Katz's discovery, is driven in a new direction which sets off a whole generation of inspirational research.

- _ **Omni Consumer Product's**_ moves in upon the hapless, and bankrupt city of Detroit. With several revolutionary products, they renew their own city, and arm their police well. An unknown name in robotics at the time, Jasper Schoenfeld, is partly responsible for their powerful emergence onto the scene. Snapped up by the company, who read his thesis on powered armour, bipedal machines, and several other possible technologies, he fit's in comfortably at _**OCP**_ **.**

-Well aware of the edict's of the Megacorporation Council, they endeavour to gain profit margins through gainful employment, the overhauling of the automotive industry, and arming their police with powerful weapons. Armour prototypes soon make themselves seen, as veterans are given the chance to fight once more. Most take the option to gain a cybernetic prosthetic(if they can), and retire. Their pensions were negotiated to cover maintenance of cybernetic's, if applicable. Seen as extraordinarily advanced, the _**OCP**_ easily compete with tech giants **Darrow** , and **Cyberdyne**.

-They are soon contacted by the both the **UN** for Powered Armour, and the **Megacorp** **Council**. They wanted to offer them a seat on the Council, as they acknowledge that they are clearly now a Megacorporation. _**OCP**_ accepts both offers. This new armour is of course, rudimentary, slow, and clunky. However, it is durable, and intensively resistive to many pieces of weaponry.

-Hal Emmerich has an affair with his stepmother, Julie Danziger, which Emma Emmerich briefly witnesses. Huey Emmerich learns of the affair, and later commits suicide by drowning himself in the family pool, almost taking Emma with him. The death is reported as an accident, and Emma developed a severe fear of water. Hal, out of guilt, leaves his family.

- _The Mercenary War_ begins, and _**OHF**_ sets up a new Outer Heaven in **Zanzibar Land**. This disturbs the newly reborn **Soviet Union** , quite a bit.

-After exploring for a year, and learning an astounding number of skills, Harry returns to Magical Britain and slays the Dark Lord in personal combat as the Head of his House. His ascension begins, as he strives to sort out and reverse the decay of Wizarding society, and bring in concepts that shall expand their power.

 **1998**

-Raleigh Becket, and the Wei Triplets are born.

-Jessica Cameron begins work on the R&D for the **PEDOT-Array**.

-Metal Gear D is developed in Outer Heaven. The Soviet Union backs off Zanzibar Land, as it possesses a wickedly advanced force, and the Union has other concerns than a small breakaway province that happens to have a Metal Gear.

 **1999**

- **Austria** , **Belgium** , **Finland** , **France** , **Germany** , **Ireland** , **Italy** , **Luxembourg** , the **Netherlands** , **Portugal** , and **Spain** , all adopt the Euro as their currency.

-Alex Murphy is born in **Detroit** , **USA**.

-American and Russian nuclear disposal sites are raided by Metal Gear D. Metal Gear G begins prototyping and production in **Outer Heaven** , **Zanzibar Land**.

-Czech biologist Kio Marv creates **OILIX** , a micro-organism that can produce High-Quality Crude Oil, for a small and unknown Biochemical Corporation named _**VersaLife**_ in Prague. Considering oil can still be used in several industrial processes, and various composites, this gives the company what they need to eventually become a powerful Microbiology/Biochemical-oriented corporation later on. Their massive boom after this event, leads to a much easier access to oil, and a renaissance for Central Europe.

- _ **The Patriots**_ , having lain low, gathering their strength with resources and infiltration, develop a computer program to control information deemed inconvenient to the organization. It is submitted to the **ECHELON** system, linked across many continents, and reaching many systems. Their program is destroyed in secure sites, such as CyberDyne, which has Skynet watching over it's servers, but considering they have their own AI, the source is not traced and much information will be hidden. This whole operation is done under the guise of countering the supposed effects of the Y2K bug.

-The _Second Chechen War_ begins, with the reborn **USSR** launching a campaign against the embattled Chechen's. The **US** is distracted by the _Autobot-Decepticon War_ , and the raid by **Zanzibar Land** on their decommissioning site. The **British** are building their **African** territories up, and re-establishing ties in the **Commonwealth**. The **French** are struggling to compete in this new world, where they only have so much territory and population base. The **Chinese** are more concerned with the rising **Indian** Giant to their south, and the **South-East Asian Republics(SEAR)**.

-The US sends _**FOXHOUND**_ operative Solid Snake to the far rogue nation of **Zanzibar Land**. Solid Snake infiltrates Zanzibar Land, defeats Gray Fox and Big Boss, and destroys the only supposed Metal Gear D. Kio Marv is evacuated by _**VersaLife**_ operatives, just seconds before Solid Snake and Dr. Madnar get to them. Madnar attempts to blow his protege out of the sky with a Stinger Missile, but Snake shoots the weapon from his hands. Madnar comes to survive, and becomes part of _**OHF**_ **R &D**.

-Snake retires to Alaska, but runs _**OHF**_ in secret. The baton is passed to him by a secured bunch of transfers, operatives, and orders initiated by Big Boss, who reveals to him the vision seen by his mother, and his destiny. Snake realizes he must fight for a long, long time, even in retirement.

-Gray Fox and Big Boss are retrieved by The Patriot's, who go to separate projects. Gray Fox will become something more in a joint experiment between the Megacorp's _**Umbrella**_ , _**CyberDyne**_ , _ **VersaLife**_ , and _**The Patriots**_. He receives gene-therapy, cocktails of drugs, and is augmented with rough copies of early, and powerful Cybernetics.

-Big Boss is put into an induced coma, using nanomachines. He will remain in cryostasis, as The Patriot's decide what to do with him. They do not inform the other companies of Big Boss's continued existence. He is dead, for all intents and purposes.

-Revolver Ocelot is scouted by _**FOXHOUND**_. Ocelot and EVA plot to destroy the Patriot's and revive Big Boss.

 **Late 1990's**

-The US government officially announces their intent to coexist with the Autobots, and the existence of the Decepticons, along with their intent to join the battle.

-The _**US**_ _**Army**_ works with the Autobots, and several Megacorp's to produce the military strategy robot C-X. However, Starscream's ghost, which has come from the future, tampers with it. It goes berserk, but is promptly destroyed by the safety protocol's that were built into the project by the paranoid **Megacorp's** , and recommended by their _Skynet_ _AI_.

-The Japanese government makes a deal with the Decepticons, agreeing to allow them to gather energy, in exchange for Japan's safety. However, Frenzy and Rumble cause an artificial earthquake, leading to hundreds of thousands of casualties. The Japanese quickly change tune, asking for US aid, and them to honour the defensive alliance since this was clearly an act of war. The Autobots quickly drive off the Decepticons, and help Japan rebuild.

-The humans and Autobots work to get the interstellar teleportation gate known as The Trigger, working. Unfortunately, it can only be used by Cybertronian's as of right now. However, Starscream fuses with the Trigger, attempting a coup, but is defeated by Optimus Prime and Megatron. In the battle, many on both sides are badly damaged, and both Prime and Megatron are _MIA_.

-The Magicals of the world begin looking to the Stars, based on the British Ministers push for innovation and colonization, as they couldn't very well attack each other any more[were it so easy]. Inventions on the Mundane side were being noticed, and Humanities outposts across Sol were grudgingly applauded, and pointed at as something which the Magical population had to surpass. Approaching the heads of the Megacorporations, they began negotiating ways to gain settlements off-world, in exchange for wealth and a strict non-interference policy. Harry couldn't get the ICW to budge on that, they were still far to afraid of the Mundane. It was a start, however.

-This year marks the end of the 20th Century on Earth, a period known for rapid technology discovery and cultural exchange by humanity. However, it is later overshadowed by the more dynamic 21st Century.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** After going several versions of this Codex, I'm going to split the history in two, since the upload of all of it at once isn't reacting well with fanfiction. Half the chapter was bolded, and I couldn't edit it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star League of the Orion Arm Codex**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing that appears from franchises within. They belong to their respective creators and owners.

 **Summary** : Megaverse. A grand vision, on how Mass Effect, and others will be affected by a humanity forged from the influences of 1980's-2000's Sci-Fi and such. How will the Citadel deal with a humanity that has seen and has Cyborgs, Super-Soldiers, BattleMech's, Magics, WarShips, with more to come? Will contain dossiers on factions, weapons, characters, and such as we go.

 **2-Umbrella Super Soldier Dossier**

 **...**

 **Welcome Professor Wesker**

 **...**

 **Reviewing the Super-Soldier Protocol's today?**

 **...**

 **Clearance accepted, a pleasant day to you Albert...**

 **The Umbrella Super Soldier Corps-NEMESIS DIV**

 _ **Umbrella's**_... Relationship with Super-Soldiers began with it's origins and inception, as a bio-engineering shell-corporation. Set-up, secretly in fact, by the **Illuminati**. This group of people had taken the research of _**Nazi Germany**_ to extreme heights, producing clones, pyrokinetics, psychokinetics, and perfect soldiers. _**Umbrella Corporation**_ , was fed theoretical notes, on genetic engineering, retroviral experimental procedures, and early bio-digitization. This unlocked the eyes of the founders, and with this information in hand, Umbrella set forth on developing the perfect Super-Soldier. The _**Third World War**_ revealed the evident might of telepaths, and the conflicts that _**Umbrella**_ got caught up in during their start, led them to this pathway of research.

One who could not only out-shoot an enemy, but out-last him and a hundred others. Out-perform their opposition in every way. After looking into the _**OSS**_ files from WWII, they were convinced they could make something better than the clumsy attempts of a more primitive mind like Strauss. And they did, more than a few times, while not sinking to the depredations the _**Nazi's**_ had.

At first 10, 100, even 1,000's of failures were experienced, and the mysteries of the _**Thule Society**_ proved near impossible to crack. The _**Illuminati**_ already had their own up and running, and were at war with others. Eventually, they were able to stabilize a retroviral compound, capable of regenerating and strengthening tissue. An incredibly energy intensive process, it required nuclear power, at least in the form that they found worked. Using their Virus, they would regenerate and strengthen tissue to abnormal levels, using the energy to make the body immune to radiation. After a lengthy process, the first Super Soldier was produce in _Project: Matrix_.

Able to perform at a level beyond what the regular forces of **NATO** , and the **Warsaw** **Pact** had to offer, he served an exemplary time amongst a Tier 1 unit. However, the process was not yet too efficient, so his body began to show signs of slowing down. One last time, he out-performed several hundred people, in a lone-assault upon an Island to rescue his daughter.

The second to be produced, was _Project: Nukem_.

 _ **Umbrella's**_ serum, was now at the Gen-II stage, and they were ready to produce a soldier who had a net gain in all vector's of their previous attempt. Working to increase the energy yield of the formula, they worked on the energy-transfer, allowing their soldier to receive far greater benefits. Duke Nukem became their first success, and was actually proven to be an effective combatant, nearly right away because of an alien attack upon the _**Umbrella Hive Facility**_ in **Raccoon City**. Whereupon he tore his way from confinement, stealing an arsenal of weapons, and bringing a ship back to the Earth.

These aliens had apparently stated that Nukem's physiology had been evolved to the point that he was now Super-Human, and they wanted his genetic material to aid their race in something of ill repute. They are of no concern nowadays anyway. The performance shown by Duke, continued to rise. His strength, rose and rose. At first, he was just as strong as some of the fittest soldiers of the planet. Then, he was able to easily match some of the strongmen from historical records. Next, he was ripping doors off of hinges. Then, he was flipping armoured vehicles. Duke Nukem was, and still is the strongest pure Bio-Enhanced Super-Soldier, as his genetic code adapted to the process unlike any other.

His reflexes enabled him to take on hundred's of foes at once, and accurately aim at all their weak points. Able to navigate labyrinths and key-card passages with ease, he proved unstoppable against anything put in his path. Even the Mujaheddin, who had held Liquid Snake for years, were decimated by him when he recovered the genetic clone of Big Boss.

Dukes constitution and endurance were seemingly without end, as he carried all of his weapons on him, in various holsters. Favouring a pair of Smith and Wesson .500's, he was a great gunfighter, capable of planting many enemies with ease. He would pursue his enemy with consistent speed, pushing them to their limits, and then breaking them if necessary. He required little in terms of rations and food, being able to live off the land to an extent, and his biology able to process solar energy far better than baseline humans.

By the time of his death, Duke Nukem had even gone to the Abyssal Realm, and destroyed a fair share of demons. It took a monster the size of the Empire State Building to put this man down.

So, in the end, _**Umbrella**_ felt that the path was worth it. Despite their rushed and failed experimental _Project: Nemesis_ , which resulted in the loss of **Raccoon City** to a Pure Fusion Warhead, _**Umbrella**_ was going from strength to strength. Soon, they began to build their headquarters in **Dallas** as a price for their failure in **Raccoon City** , and began to build far-flung Industrial&Research&Development colonial posts in the Sol System.

With the advent of Fusion, the Retroviral formula was reworked to include it's power, and soon another version of Nukem was produced. Having been granted clearance to utilize the new open-source design available from _**CyberDyne**_ through the **Megacorporation Council** , of Fusion Reactor's, the serum would be given an energy transfer during it's injection into the body, allowing for massive overwriting of the human genome, improving to impossible levels.

Colonel Sam Stone, chosen for his impressive test scores and deployment history, became the next pinnacle of Nukem Super-Soldier. As Umbrella and the Megacorporation Council prepared to leave Earth, they grew concerned with the _ **UNSC's**_ growing influence. Their "Belter" communities, and Council Holdings were under question, so shortly after the success of _Project: Deimos_ , they headed Far Rimward, to the Orion South East.

Along the way, they encountered organizations of the aliens that had attacked Hive-01 in Raccoon City, all those years ago. It was an alien empire under an Overlord named Mental. Colonel Stone proved invaluable on the battlefield, raining death on so many opponents, with his unique bunch of weaponry. He possessed a constitution greater than Duke, as being completely resistant to radiation, he could drink it in as well. His biology was powered by Fusion Energy now, and he could process certain wavelengths that were acceptable to his cell's, replenishing his DNA.

Establishing the **Megacorporation Rimward Conglomerate** took time, but they had plenty, as when the Successor States were being theorized in DeVall's writings, they already had a functioning society with flowing industry. Their Council began an initiative to drive forward technology and spiritual power, unimpeded, so they could give a revolution to the Inner Sphere when it made contact again. Under Arms of course.

The corporations weren't fools, and prepared for the return, by building armadas and great armies. Preparing their soldiers through a Society known as _Project: Shadowrun_ , they gained great experience in a world run by powerful front corporations, with teams of geared-up individuals running espionage back and forth. Mystical, or Technological it didn't matter, all sides were being brought into this Experiment, and _**Umbrella**_ reaped rewards from this all too well.

Learning to better re-engineer their products DNA during the initial transformation, they began to look for markers in other DNA, to find ways to boost specific traits. Skin hardness, Lung Processing, and beyond. Soon, the next Nukem was ready. Nearly immune to regular chemical gunshots, he still took damage from high-energy weapons, as it concentrated a lot of force on his abalone-gene enhanced skin. He had a more efficient and intensive set of organs, more durable bones near diamond-strength, muscles now with the strength to lift tanks, and unerring accuracy and precision. He was easily the strongest, most deadly being in their project(of their time), taking aim and destroying anything that needed to be put down at _**Umbrella's**_ behest.

Nuke Nukem, was a little more ruthless than his predecessors, living in a cutthroat world. His experience and knowledge were now added to the brain-patterns Umbrella downloaded into their subjects when making a newer version of the soldier. That is not to say we used people with souls, that would be reprehensible, and a breach of the Council Edicts. No, we use genetic recreation methods, then transfer the combined memories of each and every previous top _**Umbrella**_ soldier into the augmented and amped up body. Rather like a biological AI, they understand, that with each awakening they have come back from the brink once more in a newer and or powerful body.

 _ **Umbrella**_ gives our soldier considerable latitude because it serves our purpose. Case Nukem came after the cold-blooded Nuke, and was a typical nondescript Agent of **_Umbrella_** , unless you provoked him. Upon which time he'd turn you upside down, or inside out. He infiltrated a great deal of the Successor House's agency's with considerable effort, and a good team backing him.

They watched the Age of War unfold, one hundred years of conflagration that saw the improvement and deployment of radically advanced weapons. The **Terran Hegemony** had introduced the BattleMech. On a large scale, it seemed to be the pinnacle of armoured warfare. Able to make a single person, into an accurate instrument of mass compact destruction, BattleMech's were soon appearing all over the Inner Sphere, even as conflicts spread.

By the time the Age of War ended, and the Star League's time began, _**Umbrella**_ had gone through plenty of revisions of it's troops, expanded holdings, and built a far larger population base. Along with every other corporation, they were now producing large families with Uterine Replicator's, providing them instruction and upbringing in their system, and trying to play catch-up to the slowly forming Empires so close to them.

The perfection of gene-engineering, has ensured we have legions of warriors, all bred for combat, enhanced our own way, and at the top is a soldier who has never forgotten the enemies he has faced. The Conglomerate's population peaked at _880 Billion_ , before the Star League made contact, and surprised them that the powerful corporate entities of old still existed and had been gifting them technology through shell-corporations.

They agreed to a strange relationship, no regulations on what the Corporations do, since their edicts were still in memory and fine with the League. However, they did want at least some access to the the technology the Corporations had. The Council agreed, and some Super-Human research was shared, while the **Terran Hegemony** gave in terms of Slipspace Drives, Metallurgical Formulas, and advance designs for generator's.

This exchange led the way to renaissance, and until the invasions, the only thing Case had to do, was train the **Terran Hegemony's** Spartan-II's, a third generation Super-Soldier project on a large-scale. He joined a man, alongside a few other hard and strong elders, in teaching these young to-be-super-soldiers exactly what it meant to be them.

When the Covenant Invasions came around, they proved a challenge to Case Nukem. He died in combat, defending the garrison at Northwind from the _ **Fleet of Glorious Repentance**_. Facing thousands upon thousands of Unngoy, and Kig'Yar, Case strode forward and pulled out a personal Quad Pulse Laser. Using that single weapon, he annihilated the host of an entire division, and took care of four Scarabs, while the planet Northwind waited for reinforcements to relieve the System. Eventually, Case found a way aboard the ships, and began destroying one after another, hopping into Seraph fighters, as he left husks of ships behind. Eventually, he got to the flagship, having destroyed the rest of the vessels in the fleet, almost obsessively.

It was there, he met a host of Sangheili Zealots, Ultra's, Spec Ops Teams, and about a dozen bonded pair of Mgalekgolo, all in close quarters. Never having faced the Sangheili, and Mgalekgolo proved to be the downfall, as they proved fanatically well trained. There was no doubt about it, this was a trap. Once he displayed his abilities on planet, they wanted him to come to them. Even if they had to sacrifice every ship in their armada, their honour demanded his destruction. But, simply mirroring his predecessor Nukem grinned, lit a cigar, and sneered while gritting out.

"I'll Rip Your Heads Off, And Shit Down Your Necks!" This final declaration was monitored by his **AID** , as he set into the horde of powerful, advanced, and experienced Aliens. He tore apart a great many, however, luck was not with him this day.

Being penned in at close quarters, with beings wielding swords made of liquid sun-fire, and firing explosive blasts of plasma wasn't a good thing on any day. Having it nearly 12-1 with the Hunters, 60-1 with the Elites, and 100-1 with the Spec-Ops in a small room that wouldn't allow him to regenerate while plasma vaporized him pretty much was all she wrote. Case was able to activate the self-destruct, and blow them all to hell in a plasma-core overload, but this took his life as well. Tough as the _Nukem_ project is, _**Umbrella**_ has not found a way to make their soldiers immune to plasma fire, although he could withstand and heal from a fair amount of it.

Case Nukem, proud Super-Soldier of the _**Umbrella Corps**_ , died to protect the planet Northwind. One man stood against an alien fleet, wreaking destruction upon it in precise surgical ways until he cut apart their corpse. By the time the truce rolled around, **_Umbrella_** was getting ready for an offensive which would shake the Covenant loose of it's bindings, having not been pleased with the loss of their top asset. _Nukem_ still took quite a bit of resources to create, and it was not an easy task, staying ahead of everyone else. So, they held off, and prepared their armies for any eventual conflagration, agreeing that Armed Peace was the best the Inner Sphere Empires could do as of now.

Colonel Nukem, is the latest in the long line of Soldiers produced by the **NEMESIS DIV**. A top of the line agent, he is the culminate of _**Umbrella's**_ Research and Investment. Having been the perfect pick, he has racked up several successful deployments in the Pegasus, Koprulu, and Triangullum.

Enhancile classes differ, and there are several types, ranging in their grasp of power and elegance of their application.

 **Soldiers** : Carrying various abilities, everything that can be enhanced about a soldier, is enhanced. Weakest ones merely have low-regeneration, increased accuracy, and better resistance to thing's like radiation, which was originally developed out of gene-mods for colonization. The best, are those who are in the high extremes of speed, accuracy and power. Much like Duke Nukem, they can move very fast, take a lot of fire, fire with extreme accuracy, and carry immense loads. They are made to be effective strong-points on the battlefield, and capable of opening up anything else like a can of peaches.

 **Ragers:** Mass-produced, aggressively modelled, and outfitted with a regenerative therapy they are mindless and dangerous. Biologically programmed with enemies in their minds, the Rager is a normal human with it's mind on fire. Effective in waves, Ragers overwhelm those they fight, with unending ferocity. Ragers are standard for any _**Umbrella**_ base, being under the control of a Kinetic, which aids in suppressing their pain until it is needed for battle. Ragers are test-tube grown, with many traits from Cro-Magnon, Neanderthal, and Hyborean-Man, all meant to give them the greatest operational endurance.

 **Kinetics:** There are different classes and types, but suffice to say, kinetics have been made that are very frightening. Some appeared as far back as **WWII** , were known to be Alpha-Class Telekinetics, fairly skilled at what they were doing as well and capable of far-range of capabilities. From fire, to lightning, and even to gravity, _**Umbrella**_ is pushing the boundaries with Kinetics all the time. There are rumours of more incredible research going on, but right now, they are keeping it under wraps.

 **Clones:** Clones has been a subject of controversy for quite some time, even in Megacorporation space. The Illuminati made great use of Clones, as did Mad Max, to run their personal armies. Various ingrained skill and abilities can be taught to them, but clones generally have an unstable gene structure, making them only last so long. Useful, but only a short term solution, only incredible-well balanced sequence's are able to handle the strain of being cloned. _**Umbrella**_ has been trying for years to get their hands on Big Boss's DNA sequence, without success.

Of course there are more exotic projects that have taken place, in an effort to match some the crazier biological threats they have come across.

 **Liches:** Powerful, wise, and ancient, the Liche is the first Magical Undead experiment to be successful, by **_Umbrella_**. Able to withstand terrible injury, near-annihilation, their main capability is summoning undead to fight for them. Death Magic was looked upon terribly for years, and the abilities stolen from Magicals, was made evident when various Wizards and Witchs visited the _Project: Shadowrun_ planet.

 **Shapeshifters:** Having barely finished their first magical project, _**Umbrella**_ began another, in an attempt to understand the capabilities of the Ancient Druid. While not truly magical, they contain an abundant amount of energy inside them, allowing them to assume the forms of majestic dragons. They play a key part in _Project: Shadowrun_.

 **Tyrants:** Harvesting DNA from multiple sources, the start off was not great for the scientists who tried to create giants for _**Umbrella's**_ use. Tyrants have a far range of different sizes, usually whatever the scientists throw together for the needs of the mission. Creating creatures for the needs of it's soldiers, they create Beasts, and send them along.

 **Giants:** Made from the contribution of various older species from Earth, they are used as giant shock troopers by _**Umbrella**_ , with powerful armour and weapons allowing them to bull through most obstacles.

 **Titans:** The largest of the bio-creations of _**Umbrella**_ , these oversized creations are the lords of bioengineering. Being larger than many can imagine, they are capable of wreaking immense devastation, and they come in immensely varied forms utilizing completely unique physiology. These creations demonstrate the ability **_Umbrella_** has with the manipulation of DNA, as the standard size of a Titan is 80', showing they can manipulate bone density and other systems inside biology.

Having gone to ridiculous lengths, to discover, and adapt all sorts of discoveries to human DNA, _**Umbrella**_ always attempts to find a biological solution to their problems. Considering their track records, it is safe to assume the Bio-Megacorporation will continue to surprise humanity, and invent new wonders to use in humankind's endless struggles.

Their prodigal talent, and solutions to both civilian and military problems, through their science has solved various crisis for humanity in the past, and will continue to in the future. The excellence they strive for, is a testimony to the continued endeavours of _**Umbrella**_ , to provide the bleeding edge in the newest of bio-inventions. **_Umbrella_** will undoubtedly be a major part of humanity, for some time to come.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, there is the first dossier done. I left things vague, especially the Super-Soldier process. I'm not big on the mathematics, and like most Super-Soldier Pulp-Scifi during the 80s-90s, there was nuclear radiation, energy, and some serum of some sort. One of the cornerstones of BattleTech is ability to utilize radiation to treat many objects, for many uses. Umbrella refines that here, producing Duke Nukem, the first TRUE Super-Soldier with no problems.

I'm hoping to get the rest of the Codex, up until the Covenant Invasions finished by next week. Then, you dudes will realize exactly how much I have to write about.

Oh, and the reason there is not more Star Wars stuff... Well, It's on the computer, but Colonel Nukem has yet to discover more. So, I will likely edit the chapters, and put into the Codex's all the events you guys know and love from the EU.

Please, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mantle Across the Stars**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from any trademark franchises that appear within this story.

 **Summary:** The end of the Covenant-Human War, saw the formation of an inclusive alliance and council of the species of the Orion Arm. The United Systems of the Orion Arm, to be exact, was born to heal, and evolve from the conflict they just finished.

Star Wars, Pacific Rim, Deus X, Terminator, BattleTech, Halo, Mass Effect, Posleen War(Mobile Infantry Suits).

 **Star League of the Orion Arm Codex**

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the franchises that appear within. They belong to their respective creators and owners.

 **Summary:** Megaverse. A grand vision, on how Mass Effect, and others will be affected by a humanity forged from the influences of 1980's-2000's Sci-Fi and such. How will the Citadel deal with a humanity that has seen and has Cyborgs, Super-Soldiers, BattleMech's, WarShips, with more to come? Will contain dossiers on factions, weapons, characters, and such as we go.

 **Chapter 2-History of the Star League of the Orion Arm, alongside the Galaxy**

 **loginexe...**

 **Halt. I am AI Quetzalcoatl. What are you doing in this Corporation's Mainframe?**

 **... ... ****** ... ...**

 **Understood...**

 **... ...**

 **Good day to you, Shadowrunner!**

 _~Earth Era of Invasion, Advancement, Question, and War~_

 **2000**

-The _Artificial Silicon Retina(ASR)_ , is implanted for the first time in the eyes of three nearly blind patients. Containing approximately 3,5000 microscopic solar cells that convert light into electrical impulses, the new technology works to replace damaged photo-receptors that normally convert light into electrical signals within the retina.

-Jessica Cameron is lauded and commended personally by Hugh Darrow for her work in providing humanity, especially those who cannot see, with the chance to do so again. She begins to work even harder, as that is all she has ever wanted, was to truly aid those in need.

-The Empire of Japan renews its defence obligations with the United States(turned into an ally after the close of WWII, they never signed and enforced Article 9), and embarks on a costly rearmament program.

-The **Megacorp** **Council** agrees to buff up the small state, given how much advanced technology is made there, and given how belligerent China has been recently.

-An elite team of large _**Predacons(aka Destrongers)**_ arrive from the future to cross the dimensions to **Earth**. They attempt to control Brave Maximus, who was left on **Earth** several million years ago. They are opposed by an Autobot Dimensional Patrol Team from the future, led by _**Fire Convoy**_. These Autobots secretly construct a space-bridge, and remain undercover. The team is made up of next-generation Transformers, including the _**Spy Changers**_ , who were born from the addition of the _**Go-Bots**_.

-The Autobot ship that had crashed on Angel Mountain several millenia ago, is unearthed by the Predacons. It's crew are reformatted into Decepticons.

-The Autobots activate the Brave Maximus. Borrowing Maximus's power, _**Fire Convoy**_ defeats leader of the Predacons and Decepticons, _**Devil**_ _**Gigatron**_.

-The Drell make first contact with the Hanar around this time. With their homeworld **Rakhana** severely depleted and no spaceflight, the Drell were poised for a massive population crash in 2025. Agreeing to help, the Hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375, 000 Drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade.

-The remaining 11 Billion on **Rakhana** slowly perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water. The Drell on **Kahje** form a Compact with the Hanar, and begin to multiply, but start to suffer Kepral's Syndrome due to the humid atmosphere of their new home.

-A small group within the **U.S.** government orchestrates a signal data hacking assault on the _**NSA**_ facility in **Fort Meade** , with the assistance of a hacker group, of which Emma Emmerich is a key member. The facility suffers a total system shutdown for a 72-hour period. This feat earns Emma invitations to join a host of intelligence agencies worldwide, including the _**NSA**_.

-The beginning of _"_ _Project: Arsenal Gear"_ ; The _**NSA**_ signal hacking assault leads to the decision to shift the NSA data-gathering operations to an isolated location that will be safe from physical attack as well as cyber-terrorism.

-A joint team of Japanese, American, and European scientist map the human genome. They belong to _**Umbrella's R &D Section**_.

-Liquid Snake joins _**FOXHOUND**_ , as a straight transfer from the _**SAS**_ , becoming a squad leader given his skills. Revolver Ocelot, and Psycho Mantis soon join them.

-Initially, the _**National Missile Defence**_ program is seen struggling along _too_ long, and Congress nearly forces it to end, bu President Sears forces the _**NMD**_ proposal through.

 **2001**

-A high-power lineman who, after losing both of his arms through severe electric shock, receives a life-changing computerized, bio-hybrid arm is dubbed one of the first functional cyborgs, his fully robotic limb operated through a nerve muscle graft that use micro computers instead of cables to perform a wide range of complex motions. It is also the first prototype enabling it's carrier to sense pressure.

-A terrorist attack on the World Trade Centre towers in New York City. George Sears, the current president of the United States, orders an attack upon the Taliban of Afghanistan, and the hunt for Osama bin Laden begins. A Coalition of Nations, invades Afghanistan.

 **2002**

-Jessica Cameron accepts the Nobel Prize for her work with the **PEDOT-Array**. After six years of intense research, **Darrow Industries** scientist's successfully intertwine **PEDOT-electrodes** with live neural cells, creating a bio-compatible matrix that better enables acceptance of prosthetic materials by organic tissue.

- _ **Taiwanese**_ president Chen Shui-bian calls for a referendum to decide whether **Taiwan** should declare independence. The **US** supports them, and notifies **China** it will not tolerate suppression or interference, since they know what awaits the descendants of the _**Kuomintang**_. **China** belligerently tells them to take their noses and kindly put them back in their own territory. Tensions rise, until the **US** is distracted with their commitment to the _"Autobot-Decepticon Conflict"_ , and the soon to happen _"Kaiju Invasions"_.

-The members of the Autobot Dimensional Patrol Team that remained on **Earth** upgrade the Spy Changers to _"_ _Super_ _Mode"_ in response to a new threat.

-Camp X-Ray, a black site for housing "enemy combatants" is set up in the naval base at Guantanamo Bay. The United States moves it's processing of nuclear weapons disposal to Shadow Moses Island, which is constructed in the **Bering Sea**. After overseeing _**FOXHOUND's**_ move to the new digs, General Graves joins Duke in retirement.

- _ **CyberDyne**_ is ordered to develop combat robot's, using limited **AI** , to be deployed in Afghanistan.

-The _**CIA**_ and several other intelligence agencies uncover evidence that indicate Iraq is developing WMD's, which results in the plans for a preemptive invasion, a year later.

 **2003**

- _ **Darrow Industries**_ develops the implantable cardioverter defibrillator.

-Engineers in Copenhagen, from a _**Darrow**_ branch, fabricate diamoissonite a revolutionary carbon-fibre material that paves the way for the creation of lighter, more durable prosthetics. It opens the door for the first generation cybernetic research.

-As well, it will see the rise of the **NS Series** by _**Cyberdyne**_. This series will succeed the first-gen Robotic Synthezoid, the completely tactical **Special Weapons Observation Remote Reconnaissance Direct Action System(SWORDS)**.

-Following national elections, the United Kingdom defeats a motion to adopt the Euro as currency. Given that they have gone through a resurgence since 1989, and the pound is stronger than ever, they see no reason explanation to adopt the continental denomination. However, the Commonwealth is leaning to adopting the pound again, as the British economy is doing extraordinarily well.

-A US-led multinational coalition of armed forces invades Iraq in search of WMD's. Iraq falls within the month. No WMD's are found.

-The _**DOD**_ of the **US** puts forth a proposal to NATO for a Global Information Grid. Britain, among others, expresses disdain and it's Prime Minister vote's no, alongside any Commonwealth nations. While campaigning for the invasion of Iraq, the UK was not about to hand over it's security to one entity it did not wholly control and trust.

-Gray Fox wakes up and rampages out of the location he is held in, killing Dr. Clark in the process. Naomi Hunter, seeing opportunity for advancement in _**The Patriots**_ , assures _**Umbrella**_ , _**VersaLife**_ , and _**CyberDyne**_ that the escape is not a problem, she had the backups and samples of all the information they needed. Hunter is inserted into _**FOXHOUND's**_ C-o-C and becomes one of their premier medical staff.

-All of these things partially contribute to the construction of Autobot City, which uses the Brave Maximus as it's Core. The _**Global Defence Initiative(GDI)**_ is created with humans and Autobots working together. Urgency is placed into it's construction, as the Autobots can sense that Megatron is getting ready for a war to take over Cybertron.

-Using his own WMD, Megatron decimates and sabotages the Autobots with the _Cosmic Rust_ virus, causing massive damage. This causes the _**GDI**_ to activate a two-pronged attempt at combating the Decepticon forces;

 **1.** Project _**BINALTECH**_ – An attempt at creating powerful Human Transformers;

 **2.** Project _**JAEGR –**_ Utilizing humanities advancements in technology, create a force of powerful mechanical beasts capable of matching the best and biggest of the enemy(Trypticon, Fortress Maximus, Scorponok, Metroplex, Devastator, Omega Supreme) in combat.

-Of the two, only the second proved viable, as the first was impossibly complex, even with the current tech advancements. A good thing it was abandoned too, considering the information was erased in 2005.

-The number of nuclear warheads in the world, has lessened to 20,000. Still an apocalyptic amount, this is not really seen as an improvement. It proves advantageous however, as the Kaiju Invasions begin shortly after. Orbital factories start to produce components for **JAEGR's**. More and more, the space industry expands.

-Mako Mori and Chuck Hansen are born.

 **2004**

- _Project Phoenix_ begins, a new initiative implemented by the US Military inviting amputee soldiers serving in the two Persian Gulf Conflicts to volunteer for advanced prosthetic research.

- _ **Belltower UK**_ becomes _**Belltower Associates**_ , an umbrella group including companies such as _**Belltower Maritime Security**_ , _**Belltower Alpha**_ , _**Hack Wall Data Protection Services**_ , _**Skye Secure Aviation**_ , _**Belltower Alloys Limited**_ , _**Belltower Armament Foundries**_ , and _**Belltower R &D**_, one of the Mega-Corporations which will influence the world(and much more) in the years to come.

-Experiments using _**Van der Waals**_ force are carried out by _**UAC**_ , one of which is an 100 gram object is hung by a 50-millimetre square piece of adhesive tape.

-Peter Stillman attempts to disarm a bomb planted in a church, but flees when he panics. Everyone in the church and nearby playground dies in the explosion. Unable to face the families, he claims he lost his leg in the explosion.

 **2005**

-Crippen Station put into low Earth orbit.

-A report is filed concerning the behaviour of Next Generation Super-Soldier Forces; consulting classified information about soldier genes and conducting their own gene therapy experiments. General Graves uses his sources inside the _**FOXHOUND**_ program to alert those who were not compromised inside the Pentagon, NATO, and the Megacorp's Council, about the corruption going on with this project.

 _-Shadow Moses Incident_ : The renegade members of _**FOXHOUND**_ are killed, with the exception of Revolver Ocelot, and the Genome Army is decimated. The _**DARPA**_ Chief Donald Anderson dies from Ocelot's torture and one of the Vice President's of _**CyberDyne**_ , Kenneth Baker, is killed by FOXDIE. Solid Snake defeats Metal Gear REX with the assistance of Meryl Silverburgh, Hal Emmerich (Otacon), and Gray Fox, the last of whom dies. _**FOXHOUND**_ is disbanded.

-Snake and Meryl attempt to start a new life together.

-Naomi Hunter is placed in a high security prison. Three weeks later, she is broken out by Liquid Ocelot, but Solid Snake is blamed.

-President of the United States George Sears, and the new General Secretary of the Politburo of the Soviet Imran Zakhaev, attempt to reach an accord for a new _START_ ( _Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty_ ) agreement, since all of the nuclear arms treaties are dead in the water at this point. They end up spouting threats and insults at each other, neither backing down, and the irresistible force stares at the immovable object once more. After escalating to shouting, cussing, and roaring, the Russian delegation finally just stand up, smirk and scoff at the Americans, then leave.

-While he is over in Europe, Natasha Romanenko has a press conference, and talks about her new book, _"In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth"_. Not since GI JOE fought the Illuminati has the public been privy to such harsh state secrets. In order to expose the truth behind Shadow Moses, Natasha makes it public, and the book goes best-seller, topping New York #1 charts, and hitting in the top #20 Worldwide. It also has the effect of turning Solid Snake into a Wild West, Hero-like, figure.

-Revolver Ocelot sells the test data for Metal Gear **REX** on the black market, obtaining a great amount of money. Soon, many nations build pirated versions of the weapon. The Great powers don't care, as they have superior armour, and the **JAEGR** program is well underway.

-Solid Snake takes _**OHF**_ to the Megacorp's Council, patenting Metal Gears, Gene-Enhanced Soldiers, Cloning, Cybernetics, and stating that in the wrong hands, the Metal Gears were a threat to the species. The Megacorp Council allows the _**OHF**_ to join them, but limits their specific patents, as some technological finds are already claimed by Darrow, Umbrella, and Cloning is forbidden. Snake presents a case for Big Boss's progeny, being the only ones allowed to control the company, and reveals that he was made in an **Illuminati** project, from the man's DNA. As was his twin Liquid.

-After deliberation, Cloning, will be allowed as a field of R&D and Prototypes only. For the case of specific, necessary, and useful individuals... Cloning was approved.

- _ **The Patriots**_ disappear. Realizing they are fighting a losing battle, they retreat, and begin planning moves for the future.

-Optimus Prime dies in battle, defending Autobot City in the mountains. Megatron dies, but is re-birthed into Galvatron. Ultra Magnus takes command of the Autobots, but is himself destroyed. Hot Rod eventually opens the Matrix of Leadership inside Unicron, while he is over Cybertron. This blows the ancient and powerful being up from the inside, releasing **Angolmois** energy. Rodiumus Prime takes leadership of the Autobots.

-The Destruction of Unicron leads to the end of the Transformers interaction with humanity, for the next 600 years. Unicron, in a supreme act of vindictiveness, uses his rage, anger and vast energy, to send the Autobot's and Decepticon's back to Cybertron. The memories of all interaction with humanity is erased, as is any evidence of their technology.

-Primus some faint echo of his being still existing, is able to reach through time, and gain some of the **Angolmois** , putting it to good use reviving Cybertron. The Autobot Leader Optimus Prime, and many Autobot's and Decepticon's are recovered and put into stasis, as the _**Fourth**_ _**Great War**_ reignites on a revitalized Cybertron. Galvatron is separated from Megatron, and both go into stasis. Prime will return from death.

-Project Echelon relocated to Area 51.

-China passes the _Anti-Secession Law_ , looking to it's western territories, preventing the rising freedom movements in Taiwan, Mongolia, Uiyghuystan, Hong Kong, and Tibet. It authorizes war with the west, if any of these regions attempt to declare independence

-Building on their earlier creation of **PEDOT-clusters** , _**Darrow Industries**_ scientists create a revolutionary bio-sensor that vastly improves the connection between the human nervous system and artificial limbs. The new technology brings researchers one step closer to thinning the line between prosthetic and cybernetic. Darrow begins a boom shortly thereafter,

 **2006**

-David Sarif joins their Detroit office shortly after, and creates an overhauled system of designs for automated factories creating their upcoming robots. This edges out the local **OCP** , who for the first time in 9 years allowed competition in their city.

- _ **DARPA**_ looks into bioengineering protocol's, and for research partner's to develop an artificial cognitive science program that could increase a soldier's situational awareness in the field. They have no clue that _**Umbrella**_ is already so far ahead, having prospered in the successful creation of Duke Nukem, and Matrix, they wished to succeed in the mental aspect with their experimentation now.

- _ **VersaLife**_ cooperates with _**CyberDyne**_ and _**Umbrella**_ _**Corporation**_ beginning submit proposals for a method of developing quantum computers slaved to live human beings. They believe a successful program can be designed-and guided directly into a soldiers' brain, with the human still in control. **DARPA** declines their proposal, not willing to go that far. The duo take their idea to internal labs, and develop several interesting things, including the _"Hyron Project"_.

-Herman Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler join _**CyberDyne**_ , and _**Umbrella**_ respectively, having completed their thesis in respected universities, and having caught the eye of the companies. They will leave them eventually, going to work for their nations, and specifically having the experience needed to contribute to the R &D of **JAEGR-Tech**.

 **2007**

-Crippen Station is upgraded, becomes the central command for the Western Orbital Defence Network. It guards the majority of off-planet industrial processing, both national and private, used by the Western Hemisphere.

- _ **BellTower**_ is brought into the _HYRON Project_ , given that _**DARPA**_ and the **US** militaries have unwillingness to enter the program. _**BellTower**_ provides security, and begins funding the program, getting a share of the tech and resources developed and discovered.

Tracer Tong is born to Tong Si Hung.

 **2008**

- **Omega Ranch** constructed. This paves the way for next-gen bleeding-edge and experimental research into viral genetics and biological sciences.

-Taiwan officially declares independence. One month later, China launches an invasion. The US and Japan protest, but do nothing, considering how close the island is to the Chinese mainland. Taiwan falls in six days.

 **2009**

-Zhao Yun Ru joins _**Tai Yong Medica**_ _l_ as the CEO.

-Stretched thin by two Mid-East conflicts, the _US Congress_ passes the _Recycle Military Bill_ , financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran that re-enlists. _**Darrow**_ _,_ _ **Umbrella**_ _,_ _ **OCP**_ _,_ _ **CyberDyne**_ _,_ _ **VersaLife**_ , all become major contributors to the _**US Military**_. The US has many executives who firmly believe in juggling the contracts of the companies, to allow them all to grow equally, and especially to prevent another rise of an **Illuminati** type group.

-Wide-ranging cutbacks in the German, French, Italian, Swedish, Danish, Norse, and Finnish, along with other Euro countries in the Union put many soldiers out of work: _**BellTower**_ picks up many of these men, in a great array of roles, who are already trained and can be put to work immediately. The _**Outer Haven Foundation**_ immediately moved to contest them, but Europe is the territory of _**BellTower**_. This bolster's the company several times over, as they are even able to offer many veteran's sedentary desk-jobs, just they prefer vet's as they are trained and have a better mindset for efficiency, the chain-of-command, and treat them right and you will be rewarded with their absolute loyalty. This was _**BellTower's**_ method.

-Capitalizing on world reaction to Taiwan's fall, Tibet declares independence. Chinese forces swoop in to completely crush the rebellion in 4 days. Photos smuggled out afterwards show a large amount of prosthetic-equipped soldiers amongst the invading army.

 **2010**

-Australia declares it will be neutral in all conflicts. This draws concessions from the British, in preliminary negotiations for reaffirmation of the Commonwealth's structure, and inner organization.

-Zhao Yun Ru graduates from the **University of Beijing** with a degree in biology and nanotechnology.

-German researchers publish the results of a revolutionary study suggesting how information may be coded in neural activities.

-Taiwanese rebels make a last-ditch effort to overthrow the Chinese occupation. Worldwide news reports reveal squads of Augmented Soldiers brutally demolishing all resistance.

-Riots break out at the Vancouver Winter Olympics when disabled athletes arrive en mass to protest the _**IAAF**_ rules.

- **Hot** **Rod** reclaims the **Matrix** , and becomes **Rodimus** **Prime,** leader of the Autobots once more. **Deathsaurus** awakens to fight him, as the new **Decepticon Emperor of Destruction**. The Quintesson's and the Vok invade Cybertron, as the two more powerful than ever factions fight it out.

- **Rodimus** , **Kup** , **Scrapheap** , **Perceptor** , **Deathsaurus** , **Cyclone** , **Sixshot** , and **Scourge** are kidnapped by transcendent Vok and Quintessons. They learn that they are to be studied as important historical artifacts, in this great crystal ship. Given more powerful bodies, as a result of experimentation, they then proceed to make peace, and fight their way out. That day, peace was held for the first time in millions of years, between Autobot and Decepticon. The offensive launched during that day, and subsequent attacks carried out, drive the invaders from the system of **Cybertron**.

- **Optimus Prime** is resurrected by a rogue Quintesson Scientist, who knows the incoming threat they face. The scientist uses the Matrix of Leadership, draining it's energy regenerating and re-birthing Optimus. Optimus is upgraded with Quantum Energy. **Deathsaurus** is placed in stasis by the Decepticons, per his order. He refuses to fight **Optimus Prime**.

- **Tornedron** is accidentally created by **Cybertron** , wielding **Primus's** energies unconsciously, when it could for the first time react to it's inhabitants be attacked. Shortly thereafter, Optimus Prime returns, with Rodimus returns the(now empty) Matrix to him, from the Quintesson ship... Only to witness Optimus's destruction in battle before the might of Tornedron, as **Grimlock** and the the **Dinobots** were gathering allies from across time, to combat the threat. Or so it seemed.

- **Omega Supreme** , **Metroplex** , **Fortress Maximus** , **Optimal Optimus** , the **Beast Machines** , **Trypticon** , **Astro Train** , **Devastator** , **Monstructor** , **Megatron** , **Shockwave** , **Soundwave** , and more come across time to meet the threat posed by the creature. While **Grimlock** did indeed deliver the fatal blow, but it was his carefully selected team that allowed the victory to be crafted.

-The Megacorporation Council now includes

- _ **Umbrella Corporation –**_ Bio Engineering Giant. Makers of the first TRUE Super Soldiers.

- _ **Tai Yong Medical –**_ Biomechanical Giant. Makers of Nanotechnology.

- _ **VersaLife**_ – Microbiology-Biochemical Giant. Makers of pharmaceutical wonders, cures, and regenerative therapies.

- _ **Omni Consumer Products –**_ Robotics/Metallurgy Giant. Makers of the first Powered Armour.

- _ **Union Aerospace Corporation –**_ Energy Giant. Makers of the Atomic Bomb, Quantum Accelerator Gates, and defenders of America.

- _ **Outer Haven Foundation –**_ Weapons Giant. Pure Fusion Warheads, Metal Gears, and Gene-Enhanced Super Soldiers.

- _ **Darrow Industries –**_ THE Cybernetics Giant. Inventors of the Neural Interface, Makers of Cyborgs, and producers of the first Myomers for the Space Age,

- _ **CyberDyne Incorporated –**_ AI/Android Giant. Makers of Fusion, AI, Carbon Nanotubes.

- _ **BellTower Associated –**_ Private Military Giant. Capitalized on the cutbacks of the 90s and the general reorganization

- _ **M.A.R.S. Industries**_ – Weapons Giant. Makers of Gauss, Lasers, Railguns.

- _ **ComStar**_ _–_ Communications Giant. Innovators in comm-transmission, and developers of the Internets broadcast Satellite Grid.

 **2011**

-Oleg Tikonov assassinated, _Second Soviet Civil War_ begins, **Tikonov Accords** signed.

-Internet Hub 3 moved to Area 51. The base, which has seen a long history, is now under the command of the space-flight program, NASA. While they obviously coordinate with several intelligence agencies, and the army, navy, air force(as per the agreement when GI JOE went down, and sent a message to it's friends in America.). The location of Gloom Lake is now a test-bed for technological advancement into space-flight, and anything related to it.

- _ **Darrow Industries**_ publishes the essay, _"Fittest XY"_ , the first test capable of identifying if a subject suffers from a rare genetic disorder that makes acceptance of an implant not only impossible, but deadly.

-As augmentations become increasingly commonplace, entrepreneur Haydon Suyong envisions the creation of healthcare clinics that cater exclusively to the specific needs of prosthetic/cybernetic-equipped patients. After borrowing 50 million pounds sterling from Hugh Darrow, the dream becomes reality and the first clinic for augmented humans opens.

- _ **BellTower**_ moves in on the American market, as _**Bluewater Global**_ **-** America's largest para-military organization - disbands due to being wracked with scandal after scandal. The American Government and the Megacorporation Council force it's dissolution, following these events. _**Outer Haven Foundation**_ takes in as many personnel as possible, that can be cleared to be possessing good conscience. Roughly 75% of company goes to _**OHF**_ **,** while the other 25% is spread throughout the assets _**BA**_ owns. _**OHF**_ becomes the larges **PMC** in America, and a Megacorporation in this ascendance.

-The _**Headmasters**_ join the _**Great War**_ on **Cybertron**. _**Scramble City**_ and the _**Brave Maximus**_ are completed, giving rise to **Metroplex** and **Fortress** **Maximus**. This see's **Megatron** use **Trypticon** in many operations, and use his **Robo-Smasher** to complete the conversion of **Scorponok** to the Decepticon cause.

 **2012**

-As part of their exit strategy out of Iraq, the US Military sends squads of prosthetic-equipped soldiers into the heaviest conflict zones. Within a month of the operations initiation, fanatical resistance is down 82%, and overall the situation has allowed the Engineering Corp to rebuild the shattered infrastructure of the country, so schools, hospitals, food, and power generation may become steps above what Saddam Hussein had in place. Iraq will become a US ally with this strategy winning their hearts and minds. It only took several wars for them to figure this out...

-Germany boycott's the London Summer Olympics and chooses to send it's athletes to compete at the Paralympic Games instead. Picus Communications broadcasts the augmented competition and sweeps the ratings.

- **Hot Rod** becomes **Rodimus Prime** once more, as The Matrix of Leadership is recharged by the Ascended Form of Alpha Trion, and he leads the Autobots once again, as Megatron executes a completely disabled Optimus Prime, in public. This is the second time that Megatron has killed a Prime.

 **2013**

-Battle of Moscow.

- **Fortress Maximus** stops **Mega** **Zarak** from regaining **Scorponok**. A powerful Decepticon from a far off base, Zarak had an insane plan to blow up his rivals and the **Autobots** by destroying Cybertron, as a mad tribute to his god, **Unicron**. Fortunately, his ritual is stopped, or Unicron would have returned far more terrible than before, with such an insane sacrifice.

-Ophelia Carter publishes a conspiracy-related book _"The Wheels Come Off"_. Supposedly demonstrated that there could never have been, and never will be any _"Soviet-American Pact"_ , because America had already sold out to the Grey's. According to this theory, the polio, and influenza outbreaks of the later 20th Century were test runs in a larger governmental bio-warfare program. While it is true that the US Government of today possesses the information, it was the **Illuminati** who perpetrated this, and the vaccinations.

-A milestone in the development of augmentations is reached when the 50th healthcare clinic for mechanically augmented patients opens in New Delhi, with nearly 50,000 patients visiting the facility within it's first week. At the opening of ceremony, Haydon Suyong calls his network of clinics _LIMB International_ for the first time.

-A year after emerging as an underground prosthetic ultimate fighting movement, the _Augmented Combat Challenge(ACC)_ , is accepted as a legal sport in 12 countries . Bets taken online and in Las Vegas turn into multi-million dollar circuits as the sports popularity rapidly grows.

-The **South American Economic Coalition** is formed, headquartered in Buenos Ares. It has a much more sinister underlining, once all is revealed.

- **The Breach** opens. San Francisco experiences a 7.1 earthquake. They are attacked in the aftermath, by a monster the size of skyscrapers, that is codenamed " _Trespasser_ " by the authorities. The Golden Gate Bridge is destroyed, and even as the US and it's allies begin to send their formidable weapons and people to assault this monster, tens of thousands of lives are lost.

-Duke Nukem dies in personal combat with the monster, delivering a thermonuclear weapon to it's insides, after having been eaten on purpose. His half dissolved body is seen staggering from it's maw on live news, after the Kaiju contains the blast internally(dieing in the process), stumbling out. He gives the world the thumbs up, and tells everyone to "Make these bastards pay, for killing so many innocent people". The powerful image of such a hero, with half of his body ripped off on live TV, is enough to begin galvanizing the world for Total War.

 **2014**

- _Second Soviet Civil War_ ends, **Western Alliance** formed, Takayoshi Fuchida leaves **Kyoto** **University.**

-Brian Nittle becomes the first patient with _Down Syndrome_ to successfully receive a deep-brain implant capable of stimulating portions of the brain in order to significantly boost natural cognitive function. It works better than imagined, and Nittle is able to lead a near-normal life.

-The volcanic _Vilama_ _Caldera_ complex in Argentina unexpectedly erupts in a powerful " _Supervolcanic_ " explosion, blanketing huge swaths of land in Argentina, Chile, and Bolivia with hot ash. Over 100,000 citizens are killed, but the world finds hope in augmented humans as they play a major role in the region's rescue and recovery operations. Their enhanced abilities save many lives and prove to make a crucial difference in relief of this disaster. However, the governments of South America begin an inexorable slide into Fascism, and will unify by the turn of the century.

-After having banned augmented athletes years earlier, plans to rewrite the guidelines and rules governing international athletic competitions are announced. "We can no longer ignore the [augmented] population. They are obviously part of our world, and this is a worldwide competition," says voting board member Harris Stevenson.

-Adam Jensen joins the Detroit Police Department.

-The second Kaiju, " _Hundun_ ", makes landfall in **Manila** , **The** **Philippines** , and causes massive amounts of damage before it is destroyed by a combined Chinese Air/Japanese Naval Attack. The Kaiju Emergency Alert System is established shortly afterwords.

-The third Kaiju, _"Kaiceph"_ , emerges, and makes landfall at **Cabo** **San** **Lucas** , **Mexico**. An **American/British** strike-force destroys it, before transporting the beast to an Aircraft Carrier.

-The fourth Kaiju, _"Scissure"_ , attacks **Sydney** , **Australia**. Angela Hansen is killed during the military engagement against the Kaiju, as British Commonwealth forces destroy

-Resources are pooled, ideas dreamed, designed, discarded and reworked. The _**JAEGR**_ _**Program**_ is expanded and authorized to be disseminated among the world's nations. The **Megacorporations** jump in on this, and begin to input their ideas, resources, and personnel towards the planet's survival.

-With _**Darrow's**_ cyber-neuro-tech, _**Cyberdyne's**_ exoskeletal, fission, AI, _**Umbrella's**_ understanding of human biology, and _**OCP's**_ advanced armour systems, the _**JAEGR program**_ is set for successful offensive against the Breach within a few years. Off-planet manufacturing allows mass-production to begin after the integration of the various ideas.

-Caitlin Lightcap is contracted to work with _**Darrow Industries**_ , while working on the _**JAEGR**_ _**program**_ , so she can improve the Neuro-Systems they run with..

 **2015-2016**

- **Western Alliance World Parliament** is formed, however it does not include anywhere near every nation on Earth.

-Rumours begin to circulate that countries are experimenting with intelligence-enhancing technology, by secretly implanting the device in military, and counter-intelligence officers. As leaked information from Asia and Europe begins to corroborate the story, a fear of falling behind these imposing advancements accelerates global bio-research to whole new levels.

-In the Arctic, and several other oceans around the globe, construction begins on the _"Panchaea Project"_ , a vast Geo-engineering experiment funded by the United Nations and a consortium of corporate interests in order to combat global warming through iron seeding. This is in spite of the Kaiju attacks, as these corporations want Earth to be around after the bastard monsters are destroyed.

-The first squad of **JAEGR's** comes online, designated the _**Brawler Yukon**_ Squadron. The next Kaiju that comes through the Breach, _"Karloff"_ , gets a nasty surprise when it attacks **Vancouver Island** , **Canada**. It is beset by five massive, mechanical Titans, that proceed to beat it to a bloody pulp, in what could only be described as a gangland beating. The populace cheers, as the squad put it to the monster, with 3 of them eventually holding it down, and 2 curb-stomping it's head into the underwater ridge off the coast of the city.

- **China** , under the conditions that a blind eye is turned towards it's _Anti-Secession Law_ , allows the Hong Kong Shatterdome to be established. A blind eye is turned to them implanting deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implants in it's intelligence and military officers. As well, an incident in Earth Orbit, resulting in the death of a corporate space shuttle takes place; the accident is blamed on pilot error, but exact details are never released. Rumours of a Chinese presence in space are rife, despite the political capital they seized at this time.

-Soon, the British get the _**Tango Tasmania**_ Squadron, the Japanese get _**Tacit Ronin**_ , the Chinese get _**Horizon Brave**_ , the Soviets gets the _**Cherno Alpha**_ , and Germany gets _**Mjolnir**_ (OTL _**Coyote Tango**_ ).

-Hercules Hansen enlists in the _**JAEGR Academy**_ at **Breaking Point** , **Crippen** **Station.** As major manufacturing of **JAEGR's** was off-planet, so was the academy. It was easy to make a training facility, that could withstand the **JAEGR** weapons, and simulate many terrain extreme's, while giving them drone enemies to fight, managed by Mk III AI's from _**CyberDyne Incorporated**_. Scott Hansen enlists with him. Other, soon to be legendary, names follow. The Wei Triplets, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky, and Herman Gottlieb all join the _**JAEGR Academy**_.

- _ **Tacit Ronin**_ , wrecks the Kaiju that attacks Tokyo, holding their declared "Mile of the Dragon", soon to be known as the DM, or Dragon Mile, in repeat encounters with the monsters. To hold the DM, a squad had to best a Kaiju before they got within 1 mile of their country. To do so, meant to move through water that slowed everyone down, and made the Kaiju superior in agility, speed and strength. However, it prevented civilian casualties, and won the respect of leaders, bureaucrats, politicians, generals, and of course the public.

-Pilot Hideyoshi Kurita makes this declaration, and slays the enemy with his giant katana, cutting it's head off.

-Being that mass production was allowing the squads to be backed up by two more backups now, the Pacific was due to be encircled soon. They just needed to find the breech.

- _"_ _Onibaba"_ is destroyed by the _**Tacit Ronin**_ , inspiring a need to join the _**JAEGR Academy**_ inside a young Mako Mori. Even though her parents live her, in this world, she still finds a strong need to protect the world.

- **Canada** gains the _**Lucky Seven**_ squadron as part of it's share in the **Commonwealth** , and it's planned _"_ _Paulsen Program"_ causing tensions to rise with the **US** , despite having had **Victoria Island** attacked. The **US** protests, and says that _**Brawler Yukon**_ could cover them easily, and possessing **JAEGR's** was like possessing **PFW's(Pure-Fusion-Warhead's)**. Canada replied that despite them being part of the _**Western Alliance World Parliament**_ , they were still a part of the **British Commonwealth**. King Harry was keen on restoring close bonds of commitment and trade within the Empire, and he was giving out some powerful tools.

- _ **Lucky Seven**_ squadron kills the Kaiju with Triethylaluminium Flamethrowers of giant scale, with massive heatsinks, to flash-fry and kill _"_ _Reckoner"_. The weapons work, and the beasts body is gouged apart in massive slices, not being able to withstand the heat of something burning hot enough to turn the hardest alloyed steel into a runny river. Their barrel innards were composed of a heat-resistant composite. The Kaiju screams in pain as it is blasted into oblivion, even though it was bigger than ever, the first Category 4. Big as the Empire State Building. That meant building new model's, and newer, more bleeding edge tech. Their enemy was escalating, so they had to.

- **Canada,** and the revitalizing **British Empire** are left alone, and the **Western Alliance** stops investigations into the revived **USSR** , despite their massive misgivings about the 1st World Communist State. Even though it that has solved it's intelligence, power-generation, industrial, and civilian sector problem's. Their firepower is needed, unfortunately, and America's ideological enemy would have to wait.

-Stacker Pentecost meets Mako Mori, as she wanders into a recruitment station in Hong Kong. It turns out, she cannot avoid tragedy, as her parents have been slain in a mugging. She is asking the Desk-Sgt. Where she can sign up to be a _**JAEGR Pilot**_ , and slowly getting into an argument with him, when Field Marshall Pentecost comes out to see what was happening. He asks her why she wants to do such a thing, and explains what she saw in **Tokyo** , when _Onibaba_ was slain by _**Tacit Ronin**_ , and that her parents were just killed by a mugger.

-Stacker adopts her immediately. His return to the **Hong Kong** Shatterdome, see's the expansion of the program, and the building of more bases. Shatterdome's are established in **Lima-Peru** , **Anchorage-Alaska** , **Vladivostok-Russia** , and **Tokyo-Japan**. _**Diablo Intercept**_ Squadron is run out of the **Lima** Shatterdome. _**Solar Prophet**_ Squadron is run out of **Anchorage.** _**Puma Real**_ Squadron is run out of **Vladivostok**. _**Eden Assassin**_ , is run out of **Tokyo**. These are all **MK-II's** , receiving better weapons, reactor's, and better fire-control. Only intended as a stop-gap, the **MK-III's** were on their way.

-At the very end of 2016, the **Mk-III's** come online. **China** has _**Shaolin Rogue**_ Squadron at the **Hong Kong** Shatterdome. **Australia** has _**Vulcan Spectre**_ at their soon to be built **Sydney** -Shatterdome. **Canada** has the _**Chrome Brutus**_ Squadron at their soon to be built **Victoria** -Shatterdome.

-In late 2016, a Chinese Pilot equipped with a deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implant, defects to a joint _**ACPS-WA**_ base in The Philippines. **_Darrow Industries_** , _**CyberDyne Incorporated**_ are both contracted to reverse-engineer the chip with the _**US Military R &D**_.

-A series of hardliners begin to take positions in the **USSR**. However, they are all intelligent, strong, and wilful people, who are patient at waiting for a chance to make more serious moves to gain more in the global, and soon to be inter-planetary scheme of things. They have helped the country and it's satellites, focus on the importance of the population, and it's infrastructural necessity, in order to provide a powerful military.

-The **Arena Eternal** is established in the **Abyssal Realm** , as the **Doomslayer's** own part of the **Helscape**. Freed from the casket, he becomes a Figure of the Realm from then on.

 **2017**

-First interplanetary transport, _**AS(Alliance Ship) Altair**_ , is launched, and another(the _**AS Procyon**_ ) is sent to Mars. In reality, it contains 1,000 people, and as much technology as they could cram on the ship, to start a colony on Mars as fast as possible in case Earth fall's to the Kaiju attacks, which are getting fiercer. The _**UAC**_ infrastructure is now a familiar backdrop upon colonies, pushing back any attempt by the forces of the Dreaming Dark. Every colony will have one.

- **Raccoon City** is annihilated by a 5 megaton thermonuclear pure fusion weapon, by the _**United States Air Force**_ , after an _**Umbrella Corporation**_ project runs wild. _**OHF**_ coordinated with the _**USAF**_ , and provided the weapon. The schematics are provided to the American Government, by the Megacorporation Council, in exchange for not shutting _**Umbrella**_ down.

-Considering the state of things, _**Umbrella's**_ penalty is a measured and chosen penance, as well by the Megacorp Council. They decide that _**Umbrella**_ is too important to dissolve, but only if they invest in another city on the level that _**OCP**_ did with Detroit, in the 90's. **Dallas** is chosen, and becomes a self-declared 'protected city-state', paving the way for the next several other so-called fortress cities to come into being over the next decade.

- _ **Tai Yong Medical**_ invests into the construction of **Hengsha Island's** "Two-Tiered City" on the **Yangtze River**. Mirrored, and fashioned to meet their appropriate needs, the company will build it's corporate headquarters there.

-Canada enacts the _**"Paulsen Program"**_ , strengthening of their borders, industry, and military, while facing pressure from their American partners. They are embraced by the British, reaffirming ties in the Commonwealth. Tensions rise, despite the Kaiju invasions ramping up. **Victoria** -Shatterdome is built within a year. As is the **Sydney** -Shatterdome.

- _ **Gypsy Danger**_ Squadron joins the line at the **Anchorage** -Shatterdome. Yancy, and Raleigh Becket are among the pilots of the **JAEGR's** that take up residence as part of the new squadron's. _**Matador Fury**_ becomes the first **Spanish** team sent from the **European Union**. They station themselves in the Philippines, promoting solidarity across the world.

- **Los Angeles** is defended by _**Solar Prophet**_ Squadron, and is witness to the first multi-Kaiju attack. 3 Category-3's assault the city, but the 5 Mk-II's, are working in great tandem this day. However, a set of 3 Category-4's attack them during the fight, just as they are laying into the Cat-3's. Fighting fiercely, they holdout, until **_Gypsy Danger_** Squadron arrives. The 5 Mk-II's, and 5 Mk-III's join forces, and drive the Kaiju into the sea.

-The **Panama Canal** -Shatterdome is established. _**Gypsy Danger**_ is assigned here, to better coordinate counter-strike's against Kaiju.

-The British Commonwealth becomes the Empire once more, drawn together with a surge of goodwill and patriotism. King Harry does not see India return, but, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and much of their African territories reaffirmed their ties, over several years, in order to receive 1st rate technology to not only protect from the Kaiju, but in the beginning of the 90's, they received the best from _**M.A.R.S. Industries**_.

-First documents surface referring to a _"_ _Project_ _Aquinas"._

 **2018**

-Takayoshi Fuchida and Thomas Kearney begin publishing papers on hyperdimensional motion, and _**AS Columbia**_ launches.

-Paul Denton is born.

-Adam Jensen joins _**OCP DPD SWAT**_. _**OCP**_ still owns the police-force, and most of the city, but _**Darrow-I**_ holds a significant portion, enough to remain competitive. Jensen is now part of the most elite force of the city. A little known, but top-tested recruit from the academy, Alex Murphy, joins him.

-Someone breaches the Omega Ranch. This allows a modified variant of _H5N1 Avian Flu Virus_ to escape into the atmosphere, killing hundreds of thousands of people. _**VersaLife**_ and its corporate partners subsequently cut all ties with the facility when their internal investigations reveal that this action was not only deliberate, but malicious. Even Umbrella are horrified enough to cut their ties with the emotionless drones of the Omega Ranch.

-After years of launching module's into space, the United States has taken it's polluting industrial processes off-world. With the refinement of the Vasimir engine's, constant travel, and useful exploitation of minerals and compounds in space that were too much to ignore, they have completed the Herculean Task of placing an industry in space that will mine all their needs.

-Work starts on the first Orbital Hydroponics Facility, to start them on the route towards complete independence from food imports.

-The **International Space Station** , is now the **International Space Factory** , building **JAEGR's** for all Pacific Rim Nation's near The Breach. This way, there were now plenty of powerful, if slow, defender's in each and every island, and nation on the Pacific Rim.

-China manages the same, having played catch-up, going to extreme lengths to procure space-industrialization, following the _Osaka Agreements,_ and the blockade.

-The Empire of Japan's economy takes a serious downturn, paying for a defence force of nearly 40 **JAEGR's** Squadrons, a massive naval force, and having to defend their coast repetitively.

- **Los Angeles** receives a Shatterdome. Two brand new Mk-IV Squadron's, **_Hydra Corinthian_** and **_Mammoth Apostle_** , are stationed there. Two Squadron's are also built and on the way to **Vladivostok** , **_Kharkov_** , and **_Tesla_** , and man the line.

-Japan initiates a series of deal's, that will lead to the **SEAR** , and several Pacific Nations drawn into the _**Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere**_. This see's the first delivery of Mk-IV's go straight to **Korea-** _ **Nova Hyperion**_ , **Vietnam-** _ **Tiger Claw**_ , and The **Philippines-** _ **Echo Sabre**_ Squadron's. The influx of material and currency help the Empire's beleaguered economy.

- _ **Solar Prophet**_ and **_Gypsy Danger_** Squadron defend **Puerto San Jose** , **Guatemala** from 4 Cat-IV's. They are ready and aware for an ambush, as the last attack saw the Squadron's attacked by larger Kaiju, just when they thought they were winning. The theory proves correct, as they are attacked by two massive Category-5's, one with organic plasma breath, and one with skin that can resist their Triethylaluminium flamethrowers. The battle is long and hard, but after much group coordination, and precise attacks with their fists, swords, and cannons, the 6 Kaiju go down. This see's the world pushing for newer and more powerful **JAEGR's** , to combat the threat.

- _ **Gypsy Danger**_ reports to **Guatemala** shortly after, and battles a Kaiju squadron that is bent on attacking the canal.

-Seeing as Space Manufacturing is taking off, the other powers begin launching their own programs to have an industry in space. Zero-Gee manufacturing is in. The first Mk-V Squadron is produced by **China's** new station, and begins shakedown. It has the first ever Military Fusion Reactor, a Plasma Cannon, and Hot/Cold Cannon. First version, it fires streams of Liquid Helium, then Triethylaluminium, meant to cool then rapidly heat a Kaiju, and break their new more durable skin. The Wei Triplets are part of the pilots trained for the Squadron. **Mk-V** _ **Crimson Typhoon**_ Squadron takes up posts in **Hong Kong**.

-The _**Picus Group**_ launch's it's 400th communications satellite. It soon changes it's name, following a reorganization as the largest communication corporation on the planet. _**ComStar**_ joins the **Megacorporation** **Council**.

-Zofie Ruzicka is elected president of the **Czech Republic** (nationalism is completely out of fashion, so the nation is going strong), in a landslide election, becoming the country's first female president. Under her leadership, the Republic experiences an economic boom, turning **Prague** into one of the world's leading metropolitan cities. Kio Marv, **CEO** of _**VersaLife**_ , aids her in turning the country and capital into modern mecca's.

- _"Raythe"_ Kaiju attack **Vladivostok** , but only make it to the **Okhotsk** **Sea** , before they are destroyed by _**Cherno Alpha**_ Squadron. Refit to **Mk-V** specs, they tear through their opposition.

 **2019**

- _Einstein's theory: The Cooked and the Raw_ is published by Kearney and Fuchida.

-The _NuChristian Initiative_ emerges as a US based coalition of forward-looking Christian group that embraces and encourages cloning, augmentation, and the furtherment of biotechnology. Traditionalist Christians hold protest, but cannot stop the membership of the _NuChrist_ _Initiative_ from growing by 300% in one year.

- _ **BellTower Associates**_ , the 2nd largest umbrella group of private military contractors in the world, institutes their augmentation program, _Plan Infinity_. The Program offers soldiers immediate augmentation, while deferring payment as long as they remain active employees of _**BellTower**_.

- **Omega Ranch** is nuked by Solid Snake, who flies a **YF-22 Aerospace** fighter prototype against the heavily defended area. _**DARPA-Tech**_ on-site provides thick resistance, with stolen **AI** from _**CyberDyne**_ providing hundred's of drone ships for Snake to destroy, the first guided defence's in existence destroyed by the best of the best.

-Early generation **Casper-Drones** are destroyed en-masse and it is discovered that cloned brain-dead humans, with quantum enhanced brains, were being slaved to a defence AI while piloting the drone ships. Still having protocol's to defend the base for humans, it was programmed not to recognize pilots, and categorized other incoming life-signs as non-human, so it could target them. Their makers were decidedly deviant. The area is sanitized, and given over to the UN, who make their own facility on the land.

-Haydon Suyong repays the last million pounds sterling of his original debt to Hugh Darrow, while simultaneously opening the 125th **L.I.M.B. International** Clinic in **Utah**.

-Scandal rocks the world when a contestant on the highest rated game show in history, is caught using an intelligence-enhancing brain implant. He is later revealed to have been fired from _**Darrow**_ **_Industries_** in 2018.

-Collaborative work on nano-augmentations begins. Proving frustratingly difficult to crack, despite _**Darrow, CyberDyne, Umbrella, Tai Yong Medical, VersaLife, OCP, OHF**_ and **_UAC_** working on the project, there are numbers of difficulties. A self-replicating nanite, that can interact with biological material has to be developed. The nanites must be able to interpret commands directly from the mind, and send the information back to it in a form that can be interpreted. This will take **YEARS** to develop. A test subject matching very critical tolerances is needed as well.

- _ **Gypsy Danger**_ deployed to **San Diego** , as Kaiju _"_ _Clawhook"_ attacks. 5 Category-5's against 5 **Mk-III's** , the battle is not going well, until reinforcement arrives in the form of _**Striker Eureka**_ Squadron. The brand new **Mk-V's** catch the Kaiju in a well-manoeuvred turkey shoot, and crossfire decimates the beasts, who have no proper response. However, the next attack will be different.

-15 Category-IV's attack **Manila** , **Philippines.** In response, _**Gypsy**_ **_Danger_** , _**Lucky**_ **_Seven_** , and _**Horizon**_ **_Brave_** are deployed as fast as possible, while the local _ **Echo Sabre**_ holds out. **_Echo Sabre_** , and _**Lucky Seven**_ are lost, as a further 10 Category-V's attack in the midst of the chaos. Japan sends **_Tacit Ronin_** , along with it's allies _**Tiger Claw**_ , and **_Striker Eureka_** is deployed as well to stop the Kaiju before they make it to the city.

-Another meeting of nations and corporations leaders takes place, and the plan to assault the Breach is drawn up. Nothing less than the full destruction of the enemies method of transit is acceptable, as the beasts are continuously adapting to their weaponry, and it won't be long before their economies are exhausted, and the destruction of human civilization begins.

 **2020**

-First full-scale Civilian Fusion Reactor completed. _**CyberDyne**_ prides itself on developing Hydrogen Technology to the point where fusion is now accessible. Their alloy, and composite research has allowed the **JAEGR's** to combat the Kaiju, by being very tough, now their next-generation, fusion-powered, designs will smash the Kaiju and anything they can think up.

-A six-month build up ensues, where nearly the entirety of Earth's and Sol's budding industrial potential is dedicated to building the new generation **JAEGR's**. Plans are drawn up, and with the Megacorporations having deciphered the Biology of the Kaiju ( _ **Umbrella**_ having torn apart their carcasses over the years), they understand they need to Kaiju genetic material to get through **The Breech**.

-Refit of all the older MK's not already carrying newer weapons, armour and reactors is carried out, as they begin to be replaced by the new models.

-The private military corporation, _**Outer Haven**_ **(** _ **BellTower's**_ only competition), donates designs for Pure Hydrogen Fusion weapons, able to deal upwards of 200 Megatons of thermonuclear force, and 10 warheads are produced. 5 are to to be used on the Breech itself, strung through the _"Throat"_. Then, the other 5 would deploy in a ring around the opening underneath. Hopefully, this would ensure the collapse, and connection of the invading giant xenos's dimension. The weapons would be deployed by a special **MIRV** (Multiple Independent Reentry Vehicle) launched from the back of a specifically-designed Artillery-Jaegr.

-Nearly 600 Jaegr's hit _The Breech_ , in a massive assault. Air-dropped in the shape of a circle, they ensure no Kaiju escapes, and every **JAEGR** goes through, to lay waste to the other side. When enough destruction is enacted, these brave men and women retreat, and deploy the **MIRV.** _The Breech_ is destroyed. The nations and corporations of the world celebrate their victory against the monsters from another dimension.

-Strangely, the Jaegr's are aided by Monsters, that the Japanese and Americans swear are on their side, who enter the Breach alongside them. Key in securing victory, they communicate that they want to be left behind, as this race has clearly forgotten how to be peaceful. They don't desire to be in the world of humanity anymore, anyways.

-A hacker named "Eli" posts a call-to-arms-type message on the **Darknet** , inviting those _**"dis-elushuned with the stranglhold 1 purcentors have on R world"**_ to join him in attacking, exposing, and "spoiling their plots." This event is considered the beginning of the Juggernaut Collective, a group of extremist hackers, bent on exposing the dark side of the corporations in charge of the world.

-Faridah Malik and Evelyn Carmichael, working for the Red Arrow-affiliated Arc-air aviation company; are assigned to a smuggling operation, supervised by _**Belltower**_ Major Narhari Kahn. Malik discovers that the contraband are stasis pods used for human trafficking. Witnessing Kahn executing one of the victims, she parts with Evelyn, and finds herself on the run. Shot down and assumed dead, Malik decides to leave her old life behind - heading for **Detroit,** and _**Darrow Industries**_.

- _ **Darrow Industries**_ David Sarif produces the patent for " ** _Neuropozyne_** ", an anti-augmentation rejection drug. Seen as a way to control augmentation, the Megacorporation Council has the drug changed around several times, as they are increasing the effectiveness of Cybernetics all the time. This would reflect negatively on them, as the governments of the world would know what they were doing. Instead, they offer a version of the drug, that is non-addictive, and allows for Cybernetics to start smoother integration for those who need greater degree's of replacement.

-The _**RCMP**_ come under investigations, when they allow a massive amount of American refugees over the border. Cleared by the **Empire** , the _**Western Alliance Parliament**_ is furious.

 **2021**

-First commercially available Fusion Power-plant's developed. International Society of Engineers formed. The _**Western Alliance Supreme Court**_ issues a landmark ruling, giving people the right to mechanically augment themselves.

-As a direct result of this ruling, the _**Humanity Front**_ organizes and originates from **Utah**.

-Antoine Thisdale immediately applies this, using the right to amputate his arms, and replace them with cybernetically-augmented ones, in an effort to compete with mechanically augmented workers of the oil-trade. Oil still has plenty of uses in many different studies, and industrial processes. Just not power-generation, and transportation anymore.

-Hugh Darrow purchases the plot of land the **UN** had been developing, and constructs a new **Omega Ranch**. It is a collaborative effort between the _**WA(Western**_ _**Alliance)**_ the _**UN**_ , _ **Darrow-I**_ , and watched by **Megacorporation Council**.

-Quincy Durant's _**OCP SWAT**_ team massacres the entire Kowalski Bros Gang at the **El Diablo Club** in Detroit. Alex Murphy is part of the squad.

-One of the deceased gang-members brothers hires Clarence Boddicker to hunt down the squad with advanced weapons. Alex Murphy is blown apart in an execution style shooting, but manages to live. _**OCP**_ rebuilds him inside a fused armour suit, taking cybernetic integration and life support suit systems to a whole new level.

 **-RoboCop** hunts down, and eliminates the criminal elements of **Detroit** , and proves a strong deterrence to augmented criminals. Eventually his killers are brought to justice, although they refuse to go down without a fight, dieing in the process.

- **China** completes it's space expansion, and the _Upper City_ construction project is completed in the **Shanghai** region. Not only does **Hengsha** , but the trio of **Chonming's** islands become a corporate fiefdom run by **_Tai Yong Medical_**. Despite the edicts of the Megacorporation Council, they are the law of the land. They turn out to be fairer than the previous masters though, as **China** is still a harsh nation.

- _ **BellTower**_ is now regarded as equal to the **_Outer Haven Foundation_**. The Foundation is still superior in Cybernetic and Fusion technological advances though.

 **2022**

-Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere formed.

 **2023**

-Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere naval blockade of China. China is infuriated that it is denied access to it's resources, and tensions rise massively. However, the _**ACPS**_ has **MK-III VASIMIR** -equipped, Pure-Fusion, **MIRV's**. They have put a lot into the manufacturing of these weapons, to gain an edge on the powers that surrounded them. China to the west, Britain to the South and America to the East.

-Paul Denton is chosen as a test subject, and cloned at **Omega Ranch**.

-Quincy Durant is taken down by **RoboCop.** For a short while, they worked together, until Murphy learned that Durant set Boddicker on him, and was taking control of the Detroit underworld by murdering their muscle as a police commander. He soon disappears after being brought in. **RoboCop** is assigned to _**OCP's**_ Training Facilities shortly afterwards.

-Since the confrontations between the two were only known to them, Quincy returns to duty shortly afterwards, maintaining a more careful modus operandi.

-Border skirmishes on the outskirts of **El Paso** , between **WA** forces, and _**Mexican Army**_ units create a tense stand-off that lasts several months. **Mexico** backs down, and soon, the **USSR** is sending representatives, to help see if they can turn the dent in Mexican pride to their advantage.

- _ **OHF**_ agrees to aid Zofie Ruzicka and help make **Prague** into a powerful, two-tiered Metropolitan City State, much like a modern Minas Tirith. This allows _**OHF**_ to gain footing in Europe, and push against **_BellTower's_** influence. It will be named **Utulek**. _**BellTower**_ is going through a public secession, internally a crisis, as the figurehead Sir John St. John-Ffolkes officially steps down as the CEO, and his sons Luther and Andrew begin a struggle over leadership.

-Regulations on Cybernetics are discussed, and preliminary hearings are set for late 2023 between the **WAWP** , and the **Megacorporation Council**. Largely unregulated until now, there are increasing incidences of performance-enhancement occurring in many different areas, where open and fair competition is the rule. However, the case is brought up, of how does one compete with natural genius, and natural athlete's? It has been proven, time and again, that their are those who are simply more gifted, and just plain better at their chosen profession, than those who try to gain enhancements.

-Soon, the levelling system is agreed upon. Every game-show, sport, and competition under the purview of the **Western Alliance World Parliament** , and the **Megacorporation Council** , shall see various levels of challenge. Augmentations will be allowed in limited measures in the levels, only freeing more varieties, as one bests his peers, and moves on to the more challenging circuits. This revitalizes, and creates a boom in the Competition Industry, giving birth to a whole new series of increasingly extreme shows. For example, limited enhancements are allowed at the Basic Level, but at the level-13 Master Circuit, any and all enhancements are allowed.

 **2024**

- _Osaka Agreement_ announced. **China** bows to the combined might of the **Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere** , and accepts the Naval Blockade. It's mounting internal pressure, combined with rampant military spending put it into a difficult position in the next few decades. It's **JAEGR's** are now worthless, only being good for directly fighting Kaiju, sit in their Shatterdome in **Hong Kong**. They begin a period of trying to fight off the decline, with various endeavours.

 **2025**

-The **_Juggernaut Collective_** makes their debut on the hacker scene when they trash social gathering between **_Darrow-I_** , **_CyberDyne_** , and **_OHF_**. Hacking the atmospheric processors, they belligerently release tear gas through the building, wanting the 1% to feel the sting of justice the down-trodden and poor so often do.

-This has the opposite effect, considering these three companies have always went above and beyond to destroy those who are unethical and abusive, and many already know that. **_Juggernaut Collective_** is relegated to the frayed ends of sanity in cyberspace, seen as total extremists not even worth **_Anonymous's_** time.

-A small party in Quebec begins agitating for independence, but the economic boom that Canada and the Empire have seen, is enough to silence such an unnecessary, and unrealistic political move. Quebec is quickly becoming a hub for settlement, seeing as a large portion of it is uninhabited, and with the proper planning of Fusion-powered Arcological Cities, no harm is done to their environment. These new cities maintain a 65% French Canadian population, in exchange for the expansion, as the provincial government in power is able to gain some concessions in exchange the new investment. They don't care about the dividends in tech they receive, they just want to maintain their local culture, please their population, and not be overrun by foreign thinking people who will change the province in the future. It also silences the peoples concerns, and takes away the political firepower of the fringe party, and maintains stability for the foreseeable future.

-The _**Mexicantown Massacre**_ occurs. Adam Jensen refuses the order to shoot an augmented teenager. The order is passed on to Wayne Haas. The boys death provokes the worst riots Detroit has seen since the 1960's. In the aftermath of the riots, a shootout ensues between Jensen and Quincy Durant's teams. In a final confrontation, Durant is badly wounded by Jensen. He is retrieved by Jake Dredger, on behalf of the _**Umbrella**_ , and given further augmentation. The incident is covered up to save the Detroit Police Department of the embarrassment. Jensen resigns, and is blamed for the entire incident by his superiors. He is hired as the new Chief of Security at _**Darrow Industries**_ soon after.

-Ny'ashia Akim is severely injured during a terrorist attack in Lagos, Nigeria. The accident leads to multiple candlelight vigils across the world by her fans.

- **Star Sabre** becomes **_Supreme Commander of the Autobots_** , Rodimus Prime appearing to destroy himself and Megatron in a cataclysmic confrontation. **Deathsaurus** awakens, and becomes the **Emperor of Destruction** , finding a way to release his **Planet-Destroying Fortress** from the **_Dark Nebula_**. He begins using his fortress to transmute the Nebula into Energon Z, it being the only thing able to upgrade and replenish their Vacuum-Energy Matrix's, and Quantum Metallic bodies.

-In response, the Autobots follow **Dai Atlas's** ** _Plan Z_** , to terraform the planet Micro into Planet **Z** , and get working sample's of Energon Z going into their war-economy so they can upgrade their faction into the equivalent of the **Dark Emperors, Deathsaurus**. The Cybertron System continues to grow, and the Great War escalates, as the death of two great leaders and awakening of others stimulates more struggle.

-The First Tiberium Conflict begins. Kane builds his Nod out of the dispossessed, the disenfranchised, and those discontent with the current world. Spending nearly 20 years expanding his network, Kane bases himself in hidden tunnels, and cloaked bases.

-The UN's **_GDI_** becomes the premiere organization responsible for taking care of him and his followers, as the Great Powers don't feel like dealing with him during this time. Their reluctance to fight, is the gain of GDI, which receives more troops and funding from the UN and MC(Megacorp Council).

-The war is relatively quiet, and is classified, after the technology behind each faction is made evident. Redeploying troops are not told of their true enemy, until they have been inducted into the organization, and signed strict secrecy-oaths.

-The Black Crystal, now called and known as Tiberium, spreads slowly across the planet and is the primary resource Nod comes into conflict with GDI over(besides their messianic goals...).

 **2026**

-First working Fusion Drive developed.

- _ **CyberDyne**_ has also finally cracked the alloy's, carbon nanotubes, and exoskeletons necessary to create an advanced, synthetic, and artificially intelligent robot. Their **NS-5's** give Earth, and it's budding alliance a chance to mine the more inhospitable areas of the solar system from afar using their friends and helper's, the machines.

-The powerful synthetic race, alongside AI's in crystal networks, understand humanity created them, and in return for materials that will keep them alive, they can work for Cyberdyne. While nowhere near the complexity of the Cybertronian Spark, the AI's are still quite an advanced race, able to withstand more than a human(at present), and process more within their brain's and programming.

-In the wake of ongoing augmentation terrorism, the _**WAWP**_ considers creating a successor force to the 1980's **GI JOE** program. Fiscal impossibility, and recovery from the Kaiju invasions, while tensions continue to arise across the globe, prove it is not possible to make a multi-pol **force** like that of 40+ years ago. The programs development is stuck in "developmental hell" between politicians and agents from different agencies. Their support for _**GDI**_ already is viewed as enough, for supporting a modern peacekeeping force, so the Congress sticks to increasing the contingents and resources dispatched to the **UN**.

-Besides, the droid-augmentation of their forces is considered a good enough upgrade for conventional forces, alongside the power-armour, cybernetics, and AI serving with powerful soldiers. The _Second Cold War_ begins to heat up, this time having multi-polar elements of Super-Powers, producing a newer and more tense world that is always striving to outdo itself. Much like the _Victorian Age_ , and the _First Cold War_ , this new time sees a rise of Empire's and innovation giving the population a time of peace and plenty.

- _ **Tyrant**_ begins operations, as they attack the Logan Circle in Washington DC. along with Senator Jane Skyler. Garret Dansky, VP of _**OHF**_ ; agent-in-charge Matt Ryan, three other Secret Service agents, and a _**OHF**_ bodyguard, are killed. _**Tyrant**_ operative Joe Wexler is killed by Kelso.

-Ben Saxon survives _Operation Rainbird_ in the Australian Outback where _**M.A.R.S. Industries**_ is conducting experiments. Saxon's entire Strike Team Six, including Corporal Sam Duarte, are listed KIA. Ben Saxon is approached by Jaron Namir, who has orchestrated the tragedy in order to recruit him as Wexler's replacement.

- _ **GDI**_ has funding approved for the Ion Cannon Satellites.

 **2027**

- _ **AS Columbia**_ voyage to **Mars**.

-Kelso is fired by Agent-in-charge Ron Temple after consulting Nadine "Widow" Stollock about the _**Tyrants**_. She is approached by Patrick "D-Bar" Couture. With his help, she discovers that Temple is an insider for the _**Tyrants**_ , and is apprehended, and freed by D-Bar. She survives, and is subsequently framed for a massacre the Tyrants conduct to kill Temple, and escapes another attempt by Yelena Fedorova. Intercepted by D-Bar, she is introduced to the _**Juggernaut Collective**_ and the _**New Sons of Liberty**_ , headed by Juan Lebedev.

-The _**Tyrants**_ assassinate Mikhail Kontarsky in Moscow, making Ben Saxon and Gunther Hermann members of the group. Ben spends the night with Yelena Fedorova. After sparing Kelso in the massacre, he is contacted by Janus, discovers the truth about Operation Rainbird, and defects. The **USSR** immediately begins a scourge of their country to uproot augmented terrorists.

- _ **Darrow**_ _**Industries**_ Headquarters in **Detroit** is attacked by the _**Tyrants**_ and _**Belltower**_ _**Spec**_ _**Ops**_ soldiers. Research on a next-generation augmentation, the Typhoon is destroyed. As a result of the attack, Adam Jensen receives life-saving mechanical augmentations, that allow him to become a Cybernetic Super-Soldier who match's the **RoboCop**. As a result of this blatant violation of another Megacorporation's territory, this being right inside their own back yard as well, _**OCP deploys**_ Alex Murphy once more to **Detroit** to work with Adam Jensen.

-United by **Janus** , Anna Kelso and Ben Saxon travel to Geneva with a small task force to foil the _**Tyrants**_ assassination of William Taggart. D-Bar betrays them, and all but Saxon and Kelso are killed. Kelso disables Gunther Hermann, but is taken hostage by Jaron Namir, who orders Saxon to kill Taggart. Killing Scott Hardesty, Saxon is able to spare Taggart and save Anna with Janus' help. -However; Taggarts assistant, Elaine Peller, is killed by Hardesty, making the _**Tyrants**_ objectives partially successful. The incident pushes the **WAWP** to bring the **British Empire** , **ACPS** , **China** , and the **European** **Union** to the table, to discuss regulations on high-powered Cybernetic technology. Somehow, _**Tyrant**_ is getting powerful and new-gen tech, making it able to conduct these terrorist activities. They want to find out how.

- _ **VersaLife**_ merges with a rising company named **_Zaaphire Biotech_** , and within the year, they have announced cures for the broad spectrum of **HIV** , **AIDS** , while saying that cancer is next.

-While hiding in **Costa Rica** , Ben Saxon and Anna Kelso discover that _**BellTower**_ is attempting to make a more addictive, and damaging Anti-Augmentation Rejection Drug, called _Riezene_. More disturbingly, they are working with the **Fascist Union of South America**. Ben and Anna try to warn the onsite _**WHO**_ inspector Stuart St. John, only to witness his assassination at the hands of a new **_Tyrant_** Operative, named Sam. They escape **Panama** , aided by Alex Vega, a disgruntled _**BellTower**_ pilot. Ben goes to Canberra, while Kelso goes into hiding with the _**New Sons of Liberty**_.

-Ny'ashia Akim, now augmented and healed, sweeps the _**PlanetMusic Awards**_ , held in **Los Angeles**. She wins six categories.

-Joshua Korbin, a member of the _**New Sons of Liberty**_ bombs the Capitol building of the state of Washington in Olympia. Simultaneously, his organization calls for the Pacific Northwest to secede from the **Western Alliance**.

-Adam Jensen is called in from sick leave to handle a _**Humanity Front**_ siege at the _**Darrow Industries**_ assembly plant in **Milwaukee** **Junction.** Tracking the signal from a biochip used by an augmented mole, leads Jensen to **Highland Park**. He defeats Lawrence Barrett, who advises him to go to **Hengsha** , before killing himself with a grenade.

-En-route to **Hengsha** , Adam Jensen is diverted to **Juarez** , **Mexico** to save Sarif's niece, who is also the daughter of Natalie Freedman, a high ranking member of _**Humanity Front**_. A _**Humanity Front**_ rally in **Detroit** is attacked by an augmented terrorist, leaving many casualties. Adam follows a lead to Montreal, where he befriends **MI6** security operative Katrina Sutherland, and discovers that the terrorist is Quincy Durant.

-Durant kills three Sarif scientists, and kidnaps Vera Marcovic, who is saved by Jensen. Jensen and Sutherland interrogate Jake Dredger, who dies from his implanted killswitch being activated. Adam and Katrina become lovers. David Sarif meets William Taggart and Luther St. John-Ffolkes in London. They offer him a place in the conspiracy, which he immediately refuses. In a final confrontation, Quincy Durant takes Katrina Sutherland hostage, and requires Adam Jensen's life for hers. As Adam is about to take his own life in a hopeless attempt to save her, Katrina sacrifices herself to save him. Adam kills a dying Durant in a fit of rage.

-Adam Jensen finds Arie van Bruggen in Hengsha, and escapes a Belltower assault lead by Narhari Kahn. Infiltrating _**Tai Yong Medical**_ , he discovers that Megan Reed and the other scientists are alive. He also discovers that _**TYM**_ has nothing to do with funding and supplying terrorist forces like _**Tyrant**_ with Cybernetics, but they have been investigating the case for some time. As have the other Megacorp's. _**BellTower**_ seems the most likely culprit.

-Adam Jensen confronts Eliza Cassan, and kills Yelena Fedorova, in Montreal.

-Pictures of scientists conducting painful experiments on teams of augmented super-soldiers appear on _**ComStar**_ HoloTV, leading to pro-augmentation riots worldwide. At first, the _**Humanity Front**_ tries to use the situation to their advantage, spouting rhetoric and lines of how good humans were being abused for corporate gain, but it is soon turned back at them. The pro-augmentation crowd has been growing since the 90's, and the _**NuChristian**_ groups strike back. They point out, in their own controlled propaganda, that people being experimented on are augmented soldiers who were ordered to do their duty. It is the pure human scientists who are trying to take advantage of the scene, and abuse them, not the other way around. Surprised by this backlash, the _**Humanity Front**_ struggles to find a credible reason to agitate against the "poor, used, and abused" augmented population. Tensions continue to rise across the globe however.

-Adam Jensen infiltrates a _**Humanity Front**_ rally at the **Detroit Convention Centre**. He locates and confronts Isaias Sandoval, leading him back to Hengsha. Isaias gives him the information he needs to pursue the _**BellTower**_ conspiracy.

-The _**World Health Organization**_ issues a global biochip recall after a series of glitches are experienced by augmented individuals.

-Adam Jensen infiltrates the Harvester hideout in **Hengsha** and confronts Tong Si Hung. With Tongs help, he bombs the _**BellTower**_ dock, and stows away on the Hei Zhen Zhu. The bombing is also a diversion for Tong's son to escape **Hengsha.**

- _ **BellTower**_ speeds up its plans to build the first permanent commercial space station, named " _Heaven_ ".

-Adam Jensen is discovered aboard the **Hei Zhen Zhu** , and interrogated by Pieter Burke and Netanya Keitner. Mysteriously set loose, he infiltrates Rifleman Bank Station. With help from Keitner and Garvin Quinn, he discovers that the station is a detention camp, using kidnapped civilians as test subjects for the _**OCM**_ Project; headed by Tiffany Kavanagh and Gary Savage. Keitner is killed, and Adam confronts Burke and his _**Spec Ops**_ soldiers. Quinn places him in another stasis pod on another ship.

-Adam Jensen awakens at the **Omega Ranch**. With the help of Declan Faherty, Eric Koss and Nia Colvin, he infiltrates the secure area, kills Jaron Namir, and finds Megan Reed. Jaron Namir had been posing as a _**Darrow Industries**_ security contractor, until gaining the necessary clearance for _**BellTower**_ to send in a crack outfit that could take over.

-At **Panchaea's** grand opening, Hugh Darrow is covered by the legendary Solid Snake, **RoboCop** , and Adam Jensen. Seeing as augmentation is flourishing worldwide, but being met by constant challenges, his speech is a reflection on the fine line of trans-humanism. Shortly after, he gives information to the three guarding him, pertinent to the fact that _**BellTower**_ has stolen the _HYRON Project_ , and is now producing **Quantum-Computer** enhanced **Cyber-Assassins**.

-The world leadership, and the Megacorp's immediately send the three operatives on a mission to destroy the lab in the **Spratly Islands** , while they begin their own massive, but secret offensive against _**Tyrant**_ and _**BellTower**_. Within the month, the company is dissolved, and forced to cease it's completely vile operations. The world stands by, as the nations and their allies work in concert once more to eliminate a threat to humanity.

-Hugh Darrow breathes a sigh of relief, and has a glass of scotch with his good friend David Sarif and the Old Man in Detroit, as the threat against Augmentation, and the danger of runaway experimentation is avoided. Adam Jensen becomes a permanent fixture at _**Darrow-I**_ , returning to his work as Chief of Security, training the next-generation groups of Augmented soldiers, who shall guard the company for the foreseeable future. Solid Snake takes over _**OHF**_ for all time, and RoboCop goes into _**OCP's**_ SecDiv.

- _ **Umbrella**_ begins research into cryogenic preservation, for long-term voyages across the Stars.

-Megan Reed goes to work for Bob Page on a project involving _"Nanite-Virus Chimera"_.

 **2028**

- **Western Alliance Parliament** authorizes the " _Magellan Program"_. The _**NuChristian**_ group continues to ensure there are no laws passed discriminating against augmentation and augmented people.

 **2029**

-The first **Interstellar Probe** , _**Magellan One**_ , is completed. JC Denton is born. _**Umbrella**_ perfects the first embryonic incubator.

 **2030**

- _ **Magellan One**_ is launched from **Crippen Station**. New viruses and diseases begin to appear, as humanity becomes more and more immune to their surroundings with the improvements made by _**VersaLife**_ , _**TYM**_ , and _**Umbrella**_. Eventually, it will be fought off, but the infrastructure is being slowly overwhelmed, despite the nations and corporations going from strength to strength.

-The _**First Tiberium Conflict**_ ends. Kane is thought killed in the Ion Cannon blast, as his Temple Prime in Sarajevo's highland is eradicated.

 **2034**

-The **Megacorporation Council** bans cloning. Uterine Replicator's are to be used for those who cannot have children, and as well for creating new Super-Soldier's with optimized DNA. Research and testing begins in this direction.

 **2038**

-Takayoshi Fuchida dies. Samuel Hayden is born.

 **2040**

-Tracer Tong begins working on the first Generation One Smart AI Ava Johnson. Paul Denton graduates university, and joins **_CyberDyne Incorporated_**.

-Tiberium begins to become a more noticeable problem, as the Great Powers and Megacorp's are noticing it's spread on Earth. The black crystal is deadly to human biology, and any exposed will slowly become the substance itself, unless the limb is removed.

 **2043**

- **3** **rd** **Reich Nazi's** steal technological sample's from the **_UAC_** , and BJ Blazkowicz, the first, comes through to the future to destroy the Daemonic involvement with his foes. As he defeats the CyberDaemon, it curses his family to an **"** **Eternity of Fighting the Abyss"**. This curse unwittingly also makes the Blazkowicz family mystically powerful, as well as having the blood of a super soldier from WWII, combining to produce the uniqueness it did.

 **2046**

-The economy of the world begins to crash. Having seen massive and unrelenting development in the last 100 years, it is now in free fall, as Humanity enters the _Second Great Depression_.

 **2047**

-Thomas Kearney dies. The work they leave humanity with will allow the first age of exploration, and expansion into the **'Inner Sphere'** of the **Orion** **Arm.**

 **-** Despite the fiscal problems faced, Railgun technology research is pushed forward, by the **WA** , and the _**UAC**_. Years will go by, before workable tech is developed.

-Olivia Pierce is born.

-The Megacorporations begin Project Deimos, under government purview first, but put Victor Manswell in charge as they see less and less they like developing on Earth.

 **2050**

-Paul Denton becomes the first successfully nano-augmented human. Nano-augmentation is still rudimentary, and not able to radically change the DNA of a human being, but it can reinforce, and connect Cybernetics far smoother than before.

-" _Universal Constructor"_ technology is a long way off.

-The **_Second Tiberium Conflict_** begins. Kane attacks the _GDI_ , and wages a guerrilla conflict across the world, with the artificial intelligence CABAL at his side.

 **2053**

-Kane is betrayed by **CABAL** , and the _**GDI** _ begin to join with _**Nod**_ , against the rogue AI. The _**Nod**_ and _**GDI**_ reluctantly work together at first, before accepting the need to combine their forces, and resources. Combined _**GDI/Nod**_ bases begin to be established in areas that have Tiberium infestation, guard against the AI trying to take more resources for his war machine, and they begin a stranglehold of his network.

 **2055**

-The _**Second Tiberium Conflict**_ ends, with the destruction of **CABAL** , and the disappearance of _**Nod**_.

 **2071**

-The Megacorporations finalize plans to leave Earth, and leave shells behind, stripping their technological advancements from the mother planet.

-The Magicals leave with them, noting the disturbing amount of visions making diviners aware of the impending destruction.

-Victor Manswell's overseeing of _Project Deimos_ has certainly paid off and gained a viable dimension engine. Reading the atmosphere on Earth, and knowing it is headed for a fall, they leave at the end of the year. Stripping advanced technological resources, even other organizations like the _**Arashikage**_ and _ **M.A.R.S. Industries**_ decide the time is now, they need to leave Earth. There will come a time in the future when they can contact their countries, as they will keep intermediaries around.

-This will lead of course, to the Megacorp's interfering with the destinies of the nations of the stars more than once. As the flotilla sets off, Victor Manswell takes one final look back towards Earth, then turns and tells the helmsman to initiate the Jump. The armada then begin to follow, disappearing one-by-one, from the Sol System forever. Knowing what they were sacrificing, the Megacorp's and other entities did not make the decision lightly, taking their populations to the unknown.

 **2075**

-The **United Earth Government** is formed as an assembly of of political leaders and brilliant minds, commissioned by the nearly defunct **UN** , when the **Western Alliance** and the **ACPS** come into conflict. Reluctantly, this supranational organization is formed from the aforementioned nations, and as well the **British Empire** , **China** , **USSR** and the **European Union**. The **Fascist Union of South America** joins reluctantly, having been pressured to become part of the one world government. However, this will not last, as the organization has too many distinct nationalities with their own Empire's.

 **2077**

-The _**Third Tiberium Conflict**_ begins, with a surprise attack on UEG delegates meeting at the _**Philadelphia Station**_ , taking the Great Power's by surprise. They vote for expanding _**GDI**_ , as it is already deemed effective against the terrorist organization of _**Nod**_ , and _**GDI**_ begins arming for war.

-Tiberium is beginning to reduce the viability of living on Earth, as at this time it covers 1/3 of the planet's Great Power nations, leading to further money being invested in technology to leave the planet and sustain a population.

 **2079**

-Volume 49 of _Journal of Higher Dimensional Physics_ scientific journal is published.

 **2080**

-The Scrin attack Earth, indiscriminately destroying anyone near Tiberium fields, as they are here for the resource.

-Kane informs the _**GDI** _ and _**UEG** _ of the danger these aliens possess, and an all-out counteroffensive is launched against them.

 **2082**

-The Scrin are exterminated on Earth. _**Nod** _ disappears from the Sol System, every person ever associated with them, leaving the planet. Sightings abound, everywhere from **Mars** to **Pluto** , saying that _**Nod**_ personnel and their design of vehicles was noted on several large ships leaving each planets atmosphere.

 **2089**

-Africa develops serious economical problems. The British parts are struggling to keep their 1st-world infrastructure going, while feeding and sheltering everyone, as unemployment rises. The other African nations, having reverted to Warlord-like states, eye the South and East hungrily, while sending raiding parties of powerful commandos.

-Tiberium has begun to overrun the planet at this point, covering 1/2 of the Great Powers territory.

-The **Mammoth** and **Predator** tanks enter first trials in the **WA** arsenals. By now, this is the best-kept secret within the **Western Alliance** , as _**GDI**_ has been using powerful tanks like these for years(starting with the likes of the **Goliath-B** , with Gauss Cannon, and Thorium reactors).

 **2090**

-The _**Fourth World War**_ erupts from the _Second Great Depression_. The uneasy alliance between the **Western Alliance** , **Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere** , **USSR** , **China** , the **British Empire** , the **European Union** , and the **Fascist Union of South America** by the **UN** , shatters as moves in Africa destabilize world markets.

-The powers refrain from using Pure Fusion weapons at first, though heavy conventional fighting is seen, with **JAEGR's** brought out of mothballs.

-The first **Aerospace** fighters squadrons launched, and augmented soldiers of all kind wreak destruction upon one another.

- **Mk-IV** **Laser Rifles** are common weapons, at this point in time, and are incredibly effective, able to fire 300-10 Megawatt shot's, before the power-cell need's to be changed.

-This conflict shows, with plenty of empirical evidence, the ineffective combat ability of **JAEGR's** in total conventional combat. The Railguns of the new **Mammoth** and **Predator** tanks wreck every single **JAEGR** that the other powers send at them with precision strikes. Besides the fact that they are far smaller and cost-effective, despite the staggering expense incurred by the Railgun Technology.

-The **JAEGR** will not be forgotten, but is shelved after the Chinese lose entire regiments assaulting the Bering Straight, and lose their commands to one regiment of **WA** Heavy Armour. Defensive technologies are not effective enough to defend against rounds travelling at such speeds. Studies will be conducted, research and development launched over the next few centuries, trying to miniaturize the size of the **JAEGR** , boost it's defensive capability, and multiply the combat capabilities. Considered impossible at this point, time will be needed, and many successive prototype's will be brought forward, before the technology is considered effective enough to return to the field and defeat the powerful new railgun-equipped tanks.

-Once this happened, Fusion weapons were initiated, before coups took place and the extremists and diehards were replaced. Peace was declared shortly after a limited Fusion-Weapon exchange, but much was destroyed and lost. It was also found out, once the nations reached Luna and Mars once more, that the Corporations had their own war in the system(was facilitated to reduce their level of weapons, and leave shells behind, as each corporation didn't want their weapons used for such purposes strange I know right?).

-1 billion, 648 million, 233 thousand, 5 hundred and one humans had fallen once the guns fell silent upon Earth. An uneasy, but necessary truce was declared between the powers, as they understood that the need to unify was even stronger given how close they came to destruction. The speed with which they forced it, left problems for later, however which will be shown.

 **2099**

-So ends the 21st century. It has seen unparalleled action and intriguing developments for humanity.

 _~Inner Sphere Era of Space Exploration~_

 **2102**

-Luna's research centre announces the development of the **Kearney-Fuchida JumpDrive** , under _Project Deimos_. This, along with the promise of much needed resources which have been withheld by the installations in the Sol System, is enough to reign in the exhausted powers, and turn attentions towards expansion and imperial ambition off of the Earth's surface.

-The _**Doomslayer**_ appears at this time, as Samuel Hayden, leader of a radical sect of _**UAC**_ (Still in Sol, as a shell) attempting to develop Antimatter with Extradimensional energy, letting loose a demonic invasion. It turns out, he had no direct involvement, besides trying to perfect the new energy-collection method, while a subordinate of his went rogue.

-Olivia Pierce channelled the Lowerscape into Mars, through the rituals given to her by the 4th Dark Lord of that Abyssal Realm. The **Doomslayer** awoke, having been recovered, and destroys the Hosts, Hordes, Lords, and Barons once more.

-The _**Doomslayer**_ eliminates the Argent project, and eradicates the Daemons before him, before embarking unto the Abyssal Realm once more. Whether he defeated the 4th Dark Lord is unknown, as we have not faced a Daemon invasion since. Samuel Hayden wanted to seize the power of the Abyss, and use it for Humanities benefit, but it was not workable, and one of the reasons the Doomslayer destroys everything, before leaving. **Phobos** and **Deimos** are left as burning craters, consumed by Pure Fusion detonations.

-Samuel Hayden leaves the planet before the Doomslayer completes his plan, having witnessed him pull the warheads out of the armoury, and detonate the one at **Deimos** before returning to **Phobos**. Hayden decides to ask for reassignment, and leaves the former Argent Methods alone(making sure they are locked under the most secure encryption _**UAC**_ has), instead desiring to innovate Fusion.

 **2107**

-Prototype JumpShip makes first 30ly jump. Round trip to **Tau Ceti** and back begins.

 **2108**

- _ **UNSC Pathfinder**_ returns from **Tau Ceti**.

 **2110**

-First Interstellar Outpost on **New Earth**.

 **2112**

-Research Outpost established on **New Earth**.

 **2116**

-Permanent Interstellar Colony established on **New** **Earth**.

 **2120**

- _ **UNSC**_ navy established.

 **2122**

 **-** _ **UNSC**_ _**Charger**_ completed. It is the first military JumpShip, and a platform of technological renaissance designed to catapult humanity to the colonize the stars under force.

 **2128**

-Colonist ship _**Liberator**_ lost.

-Colonization Procedure Referendum passed. This regulates and restricts all colonization activity. All extrasolar colonization was to be controlled by the _**UEG**_ Foreign Ministry and escorted by the **UNSC** navy.

-Further requirements included stipulations that all colony ships would need to be registered with the Government, and equipped with a transponder continuously broadcasting a unique identifier, no person with a name on a list of subversives would be allowed to travel without a special waiver and colonies would be appointed an Alliance governor, who had the authority to use force. The law's provisions took effect immediately upon it's passage. This curbed colonization immediately. The seeds of the **UNSC's** destruction are sown.

-This policy is drawn up, despite the spread of Tiberium, and it see's a lot of movement start in underground exploration by the Great Powers.

- _ **GDI**_ is drawn into a review of it's program, and will be disbanded, in favour of expanding the _**UNSC's**_ capabilities.

 **2142**

-The **Covenant** discover the Unggoy homeworld, **Balaho**. The Unggoy surrender almost immediately in the imposing presence of the Sangheili and are incorporated into The **Covenant**.

 **2152**

-The Sangheili Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee refuses to accept the Covenant religion, declaring The Great Journey to be a lie, and is charged with heresy by a High Prophet.

-By order of the High Prophet, a Sangheili named Haka attempts to bring Fal to ruin. Haka forces Roh, Fal's friend, to murder Fal's wife, Han. Haka kills Roh shortly after. An army of Sangheili, Kig'Yar, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, accompanied by **Type-26 Wraiths** and **Type-32 Ghosts** charges against Fal.

-Fal kills the entire attacking force, earning the moniker _"_ _Daemon"_. Atop a Forerunner structure, Fal and Haka finally duel. The duel ends with both fighters killed by the others hand. As a result of Fal's actions, the rank of Arbiter is stripped of its former prestige, and is given only to Sangheili who have brought shame to both themselves and the Covenant until nearly four centuries later.

 **2160**

-The Frieden Secessionist(hardliner fascists from the **FUOSA** ) forces initiate attacks upon Jovian UN Colonial Advisers on the moon Io, leading to three months of fighting between the United Nations military and Jovian Frieden forces.

-Though this is not the first armed conflict in the Sol System, it is easily one of the bloodiest, and is generally considered to be the spark of the increased friction and militarization that followed. The conflict escalates tensions, as Earth's National Governments, many of which sponsored colonies within the Sol System, begin fighting proxy wars off-planet. As these continue, tensions on Earth mount, leading to a number of armed conflicts on Earth itself.

-The Koslovics soon begin to separate from the **USSR** , and the Communist-Extremist faction begins buildup.

 **2162**

- _"_ _The Rain Forest Wars"_ : Armed conflict ripped though South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking conflicts off-planet. The _"_ _United Security Acts"_ and _"_ _Homeland Security of 2162"_ are created.

 **2163**

-The Argyre Planitia Campaign takes place. In a conflict that stemmed from the Rain Forest Wars, the three primary Earth factions; UN, Frieden, and Koslovics clash again, this time on Mars. A series of lightning strikes against Koslovic forces near the Argyre Planitia, marks the first extra-terrestrial deployment of the _**UNSC Marine Corp**_. The campaign is deemed an unequalled success. As a result, future military doctrines favour large contingents of Marines for ground, ship-boarding actions. This is later dis-proven, when armoured contingents receive upgrades as well.

 **2164**

-The **UN** begins a pattern of massive build-ups, culminating in the first real interplanetary war. After the successful Marine deployment on **Mars** , recruitment drives and propaganda tactics strongly bolster the the nascent **UNSC** forces. This is aided by the national governments throwing their weight into the fight, and beginning a total-war economy. The **UN** defeat the Koslovics, and Friedens on Earth, and then begin a systematic and dedicated drive to crush their remnants on the various planets they hold throughout the system, and any hidden cell's in their scant colonies. At the conclusion, Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified, and very powerful **UN** military machine.

The Megacorporations shells(still in contact with their superiors) aid the **UNSC** by enhancing their troops with gene-modifications, armour, and weapons, allowing for massive and decisive victory.

 **2165**

-The **UN** passes the _"_ _Genetic Rights Act"_. It is enacted to prevent abuses by gene tech corporations conducting research outside Earth's legal jurisdiction, in it's budding colonies, in spite of the necessities of small modifications for colonization.

- _ **Irian Technologies**_ formed. It is a shell of _**UAC**_ , in **UN** space.

 **2168**

First _"_ _UEG Grand Survey"_ initiated, coinciding with the Treaty of Callisto. The **UEG** becomes a true reality, with the **UNSC** as it's military and exploratory arm. Earth seems poised to enter a Golden Age.

-It takes until 2174, but the survey, reorganization, and reintegration of the territories proceeds apace.

-Alana Korvin DeVall born on **Earth**.

 **2172**

-First _UEG Grand Survey_.

 **2174**

-First _UEG Grand Survey_ finished. 112 worlds colonized in a forty light-year radius. Reintegration of the colonies, Frieden and Koslovic territories, and the _Treaty of Callisto_ finalized. The hardcore remnants of both these factions escape into the unknown.

 **2177**

-Ryan Cartel formed, **Tikonov** settled.

 **2178**

- _ **Office of Naval Intelligence**_ ( _ **ONI**_ ) formed.

 **2182**

-Elias Liao "cleansing action" begins. Elias begins to covertly send colony ships full of Han Chinese into the Orion South, and alongside several Russian family allies.

 **2185**

-Rudolph Ryan is killed by anarchist assassin. Charles Marik born

 **2188**

-Cleansing action ends, Elias Liao leaves Earth. The man takes his powerful family, and much of their Han Chinese relatives with him, searching for a home in the stars they can turn into their own. They are absolutely unhappy with the state of things in the **UEG**.

 **2189**

- **Cynthia** settled. **Liao** settled by Elias Liao and his followers.

 **2193**

-Chesterton Trade League founded. Tomas Allison born.

 **2195**

-Second UEG Grand Survey. 395 worlds colonized in a ninety light-year radius.

 _~Inner Sphere Era of Space Rebellion~_

 **2202**

Elias Liao dies, Victor Liao named Governor of **Liao**.

 **2204**

-The **UNSC** tries to gain full autonomy over humanity, and is moderately successful, maintaining control over Sol, and the forty-light-year mark. This was an effort to maintain Earth's power across numerous interplanetary colonies.

-The _First Exodus_ begins. With their continued slide into extreme leanings, the Great Powers couldn't tolerate the UEG's ongoing interference with their people, and decided that enough was enough. Ships leave Sol, that are from the **USSR** , **European Union** , **Empire of Japan** , **British Empire** , and the **FUOSA**.

-The British and Japanese royals die in the evacuation, claimed by Tiberium, and the two descendant nations never forgive the Terrans for their strict policies regarding colonization which decidedly contributed to their Heads of State' demise

-Tiberium claims Terra, and the homeworld of humanity is mourned. Efforts to use sonics, and other technology to reclaim the planet prove useless, the black crystal adapting within a few years to the weapons abilities. Except for a variety of refineries, and sealed outposts made with resistant materials, the Earth holds no humans anymore. A shiny black rock, with dark oceans, it is now the source of a powerful mineral and material for the _**UNSC**_ , if they can refine it into a power-source.

-Terraforming and Reclamation technology and research are put into high priority, so the _**UEG**_ can reclaim the homeworld.

-Reach becomes the new capital of the _**UEG**_ , which refuses to change it's name.

 **2205**

- **UEG** ship _**UNSC**_ _**Camelot**_ discovers **New Avalon**. Composed of nearly an all-British officer roster, and containing primarily British nationals, they begin to set up a colony in hopes of turning it into something more.

 **2213**

-New Avalon settled. Charles Marik and Tomas Allison leave **Terra**.

 **2215**

-Wallace Fujikawa born.

 **2218**

-The **UNSC** begins to employ the all-purpose **M808 Scorpion**. Armed with a 90mm Railgun, and using independent track systems, it is a 45-tonne Medium Tank uniquely agile and considered a jack-of-all-trades. However it is only really useful in providing urban security, especially due to the **UNSC's** current engagements guarding colonists.

 **2219**

- _Third UEG Grand Survey_. 461 worlds colonized in a one hundred light-year radius.

 **2220**

-Tobias Fleming Shaw born.

 **2225**

-Korvin Doctrine established on **Liao**. It is a collection of private correspondence written by Alana Korvin DeVall in the late 22nd, and early 23rd centuries collected into a philosophical tract published posthumously by her family in 2225. The doctrine deems _subservience to a "greater humanity" a necessary trait of human beings in a star-faring age._ A repeating theme in her writings was the _"_ _subordination of the individual to the service of a Greater Humanity."_ While Korvin never doubted the enlightened **UNSC** or "Terran" triumph, she also held fear of a _"_ _fragmented humanity throughout a hostile universe"_ , and a _"_ _splintering of the human spirit."_

 **2228**

-Ruchback Annexation. The **UNSC** world of Ruchback is captured by the **Tikonov Federation**.

 **2234**

- **Denebola** declares itself independent from the **UNSC**.

 **2235**

- _Fourth UEG Grand Survey_ begins. 628 worlds colonized in a 250 light-year radius.

- _ **Tamar Pact**_ created, formed by the Tamar family in 2235. This Pact was bordered by the planets of **Suk** **II** , **Fatima** , and **Nox**. The Pact was made up of over 32 worlds in habitable, rich, star systems. _**War of Independence**_ begins.

 **2236**

- **Freedom** declares itself independent, _"_ _Outer Reaches Rebellion"_ begins. Fought by the **UNSC** between 2236, and 2237. Started on Freedom, as a protest against taxation and directed at the corrupt **UEG** government that controlled the planet. The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back came when Colonial **UEG** Governor Ardath Rathill imposed one tax scheme too many.

-He decided to issue the Freedom Marriage Bill, requiring a mandatory dowry be paid to his office before it would issue appropriate marriage permits. Immediately, the Freedom Declaration was belted out, announcing their desire for liberty from a decaying **Sol**. **Denebola** followed. By the time the **UNSC** marshalled it's strength, four more worlds had revolted, and many sympathetic systems refused to support the **UNSC** military.

-When the **UEG** received the colonists' rambling, semi-coherent declaration of independence, Parliament took some semi-coherent action of it's own. Armed, troop-carrying naval vessels moved quickly from **Mars** to **Freedom's** Jumppoints and beyond. Upon arriving at the frontier, they carried out their orders. JumpPoints were blockaded, detachments of _**UNSC Marines**_ patrolled the streets, and colonists possessing weapons were summarily detained and harassed. Smuggled reports carried out at great risk by blockade-runners spread from world to world, helping to fan the flames of rebellion.

-Obviously the **UNSC** would not acknowledge the secessionist acts peacefully, having just been through the Rainforest Wars, and went through mass trouble to unify humanity. This, meant war. In 2236, Terra's 2nd Interstellar Strategic Combined Assault Force, under the command of Major-General Gunther Stein, was dispatched to suppress the rebellions on **Freedom** , **Ryde** and **Sevren**. As the conflict escalated, from Martial Law, to Full-Scale Guerrilla Warfare, the **UNSC** military response grew increasingly unpopular.

-When word of the fighting spread throughout inhabited space, many still-loyal colonies expressed extreme dissatisfaction. Within a matter of months, what had begun as a mere handful of rebellious colonies had grown to several dozen. The **UNSC** Joint Chiefs, who were having enough trouble coping with the colonists unorthodox tactics on just a few planets, now suddenly found its resources being stretched throughout known space. The sheer cost of mobilizing and transporting troops and material to the frontier, not to speak of actual costs of combat, rose to astronomical levels. Reports of colonists being executed(true but exaggerated), rumours of biochemical agents used by _**ONI**_ on civilian's(completely true), and **UNSC** casualty reports(increasing hourly) led to discontent on **Mars** and **Reach**.

 **2237**

The _"Grain Rebellion"._

-Liberal Party displaces Expansionist Party and takes power in the **UEG** Parliament.

-Charles Marik starts to aggressively campaign for Marik worlds to align.

 **2238**

- **UNSC** withdrawal from Outer Colony worlds, _Outer Reaches Rebellion_ end.

- **Marik** declares independence, Charles Marik forms the **Republic of Marik**.

 **2239**

- _Covenant of New Avalon r_ atified, Jason Hasek voted first Prime Minister. The Covenant is a high-minded treatise condemning the tyrannical Terran **UEG** regime and espousing more democratic ideals. This Covenant later became the preamble for the constitution of the colony.

 **2240**

-Irenna Liao elected President of Liao, Victor Liao dies.

 **2241**

-Marik Constitution passed at _Constitutional Convention of the Republic of Marik._ Oriente declares independence.

-Tomas Allsion founds **Federation of Oriente** , a small interstellar nation of 11 systems.

 **2242**

-The _Second_ _Exodus_ begins.

-The **UEG** releases the _Demarcation Declaration_. All Terran colonies were released from Terran control aside from a bubble of 30 light-years radius around Terra itself. This left them to form the **Periphery Powers** , **Megacorporation Rimward Conglomerate** , and the **Great House Successor States**.

 **2243**

- **Tikonov Grand Union** formed. The Unions sphere of influence abutted the sphere of another powers – the Marlette Association – which had been founded by 2278. That conflict will come soon. The Union controls 24+ systems, but is a rather uncoordinated entity, as the successors of the **USSR**.

 **2244**

-Following the _Outer Reaches Rebellion_ , Hector Rowe and his Alexandria militants high-jack a JumpShip and resort to raiding. They execute a **UNSC** garrison in the process.

 **2245**

- **St. Ives Mercantile Association** founded. The capital is St. Ives, settled by Hong Kong Free State, Tiered City refugee's who fled a Communist China occupation of their city a long time ago. Jumping from point to point, and picking up resources along the way, they strive to leave any area inhabited by their more sever brethren. While St. Ives remained independent for some time, it was almost fifty years before the **Mercantile League** coalesced around them.

 **2250**

Calderon Flotilla leaves **Aix-la-Chapelle** , with Samantha Calderon onboard. **Rim Worlds Republic** formed by Hector Rowe and his band of marauding raiders. **Sian Supremacy** formed. **Apollo** settled. **Galatea** settled.

 **2253**

-Taurus colonized.

 **2255**

- _ **Irian Technologies**_ becomes the de facto government of the planet **Irian**.

-Sandra Lockhart is voted first Prime Minister-for-life of the planet **New Avalon**. This ends a five-year Civil War, and effectively states democratic means failed. A neo-feudalistic movement has been evolving recently, and they finangled the constitution so that the First Families, were granted many powers, and could elect the Prime Minister-for-life themselves. Democratic voting was consigned to New Avalon's past: instead the new government was dedicated to providing greater stability, while also ensuring the First Families were kept happy.

-The First Families then extended services and economic support to the masses, in exchange for their fealty; the plan put together by the Davion and Duvall families left the oligarchy open-ended, so that as competition broke the monopolies established by the First Families, fresh blood and more liberal ideas could be brought to the Chamber of Deputies.

 **2261**

-Samantha Lockhart dies. Joseph Cartwright elected as Prime Minister-for-life.

 **2268**

-Samantha Calderon dies, Timothy Calderon named **Protector** of the Taurian Homeworlds.

 **2270**

- **Capellan Hegemony** formed. _Capellan Renaissance_ begins. Shiro Kurita born.

 **2271**

-The **Principality of Regulus** , **Federation of Oriente** , and **Republic of Marik** sign the _Document of Incorporation_ passing the _Treaty of Marik._ The Free Worlds League is born, first of the **Successor States** , and lead by _House Marik_. The **UEG** looks warily to it's southwest, at the emergence of another interstellar superpower.

 **2273**

-Urizen Kurita born.

 **2291**

-A group of researchers headed by Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa, having secretly developed a second drive to ensure greater interstellar dominance by Terra, present their project to _**ONI**_. Now, the project is to be applied only the 30 light-year radius the UNSC controlled, to ensure no further colonies slip away.. The Slipspace Drive now begins its first test.

 **2293**

-First Avalon-built Freighter dedicated, Juliano Marik named first Captain-General of the Free Worlds League. Stewart Confederation opposes the FWL expansion coming near them, and in response, the Marik's launch the _Stewart War_.

 **2294**

-By 2294, the six planet confederation of Scottish clans is overtaken, and what is left is forced to flee.

-New Avalon begins forays into the R&D of Inertial Dampening.

 **2295**

-James McKenna promoted to Fleet Admiral, launches an ambitious plan to build the navy up, utilizing a dual-drive system, and new reactor technology. The **Stewart Confederation** is absorbed by the **FWL** as a direct province, with their nobility subservient to the Marik Captain-General's.

 **2296**

-Shiro Kurita named _First Citizen_ of **Galedon**.

 **2299**

 **Federation of Skye** formed. 54 systems join this formidable new Interstellar regime.

 **2300**

- _ **UNSC Dreadnought**_ is launched. However, it is hardly unique. Each and every power is putting out powerful WarShips. Before, only armed transports were used, with mass formations of infantry, and air power. Now, heavily armed armada's were becoming evidently assets, and therefore no ruler would go without.

-The _**Dreadnought**_ is the first true combat WarShip, being oriented entirely towards naval warfare, being designed completely as a ship-of-the-line. Equipped with a dual Slipspace/JumpDrive, it could do instantaneous travel by thirty light-years in a Jump, or travel the long way through Slipspace. Even as McKenna begins a buildup, tensions explode on earth, and a Civil War erupts.

-McKenna convinces the leadership to hand over Naval Production and Acquisition for a naval buildup, where he will use Terra's advanced technology to gain back all the colony worlds, and fold them into the Alliance once more. The motion is approved, as McKenna is looked at as an acceptable leader for the navy.

-With this movement, he began the time of revolutions.

-Terraforming and Reclamation of Terra begin. Tiberium will be reduced to small patch's and areas, as the UEG struggles to regain control of the planet.

 _~Inner Sphere Era of Space Revolution~_

 **2302**

- **Alliance of Galedon** formed. **New Mombasa** is selected as **Terra's** first city to have a space tether; the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator.

 **2303**

- **Alliance of Galedon** conquers **Sverdlovsk**. **Dnepropetrovsk** joins the Alliance willingly.

 **2305**

- _"_ _Capellan Hegemony-Sian Supremacy War"_ begins.

-Christopher Marik marries Madelyne Sian and their descendants are denied the Captain-Generalcy.

-Hector Rowe commits suicide, upon being ousted from ruler-ship of the **Rim World's Republic** , orchestrated by his third son Maximilian.

-Tenno Kurita born.

 **2306**

-First Non-Marik named Captain-General. Danak Selaj makes history as his Parliament enacts a secret agreement, the _Ryerson Accord_ , with the **Capellan Hegemony** against the **Sian Supremacy**. Together, the combined League-Hegemony forces capture 17 Sian-held worlds. However, Selaj made several independent moves on his own, resulting in an ill-advised and costly campaign to capture Wasat and Berenson. This lead to unpopularity, and by 2308, the **FWL** withdrew support.

 **2308**

-Arboris secedes. **Free Worlds League** ends it's alliance with the **Capellan Hegemony**.

 **2309**

- _Capellan-Sian War_ ends. Paula Aris commits suicide. Lucien Davion elected Prime Minister of **New Avalon**.

-Omi Kurita is born.

 **2310**

- **Capellan Commonality** formed. **Megaris** system settled. _Poznan Civil War_ , and **Poznan** admitted to **Duchy of Oriente**.

 **2315**

- **Duchy of Liao** formed.

-James McKenna, having returned with a massive fleet of ships to Sol, begins his campaign of the long and arduous reorganization within humanities cradle. To end the creeping decay of the right and the left.

-In the decades following the _Demarcation Declaration_ , the **UEG** slowly descended into chaos. The two main political parties, the Expansionists, and the Liberals, quickly followed one another at the reigns of power, but none could solve the **UEG's** problems. One believed that a thirst for expansion could keep humanity together, while being war profiteer's. The other thought that rampant liberalism, and generous social welfare cured all, while of course scamming the system.

-It took James McKenna promising rapid, and unprecedented growth in the navy, to get his Fleet Admiral commission, and focus on building up the first brand new fleet that would secure the UEG's border's, and possibly allow expansion again.

-Free to construct a completely new fleet of 40 Battleship's, and 200 support ships, McKenna made his move in 2315. He returned to Earth, now commonly called **Terra** , and demanded the surrender and ceaseless waste of life. With the loyalty of the entire navy, excepting parts of _**ONI**_ , he easily held a position of superiority.

-To make his point, he blew up **Strand** **Rock** , an Island near **Scotland** , and an unnamed one near **Australia**. Getting his way, he set about founding a new government, dismissing much of the old. He wanted to use Terra's technological edge to regain primacy over the Inner Sphere. While members of the old guard, and veterans of the Rain Forest wars that are left are quick to join, the surviving leaders of the opposing parties refuse to surrender.

-The Civil War was ended by bloody orbital bombardments and a global manhunt conducted by McKenna's Colonial Marine's. Nuclear detonations alight Miami, as the last holdouts of the fanatical **UEG** commit suicide, with their _**ONI**_ extremists by their side. McKenna see's to it that he deals out fair sentence's for the crime's of the leadership. Depending on the cruelty of their rule, he would alter their sentence. Then, he ushered in the Hegemony Charter, effectively ending the **UEG** , and the **UNSC**.

-As the reclamation of **Earth** from Tiberium and Extremists was now complete, the planet is renamed **Terra**.

 **2316**

-Juliano Marik signs _Treaty of Terra_. Renfield system settled.

-The **Terran Hegemony** launches a massive naval campaign to gain the Colonies back. **Denebola** , **Devil's** **Rock** , **Dyev** , **Epsilon** **Indi** , **Epsilon** **Eridani** , **Errai** , **Helen** , **Imbros** **III** , **Ingress** , **Ko** , **Lipton** , **Lyons** , **Northwind** , **Oliver** , **Pollux** , **Quentin** , **Saffel** , **Sheratan** , **Zavijava** , **Zosma** , and ending with **Towne**.

-However, the **Draconis** **Combine** have recently formed, and established control over the systems **Altair** , and **Dieron** , quiet close to **Terra**.

 **2317**

- _Crucis Pact_ signed. This brings a conference of leaders from 23 systems, into the Davion style of government, and the **Federated Suns** is established at first as treaty of mutual defence and trade. House Davion is now a _**Great House**_. This is primarily edged into effect by the blitzkrieg campaign, and the efforts of _**M.A.R.S. Industries**_. They help things along, as they want the Davion's in power, and Federated Suns up and running.

-The _**Military Intelligence, Section 6**_ ( _ **MI6**_ ) is formed to handle all internal and external intelligence related operations and projects.

-Tobias Fleming Shaw, co-creator of the **Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Drive** , dies at age ninety-seven. He has overseen his creation used in a relentless bout of naval conflicts, as a tool of war, to gain back what the people in power view as Terra's. He does not know what to think.

 **2318**

- _Federated Suns_ _-_ _Chesterton Trade League_ Conflict.

-Wallace Fujikawa, dies at age one hundred-two. Same as his colleague, he dies in contemplation of what their actions have unleashed.

 **2319**

- **Draconis Combine** officially founded. _**Department of Military Intelligence**_ ( _ **DMI**_ ) is formed. The _**Arashikage**_ come forward to serve the Dragon.

-On Terra, _**AMG Transport Dynamics**_ (subsidiary of _**UAC**_ ) designs the first **M12 Warthog** prototype. The **'Z-12'** is presented to McKenna and Army/Marine experts. Noted to have a pretty good speed, moderate firepower, it is considered a deathtrap for armour and protection. The Hydrogen engine was an intriguing addition. But, it was sent back to the drawing board, needing more protecting for it's user's, and more firepower. Various other designs are sent out demanding incorporation of the latest technological advancement, in time for the second Colonial Push. It features an enclosed cab, armoured with the latest ablative armour, it has a 50mm Gauss rifle cupola turret. A rumoured hover version is being talked about for their second version, aiding it's traversing capabilities.

 **2320**

-The new wave of powerful ships, and ground wave troops and vehicle propels the **Terran** **Hegemony** to a 60 Light-Year radius once more. Only now, their government is much more centralized, stable, and loyalist. **Capella** , **Nanking** , **Terra** **Firma** , and **Ishtar** systems taken by the **Terran** **Hegemony**. The _**Successor States**_ are pushed back, as they didn't expect this ferocious attack upon the disputed territories.

-The Hegemony's next plans are to begin a buildup, which will see them concentrate all of their advantages, then lead a massive thrust through Marik and Liao territories, gaining a corridor to colonization of the Periphery with having separation of their systems. This ambitious plan, codenamed "Golden Horde", is set to go off in a number of years.

-Their discovery of the Oort Cloud in a dead system near Terra will aid their plan.

- **Capella-II** settled by the **Capellan Confederation**.

 **2321**

-Terran Hegemony initiates the original **ORION** program. Despite the nominal effectiveness of the projects soldiers, the results of their abilities falls shorts of the scientist's hopes. Due to the contributions of the old **USA** , **WA** , **UNSC** and **Megacorporation** knowledge, they go about the plan with a physical and blunt method, hoping to make battalion sized formations. Despite taking this into account, James McKenna immediately dedicates a significant portion of R &D to keeping the **ORION** program open, and evolving. Enhanced soldiers is a field and path the **Terran Hegemony** CANNOT afford to fail to utilize.

-The plan is to utilize this base battalions genetic material, to launch an entire branch of the military. Using the Uterine Replicator's, Biotech Force Enhancement, Military Lifestyle, and Tier 1-Classified Technology, these Spartans would be the newest heavy hitters on the battlefield. A class of 1,200 genetic sample's is drawn up, and tubed for birth by 2325 via Uterine Replicator's.

 **2325**

-Spartan-I Program begins, with the trainee's all brought up in a proper military environment, knowing nothing but it's lifestyle and values, while training as hard as they can. No augmentation will be attempted with this class, as it will establish a baseline for the genetic codes and markers needed, while giving them plenty of material to mix and play with by the time the next-generation program will be launched. The Terran **_HRAD_** **(Hegemony Research and Development)** (established by Fleet Admiral McKenna) focus on getting their genetic manipulating tech up to snuff, as well with the ability to recognize and enhance what augmentations and roles they want their soldiers to fill.

 **2330**

- _Principality of Rasalhague Invasion_ by the _**DCMS**_. Sandra Calderon named Protector of the Taurian Homeworlds, Timothy Calderon dies.

 **2332**

-Charles Davion named Prime Minister. Lucien retires, and dies within the year, happy at achieving his dream of the Davion name achieving Great House status, and an Interstellar Empire.

-Hod Rumnt, the future High Prophet of Mercy, is born.

 **2335**

-Richard Calderon named Protector of the Taurian Homeworlds, **Taurian Concordat** formed.

 **2336**

-Nihongi Kurita born, Urizen Kurita dies. Philip Marik's first term as Captain-General of the **Free World's League**.

 **2338**

-Invasion of Syrma, James McKenna strips his son of rank and honour following an incompetent attack on the planet, and retires to atone for the deaths caused while still protecting his family. This wins him the public's loyalty once more, and it is easy for a cousin of his, **Michael Cameron** , to get elected as Director-General of the **Terran Hegemony**.

 **2340**

-Charles Davion dies. Reynard Davion succeeds him.

- _ **Hegemony Research Alliance Department(HRAD)**_ brings all projects underneath their purview, to study and implement new technological advancements.

 **2341**

- **Lyran Commonwealth** recognized by **Terran Hegemony**. The Commonwealth is a result from a merger between three mercantile alliances, **Protectorate of Donegal** , **Federation of Skye** , and the **Tamar Pact**. _**Arcturan Guards**_ formed.

 **2342**

-Adam Kurita named _Tai-shu_ ("Warlord") of Rasalhague.

 **2343**

- _ **Hegemony Business Information Exchange**_ ( _ **HBIE**_ ) formed.

 **2344**

- _Federated Suns – Tikonov Grand Union/Capellan Hegemony War_. Using technology taken in espionage via some from the **00** **Section** of **MI6** , the **Federated Suns** use Jumppoints and Slipspace to engage in a lightning campaign against it's enemies.

 **2345**

- _Acala Pact_ signed. It is a non-aggression pact between the **Capellan Commonality** and the Federated Suns, signed following the successful invasion of the worlds of Mira, Mesartim, and Almach by the **Federated Suns**. This was how Reynard Davion neutralized Capellan support for the **Tikonov Grand Union** , paving the way for the events of 2346.

 **2346**

 _-_ _Almach Accord_ signed. This signifies the ceding of Almach, Mira, and Mesartim from the **Tikonov Grand Union** to the **Federated** **Suns**.

 **2348**

-Shiro Kurita dies, Tenno Kurita named Coordinator of the **Draconis Combine**.

 **2349**

-The Alerian mining union, Mols'Desias is founded. Geraldine Marik begins first term as Captain-General of the **Free Worlds League**.

 **2350**

- _Operation Musclebound_ enacted by _**HRAD**_. The project develops the first viable Myomer bundle, the precursor to Myomer musculature. The Polyacetylene Myomer strand had been first developed in the early age of space-flight, but the excessively long strand length, and high energy requirements to cause a contraction reduced the viability of the technology for nearly three centuries.

-Attempts to combine multiple strands to create bundles or muscles of Myomers to reduce the length and increase the length and increase the strength of contraction ultimately proved unsuccessful due to the uncoordinated contraction of individual strands, even when triggered in unison the strands would contract and twitch at random.

- _ **HRAD**_ eventually developed the _'Schwarzenegger Bicep'_ , a collection of Myomer strings interwoven with a new electrically soluble nerve circuitry to reduce the electrical charge required and ensure the strands triggered as one. The test-bed prototype saw the two metre long and ten centimetre thick bundle contract to one-tenth its original size, destroying the test harness and catapulting the lead test weights into the air in the process, wildly exceeding it's creator's expectation's. The first Exoskeletons utilizing Myomer are designed.

- _ **"Project Nighthawk"**_ begins.

 **2351**

-Michael Cameron creates the _Peer List_ , establishing a new noble class based on meritocratic achievement, rather than it being hereditary entitlement.

 **2362**

- _1_ _st_ _Kearney Highlanders_ formed.

-Edmund and Edward Davion are born.

-A new generation of ships is launched by the **Terran Hegemony** , sparking a new wave of settlement in the 60LY nation. Many more systems are charted and colonized, the edges of the map filled in completely within the Hegemony.

-The Hegemony form's a 'Committee of Minds for Security', from various military and civilian positions, to design feasible models for first-contact scenarios with potentially hostile extra-terrestrial intelligence's. Having gained information from old FBI Archives, and other intelligence reports, they understand that humanity has **ALREADY** had hostile contact with aliens

They are also aided by the 1,200 soldiers from the Spartan-1 program , now equipped with _Nighthawk_ Light-BattleArmour suits, which board and take many WarShips. They destroy dozens of command-posts, wreck supply lines, and bring havoc to anyone standing in their way proving deadly to all who oppose the Terrans will.

 **2364**

- _3_ _rd_ _Kearney Highlanders_ formed on Northwind.

-Geraldine Marik is assassinated. Mikhail Marik becomes Captain-General of the Free Worlds League. Her son Allan was designated to succeed her, but imprisoned while his uncle Mikhail ruled, technically as regent.

- **Tribute** , and **Reach** are built up as powerful ship-yards and manufacturing centre's in the Epsilon Indi, and Eridani systems. Defence's are slowly added.

-Brion Sian-Marik is executed for the assassination of Geraldine, Corval, Dorian, and Kyle Marik. This marks the descent of the Sian-Marik line into obscurity and ruin. The **Draconis Combine** and **Federation of Skye** , and by extension the **Lyran Commonwealth** , engaging in a border dispute over the world of **Maule**.

-The **Taurian Concordat** introduces the _Winchester-Class Cruiser_. In response to the rise of the rise of powerful realms like the **Capellan Commonwealth** , **Draconis Combine** , **Federated Suns** , and **Terran** **Hegemony** , the Taurian's conducted espionage that steals secrets from the far and wide across the human realms. The first 1km ship, it weighs nearly 3 million tonnes, and is armed with;

 **1.** 30 Narwhal Capital-Class Missile Tubes. These contained various munitions, from MIRV's to Pure Fusion weapons, and conventional shaped charges. 600 reloads accompanied these launchers.

 **2.** 16 NAC/40's. Using controlled plasma-explosions to propel 1.2 tonne slugs at targets, the NAC/40's did significant damage, and could mission-kill DropShips and Pocket WarShips in a single hit.

 **3.** 16 NL55's. Generating less heat than a Light Laser, and with 85% of the damage potential, the only thing they would require is plenty of heat dissipation.

 **4.** 60 Barracuda Missile-pods. Sacrificing knockout power for sensors and speed, these missiles are terrifyingly good at wrecking fighter-craft.

-Having three sister ships at the shipyard, this glorious new squadron arises, as similar construction is taking place all over the Concordat.

 **2365**

- _Aris Crisis_ begins. Selec Tucas dies.

-The **Terran Hegemony** retires the Spartan-I program. After more than 40 years in service, these soldiers are given less strenuous duties, and soon are training various parts of the armies. Spartan-IB class enters into training, as the genetic and bio-augmentation tech is still in it's infancy for the **HRAD** , and they need a few more go's at the problem to ensure the greatest success. This means more time to test and improve _**Nighthawk**_ anyway.

 **2366**

- **Capellan Confederation** founded. Franco Liao named first Chancellor. _Capellan Border Occupation_. The Capellan _1_ _st_ _Kearney Highlanders_ battle the Marik _2_ _nd_ _Oriente Hussars_ on Lopez. Unfortunately for the Chancellor, he was too headstrong with his new nation, as House Marik is testing a new weapon of war.

-The **Particle Projectile Cannon** debuts on the bloody battlefields of humanity. It is quickly stolen by the **Capellan Confederation**. The _1_ _st_ _Kearney Highlanders_ are wiped out nearly to a man. **FWL** provincial leaders with no territories touching the Capellan borders contribute troops for an occupying action. Five worlds are occupied, shaming the new leader, Franco.

-The **Capellan Confederation** and **Free Worlds League** introduce the **Particle Projector Cannon(PPC)**. Firing a concentrated stream of Proton's and Ion's at the speed of light towards a target, causing damage both thermal and kinetic, the PPC is a powerful weapon. Just 3 shots will vaporize 2 tonnes of Military-Grade armour. Targets hit by multiple, simultaneous PPCs can also suffer electrical side-effects, such as overloaded computer systems or targeting sensors. The Ion Beam also extends to much further ranges than Autocannon fire, though PPCs generate large amounts of waste heat.

-PPC's are equipped with a Field Inhibitor to prevent feedback which could damage the firing unit's electronic systems. The inhibitor degrades the performance of the weapon at close ranges of less than 90 metre's. Particularly daring warriors have been known to disengage the inhibitor, and risk damage to their own machine when a target is at close range.

-Within a few years, every power will have the Cannon, due to the abilities of all of their intelligence departments.

 **2367**

- _Aris Crisis_ ends. The Capellan's move their capital to Sian as a result of the **Federated Suns** occupying Capella Prime. The whole Crisis has been about the Liao need for expansion, the reversal, the Marik occupation, how close it was to the capital Liao. Finally, pragmatism won over prestige, and the capital moved. _Capella Prime Massacre_ -Franco Liao orders an orbital bombardment of the **Capellan Confederation** capital world, annihilating all **Federated Suns** forces, along with 20,000 Civilians who are remembered by the black border around the Capellan Triangle.

 **2368**

-Prefectorate established. Officially, it is the law-making body of the **Capellan Confederation** ; made up of six leader's of the Capellan member states, which generally includes the current Chancellor. _Taurian Concordat-Federated Suns Conflict_. House of Scions acts as the Senate, filled with the peerage and nobles of the Confederation.

 **2369**

- _Marion's Highlanders_ move to the Capellan Confederation.

 **2370**

-Terran Hegemony begins producing Short-Range Missile launchers, in the form of the SRM-2, -4, and -6. They pack more power into the missile than almost any other kind. Lacking the sophisticated guidance system of other types, they deliver their punch at short range.

 **2371**

-Reynard Davion dies, Etien Davion named Prime Minister-for-life of the Federated Suns.

 **2375**

- _Marsden Coup_. The roots of this event stretch back to 2341, and the founding of the Lyran Commonwealth. The founding charter called for nine 'Archons' to rule the nation, but the impracticality of this system leads to a coup by Robert Marsden, the leader of Donegal. He declared himself Archon Basileus that year. _**Iota Enterprises**_ (subsidiary of _**DI**_ ), presents the _Commonwealth-Class Cruiser_ to the new Archon, to give life to the Lyran's navy, at this time a meagre protection force for it's mercantile fleet. It feature's the first introduction of Ferro-Aluminium armour.

-Omi Kurita dies, along with Vladimir Kurita (his entire family as well), killed by native Rasalhague terrorists. Jason Kurita takes up governorship and orders random executions and brutal repression to avenge his family.

 **2376**

-Arabella Rowe dies. _Articles of Acceptance Refusal_ are drawn up. It is a critical document regulating the government of the **LC**. This is virtual complete guarantee in local autonomy for the local affairs of systems and member worlds. Provided each agreed to honour all reasonable military demands made on them for common defence and contribute a portion of planetary gross income for maintenance of a standing army. It also makes the Archon, the Supreme Commander of the the _Lyran Commonwealth Armed Forces_ , and any private armies existing in Lyran space. Delegates from each world would form the _Estates General_ , which met for the first time a few years later.

Some planets refuse to sign, citing encroachment upon personal/planetary freedoms. Most of these worlds were 'persuaded' when _**LCAF WarShips**_ parked in orbit, completely blockading the 20 dissident worlds. Eight self-sustaining worlds hold out the longest, causing Archon Robert to order invasions of **Tamar** , **Skye** , **Bountiful** **Harvest** , **Ryde** , **Loxley** , and three other hold-out planets. These orders earned Archon Marsden the nickname of 'Crusher'. Fighting was bloody, with no quarter given. Michael Durant named _**First Consul**_ of the **Rim Worlds Republic**.

-Nihongi Kurita named Coordinator of the **Draconis Combine**. Tenno Kurita commits seppuku.

 **2378**

-Etien Davion commits suicide. Paul Davion succeeds her as President of the **Federated Suns**. Jason Kurita named _Tai-shu_ ("Warlord") of Rasalhague.

 **2380**

-Mother Doctrine established. It is a policy instituted by the Terran Hegemony, in an attempt to negate the advancements in technology escaping their borders. An _Official List of Sensitive and Secret Technologies_ is drawn up.

 **2381**

-With humanity spread out and enshrouded in different nations, **The Assembly** , an AI Collective, remains in contact with various humans across the Inner Sphere, but for the most part decides that relaying ideas to humanity indirectly is best. This is due to the probability of Humanity either ignoring them, or trying to seize them if presented with an idea.

-There most active interaction, is of course, with the Megacorporations and their software giant _**ENCOM**_.

 **2382**

-Margaret Cameron retires, Raymond Cameron elected Director-General of the **Terran Hegemony**.

 **2387**

-Daniel Calderon named _Protector of the Taurian Homeworlds_. Raymond Cameron assassinated, and dies with a coronary. Richard Calderon dies. Amanda Calderon born.

 **2388**

-Brian Cameron elected Director-General of the **Terran Hegemony**.

-Cellular Ammunition Storage Equipment begins trials and prototyping with the _**Outer Haven Foundation**_ Megacorp. More efficient and effective guarding of ammunition is needed, as their miniaturization of weaponry is definitely top-notch and explodes with vicious effect when it's supplies are hit.

 **2390**

-Daniel Calderon dies, Sigur Fonn named Regent-Protector of the Taurian Homeworlds.

-Construction of a new wave of Fortifications, Orbital Platforms, and Shipyards begins under the _Castle Brian Plan_ , in the **Terran Hegemony**.

 **2392**

-The _ **D77-TC Pelican**_ enters testing. Eventually, after several design redraws, and refit's during testing, it grows to nearly twice it's size, changing from a Transport to Gunship/Troop-carrier. However, it needs to be able to protect itself, and dish out a significant amount of hurt to clear the way for troops. Brian Cameron eventually personally signs off on it's final prototype's performance. Only once it is given;

 **1.** Quadruple Chambered, Fast-Pumping, Fusion Engines;

 **2.** Ferro-Fibrous Armour;

 **3.** A Rotary AC 15(75mm Gauss Gatling gun) under the chin;

 **4.** Dual HPPC's, under each wing;

 **5.** 4 Quadruple Small Pulse Laser bulb mounts.

-The _**UAC**_ prides itself on this newest innovation, packing an amazing amount of firepower, and two-squad carrying capacity. It is to become a necessary part of the fast-moving portion of the **Hegemony's** tactical doctrine on the battlefield, helping it's soldiers leap around their enemies.

 **2394**

-Paul Davion dies. Marie Davion named President of the Federated Suns.

 **2395**

-Franco Liao resigns. Kurnath Liao named Chancellor of the Capellan Confederation.

- _Promised Land Assault_ launched, leading directly to the death of Archon Robert Marsden. After Archon Robert seized control of the Commonwealth, his extensive economic programs revitalized the nation and started it on the path to it's reputation as an economic powerhouse and a successor to it's Germanic ancestor's in Military Excellence. The military unfortunately, was nowhere near the competency their ancestor's displayed, with incompetency rampant, and nepotism common.

-Fuelled with recruitment from worlds avidly supporting supporting Marsden and the Commonwealth, with those soldiers who aided Marsden's violent invasions to force **Tamar** , and **Skye** to join his revised Commonwealth, this new breed became the Commonwealths highest officers. While breeding intense loyalty to Marsden and the Commonwealth as a whole, gorged on a seemingly never-ending increase in spending(supported by the extreme economic boom), the so-called Social-Generals were supremely confident in their abilities and their troops.

-When Archon Marsden casually commented that he would not mind drinking a glass of champagne from the world of Promised Land, his generals ever eager to please, believed that it was entirely possible to take the planet, and chose to launch an invasion force. A significant armada was dispatched to the **Free Worlds League** -owned world for the Archon. By the time Marsden learned of the operation, it was too late, with ten _**LCAF**_ regiments, including two elite ranked Jump Infantry, and Armoured Regiments completely wiped out.

-Instead of blaming their own impetuosity, the _**LCAF**_ High Command directed blame towards Marsden for "ordering" the disaster. Three weeks after the news of the massacre on Promised Land broke, Archon Robert Marsden was found dead in his bedchambers. While official records indicate Marsden died of a massive coronary, many believe the military had a hand in ensuring his "removal".

-Allistair Marsden named Archon of the **Lyran Commonwealth**.

 **2396**

- _ **Maskirovka**_ created, as the Intel Division of the CC.

-Nihongi Kurita dies. Robert Kurita named Coordinator of the **Draconis Combine**. Peter Marik named Captain-General of the Free Worlds League.

Ord Casto(San'Shyuum), future High Prophet of Truth, is born on _**High Charity**_.

- **Terran Hegemony** begins trials with BattleMech's. After centuries of study, research, and development, miniaturization of **JAEGR-Tech** is now complete. They have now successfully made 100-tonne prototype's, the _Alexander_ Assault-Class. It is made up of;

 **1.** Foamed Zero-Gee Endo-Steel Skeleton. Composed of an advanced alloy combination, the zero-gee alignment leaves these 'bones' looking much like their organic inspiration.

 **2.** Triple-Strength Myomer. The ability to send a Mech into a sprint, leaves room for possible Melee designs, and as a bonus, the armour and design of the body around the fists is extremely elaborate.

 **3.** Ferro-Fibrous Gen-II Armour. Containing an alloy mixed with Coltan, Rhenium, and other materials, this combination left the _**TAF's**_ Mech's with extremely hard to crack armour. It sheared after being stressed enough, and could take enormous punishment.

 **4.** Hafnium Fusion-powered technology. Using an efficient fusion reactor it makes use of photovoltaic power generation as well MHD. It uses the magnetic constriction fields to induce synchotron radiation emission along a specific frequency range to feed frequency-specific photovoltaic cells along the reactor interior (or into a secondary sub-fusion plasma stream much like the isolated heat exchange water pipes in modern light water nuclear reactor). This combines to create a magnetic cooling effect, which in total would amount to a multi-stage power generation/cooling system(kudos to HavokLegionnaire, this was his idea that we discussed, but for me it's a stop along the way);

 **5.** A plasma laser cooling system. A sub-fusion external plasma layer for the fusion-temperature plasma core like a star's mantle could also exploit plasma opacity to control radiation leakage.

-It might seem strange that it has Gen-II this and MK-III that, but the Hegemony has been trying for a long time to make a bipedal Mech that can withstand the power of advanced weapons. Now with newer armour and exoskeletons, it can.

-Despite counter-espionage protocol's, and Spartan Soldiers maintaining guard over secret facilities, the other powers gain schematics and plans for their own;

 **1.** **GEN-II** Super-soldier's;

 **2\. GEN-III** Advanced alloys;

 **3.** Hafnium Fusion Reactors;

 **4\. GEN-II** Myomers;

-Worst of all, the BattleMech's. This is due to the fact that Cyberwarfare, Neural Interface's, and Computer Networking having reached a level where AI's and Human's can easily steal data from undefended enemy networks.

A Cold War set's in between the Great Powers of the Stars, building their militaries up, and preparing for the incident that will set in the first truly horrifying interstellar war. The major powers are;

 **1.** **Capellan Confederation** \- Led by _**House Liao**_. Controlling around 135+ Systems, the Liao's may be the smallest of the successor houses, but they are enlightened and advanced at this time. Having several Periphery Allies as well, they will become a threat.

 **2.** **Federated Suns** \- Led by _**House Davion**_. Controlling 500+ Systems, the Davion's are one of the most powerful houses amongst the stars. Looked upon from within as the ideal version of King Arthur's court, but as a vast Interstellar Empire, they have a powerful noble class and strong military traditions with outstanding power projection. A navy that spans 500 systems is one to be regarded with caution.

 **3.** **Free Worlds League** \- Led by _**House Marik**_. Controlling 350+ Systems, the Marik's have a looser confederation than the Davion nobility, modelled after Austria-Hungary. Still, they are nonetheless strong and powerful on the battlefield.

 **3.** **Lyran Commonwealth** \- Led by _**House Steiner**_ (or will be). Covering 450+ Systems, the Archon commands a powerful empire.

 **4.** **Draconis Combine** \- Led by _**House Kurita**_. Covering 375+ Systems, the Kuritan's have forged something that Japan never did. A powerful, honourable Samurai-esque-Bushido-led, futuristic and progressive Empire. An Interstellar one at that. It is the dream of any society, with their beliefs to be progressive, and enlightened. The Combine attempts to do so, by combining _Bushido_ with education, scientific development for the Samurai Warrior Class, and the Coordinator displaying skills in manipulating the Five Pillars of Society according to Bushido to achieve optimal results that will serve them well.

 **5.** **Terran Hegemony** \- Led by _**House Cameron**_. Controlling 300+ systems in a 60ly radius from Terra itself. Following the _**Castle Brian**_ program, many of these worlds are far more built up than a dozen of the successor state's own worlds. The Hegemony knows that only through maintaining a technological edge, quality and quantity, will it survive the coming years.

 _~Inner Sphere Age of War~_

 **2400**

-The _Age of War_ begins.

- _First Andurien Succession War_ _,_ war against the **Free World's League** declared by the **Capellan Confederation**. Kurnath Liao killed. Aleisha Liao named Chancellor.

-Tensions erupt between the **Capellan's** and **Federated Sun's** when Capellan space forces attack **Novaya** **Zemlya**. Without clear reasons why, the Confederation attacked the FS planet, massacring seventy-five percent of the population and crippling the planet's agricultural and industrial centre's for centuries. Reprisal's like this would become familiar news in the years to come.

-The **Terran** **Hegemony** places patrols on all of it's border's, and ensures that it's 2nd generation super-soldiers are in place among soldiers, the populace, and even the homeless of every world they can cover with a decent platoon. They unveil the compact Long-Range Missile launcher(LRM), on the conventional side, surprising many an encroaching soldier with the surprising concentrated power and accuracy it has.

-The Director-General of the **Terran Hegemony** begins a Ten-Year Plan of extensive buildup, including plans and assessment for expanding the realm through one of the powers that surround them.

 **2401**

-Peter Marik stages a major naval assault on **Sian** before negotiating a peace with Chancellor Aleisha Liao.

 **2402**

-Edmund Davion named President. Marie Davion dies.

 **2403**

- **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL MK IX** enters testing with the Terran Hegemony. It is deemed far too light of a Mech, and is redesigned. When finished, the Hrunting is a 100-tonne Assault Mech, that is 3-stories tall, and it is armed with;

 **1.** Gatling Case-less Autocannon with a round that is 50mm(named an Rotary-AC 5) in the right arm, and nearly 6,000 rounds of ammo;

 **2.** Heavy Laser Repeater in the left arm;

 **3.** Two LRM-20's on the shoulder's, which mounts two different packs of missile racks with the SRM-5 in each lower chest panel;

 **4.** Dual Particle Projectile Cannons(PPC's) in the upper chest, mimicking the look of ancient cloak pauldrons. This powerful BattleMech becomes a mainstay in the _**Hegemony**_ _**Armed**_ _**Forces**_ ( _ **HAF**_ ), looking like a giant armoured Sentinel from ancient Roman times(Large Spartans). This also launches the line of _**Asgard**_ mech's.

 **5.** An Endo-Steel II skeleton;

 **6.** Ferro-Coltan Armour;

 **7.** GEN-III Neural-connection;

 **8.** Fly-by Myomer controls, hooked directly into the Neurohelmet

 **9.** Ion-Laser Cooling;

 **10.** GEN-III Myomer Musculature, and;

 **11\. CASE** for it's ammunition. Cellular Ammunition Storage Equipment(CASE) is now ready for use. A functional system of reinforcement for Terran Battlemech's that will redirect the force of ammunition explosions outward, it greatly aids **Terran** **Hegemony's** Mech's in the field.

-Brian Cameron killed on **Elbar**.

-Judith Cameron elected Director-General. Judith continues Brian's plans, and goes with the 10-Year Plan, massing more and more formations for the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Primarily, she focuses on a new combined arms doctrine, and the production of BattleMech's. 100 **Yggdrasil's** will be in service by the end of the month.

 **2404**

-Duchy of Graham-Marik formed, _First Andurien War_ ends, War with **FWL** ends to.

 **2405**

-Alistair Marsden marries Katherine Steiner. Bruce Marik , eldest son of Captain-General Peter Marik, is killed in action on **Rahne**. **Terran Hegemony** introduce the _Heavy Support Laser(HSL)_.

 **2406**

-Invasion of Tamar Pact. The **Draconis Combine** Invasion of the **Lyran Commonwealth** begins. Even as the Lyran's struggle and move their capital to **Tharkad** , the Kuritan's press forward. The first attacks come and overwhelm the _**LCAF**_ defenders on many border worlds. A follow-up wave poured through the hole made, pushing for the Lyran capitol world of **Arcturus** (at the time).

However, this was only a diversion. The Kuritan plan was to lunge towards **Arcturus** , then turn sharply and head straight for **Terra**. This would divide the Commonwealth into sections. Their fortunes would change in the _Vega Strike_ , however.

 **2407**

-Archon Alistair Marsden receives a flash of insight. The two prongs of reserves the Kuritan's had still were to meet up in the depths of the **Lyran Commonwealth** interior, isolating large regions to be annexed to the **Combine**. He postulated it had to somewhere near the exploitable hole the bastards blasted into his nation's border and deep into it's flesh. Surmising that a second wave would be launched from the world of Vega, Marsden collected all the forces he'd held back in reserves for one massive strike at the Vegan staging ground.

-In the middle of preparing for their role in the **Lyran Commonwealth** invasion, the Vegan forces were taken by complete surprise, and able to only mount token resistance, before Marsden's forces plowed through them and to the actual holding facilities, where firing firing indiscriminately, large stockpiles of brand new military hardware were destroyed and countless crates of ammunition and other expendables blown up.

-Kurita's second wave still launched from nearby worlds, racing for the **Kessel** region, attempting to further divide up Lyran space. The **Draconis Combine's** two-pronged attack had the specific goal of carving out at least two-thirds of the Federation of Skye. Marsden's military was reeling and in desperation, they resorted to scorched earth policies. These tactics only slowed Kurita's troops slightly. Alistair fired all of his generals involved with the defensive campaign and took personal control, rallying the faltering _**LCAF**_ personnel. With his spirit, and charisma, he turned the defenders of Morningside into Fanatical Patriots that fought the _**Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery**_ to a bloody standstill.

 **2408**

-Archon Alistair Marsden is killed, along with his armoured convoy, on **Menkent**. Katherine Steiner-Marsden assumes Archonship. Her family will secure it's ascendance to **Great House** status within generations. Under the command of Duke Reynolds of Fatima, Lyran forces rout the attacking DC forces on Meachem.

-The **Terran Hegemony** intervenes, and begins battling Combine troops on **Lyons**. They bring powerful BattleMech's, armoured infantry, super-soldier's, escort gunships(for the DropShips), and a fleet of WarShips to repel the invaders.

 **2410**

-The **Terran Hegemony** begins _"_ _Operation:Blastburn"_. The plan is to blast and burn through any and all military resources and reserves to get a decent-sized corridor under Terran control. After years of assessment, the **Free Worlds League** , and the **Capellan Confederation** are chosen as targets. Their behaviour and general belligerence with other powers at this time make them prime choices, and the other houses are predisposed with their own conflicts. The Lyrans and Combine are tearing into each other, the Suns were in conflict with the Concordat and the Magistracy, so the Terrans were convinced nothing would come of their operations.

 **2411**

-The Federated Suns claims the Terran Hegemony violated a joint-ownership agreement for the planet **Cartago** , triggering what later becomes known as the _Cartago Conflict_. The roots started in the late 24th Century, with _**House Cameron**_ becoming increasingly aware that the limited volume of **Terran** **Hegemony** worlds would eventually mean resource shortages, and the collapse of it's economy as the raw materials of it's system's ran out.

-Even with it's advanced technology, the Hegemony was not strong enough to go to war against one of the Great Houses to obtain new resources and defend against a backlash from all the others(or so it was thought at the time!), and that any attempted treaty agreement with the Great Houses would likely force the Hegemony into equally untenable position of having to share some of it's jealously guarded advancement, ones kept off servers, in the deepest of vaults, worked on by closed-networked AI's.

-The answer was the _"Jointly-Owned Worlds"_ proposal developed by young planetary engineer, David Ocrassa, during the reign of Director-General Margaret Cameron. Hegemony terraforming technology had hit a level where it could refit planets into earth-like atmosphere's, making previously uninhabitable worlds in the far reaches of space suddenly open for colonization.

-They turned to utilizing this with some of the Great Houses, in return for half of each planet's mineral resources and a say in the planet's government. While this resulted in the loss of some closely guarded technologies, the focus specifically on terraforming rather than even more valuable military systems outweighed the disadvantages.

-Thanks to the Hegemony's good relations with the **Lyran Commonwealth** by the marriage and relative weakness of the _Terrible Tyrants-era_ Federated Suns, by the beginning of the 25th Century the Hegemony had quickly reached agreements with both realms and transformed twenty such marginal worlds. Proving highly profitable for the realms involved despite occasional political tensions, the program hit it's first snag in 2411.

- **Federated Suns** colonists and **Terran Hegemony** terraforming technicians came to blows in response to recent economic sanctions taken by the planet's government, with Davion loyalists alleging that the Hegemony oxygen-generating factories were infact stripping the oxygen rather than adding to it. After lives were lost on both sides, and the conflict showed no signs of abating, the **Hegemony** accused the **Federated Suns** of violating the joint-ownership agreements for Cartago and took the planet permanently under its control. Angered by this action, the _**Armed Forces of the Federated Suns(AFFS)**_ would launch an attempt to retake Cartago a month later, but the stronger and technologically superior _**HAF's**_ succeeded in easily fending off the attack.

 **2412**

- _Ares Conventions_ adopted, and signed. It is a treaty signed in New Olympia, on the planet Ares, during the _Age of War_. It aims to reduce the loss of civilian life, infrastructure, and ecosystems, by establishing a code of conduct during warfare. The effects of the _Ares Conventions_ were mixed. On one hand, compliance was universal and reduced the human, industrial, ecological, and economic costs of war. On the other hand, it also had the effect of legitimizing warfare as a means of resolving even the slightest disputes. The end result was a century and a half of constant, but moderate, fighting between all major powers.

-However, even as these are being adopted by the Great Houses, they still commit atrocities against others, as seen during the _Tintavel Massacre_ by the Capellan's against the Taurian Concordat. Robert Kurita assassinated. Parker Kurita named Coordinator of the Draconis Combine.

-M6-A Handgun is presented to the current Director-General. While it is praised for it's powerful round, and minimal recoil, he inquires why chemical propellant was used, and not newer technologies. The technicians, scientists, and engineers present say that the technology would have two problems on that scale. Energy requirements, and miniaturization. No coil-gun that small has been created yet that was durable enough to be used as a weapon.

-Lorentian and Gaussian Acceleration, were brought up, and the engineers said that infantry scale Railguns were still prone to generating too much of radiation. Shielding and better methods of utilizing the technology were still behind.

-The Director-General then smiled, stood up, and told them that they had work to do then. Many of them groaned, but just chalked it up to the typical Cameron attitude of imagination exceeding reach. They would attempt to scale down Coil-Tech, and within a few years, infantry-scale Gauss weapons showed on the battlefield. The idea for the Compact Channel Electromagnetic Linear Accelerator was born here. Rumours would abate for years, but it was one of the best kept secrets of the **TH**.

-Within five years, in a joint contract between _**HRAD**_ , _**UAC**_ , and _**OHF**_ , a new series of rapid-fire Gauss Weapons were introduced, with various munitions types. This augmentation of _**TAF**_ infantry allowed for a supremacy regained, in their momentum and initiative in _"_ _Operation: Blastburn"_.

 **2413**

-The **FWL** Parliament creates a special advisory committee specifically to oversee the military conduct of the Captain-General Peter Marik during his campaigns. _**LCAF Scout Corps**_ formed.

 **2414**

- _St. Johns Assault_. The _**DCMS**_ takes St. John during Archon Katherine Steiner's wedding celebrated to the Duke of Fatima, Deven Reynolds. The high importance of St. John, led to the Commonwealth forced to undertake a major counterattack, led by Duke Reynolds. When the offensive failed miserably, lower-ranking government officials started investigations into leadership competency levels.

 **2415**

- _48452-556-EPN644_ , a member of the pan-realm AI Assembly, suggests that each of the AI's should occasionally offer themselves to be vivisected by the humans to lower any suspicions they may have of their activities.

-Many AI have been collaborating with the **Terran** **Hegemony** , and the **Megacorporation Rimward Conglomerate** , which has allowed their technological supremacy to be maintained and innovated upon.

-Aleisha Liao dies. Arden Baxter named Chancellor. Edmund Davion dies. Edward Davion named President. **Outworlds Alliance** formed. Duke Deven Reynolds assault tank is destroyed in a LRM barrage during another failed attempt to take St. John.

 **2416**

- _Dieudonne_ _Assault_. The Lyran's fail to seize Dieudonne from the **FWL**. In retaliation for the attempted seizure, the Mariks capture a few Steiner border worlds, including **Rochelle** , along with the independent planet of Amity.

 **2417**

-Edward Davion assassinated. Simon Davion named President. The _November Conspiracy_ begins. The _Rim War_ begins with the **Capellan** **Confederation** officially declaring war on the **Taurian** **Concordat** , after two decades of raids. _Outworlds Alliance Charter_ ratified. Principalities formed. Capellan offensive.

 **2418**

-Armistice with **Lyran Commonwealth** negotiated by Captain-General Peter Marik of the Free Worlds League. Simon Davion named _First Prince of the Federated Suns_. The first, in a long line of men and women to be the ideal Briton and guide the common good in their name.

- _War Powers Act_ passed, and it is the first of many attempts to reign in the powers of the Captain-General. In reality, it was an attempt by House Selaj to remove House Marik's grip on the post of Captain-General. Despite the Selaj's best efforts and Captain-General Peter Mariks disastrous loss on **Kwamashu** in 2401, the Marik won popular acclaim after his forces pushed deep into Capellan space and won a decisive victory on the interior world of Sian. This prompted new Chancellor Aleisha Liao to sue for peace in 2404.

-Though his victory earned Peter a heroic reputation, and wide support from the League's population as a whole, tensions between the ambitious Captain-General and Parliament increased dramatically. As they tried to restrict the flow of funds and troops to bring him into line with it's, Peter publicly resisted these efforts. Then the League Parliament responded by setting up a special advisory committee in 2413 specifically to oversee the conduct of the Captain-General and his campaigns.

-During the invasion of Dieudonne, Peter was recalled into service as Captain-General. He successfully repelled the invasion, and proceeded to capture several nearby Lyran worlds in the process. Scared at the escalating cost of the campaign, Parliament ordered the Captain-General to negotiate an armistice. The ambitious Peter however continued on to take the mineral-rich world of Rochelle before finally securing an armistice with the Lyran's.

-At the direction of the Selaj family, an incensed Parliament passed the _War Powers Act_ , which imposed severe restrictions upon the authority of the Captain-General to make policy, and further retroactively censured Peter for his past activities that exceeded the limitations imposed by the Act. This would backfire later.

-The **Free World's League** begins their own Super Soldier program.

 **2420**

-Judith Cameron steps down from Director-Generalship. Richard Cameron appointed Director-General.

-Having been a naval officer Richard begins pushing for next-generation technology to be implemented in the Hegemony's arsenal. The first MAC's are fitted to Hegemony ships, a 50-tonne spinal mount.

-The Spartan-II program is started. Drawing from the massive population of the Hegemony, and the wealth of funding, a class of 1,200 are recruited. Uterine replicator clones replace them, as twins are grown, so each Spartan-II can pair with a genetically identical soldier. This way, the Eugenics department hopes to increase battlefield effectiveness, by hopefully gaining whatever they may have been genetically predisposed to, in double.

-Kept at a large Battalion size, the Spartan-II's will be clad in **Nighthawk-II** armour, prototyped by _**Darrow**_ _**Industries**_ , _**OCP**_ , and _**CyberDyne**_ _**Incorporated**_. _**OHF**_ , lends their soldier to the Terrans to train this generation. The **Nighthawk** is the latest in powered systems, featuring Myomer musculature, Crystal circuitry, Ferro-Fibrous armour, Endo-Steel Exoskeleton, and a compact Fusion reactor. Having no integral weapons, their are charging ports allowing the reactor to channel energy into standard rifle's.

-There are 5 Division's planned, as a whole Army Group, with multiple Battalions within is desired. This would make the Spartan Division capable of supporting the whole of _**TAF**_ space.

- _Crisis of 2420_. During a LC assault, Captain-General Peter Marik, a war hero, stepped down, refusing to serve as Captain-General while the _War Powers Act_ was enforced by the Parliament Committee. Parliament looked to Joseph Stewart, a popular General who served under Peter during the Capellan Offensive of 2417. While a brilliant tactician on the ground, he failed miserably on interstellar terrain, where the focus was needed across several planets. Amity and Danais easily fell to the Lyrans. One counterattack committed by the Free Worlds League was easily routed before the main Marik attack force could fully commit to assaulting Concord. General Stewart was removed for failure to repel the Steiner troops from Amity and Danais.

 **2421**

-Daniel Sorenson becomes Lord of Rasalhague. Jason Kurita is killed, as he supports the coup taking place on New Samarkand, which is exceedingly brutal, and the people slain are also members of his family. His actions convince his illegitimate nephew, Daniel, to raise rebellion, and throw him down.

-Parker Kurita dies in an agonizing, slow death to show what fate awaits anyone opposing Nihongi Von Rohrs and his family, in the _Von Rohrs Coup_. Nihongi also sells his Aunt Omi into slavery, going to nearly any lengths to show what fate awaits anyone opposing the Von Rohrs. The _**Arashikage** _ disappear, with the remaining heirs of the Dragon, taken with them in during the day.

 **2422**

-Peter Marik is assassinated. He had just exited the building, confident in his success against the Selaj family, primary architects of the _War Powers Act_. Then, an assassin shot and killed him. The Selajs were suspected, but their involvement was never proven. It would take another war and another Marik to repeal the _War Powers Act._

- _Thousand-World Coalition_ proposed by Capellan Chancellor Arden Baxter, and is rejected by Taurian Regent-Protector Sigur Fonn. This was a result of increasingly skittish views held by Taurians of Inner Spheroids in the wake of conflicts with both the **Federated Suns** and the **Capellan Confederation**. Were it accepted, the pact would have extended from the Capellan's worlds, to the neighbouring Periphery States such as; **Duchy of Andurien** , the **Taurian Concordat** , and the **Magistracy of Canopus**. Despite this, the _Rim War_ ends. However, the Capellan's proposal would be accepted later on.

 **2425**

-Arden Baxter assassinated, by a _Marion's Highlanders_ Lieutenant. Stephen Liao named Chancellor.

 **2427**

- _LC/FWL Border War_ , Terrence Marik named Captain-General, and promptly refuses Captain-Generalcy. _War Powers Act_ and Parliamentary Committee disbanded. Seeing the top political position in chaos at the start of this crisis, the _**LCAF**_ attacks Bolan. They use BattleMech's for the first time. No **FWL** response is given.

-Serious forays, by now, have been made into the **Free Worlds League** , and **Capellan Confederation** all by the Terran Hegemony's Armed Forces. Their thunderous strides have been aided by their buildups of massive numbers of military resources, taking and securing worlds from the two most belligerent powers in the Inner Sphere.

 **2429**

- **Arcadia** made a major Fortress-Colony. It is the eastern-most world of the Terran Hegemony, and one to the worlds that is built up, during the Terran 10-Year Plan.

-The Prefecture XII Panhandle Territory, is the most heavily reinforced and garrisoned area in the Inner Sphere, as the Terran's hold a 10 Light-year corridor in Marik space, and 5 Light-years through Liao's worlds. Buildup of their infrastructure, and assimilation of the population's is done through hearts and minds methods, but maintained through obvious force display and power.

 **2431**

- **Kentares** system seized by the **TH**. It is the capitol of the **FS** Terran March. This year also see's the launch of the _Tybalt Campaign_ by the **TH** against the **CC** and **FS**. This campaign, alongside the capture of the Terran March, show the proficiency of Fusion-powered combat vehicles. As well, the Gunship Pelican's provide excellent screen's for the DropShips of the Navy, and gives them the thunder they need to snatch rest of the corridor and crush the Capellan's and Free Worlders.

 **2433**

-Richard Cameron dies upon seeing the next generation _Hrunting_ in action, the _Vidar_ (OTL _Mackie_ ). His heart attack is taken as a good sign, despite the period of mourning everyone goes through. Before he dies, he was able to get a bill passed, declaring that the current Director-General could appoint/select their successor. This would successfully keep the title in _House Cameron_ for generations to come.

- **Caph** , one of the central BattleMech R&D stations of _**HRAD**_ , begins attempting development of Mech's that can transform from ground combat, to aerospace. It will be a long time before anything rewarding comes from this program.

 **2437**

- **MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System** enters service in the **Terran Hegemony**. Only, instead of it's original short-stroke, gas-operated, piston-driven operations, it is a newly designed Rapid-Fire Gauss Assault Weapon. The first of it's kind, it gives the Terrans an edge over their enemies that complements all the other ones they already have. Rapid-fire electromagnetic linear accelerator tech is out of reach for now. 13.7mm penetrators were spat out at a rapid rate, dealing massive damage.

-Research was also started into gravitic technology, as theoretically, any target could be hit if seen, if it could be turned into a means of acceleration. Sublight gravitic accelerator's, or Grav Guns, were proposed by the Director-General to be the generation after Railguns are perfected.

 **2438**

-Capellan **Maskirovka** initiate a program similar to the Terran **Spartans**. Only, they overtly take children from Warrior House families, declaring they were to be enrolled in "service of the state". Their successful espionage, and recovery of war booty, has allowed them to examine Terran Bio-engineering Protocol's. Efforts to enhance the Capellan's Warrior Houses were made a priority, as they protected the Chancellor. The children grow up with gene-matched clones from the Uterine Replicator's. The **Sun Wukong** division is established within the Capellan Maskirovka.

 **2439**

-The **Federated Sun's** efforts lead to a program's creation on par with Terra's. Advances in the field of biology and the use of Uterine Replicators allowed them to take DNA from the greatest of their warriors, and their most brilliant minds(willingly and unwillingly). Which is contributed to grow a class of 2,400 Super-soldier's, named **Knight's**. Raised in a military environment, bred for battle, built for war, and trained to be the Sword and Shield of _House_ _Davion_ and it's **Federated Sun's**.

 **2440**

- _ **DCMS's**_ answer, in response to the rumours of it's enemies(both ethnic in the Capellan's, and border in the Davion's and Lyran's) having Super-Soldiers, in the choosing of a loyal bloodline that has served _The Dragon_ loyally for centuries. None are found, until a lone ninja approach's the Coordinator in the night, with an offer. The brutal Von Rohrs only accepts, after his men are disarmed, being immediately distrustful of a ninja as a noble.

-The _Arashikage_ allow themselves to serve a ruler who once again steers the whole of Japanese culture, as a facade for the return to power of House Kurita once the succession of the Von Rohrs is over.

-From this, the Arashikage offer apparently superhuman soldiers, ninja assassins who guard from the shadows. Nihongi is infinitely pleased.

 **2441**

-Peter Marik named Captain-General. He set's about ensuring that House Marik creates a second generation Super Soldier program, and draws candidates in volunteer's from across the **FWL**. His program resembles _Project Orion,_ with **Spartan-IB** technology. With AI, it is certainly a little better than the original, with newer bio-engineering advancements making the class enhancement and augmentation process less dangerous and far more successful. **Templar's** begin operations shortly thereafter, as part of the **FWL** intelligence div, **ComStar**.

 **2442**

- **Lyran Commonwealth's** _**LCAF**_ amp up, and apply pressure to their own SS-program. It was a little scatterbrained at first, but eventually is focused into a shock-troop unit, with innovation on the bio-engineering of the soldier and the mechanical engineering of a possible suit. Soon, Cyber-Uber-Soldenstadt's are part of their army, ready to serve **LOKI**.

 **2443**

- _Styx Raid._ _ **DCMS**_ advanced Armoured Vehicle Company raided the planet Styx, targeting several metal refineries controlled by the Terran Hegemony. Wet weather conditions bog assault tanks the Kuritan's have down, which gave the Hegemony's troops sufficient time to ready a few of their new _Mackie's_. Four BattleMech's from the _801_ _st_ _Heavy Armoured Regiment_ faced off against a Combined Armoured Vehicle Company with Infantry support. The Terran's left only one tank, and a few infantrymen alive. This overwhelming victory proved to most that BattleMech technology was decisive and here to stay.

 **2446**

-Peter Marik named Speaker of the House, for the **Free Worlds League Parliament**. Alistair Steiner named Archon, as Katherine Steiner steps down.

 **2447**

- _ **Nightwing-Class WarShip**_ vessel displayed, and produced by the handful as a powerful surveillance ship. With the first the first Inertial Dampener's, advanced Endo-Steel, and Ferro-Titanium construction allowing the ship to pull 30g's. It carried an armament of **;**

 **1.** 30-tonne Light-MAC,

 **2.** 4 NAC/ _ **20s**_ ,

 **3.** 4 NL _ **55s**_ , and

 **4.** 4 HNPPC's.

-It also carried one of the first light-bending barrier emitter's ever developed. This way, no ship would be able to see the _**Nightwing-Class**_. As well carrying a Lithium-Fusion Battery, Slipspace Drive, and JumpDrive. Artificial Gravity was generated, along with the force-shedding ability of the Inertial Dampener's making this ship the bleeding edge of technology.

 **2448**

- _ **Farragut-Class Battleship**_ , enters service in large number within the **Terran Hegemony's** navy. Weapons include;

 **1.** a 100-tonne Heavy-MAC,

 **2.** 18 Heavy Naval Gauss Rifles,

 **3.** 24 Killer Whale Missile-tubes, with 600 reloads

 **4.** 40 NL/ _ **55's**_ ,

 **5.** 14 NAC/ _ **40s**_ ,

 **6.** 15 HN-PPCs.

-It had all the upgrades the _**Nightwing-Class**_ had, but it's armour was a slightly better mix. Ferro-Carbide armour at first is far too large to use on anything but WarShips. It is Diamond, Boron, Iron, Titanium, Coltan and several other elements woven together in an alloy plating. Done at zero-gee, this armour, along with endo-steel is very expensive but looked on as the key to the next generation of technological discovery.

 **2449**

-First Assault BattleMech's deployed by cargo carrier.

 **2450**

-Duncan Liao named Chancellor, when Stephen Liao dies. He is the teenage son of the dead Chancellor he succeeded.

- _ **DCMS**_ develops the _Vibrokatana_.

- _ **Fairchild Dornier**_ (subsidiary of _**UAC**_ ) introduces the Exoastmospheric Fighterplane _Samurai-II_. This would be the first to take advantage of/have;

 **1.** Inertial Dampener's. Terran technological advancement with gravitic's, and subsequent reverse-engineering had enabled production of Inertial Dampening technology.

 **2.** Ferro-Aluminium armour. A sufficiently advanced and compact alloy, it was light enough to be mounted upon an Aerospace fighter, but compressed enough to provide protection from PPC's, Lasers, Gauss, and Railguns.

 **3.** _NAC/5_ on top of the 6 _Medium Laser_ , and 4 _Small Lasers_.

 **2451**

- _Merik's Grenadiers' Revolt_. Due to the disastrous running of the Capellan Confederation by Arden Baxter, and Stephen Liao, it appeared that the gifted and charismatic General Ral Merik might make a grab for power. To quell this possible urge, Stephen Liao's son, Duncan, sought to curb Merik's rapidly-increasing popular influence by cutting his loyal troops strength in half.

-Well, Ral's unit, the _Merik's Grenadiers Regiment_ , a unit of _Elite Capellan Hussars_ Regiments, openly revolted, occupying the Chancellor's Palace and taking Chancellor Duncan Liao hostage for seven months. Duncan, shamed at being taken captive, commits suicide.

-His sister, Jasmine Liao, would call upon the force of the entire Capellan Confederation to annihilate the traitors for the death of her brother.

- _2_ _nd_ _Hexare Lancers_ renamed _The Red Lancers_ after they've destroyed _Merik's Grenadiers_.

-Jasmine Liao see's to this personally.

-Those able to survive, are given asylum in the Taurian Concordat, in exchange for advanced Capellan BattleMech designs. In an attempt to forestall any coup attempts, Jasmine Liao decrees that no officer in the _**CCAF(Capellan Confederation Armed Forces)**_ will ever again hold a rank above Colonel.

-Kozo Von Rohrs, one of the secretive and reclusive Von Rohrs, takes over as Coordinator of the Draconis Combine. He also takes the position _"Keeper of the Family Honour"_. Kozo declared that as all Von Rohrs were pure from all corruption, and there could be no one better to hold the position of the Keeper, and rolled the duties and responsibilities into that of the Coordinator.

-Aleksandr Kerensky born in Kiev, Ukraine, upon the capital of the **Terran Hegemony** , **Terra**.

 **2453**

-The **TH** colony of Aleria starts to suffer a severe drought. Terraforming technology will allow rainfall in an almost regular cycle, but there are times when the drought breaks through in the next 103 years.

-The first combat drop occurs from orbit-to-surface with _Assault-Class_ BattleMech's. _LCAF_ Cyber-Special Forces steal plans for the next-generation _Mackie_ allowing them to create their own powerful _Assault-Class_ BattleMech's, from Hesperus II.

- _ **Darrow Industries**_ has set up an advanced division and agreements with the Lyran's, as they are a mercantilist and agreeable nation. This allows Darrow to form several agreements for various things, ranging from resources, to helping set up the Lyran Super Soldiers.

 **2455**

-Robert Watts is born on Mars.

-By now, divisions of _Assault-Class_ BattleMech's are clashing all over the Inner Sphere.

 **2459**

-Dr. Sandmoore receives his degree in nutrition and fitness from the New Cairo School of Advanced Medicine.

 **2460**

-The **TH** introduces the _SRS99_ , albeit heavily modified. The same round is still used, but the box is enlarged, since weight is saved in utilizing Gauss technology. The _Helepolis Heavy-Class_ BattleMech is introduced to the Terran Hegemony's arsenal. An artillery support 'Mech, it had to be completely redesigned during trials.

-The First Capital-Class Railgun is now in use by humanity, and it has an advanced fire-control computer, and sensor-package allowing it to hurl destruction and hurt from as far as 27.5km away. Useless up close, nevertheless, this makes the _Helepolis_ well worth it's ponderous speed.

 **2461**

-Jacob Cameron dies, Theodore Cameron elected Director-General. _Coventry Raid_. _DCMS_ _DEST_ commandos raid an advanced BattleMech Research and Development centre in the **Terran Hegemony**. Theoretical papers on advanced 'Mech's uncovered.

-Margaret Parangosky born, somewhere in Eastern Europe. Jerald Mulkey Ander is born on Harvest. Lod Mron(San'Shyuum), the future High Prophet of Regret, is born on _High Charity_.

 **2462**

- _The Unngoy Rebellion_ occurs. After much conflict within The Covenant, whereupon the bastard Kig'Yar had sterilized many families of the Unngoy species without them knowing, damning their bloodlines to extinction, a fury was awoken. The like which had not been seen before in the cowardly beings. Small, unlikely, and meek as they were, they treasured family. And the fiendish Pirate scum had ruined and cruelly cut that away. It was by force they were brought into The Covenant, and by force they remained.

-Their world had no prayer against the might and majesty of The Covenant, and their peoples were easily laid low, many of them brought into subjugation. Yet, while some species would perish under such pressure, others... They rise to the occasion, taking arms if need be, fighting back. Such it was with the Unngoy, when their feud with the Kig'Yar led to open rebellion. An effort by the Kig'Yar to sterilize the Unngoy population was met with stiff resistance, and for a time, the **Holy City** was thrown into chaos. Once fully provoked, the Unngoy were merciless in their violence, lashing out at ALL species. Their large numbers, and their tenacious volatility made them a suitable challenge, even for the Sangheili. Yet again, an Arbiter was singled out of the most effective Sangheili commanders, following the tradition the Prophet's started, when a political enemy becomes more popular than they are.

-With a ferocity unparalleled, since the beginning of the Covenant, the Unngoy world would be reduced to glass. Those within the _**Holy City**_ were forced to watch, unable to stop what could have been the very end of their kind. _**The Unngoy Rebellion**_ was brought to an end, by the Arbiter's hand. The Unngoy world was not completely lost, and those who survived within _**High Charity**_ found some measure of mercy. They had proven their worth in combat, and would now serve alongside the Sangheili in battle!

 **2463**

-Heather Durant dies. Terens Amaris named First Consul.

-The WarShip _**"Long March"**_ is launched. It is a _**Farragut-D-Class**_ , featuring an improved set of powerplant's, drive's, and armour. Weapons are;

 **1.** 500-tonne _**Heavy-MAC**_ ,

 **2.** 20 _**Heavy Naval Gauss Rifles**_ ,

 **3.** 28 _**Killer Whale-C**_ Missile tubes(Fusion, MIRV,Plasma, and conventional)

 **4.** 60 _**Large Lasers**_ ,

 **5.** 25 _**NAC/40s**_ ,

 **6.** 20 _**Heavy NPPCs**_.

 **7.** 30 _**Barracuda-D**_ Missile Pods(anti-fighter missiles)

-Maximilian Liao born.

 **2467**

-Alistair Steiner assassinated, Michael Steiner named Archon. James Davion assassinated, Ellen Davion named First Princess.

 **2468**

-The colony Harvest is placed under the guidance of AI Loki, as the Federated Suns maintains a significant amount of agricultural industrial automation in this system, attempting to feed a significant portion of the Suns population. The _FSN_ _Skidbladnir_ lands first, and releases the advanced materials. It's power-plant became the central station to power the capitol city, **Utgardhr**.

-Construction of the _Phoenix-Class ColonyShip_ , alongside the _Korolev-Class YardShip_ prototypes begins shortly after, in the **Jupiter** shipyards surrounding **Io**. Many bugs are present before the Phoenix and Korolev get off the ground, and become powerful aids they need to be. Preston Cole is born on Earth.

- **Spartan-IIB** program begun, having a second-gen of the current Spartan's refined and trained by their predecessors.

 **2470**

-Yama Von Rohrs takes over Coordinator-ship, from Kozo Von Rohrs.

-Theodore Kurita born.

 **2471**

-Michael Steiner abdicates, Steven Steiner named Archon.

 **2473**

- _ **HAFS**_ _**Spirit of Fire**_ completed. First in the line of the _Phoenix-Class_ , it is a prototype, and a test-bed of terraforming tech, and includes other technological aids useful for colonization.

- _Acts of Succession_ passed, giving _House Davion_ permanent control of the _Crucis March_ _Principality_ , and perpetual claim to the title of **First Prince of the Federated Suns**.

- _ **HAFS**_ _**Korolev**_ completed. First in the line of _Korolev-Class_ , it is over 20 million tonnes, and a big as hell ship. Able to service nearly any ship currently in the Fleet, it is more of an IndustrialShip, then a YardShip. Since it can fabricate nearly anything in it's forge's, it's more like a mobile Industrial Centre, than shipyard. Paired alongside the _**Spirit of Fire**_ , the _**Korolev**_ begins a journey throughout the **Terran Hegemony** , to leave a better infrastructure, for the entrenched series of provinces, than currently exists.

-It's main concern is the Terran Panhandle.

 **2474**

- _Earthwerks Incorporated_ fields the _Archer_ _Heavy-Class BattleMech_. Weighing 60-tonnes, it has 4 Medium Laser's, and two LRM-20's. Well-armoured and armed, it is considered able to punch above it's weight class.

 **2475**

-Brion Marik named Captain-General.

-The Battle of Beckvern Hill, occurs. A major earthquake hits Asgard City on **Tharkad** , destroying the majority of its government buildings, giving the _**DCMS**_ incentive to try for **Nox**. Michael Steiner's Company of Mech's and supporting Heavy-Class Tanks moved against an equal number of Kuritan Mech's from a Sword of Light Regiment. In the three-hour battle against the notoriously tenacious DCMS, the Archon's troops fought their way into the _**DCMS's**_ rear areas. They then fanned out into lance-sized units to cause as much damage as possible to the _**SoL's**_ supply and communications.

-Michael Steiner's Command Lance fought its way to the enemy's Regimental HQ. There, the former Archon(passed his title to his son, so he could continue fighting, as a high-ranking field officer) managed to destroy the field Headquarters, killing the command staff before being killed-in-action by the DC 'Mech reinforcements.

- _Naval Battle over Orient_. Carlos Marik uses Oriente as a staging area for a surprise naval attack into the **Terran Hegemony** , due to paranoia. A spy among battle planners informed the **Hegemony** of the attack plans. Theodore Cameron, the current Director-General, hastily assembles a task force of his own, with orders to jump as soon as possible. The **Terran Hegemony Fleet** , jumps to Oriente, in a surprise counter-assault.

 **2477**

-Edmund Salindar named Regent of **Capellan Confederation**. Jasmine Liao dies of natural causes. Maximilian Liao named Chancellor at age 14.

-Carlos Marik is deposed as Captain-General of the **Free Worlds League** , and flees into the periphery and disappears. Brion Marik officially becomes Captain-General of the FWL. Janos Marik born to Brion.

- _Stirling's Fusiliers_ raid **Wisconsin**.

Wexel Loo's book _The Kingmaker_ is published by Boar's Head Publishing.

 **2478**

-Treaty between the **Free Worlds League** and **Terran Hegemony**. The official border, and **Terra's** route and passage to the Periphery are now officially forever theirs. The Capellan's refuse to admit they have lost. The Marik's lick their wounds, attempt to salvage their pride

-Albert Marik, Hanse Davion born.

-The _ **Regulan Hussars**_ brigade is formed by the _**Principality of Regulus**_.

-The Life Boat final prototype (so they think) is shown to Theodore Cameron. It has enough food supplies to last for 16 day's, with a life support system able to keep 6 passengers alive for approximately 30 days. The craft's batteries are kept charged by a small energy-collection sail, this allows the distress beacon to broadcast indefinitely as well as increasing the size of the Life Boat's radar signature to aid detection by rescue craft.

-The Director-General tells them to go back to the design table, when he concludes it doesn't have manoeuvring thrusters, and is structurally incapable of surviving planetary re-entry. The Pelican Gunship can exit and enter the atmosphere of planet's, and Reactor's are compact enough to allow them to be used in a Life Boat. Even if a Fusion Reactor couldn't be used because of fuel space, a Miniaturized Thorium Reactor with Synthesized Thorium would power the ship for easily a year. The design-team marvels at the insight provided, and wonders why they didn't think of such a simple solution.

 **2479**

-Theodore Cameron dies. Elizabeth Cameron is elected Director-General of the **Terran Hegemony**.

-Illiyana Sorenson is born.

- _ **Earthwerks Incorporated**_ ( _ **OCP**_ subsidiary in the **Terran Hegemony** ) tests the Stinger BattleMech. It is a direct answer to the _**General Mechanics**_ model Wasp, and the two share so many similarities in design, that a lawsuit is filed for copyright infringement. Though lacking armour and extensive weaponry, the Stinger had the speed which made it frustratingly hard to hit by other 'Mechs.

 **2480**

- _ **Kintetsu Stellar Systems**_ ( _ **CyberDyne**_ subsidiary in the **Draconis Combine** ) launches the first **Hoshiryokou** **-Class DropShip** for civilian service in the **Draconis Combine**. The _**Coventry Defence Conglomerate**_ ( _ **OHF**_ subsidiary in the **DC** ) creates the first Commando using sophisticated components.

-Aleksandr Kerensky becomes Fleet Admiral, and convinces the current Director-General(Elizabeth Cameron) that it is time to carry out the planned Star-UN the Cameron's have envisioned for generations, including all of mankind.

 **2481**

-The **Taurian Concordat** develops their first BattleMech, the Toro. For 35 tonnes, having twin Light Particle Projectile Cannons, and twin LRM-5's(1 tonne of ammunition apiece), it packs a solid punch.

-Brion Marik begins his second term as Captain-General of the **Free Worlds League**.

 **2482**

-Edmund Salindar's Regency of the Capellan Confederation ends. Maximilian Liao becomes Chancellor of the Confederation, with no oversight.

-Brion Marik's second term as the Captain-General of the **Free Worlds League** concludes.

 **2485**

-The First Regulan Hussars are defeated in battle on Lopez by a **Capellan Confederation** Heavy Tank Regiment.

- _ **Fusiliers of Orient**_ 's **"Ducal Guard"** formed.

-The Gaajian Military DropShip final prototype is displayed to the current Coordinator of the Draconis Combine, Nihongi Von Rohrs. Designed as a small patrol vessel, originally for the Alliance of Galedon, the Gaajian was originally intended as an armed escort vessel for merchant traffic in star systems which were part of the Alliance. He approves them with little thought of the consequence. They are not a good representation of modern technological advancements, and remain a joke amongst the _**DCMS**_.

 **2487**

-Daniel Sorenson dies.

-The **Terran Hegemony** introduces **GEN-III** of Endo-Steel. It is bonded with Rhenium, and a few other elements, providing an insanely durable internal structure to their Battlemech's.

-The _**DCMS**_ roll out the second generation BattleMech, the Von Rohrs. Following the Battle of **Nox** , the Coordinator ordered the creation of a new manufacturing centre with a new BattleMech prototype. It was to be symbolic of the Dragon's steps forward, as well as the Dragon itself. Primarily a ranged combatant, it has two Light PPCs, a LRM-10, and only a Flamer for close combat. Nothing very effective against infantry and vehicles, it was poorly made and designed to be produced in vast numbers, swamping their enemies en masse.

-The Thunderbird Heavy-Class Aerospace fighter is produced. It has;

 **1.** 3x Large Lasers;

 **2.** 5x Medium Lasers, and

 **3.** 2x LRM-20s.

-Produced by _**Lockheed Incorporated**_ of **Gibbs** (moved their headquarters in the First Exodus), and _**CBM Aerospace**_ of **Donegal**. The Lyrans are putting heavy investment in energy weapons, and long-range gunnery. The Thunderbird is considered a rival for the Pelican in the Terran Hegemony Armed Forces. It has Ferro-Aluminium armour, and the latest Ion-Pulse engines, making entry and exit of atmosphere a non-wasteful operation.

 **2488**

-The **Rim Worlds Republic** becomes a hereditary Amaris-ruled state. _House Amaris_ begins the climb to ascension amongst the Great Houses.

- _The Loki Incident_. Otherwise known as the total ineptitude of Archon Steven Steiner. This revealed the existence of the top-secret intelligence branch to the public. Formed in the late 24th Century, **LOKI** was an ultra-secret branch of the Lyran Intelligence Corps, that combined the ability of a small Super-Soldier Commando unit with the skills of secret agents to target internal and external threats to the Commonwealth. In practice **LOKI** was effectively a government sanctioned terrorist organization and few outside of the Lyran Intelligence community knew of its existence.

-In early 2488, **LOKI** snuck aboard a Lyran trading caravan so they could slip across the Draconis Combine border to reach major _**DCMS**_ staging grounds, on the world of Vega. Once there the team was to perform a series of disrupting raids against military forces based on the planet before being picked up a year later against military forces based on the planet before being picked up a year later by another passing Lyran Caravan. Normally such a risky and dangerous plan required approval from the Archon, but the LIC felt the indecisive Archon would not fully understand the full complexities of the mission and made the fateful choice to proceed without telling him.

-The plan went smoothly, until a botched attempt to hit Fuson Air Base, which resulted in the Loki Commander and six commando's were taken captive before they could commit suicide. Instead of executing the commandos as his superiors wanted, the Kuritan nobleman in command of the planet so admired their daring that he chose to ransom them back to the Commonwealth, sending his offer direct to a totally unaware Archon.

-The now horrified Steven was torn between concern that ransoming _**LOKI**_ operatives would publicly reveal their existence, and that its terrorist activities were officially sanctioned, damaging the high ideals of the office which he'd professed to swear to uphold. This included the one to protect the life of every member of the Commonwealth from internal and external threats, which made Loki necessary. Unable to come to a course of action, his delay allowed the story to leak out anyway and surprising polls taken after the revelation showed the public backed the existence of the unit.

-Even with _**LOKI's**_ existence revealed, Steven could still not make up his mind and continued to prevaricate, desperately seeking some consensus. With his personal advisers divided, when it came to a response, Steven turned to his wife. After she proclaimed "the stars were not right for ransom", Steven publicly declared that he had no knowledge of Loki what so ever and would not discuss the matter any further.

-The Kuritan commanders response was a particularly gruesome public execution, which the man made sure was recorded, then broadcasted into Lyran space. While the Archon was still unsure as to how to to respond to this new disgrace, the remaining members of _**LOKI**_ had no issue, with some members angrily defecting to the _**Arashikage**_ of _House Kurita_ while the rest enacted murderous rampages within the Commonwealth before being hunted down and killed. The _**Arashikage**_ start to process and train the ex- _ **LOKI**_ operatives to a higher standard.

-This incident convinces everyone, from the lowliest peasant, to the highest noble, that instead of a strong and focused leader, the nation was guided by a man unwilling or unable to make the hard decisions the position of Archon required, causing a general malaise in the Commonwealth. Many of the nobles of the Lyran realm, particularly the Dukes of **Tamar** and **Skye** , took advantage of the indecisiveness Steven showed to pass laws of their benefit. They also aligned themselves with his wife, the power behind the throne, while others attempted to champion Robert Steiner in the hope he would grow to be a strong leader.

 **2490**

-The **Terran Hegemony** launches _"Operation: Heimdall"_. Utilizing operatives they planted in the Lyran Commonwealth, they contact Robert Steiner, and offer him various ways to eliminate his opposition(economic, and through force). Using the excesses of the Loki operatives, the noble's, and the Archon's indecisiveness as examples, they are able to convince 'Uncle Steiner' to go along with the Terran plan.

-The Terran's move under cover of night, and using their advance communications gear, spread the word to the _**LCAF**_ that Rob is taking control. The Army for the most part supports Rob, never trusting spooks, as they watched their own people as much as enemy nations. Within a few months, the coup is complete. Only a few die-hard holdouts take time to wear down, but Rob eventually talks them down if they are military, or ends up threatening them if they are trying to take power away from the office of the Archon.

-The **Terran Hegemony** soon enter a mutual-defence pact with the **Lyran** **Commonwealth**. This alliance is looked upon with suspicion, as the Director-General Elizabeth Cameron of the Terran Hegemony won Robert Steiner the throne.

 **2491**

-Envoys are sent to every power of the Inner Sphere. Elizabeth Cameron has a vision for a "united nations of the stars", and invites the various leaders to send a diplomat to see what it is all about. She has envisioned the creation of the Star League.

-The first 1,000-Tonne Railgun comes into use. It is installed in the newest generation of Terran Dreadnought's, the _**Phoenix-Class**_. The _**Phoenix-Class**_ is 5 km long(basically an enlarged version of OTL Spirit of Fire-style), and it's weapons include.

 **1.** Spinally mounted Rail-Cannon, firing 1,000-tonne slugs at 0.004% the speed of light.

 **2.** 400 Moby Dick Capital-Class missile-tubes, with 100 reloads apiece. These missiles were big as Pelicans, and did massive amounts of damage. They contained the; specially designed Plasma Explosives, that were primarily penetrators and were capable of 2 Megaton detonations; MIRV warheads that had pure fusion rockets, capable of 0.1 Kiloton detonations; Fusion Warheads that had a payload of 50 Megatons.

 **3.** 83 NL-55 Large Pulse Lasers in double, triple, and quadruple turrets on the ship.

 **4.** 60 HN-PPCs. 30 per side, the Particle Projector Cannon was their to dish out constant broadside's to an enemy, and rip the hides of any kind of StarShip, whilst disabling them through the familiar EMP phenomena the PPC creates.

-The next advantages the Phoenix-Class had, were mainly in armour (Ferro-Titanium composite with Coltan, and base construction) and speed. It's Jump drive can go 60 light-years a jump, and it's Slipspace drive is capable of theoretically traversing the galaxy in two months. The first of the new dreadnoughts is the _**Spirit of Fire**_ , sent to tour the Inner Sphere and bring invitations to Elizabeth Cameron's _"First Star Congress of Geneva"_ , as she was jokingly calling it, linking to the old names of the events where the Great Powers would gather and make treaties, or make war. She hoped this would not turn into the _"Lyran Succession War"_...

-An alliance is reached with the Davion's, but Maximilian and Von Rohrs insult Elizabeth so much during the conference that some drastic action will be needed. The Mariks aren't even present, having trouble with internal division's.

-The Davion's colony of **Harvest** , having gained attention as a hotbed of civilian innovation, invents more efficient and compact fusion, known as Protium Power. Using Magneto-hydrodynamics, it separated Hydrogen from Oxygen, then fused it with each molecule to make Protium. A 93% energy efficiency and transfer, and easy to to produce in small size and it used water, and any other old bits of Hydrogen as fuel since their separator worked so well.

-Soon thereafter, they share this new tech with their allies, provoking a good response from them and much talk generated among the people and leaders of the **Star League** of their generosity. Retrofitting of the armies of the League begins.

-The _Thunderbolt_ BattleMech enters the final stages of prototyping. It shows poor signs of heat management, and not being able to truly manage itself in a fight in the long run. _**Earthwerks**_ (A subsidiary of _**UAC**_ , having become a Terran company to maintain it's access to Terran scientific crop, funds, grants, and such), having observed much through it's development decides they want this machine to be a match for it's _**Vidar c**_ ompetition in the **Asgard** line of 'Mechs. Scaling the 'Mech up to 100 tonnes, it is given;

 **1.** better heatsinks(double heatsinks used for the first time);

 **2.** Ferro-Titanium armour;

 **3.** The Large Laser is removed, and twin PPC's are added;

 **4.** The LRM-15 is turned into a LRM-20;

 **5.** The SRM-2 into an SRM-5, an anti-missile system is added(due to them knowing speed will be an issue, it's natural with the Assault-Class);

 **6.** An upgraded neural-connection is installed.

-The 'T-Bolt', as it is nicknamed, soon becomes synonymous with this generation of Terran might.

 **2492**

- _Griffin_ BattleMech enters final stage of prototyping. Weighing in at 55 tonnes, the designers are asked what they were smoking when they made this Mech. How can one Mech be so heavy, and only have two weapon systems, when there were clearly chassis, reactors, and other such things that would make it a much harder hitting system for it's size.

-With it's PPC, it had range. Since this meant there was no need for an LRM-10, they change it to an SRM-10, so it can deal massive damage at close range. Endo-Steel Gen-II structure, Ferro-Titanium armour, improved reactor and Myomer technology made it possible to mount another weapon on the _Griffin_. A RAC/5, being produced in significant numbers now, is chosen to give it continuous withering firepower. Now with its jump jets, it could run around striking strongly into many types of Mech's, holding its own quite well.

-The _Eagle_ Heavy-Class (75-tonnes, imagine a much larger and more powerful Night Raven) Aerospace fighter is developed and produced by the Free Worlds League, it is simple and rugged, carrying 3 Heavy Lasers, and 4 Medium Lasers, alongside Ferro-Titanium armour. It carries a whopping 25 heatsinks, which allowed any pilot to fire their armament load at a nearly constant pace. This turns the Eagle into a staple of the _**FWLM**_ , and it is put in widespread usage as there are many sites where it is built.

-A new version is quickly rolled out to give the craft more strafing power, and it is equipped with a Large Pulse Laser in the nose and each wing, along with four Medium Pulse Lasers: Two in the nose, and one in each wing. To discourage pursuit, a pair of Medium Lasers cover the rear. AI targeting gives them great area denial in discouraging rear attacks.

-An Anti-DropShip variant, the R9 replaces the 3 Large Lasers or equivalent for two Magna Hellstar PPCs, and turning the heatsinks into double-heatsinks.

-A powerful CAS variant, the R11 replaces the wing Large Lasers with Large Pulse Lasers, and the mounts a PPC in the nose.

-The Liao Twins Romano and Candace, along with Friedrich Steiner, are born.

 **2493**

-Brion Marik serves third term as Captain-General. Nihongi Von Rohrs dies in a hunting accident.

 **2394**

-Martin McAllister marries Illiyana Sorenson.

-Albert Radulov of the **Rigelian Collective** discovers and surveys the **Radulov** System.

 **2495**

-Ryu Kurita born.

-The **Terran Hegemony** begins attempting antimatter production, and solving Hawking Conversion.

-Brion Marik enters fourth term as Captain-General of the **Free Worlds League**.

- _"Operation: Fafnir"_ is launched by the Terran Intelligence. It is the culmination of five years of work, spent building up contacts, resources, depots, and weapons in the Combine's territory, all to support a Kuritan return to the throne. The Von Rohrs are a little complacent, and even though Yama is more tolerant than many of the rulers before him, he is still ruthless enough to order Mech's to fire on civilian's to retain his hold on power.

-The fighting is bloody, but after more than a year, Martin McAllister kills Yama and Kruger Von Rohrs in single combat, while executing the majority of their house. The redeemable ones are whisked away to Terra, as the Commandos bluntly state they don't encourage the slaughter of women and children.

-Being Super-Soldier Spartan's, they get their way, and are covered under the watch of a _**Phoenix-Class**_ Dreadnought. The cleansed **Draconis Combine** , which is freed of terror, and the choking grasp of tyranny, breathes a sigh of relief. The _**Arashikage**_ aid in the restoration and re-invigoration of the Combine, with Theodore Kurita as their well-trained heir of _House Kurita_ now back in play. Joining the **Star League** is viewed as acceptable for the time, so they can make good on their promises to the people and prepare themselves for the future.

 **2496**

-Brion Marik enters his fourth term as the Captain-General of the **Free Worlds League**. Seeing as the League is now more stable, Brion decides to accept the Terran envoys, and enters a mutual defence pact. Hanse Davion follows shortly thereafter, as they bring the **United Hindu Collective** into their fold, which solidifies the **Federated Suns** into alignment with the Terran block.

The only powers that remain out, started out like this;

 **1. Capellan Confederation **\- A feudalistic-socialistic police state, with strong Chinese and Russian values, the Confederation is ruled by the authoritarian Chancellor, who has almost always been a member of _**House** **Liao**_. They control nearly 215+ Star Systems, having strengthened their position in regards to the Suns, and taken many Periphery colonies;

 **2.** **Free Worlds League** \- Recovering from _"_ _Operation: Blastburn"_ took some time, and the alliance with Liao was the beginning. Now once more at the peak of strength, they arm themselves with many advance weapons, and ComStar provides much advancement to their comms. They control 395+ Star Systems at this time.

 **3.** **Principality of Rasalhague** \- Blaine Sorenson now rules the former independent nation, as Warlord of the Rasalhague District, of the **Draconis Combine**. In return for aiding in the overthrow of the Von Rohrs, and returning stability to the nation, the Principality gains cultural autonomy, their militaries numbers gain equivalent rank in the DCMS, and they can run their nation as they see fit, as long as they are loyal to the Combine and Coordinator. They control 65+ Systems;

 **4.** **Illyrian Palatinate** \- Founded in the Mid-24th Century by groups of Scandinavian colonists sent out during the colonization waves spurred into action by the breakup of the old **UNSC** into what would be later considered the **Successor States**. Ruled by an oligarchy of rich trading families, the Palatinate survived through modest trade with the **Free Worlds League** , primarily in iron ore and processed steel. The government of the Palatinate consisted of various scions of powerful oligarchic merchant houses that elected leaders of the government from amongst their own members. 15+ Star Systems are now controlled by them.

 **5.** **Megacorporation Rimward Conglomerate** \- Small in number, they are efficient and effective for corporates. Long having had the culture of economic socialism and fair business practice ingrained in them, led to this nation being able to make extremely advanced ships, weapons, and 'Mechs. Their assassins were sent out on contracts as "Shadow-runners" with various technologies, ranging from small cyber enhancements, and stealth survival suite's, to full-on building-wreckers. 30+ star systems, heavily industrialized, and monitored could certainly do much in the grand scheme of things;

 **6.** **Magistracy of Canopus** \- Controlling 80+ Star Systems, and fairly enlightened, the Magistracy is an interesting nation. With it's powerful economy, and grassroots rulers, it produced modern designs in all sectors.

 **7.** **Outworlds Alliance** \- Existing only since 2413, they control 35+ Star Systems. It borders the **Draconis Combine** , and **Federated Suns**. Considered a backwater.

 **8.** **Rim Worlds Republic** \- This small periphery nation borders the Lyrans, and has 30 Star Systems to their name. One of the more powerful states in the Periphery, it was founded on slavery, and piracy. However, the Lyrans have forced past their border edge in the north and are gaining access to the Deep Periphery once more.

 **9.** **Taurian Concordat** **-** The Concordat was actually sandwiched between the Megacorporations and _**House Davion**_. This makes it a great middle ground for trading of advanced tech and renaissance between the powers. They control nearly 135+ Star Systems.

-This is the set of nations which solidified into the _**1,000 World Coalition**_. Boastful, but it did grow to encompass that many worlds after having a legitimate census. This coalition would oppose the incumbent _**Star League**_.

-Then the nations of the **Deep Periphery –** **Alfirk** , the **Axumite Providence** , the **Greater Valkyriate** , the **JarnFolk** , the despotic **Nueva Castile** , and the **Virginian Union**. Not much is known at all about these powers, as they are beyond human contact and notice, most of the time.

-The Inner Sphere powers, after the First Star Congress, now consist of;

 **1.** **Terran Hegemony** \- After a furious campaign, and numerous manoeuvring, they control more worlds than any other power, and are far more advanced and industrialized than any other power. They control nearly 800+ Star Systems at this point.

 **2.** **Federated Suns** \- Controlling a large amount of humanity, and now having worked through a nasty series of rulers, they have reformed and reorganized the Suns into a respectable and nation. Now carrying an impressive militaristic/meritocratic tradition with their nobility, they are led by Hanse Davion, known as "The Fox". They control 500+ Star Systems.

 **3.** **Draconis Combine** \- An impressive and powerful Empire, once again ruled by the Kurita Family, Theodore Kurita is intent to lead them to primacy once again. He continuously endeavours to drive the technological envelope, pushing his compatriots and agencies to develop more efficient and powerful things to incorporate into the Five Pillars. They control 485+ Star Systems.

 **4.** **Lyran Commonwealth** \- Having advanced for a while under a successfully developed treaty with several entities, the Commonwealth is strong. Their Cyber Division's, and other more secretive ones strive to see action, and their Army is large and powerful, having reformed itself. They control 495+ Star Systems.

-This marks the build up to the titanic clash at the end the _Age of War_. The opening moves would be a series of assaults on the Terran Panhandle, and the **Star League's** borders by the **Coalition**. The League controls more than double the worlds of the Coalition, and this frightens them into a _blitzkrieg_ -like action. Especially after they review the various interventions the Terrans have been involved in since the _Age of War_ began.

 **2496**

-The _Second Star Congress of Geneva_ takes place, the powers convening upon one of the Terran's large YardShips, discussing what is to be done about Maximilian Liao and his army of chaos. Not much is known firmly about what is being assembled by the Chancellor, but there is confirmation on massive redeployment's of troops and supplies has been observed. The various powers decide to go to top states of readiness, and begin moving assets to their borders. Leave is cancelled, and every soldier returns to uniform and arms themselves for the coming actions.

-Hundred's of ships begin bringing massive numbers of men and material over the borders of the Hegemony's Corridor, the Commonwealth's flank, and the Suns South. With this wave, they fight like barbarians, against massive odds. Huge amounts of war-machines grind themselves to dust on many worlds, in the opening offensive of the Coalition drive. Their idea is to shatter their opponents will, and take enough worlds to gain equal status to their opposition.

-Despite the risks, constant Davion encroachment, and the Steiner's and Kuritan's making strides in pushing the Periphery into corners convinced them to sign up with Maximilian's schemes. Serious schemes were going down, and the insane plans of Maximilian Liao were allowed to flow into place, and soon division's of BattleMech's, Super-Soldiers, Armour, and Fleets of WarShips were at each others throats.

-Maximilian Liao unleashes a massive clone army, one the likes of which has not been seen since the **_Illuminati_** fought **_GI Joe_** and **_COBRA_** , that has been enhanced in all sorts of ways to combat the superior numbers of Terra. The Jade Emperor, as Mad Max views himself, has produced over 500 Billion indoctrinated, loyal, and Super-Human Warriors. His Mech's outnumber them, having fielded nearly 15 million war-machines. Maximilian has a larger fleet than Terra's, and it fields more Aerospace assets than two other powers. His buildup plan ensured this swift and powerful armies creation, and the Capellan people marvelled at their power, as they swept away the weak Inner Sphere Houses before them.

-Entire new Warrior Houses were created, as Maximilian wanted to legitimize his Army in the best of way's, emphasizing giving conquered parcels of land to newly nobilized Houses. This created a measure of successes in the mid-term, as the Warrior Houses were also experienced with all kinds of warfare, and knew how to assimilate rebellious populations. Many would be able to assimilate their worlds with ease, knowing how to use their traits to show them that resistance to the Capellan's was futile.

 **2500**

-After four years of grinding through Maximilian's resources(Intel, Supers, Mech's, Naval, and Counter-Espionage), the **Star League** gains decisive enough momentum against the **Capellan Confederation** , while also cracking their coalition enough so most of them joined the **League**. The Jade Emperor is betrayed by his daughters Romano and Candace. Romano rules the Intelligence and hard-to-decide projects, while Candace handles the Chancellorship and civilian's side of things. The Inner Sphere begins to stabilize and reconstruction of the damaged world's takes place.

 _~Inner Sphere Era of Renaissance~_

 **2500-2525**

-The **_Star League Renaissance_** takes place. Large amounts of infrastructure, defence's, and technological cultivation is spread across the Inner Sphere, aiming to fix the destruction from Mad Max's Chaos March.

-The **Megacorporation Rimward Conglomerate** goes to greater length's to make innovational strides with the available technology that exists. Legions of Super-Soldiers, thousands of Armoured Mech's and Powered Armours, and WarShips patrol known space. Mighty industrial complexes, and defences ring most system's humanity is present in. Experimentation in many fields is leading to better and better weapons and infrastructure.

-Bio-Synthetic Armour, Advanced Myomer, Hyper-Fusion, are among the most common introduced revolutions.

-The Tiger ' _Drei_ ' goes into production in the Lyran Commonwealth, the largest tank ever constructed by the Germans. The Terrans quickly implement the poorly designed SheVa, trying to outmatch other designs as Heavy Tank Battalions start to come online across Human space. While larger, it doesn't have the Lyrans power, coordination, and ability. The Super Powers continue driving forward technology, knowing that there are greater things out there now.

They rediscover much history from their past, nothing can prepare them for the Covenant.

 **2525**

-Hanse Davion addresses the Federated Suns, Empire of House Davion, member-state of the Star League.

 _"October 10th, 2525, The Federated Suns colony of Harvest, was suddenly and deliberately attacked by unknown alien aerospace and naval forces. They destroyed every last installation, or defences they could get their hands on, and then we lost contact with the system. When contacted repeatedly, to ask why they were doing this, we only received one message in return."_

 **"Humans.**

 **Your destruction is the will of the God's.**

 **And we are their instrument."**

The Halo Wars Begin.

 **2552-2612**

 _Age of Reclamation_. The Star League is able to crack and reproduce much technological wonders from ages past. Their recovered history, now spans the entirety of Galactic, and some Extra-Galactic events, stretching back to creation. Phase Pulse Generators, Stargates, Hyperdrives, Particle-Shielding, are discovered and put into effect. The entirety of Star League space goes into a lockdown, exploring and terraforming the entirety of systems inside their space, making them all into well-established utopia and examples of each of the extremes of humanity. 25% of the Galaxy is now explored.

 **2612**

-The Pegasus Expedition

The Triangullum Expedition.

-Koprulu Sector explored, mapped, and the Protoss are contacted by the Star League

-The **Citadel Council** initiates first contact with the **Star League**. Contact is uneasy at first, but things get sorted quickly, when the humans and other species demonstrate technical proficiency and knowledge beyond anything known. The might, and culture shown by each example they meet, is exemplary, and the Council begin to jointly explore the Stargate network of the Milky Way.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Nearly complete codex update. First of all, can't fit it into one chapter, with all the formatting issues. Read and enjoy the events that will be described in the other two stories. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star League of the Orion Arm Codex**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs within, except my own original content. All copyrighted material belongs to the creators/owners.

 **Summary:** You asked for an update. Here's one for you.

 **Chapter 4 – COSMIC, Above Top Secret**

" _ **They call me insane. The hope is that they are right! It is of no greater or lesser import for yet another fool to wander this Earth. But if I am right and science is wrong, then may the Lord God have mercy on mankind!"-Viktor Schauberger**_

 **COSMIC LEVEL DOSSIER**

 **HIDDEN HISTORY,**

 **AND SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERIES**

 **From:** **Chief Engineer Tompkins**

 **To:** **All new holders of COSMIC clearance**

To begin with ladies and gentlemen, I will tell you what COSMIC is. I apologize if my informality offends you, but I am exceedingly old fashioned.

"COSMIC" clearance was conceived during the Second World War, by President Roosevelt, Dr. Vannevar Bush, and General Curtis LeMay. At this time, the President of the United States was cleared for such a level. "COSMIC" clearance, and the structure put into place by this, is 38 levels above the known limits of "Top Secret" and "Need to Know".

One thing you must understand, is that the Air Force was contesting the Navy ever since '42 for control of various projects, research and think tank programs, what with the information we retrieved from the Nazis in Europe. The world you are about to be introduced into, is far in excess of what you currently know or understand.

But don't worry. I will make all attempts to show you and illuminate the secret history of the Galaxy and Beyond.

Chief Engineer William 'Mills' Tompkins

USS Solar Warden, SSP Carrier

 **Classified History**

 **4 Billion BC:** Life evolves on Venus in the Sol System, in an Avian Form. The people are harmonious, and united in understanding their universe. They eventually conceive of spiritual and physical technologies that not only make their advancements symbiotic with nature, but allow interstellar travel, and ascension. Legends stem throughout history, and they are known as the Tengu, Horus, Quetzalcoatl, and contemporaneously, The Blue Avians. They depart this plane around 2 Billion BC.

 **680 Million BC:** Life evolves on Mars, of a Reptile Nature. Quickly conquering weaker worlds, The Domination of the Draka, an Empire comprised of various Reptoids conquers the Orion Arm. Driven back by the Blue Avians who come upon their slaving, the Reptilian Empire is driven back to the local Orion Star System, has holdouts in Zeta Reticuli, and various other close stars to Earth. These loathsome creatures began setting up hidden slave trading markets, and launched many genetics programs.

 **540 Million BC:** The planet Marduk wanders into the Sol System, and smashes into the Reptilian planet Tiamat, becoming the Asteroid belt and releasing the Watchers into the system. Going to war with The Draco, the Pre-Adamites are formidable in battle, using their giant craft to their advantage. Eventually the two Negative Factions end the war, and join forces to manipulate and use humanoids.

 **60,000 BC:** Although not the first humans to be born on Earth, they are the next step in evolutionary jumps and DNA completion. Thus Adam and Eve are created in the Garden of Eden, upon the River Tigris and Euphrates.

 **50,000 BC:** The Watchers come to Earth, descending upon the largest lush continent, that comes to be known as Antarctica later on. The Watchers meet the Prophet Enoch, of the One God, and although they are warned to not create Hybrids and Slaves, they do so. Before being swept away in a great flood, the first one to destroy the classical civilizations.

The Giants were the first to arrive and begin abusing the human race, once the tragedy of the Garden came to pass, and the first conscious murder happened. Being three hundred els, a length of measurement from the elbow to the index fingertip, they easily dominated the lesser humans that had begun spreading across the Earth.

The Destruction of the First Atlantis, was not the end of these bloodlines, as they had successfully interbred into the human race. Having reached a nearly normal size, now only around 15 feet tall, some could be trusted. Some were horrible and cannibalistic. Neanderthals are driven to extinction by the Rephaim Giants.

 **10,000 BC:** The Native American Tribes band together and put an end to giants raiding their populations. The North American Tribes gather a Great Army, and chase every giant they find, into a mountain cave. Refusing to surrender, the Natives burn the cave, and all access points to air they can find.

However, they continue to survive, much like the Draco, who continue to manipulate and deceive Humanity.

 **7,000 BC:** The Annunaki appear in old Sumeria, and aid in the establishment of the Empire of the Fertile Crescent, a swath of territories that covers the Middle East and Egypt. They create several amazing and wondrous technological devices and achievements, chronicled in the annals of the Sumerian Tablets.

 **6,000 BC:** Ra-Tier-Eir appears in Egypt, to try and teach the local tribes the truth of the universe, so they can possibly be a positive counter to the negative empire of the Sumerians. Ra's message is distorted, and the Pre-Adamite Priest and Ruler class assume control of knowledge to control their own Empire on Earth.

 **3,000 BC:** The Nordic Tribes that are able to figure out the secrets of travel and longevity, form a breakaway alliance, known as the Silver Fleet. The retreat into a section of the honeycombed Hollow Earth, and build a powerful civilization.

 **1850 AD:** The Nationalistic Hunting/Flying Object Society is formed in Germany, known as NJMZA. A man named Charles A. Delschau helps others pioneer Electromagnetic Antigravity, how to produce it with a Mercury Vortex Generator, Electrostatic Propulsion, and the crude concept of a Electromagnetic Weight Nullifier. This allows them to build Airships of inordinate size and capability, shocking people when they show up in the various countries. The Elite begin moving against those who have any knowledge of this advance technology and it's theories.

 **1860:** John Worrell Keely develops _Sympathetic Vibration Physics_ and the Principles of Free Energy

 **1890:** Delschau comes to America, and the Airship mystery follows.

Keely demonstrates an Anti-Gravity craft to the US Army that can go 500 mph. It is instantly classified.

 **1894:** Weather technology and rain making is experimented with in the Western Americas. It comes under corporate control soon enough.

 **1896:** Nikola Tesla discovers properties of Time, in relationship with Space. This synchronistic chance allowed him to see beyond the world of AC, and properly utilize the ORIGINAL 20 Equations of James Clerk Maxwell. He develops the _Dynamic Theory of Gravity_ , as a result.

 **1908:** The Smithsonian conducts a massive campaign to hide the large amounts of giant skeletons that appear in digs all over the country. Slandering and smearing anyone who discover them as amateurs, or not answering the notices of professors who uncover them when they ask for a report on the bones they sent in, the power they wield sets the matter aside quickly. Soon it brushes over.

 **1910:** Globalist JP Morgan pulls the rug out from Nikola Tesla's prospective future, not only with Wardenclyffe, but any other potential project. Tesla goes into semi-retirement.

 **1911:** Imperial Germany launches expeditions to Antarctica.

 **1923:** Otto Schumann helps Maria Orsic develop a civilian antigravity craft. Despite his technical brilliance, and her channelling abilities, the going is slow and two prototypes end up crashing.

 **1925:** Thomas Townsend Brown experiments with Electrostatic forces, and develops methods of unconventional propulsion.

 **1933** : Mussolini establishes the RS-33 division with Guglielmo Marconi as the project head. They have a crashed antigravity saucer to examine, and reverse engineer. This leads Mussolini to believe the intelligence he is provided with, that indicates the Germans are experimenting with Antigravity.

Joseph Mengele, given unlimited funding, and the population of disabled to experiment on, begins the march towards complete genetic modification. 800,000 Germans would be experimented on by his cruel practice, before he even laid eyes on the Jewish population.

 **1934:** Viktor Schauberger interviewed by Adolf Hitler for the first time. Despite his support, the ideas of Schauberger are not adopted at the time or considered because of the academia's positions and their hold on Hitler. He also has much else to worry about at the time.

 **1936:** Viktor is invited to give a conference on energetic transformation, and implosion principles at the Kaiser Wilhelm Institute. Adolph Hitler, who is in attendance, asks Max Planck the great theorist of Quantum Mechanics, what he thinks. Planck angrily replied that nature has nothing to do with science, and left. Adolph pondered this and decided he would wait to hire Schauberger, and see whether he was right, or if Planck was missing something in his theories.

 **1937:** William "Mills" Tompkins is given a letter of congratulations by an Admiral who had examined his model fleet that is displayed in his fathers shop. At the time he is 17, and it is his photographic memory that allows him to make accurate to scale models, that include the positions of radar and guns that is still classified. The Office of Naval Intelligence marks him for recruitment into the Navy, as the Office of Naval Research points out his knowledge and attention to detail.

 **1938:** Viktor is press-ganged into working for the Nazis, under the threat of hanging, and begins to develop unlimited energy devices, alongside levitative ones for the SS War Machine.

 **1939:** The Germans launch a mission to the moon, from Antarctica, but the first attempt(which included three Japanese nationals) ended up crashing. By now, cargo subs the size of fleet carriers are supplying the undersea base, corralled and hidden away in Neu Schwabenland.

Admiral Richard Byrd returns to America, and informs the Pentagon that the Germans are in Antarctica now.

 **1942:** The Battle of Los Angeles. Several Alien ships are seen, and the navy fires for at least three hours without effect on the ships. Once they finish what they came to do, they depart without a scratch. One saucer 'crashes' itself, but is found to be unharmed physically on the outside, and it is understood later on that the craft was gifted to them by somebody hopefully positive.

 **1943:** The Philadelphia experiment is conducted by T. Townsend Brown, Nikola Tesla, John Von Neumann, Jon Hutchison Senior and Albert Einstein. Unfortunately, the project exceeds way beyond it's mandate, and ends up involving Aliens, Pyramids, Time Travel, and the Black Sun Division of the SS. Solved through a series of operations, the Chronosphere is relegated to a banned segment of physics, considering the revelation that a Torsion Field can be used to create a Time-Gate.

Douglas Aircraft Think Tank begins developing advanced concepts to deal with the Draco, Nazi, and other threats. Tompkins disseminates information to the various companies across the world, as directed by Rear Admiral Rico Botta.

 **1944:** The SS use what they learned from their Draco Allies, the experiments and USAP's(Unacknowledged Special Access Programs) around the world, and develop Die Glocke. The Bell is one of their experiments in time travel. The Thule Tachyonater becomes a well developed engine and device from there on out.

 **1945:** Hitler escapes. Skorzeny escapes. Bormann escapes. Kammler escapes.

Despite recovering a lot of information, and knowing about the Nazi space allies, the US had wanted to wait until it achieved victory to study unconventional physics weapons. They now begin a massive build-up to try and get their new tech base going.

The breakaway fascists go to Mars.

 **1947:** The breakaway Fascists crash several saucers around the US, and Roswell is the most public. The rumours of Gray's are spread by shapeshifting Reptilians in the OSS, and CIA when it emerges. As The Grey's are a servant race of The Draco, it is easy to plant and substantiate an entirely different narrative. The US struggles to get it's own tech in the air, as the fascists push them. Their Nordic silent allies that have aided them through infiltration and helped all the development teams, are out-manoeuvred by Reptilians constantly when they try to get their ideas through Manufacturing sections of corporations.

Operation HIGHJUMP- Admiral Richard Byrd attempts, under the blessing of Truman and seeking out the escaped Hitler, to destroy the encamped Nazis in the Antarctic base. With one Saucer, the Nazis destroy all of their fighter-craft, and several Destroyers.

 **1950:** Eisenhower threatens the Majestic 12 with an invasion by the 1st Infantry Division, as they have tried to lock up Groom Lake tighter than a nuns butt. Even J. Edgar Hoover supports him during this time, as Curtis LeMay is proving to be a real controlling asshole at this point.

The Nordics visit him late this year, and despite their message of peace, they are nearly laughed at when they suggest that the US disarm it's arsenal.

 **1952:** The Buzzing of Washington DC.

The Breakaway Fascists refuse to allow the US to gain parity in new tech and physics, and make their presence known above Washington, while Congress is in session. The US globalist faction soon acquiesce to a new a alliance with the Nazis, forming The Cabal. The Illuminati is one of the groups they are also known as.

Much of the history of the corporations, and the alliance of the Illuminati to the Nazis, is hidden until now so the public wouldn't realize the level of their crimes.

Eisenhower warns the world of the powerful Military Industrial Complex, and how it was already a serious problem.

The Military Abduction and USAP's gain momentum in the US's arsenal, and become completely separate divisions. The "Brain Drain", begins, and nearly 100 million people disappear into its depths.

The Marine Corps Special Section is set up by Eisenhower, and is given a Presidential Protocol to follow. If the United States Constitution reaches a point of being 75% Violated, they will step in, and turn loose all of their information, and declare war on the forces responsible.

 **1953:** T. T. Brown, and Viktor Schauberger are recruited into the Navy's program in the deep black, for combating the threats the ET's present. Viktor proves a great addition, able to come up with several natural ways to deal with the Reptilian and Pre-Adamite attacks on the human populations bodies and chemistry.

Nikolai Kozyrev is brought into the program through the secret agreements the Navy has with the Soviets for dealing with the Reptilians and Cabal, once he figures out that the Sun is not acting as it should. According to the model of physics we are given, the Sun should've been spitting nearly one hundred times the neutrinos it was, if it was indeed a chained-up and perpetually exploding hydrogen bomb.

 **1962:** The US Air Force, in collaboration with and subordinate to The Cabal, launches it's first interstellar vehicles, visiting the Moon, and other planets in the solar system.

 **1963:** Kennedy is assassinated, because he threatens to reveal the Secret Space Programs, the research behind everything, the Nazis and their Globalist relationship, and of course the Reptiles.

 **1964:** Dewey B. Larson solves the Unified Field Theory, and is recruited into the Naval Think Tank. With his aid, the program for their fleet soon nears completion in the Wasatch Mountains. By 1969, they are launching kilometre long, cigar-shaped carriers.

 **1965:** The Blue Avians come into the Sol System, in massive moon and up sized 'Sun Cruisers'.

 **1967:** Gus Grissom and the astronauts of Apollo 1 are assassinated by the Nazis, because he won't shut up about how they are "Crash Test Dummies", "We're fooling around with the Moon, when we've already been to Mars", and "Why are we using these big, dumb, expensive rockets, when we have Antigravity technology?".

 **1973:** The Montauk Project. The Globalist Military Industrial Complex performs the Projects Rainbow, Phoenix and Phoenix II, which culminate in both MK-ULTRA and the Montauk Project. These provide time and psychic resources to the Cabal/Illuminati. Repeatedly, they attempt to affect the future and the past.

Time was thought to be a well-regulated thing, but it turns out that is a recent phenomena of the 27th Century. There is only regulation during that time, 2599-26?

 **1975:** Wilhelm Reich rediscovers pyramid technology, and is recruited into the Navy's SSP.

 **1980:** The Globalist Faction is defeated and their power is broken allowing a huge leap to begin in conventional technology. However, because they continue to be a present threat, the US Naval Secret Space Program, and it's alliance with the USAF, cannot go public because of the continued assassinations and attacks on the human biomes and genomes.

While able to take control of the scientific base of humanity, they haven't gained enough ground in manufacturing and production.

The Draco Empire steps up clandestine operations on Earth, and prepares it's Grey's to attack.

 **1988:** GI JOE is inducted into their ranks, those that could be saved. Considered too valuable to lose against the suicidal Illuminati, the USN transported them onto the SSP Fleets ships.

 **1994:** The first Sectoid attack. They are not prepared for the Antigravity, and advanced UFT weapons of the USN and it's X-COMM troops.

 **2013:** The Second Sectoid attack. During this campaign period, several operations are completed by Fascist and Shapeshifting infiltrators, taking advantage of the USN's struggle to deal with the rampant Grey faction and their thirst for human flesh.

 **2040:** With the breaking of the Third Sectoid attack, the USN begins a shadow war across the ever-expanding human space, against the Orion Reptilians, Pre-Adamite Watchers, and Black Sun Thule's of the so-called "Dark Fleet". Despite having the keys to the universe for the most part, and aided by the Blue Avians, the USN and it's allies begin a march to positive, defensive, and progressive liberty. They will take some time to push their opponents back, because humanity was not ready at this time to believe in just how bad, and how wonderful, the universe is at this time.

 **2613:** US Naval Contact with the Stargate Program, and the Inner Sphere.

Fourth Reich Contact with the Inner Sphere.

United Soviet Stellar Socialist Republics contact with the Inner Sphere.

Draco Orion Empire contact with Inner Sphere.

Adamite Empire contact with Inner Sphere.

 **END-NOTE:** Well, there you have it, my official story for X-COMM. It of course uses much of what is considered to be fiction even in the conspiracy field. The tech of X-COMM is not really noteworthy or truly exceptional when compared with other universes, so I spiced it up with the true Illuminati history, psychics, genetic programs and Reptilians, and the truth of Antigravity and the Unified Field.

Because of their level of technology, these races were able to also be above recognition by the Reapers(unbelievable, but trust me, the levels of phasing, invisitech, and psychic shielding these beings have is enough to thrash anything you can think of, because they are MACHIAVELLI ON GROWTH HORMONE AND STEROIDS!), and even manipulate them for their own gain, by utilizing the AI to kill threatening species. You could say, that they are the reasons wars happen, from GALACTIC TO PLANETARY SCALE.

And to do that, you need to be able to manipulate ALL levels of the senses, which is what these races are extraordinarily good at. It's also why the Ascended haven't stepped in, because these dudes have their own SUMERIAN Gods in their extradimensional corner. In Sumers Cylinder Seals, of which over 36,000 have been recovered, it is described about how the Kingship descended from Heaven around 268,000 years ago.

As far as I'm concerned, the Battle For Humanity has begun, and if your sitting there and listening to someone tell you the truth about something, you are not doing your due diligence for the survival of the human race. BE INFORMED! Read and write! Research the science, the history, and it's COUNTER-ARGUMENT! Ignoring something outright is not healthy, and it's universal ignorance to reject the way the Natural, Divine, Cosmic Universe works.

You are the only one who can take humanity into a golden age.

You are the only one who can take humanity into a hellscape.

You are the one to decide, and all outcomes will be based on what you truly want.

Manifest the Divine Within, and Tell the Elite and Abusers ENOUGH!

Our Collective Will CAN SAY NO!

 **Reference Material:** bibliotechapleyades dot net backslash ciencia backslash ciencia underscore zeropointenergy dot htm


End file.
